Contando estrellas (Darius x Lux)(League of Legends
by Yhoshiro
Summary: A sus treinta y cuatro años de edad a Darius la estabilidad le viene grande. Sin embargo, sacrifica su modo de vida para mantener a flote la relación con su pareja, Quilletta. Cuando se resigna a enclaustrarse en la monotonía, una pequeña luz parece querer enredarle, volviéndole a recordar que vida solo se tiene una.
1. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

**ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games ™.

* * *

 **Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje explícito y violencia.**

-Algunos lugares mencionados en este fic existen en el mundo real, otros son inventados específicamente para esta obra.

\- Hay situaciones, ambientes y personajes que son creación propia; así como personajes ya creados a los que les concedo un nuevo rol.

* * *

 **Recuerden que:**

 **Un fanfiction es la ficción sobre la ficción.- Patri LJ.**

— _No soy una escritora habitual, así que me cuesta elegir y medir mis palabras en papel. Sed pacientes conmigo, espero ir haciéndolo mejor. Y por supuesto ¡Estoy abierta a críticas! Si algo les suena mal, o lo ven raro avisadme, quizás podamos emprender un debate literario y ¡aprender_!—

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Un abrazo enorme.

 **Yhoshi!**.


	2. 1

**~1~**

* * *

Un capullo, un cabrón, un gilipollas, un impresentable hijo de puta, un imbécil, un estúpido, un animal, un descerebrado, loco de los cojones, insano, impulsivo asqueroso, puro músculo sin cerebro, bestia inmunda. ¿Cuántos descalificativos había recibido a lo largo de su vida?, tan solo esos se le venían a la mente, pero estaba claro que a lo largo de su recorrido existencial había habido muchos más y todos esos "adjetivos" lo definían muy bien.

Su vida a su mediana edad era digna de una carrera hacia la amargura más espesa. ¿No había tenido suerte?, le daba igual, hacía tiempo ya que no pensaba en esas cosas ni se compadecía de sí mismo, los demás debían de sentir pena por ellos mismos, pues aunque en los tiempos que corrían vivían en una sociedad civilizada, la ley del más fuerte nunca sería derogada. Y él lo tenía claro, pisaría a cualquiera con tal de estar por encima. Él era el fuerte, y si para ello tenía que ser un hijo de puta, lo sería.

Caminaba hacia el despacho de Swain, su superior y capitán de una compañía la cual estaba compuesta por tres secciones, y una era la suya. Como teniente debía hacerse cargo de treinta y cuatro hombres, incluidos los cabos y los sargentos. Sid le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevó su mano a la frente y le hizo el formal saludo de manera informal, "a lo Sid", Darius sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras lo imitaba. El único que no le tenía tirria era aquel chaval de veintinueve años, jovencito pero trabajador y demasiado bromista también. El resto de sus soldados aunque obedientes eran recelosos de su superior y no les culpaba, él mismo se consideraba un cabronazo, no le importaba que sus hombres lo viesen como tal.

Una muchacha vestida con el uniforme militar y una gorra, carecía de chaqueta e iba en manga corta, acababa de empezar el mes de septiembre y las temperaturas no estaban como para llevar abrigo, lo saludó con algo de temor. Ah…ese miedo que todos le tenían era reconfortante en plena mañana, sin decir palabra podía intimidar a cualquiera, quizás por su estatura de dos metros o sus ciento veinte y pico kilos de puro músculo, o sus facciones marcadas por las peleas de niño o por las misiones que en su vida tuvo que desempeñar antes de llegar a donde estaba. Y luego estaba aquello a lo que la muchacha no quitaba ojo y que para casi todos parecía ser desagradable; una cicatriz que recorría su ceja izquierda y descendía hasta la mitad de su mejilla, con los diversos puntos mal hechos que la acrecentaban, y su tono pálido que sobresalía sobre su tez algo más morena.

La chica llevaba una libreta donde parecía apuntar cada detalle, sonrío para sus adentros cuando vio la manera débil de tomar el bolígrafo para escribir debido a su nerviosismo.

—Puede pasar, el capitán le espera. —trató de sonar firme, pero sus temores parecían delatarla.

Darius pasó al despacho de su superior sin decir palabra y en cuanto despareció de la vista de la mujer ésta pareció respirar tranquila. Un compañero suyo le hizo un gesto de burla desde la lejanía y ella con un corte de manga y una sonrisa le respondió a las burlas.

Swain era un hombre de avanzada edad, poco le quedaría para retirarse, un hombre de honores y menciones, quien lo había acogido como un padre en sus primeros pasos como soldado. Darius había dejado los estudios a los dieciséis años, y su superior lo había animado a ascender, y para ello, cursar el undécimo y doceavo grado. Hoy en día los estudios parecían serlo todo. Daba igual qué supieras o qué no, era más válido un certificado de que sabías matemáticas frente a saber disparar una ráfaga de una M16 sin que se te descontrole el arma. Era ridículo, pero un papelito que certificaba que tenías conocimientos en latín era más importante que el que supieras sobrevivir en pleno desierto, o en plena selva sin deshidratarte o morirte congelado.

Swain, quien ya estaba sentado le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento, su teniente se sentó tras asentir con la cabeza. La expresión de su soldado era siempre la misma, arisca, como si viviera los días en el peor de los infiernos, mas el superior sonrió algo afable.

—Acerca de lo que te hablé hace un mes. —comenzó el más mayor. —hace un par de días que me lo han confirmado y me han "sugerido" colocar a una de mis secciones. En cuanto me lo han dicho he pensado en ti. —Darius apretó los labios, malhumorado. No le gustaba la noticia que estaba recibiendo, pero estaba seguro que para su novia, Quilletta, aquella sería la mejor de las nuevas. —El laboratorio está en Raleigh, nuestra querida ciudad de la investigación, irónico ¿eh?—Swain mostró sus blancos dientes para reírse de su propio chiste, pero el hombre que tenía delante hundió las cejas aún más molesto. —En fin—prosiguió mientras se recomponía— sois treinta y cinco hombres, para dos edificios, y trabajará con vosotros también una empresa privada de seguridad.

— ¿Una empresa privada con el ejército?— se extrañó Darius. — ¿qué se guarda con tanto recelo allí?

—Eso ni nos va ni nos viene. Nuestra misión es que en ese laboratorio entren quienes estén registrados y salgan de él los mismos. Ni más ni menos. Protección ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí. —contestó de manera brusca con un bufido el más joven.

—Bien. Pues cuando se lo comentes a tu chica, y lo penséis bien, me llamas al cuartel. Tienes un día para decidirlo.

—Ya lo tengo decidido, Jericho. Acepto el destino. —su superior se extrañó de la impulsiva respuesta, y decidió asegurarse de ella. Conocía bien al hombre que tenía delante y en demasiadas ocasiones era muy impetuoso.

—Deberías pensártelo bien. Siempre te gustaron mucho las misiones de campo, si tomas esta decisión será para un tiempo ilimitado. Se acabaron las salidas con esto, Darius.

—Dame el puñetero papelito para firmar y acabemos con esto. Antes de que me arrepienta. —Swain sonrió. No aceptaba por sí mismo, parecía obligado a aceptar el trabajo.

—La chica te ata en corto ¿eh?, ni los más grandes se libran. — alzó una ceja con aquella elocuente respuesta.

—No metas la nariz ahí. Primer y último aviso. —el enfado de su soldado lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Swain le tendió varios papeles para firmar donde confirmaba que la sección de la que se encargaba Darius sería la destinada para custodiar el laboratorio. El mayor le tendió una carpeta con expedientes, y una segunda carpeta con información acerca de la empresa con la que trabajarían.

—Ve leyéndotelos. —sugirió el capitán. —son los informes acerca del personal que trabajará con vosotros y a los que tenéis que cuidar. Ya sabes, en un laboratorio, ratas de biblioteca todos. Aun así, mejor prevenir que curar, tenlos a mano por si acaso y a buen recaudo. Ah, huelga decir que es información confidencial. —Darius asintió mientras apretaba la mandíbula y examinaba la carpeta con sus fieros ojos oscuros. —tienes tres días para buscar casa en Raleigh, pues comenzarás este lunes.

—¿Qué?— el joven miró con sorpresa a su superior.— no lo dirás en serio. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar alquiler en tres días?, ¿y Quilletta?, le tienen que confirmar el traslado. — Swain le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Estoy seguro de que os las arreglaréis. —el joven bufó y apretó las carpetas con fuerza pareciendo querer desintegrarlas. Se levantó y le hizo un saludo formal, estaba tan molesto que su vena del cuello parecía querer estallarle. El capitán ignoró por completo su enfado, después de todo era lo normal en Darius, un carácter que parecía agriarse cuantos más años cumplía. A veces se apiadaba de él, era verdad que la vida no lo había tratado bien, mas éste parecía querer fustigarse con su propio pasado e incluso con su presente. —estos últimos días en Asheville puedes tomártelos libres y así tener más tiempo para buscarte un alquiler y planificarlo todo. Llámame mañana de todas maneras para confirmarme que todo está listo.

—Sí. —Respondió el teniente de manera brusca. Y tras esto salió de la estancia con un portazo que dejó a la chica que esperaba fuera helada.

Su malhumor no era culpa de su superior, era su propia culpa. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el destino no quedara libre para su sección, pues él no quería aceptar el puesto. Sin embargo, en cuanto le dio la noticia a Quilletta de la posibilidad de una vida estable a ella se le iluminaron los ojos. Llevaba con aquella mujer diez años, se decía pronto, todo le parecía lejano en aquel momento. Pero la relación comenzó a serle agobiante en cuanto a ella le entró la prisa por casarse, tener hijos y en resumen una vida estable. Darius ya se había opuesto al matrimonio, su contundente negativa fue sinónimo de disputas, pero al final su chica cedió. Quill tenía muchos puntos fuertes, quizás el más importante era que sabía lidiar con el huraño carácter de él, era una mujer bastante independiente y el espacio que le dejaba era como una bendición para él. Pero desde hacía dos años que parecían tomar rumbos distintos, aunque él ya tenía treinta cuatro años, su cabeza no pensaba en una estabilidad. Sus salidas por trabajo a otros países y el estar allí durante meses le daban la vida y ahora que todo parecía que iba a ser rutina comenzaba a agobiarse más de la cuenta.

Su chica siempre aludía a que ya tenían cierta edad y que si no era ahora ¿cuándo?, él tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta; nunca. Nunca quiso tener hijos, antes prefería hacerse la vasectomía que tenerlos. Traer criaturas a aquel podrido y corrupto mundo, ¿para qué?, ¿cuál era el propósito de todo aquello?, no quería niños, no lo veía claro. Pero si le era sincero tenía miedo de perderla. La soledad le vino de lleno cuando cumplió los dieciocho años y lo echaron del centro de acogida. Aunque su hermano y la familia de éste lo ayudaron como pudieron, estar solo le había pasado una tremenda factura. La vida lo había hecho ser un jodido cabrón, pero la culpa de ello lo tenía aquel asqueroso mundo.

Cuando se reencontró con Quill a los veinticuatro años de edad fue un claro en su oscuro paraje. Su chica era huérfana también y ya la conocía de cuando eran niños, pues procedían del mismo orfanato. Sin embargo, a ella la adoptaron con once años y desde ahí no supo más de su vida.

La única mujer, no, la única persona que parecía aguantarle, que parecía no querer abandonarlo nunca, era la única. Y si la perdía no se lo perdonaría nunca. Quilletta debía de ser todo para él y si para ello tenía que sacrificar su propia felicidad que así fuera.

Abrió la puerta del coche y dejó los expedientes en el asiento del copiloto, se sentó al volante y en cuanto su espalda tocó el respaldo del asiento suspiró como si se hubiera quitado cien losas de encima. Cerró la puerta y miró los expedientes de nuevo, resopló con molestia. Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y la dejó en el compartimento al lado de la palanca de cambios, junto con las llaves de casa. Luego colocó el móvil en el soporte que tenía en la rejilla del aire, buscó el número de su chica en marcado rápido y la llamó. Arrancó el coche mientras el teléfono sonaba. No parecía estar operativa, era normal, en el trabajo no solía usar el móvil. Esperó a salir del aparcamiento del cuartel y cuando ya estuvo en pista, buscó sin prisa el número de centralita y llamó de nuevo. Rezó para que no estuviera de patrulla hoy. Quill trabajaba de policía y en varios turnos le tocaba oficina, pero en muchos otros no se libraba de la patrulla, algo que ella adoraba. Sonrió al recordarlo, a fin de cuentas no eran tan diferentes.

Una chica se puso al teléfono y éste preguntó por su novia. La mujer muy amable le dijo que por suerte hoy no estaba de patrulla. Quilletta se puso al aparato segundos después.

—«¿Darius?»—escuchó la voz que esperaba.

—Sí. —su respuesta seca no extrañó a la mujer que estaba más que acostumbrada a él.

—«¿Ha ocurrido algo?»

—No, solo te llamaba para decirte que acepté el puesto. Nos tenemos que ir a Raleigh. Sé que… —escuchó el grito ahogado de Quill tras el aparato. Estaba claro que se pondría feliz al saberlo. —oye, tienes que avisar a tu jefe.

— ¡Sí!—respondió ella emocionada. —ay Dios mío, este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida. No pensé que fueras aceptarlo. Eres un imbécil impulsivo, de verdad.

—Si no te dan el traslado hasta más adelante, siempre puedo ir yo al nuevo piso y esperarte. En tres días tengo que estar allí.

— «¿Qué?, joder Darius, tu jefe tiene unas cosas también…»

—Es un cabrón.

—«Lo es»—la escuchó reírse, y él dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Quill, estoy conduciendo y no me gusta hablar por el móvil mientras…

—«Lo sé, lo sé. Qué maniático, con el manos libres no pasa nada.»

—Te cuelgo, descarada. — Ella rio

—«Te quiero.» — Colgó sin responder pues él no era de decir esas cosas tan a la ligera. Dos únicas palabras y sin embargo era incapaz de decirlas.

Condujo hasta su casa, dejó las llaves sobre la mesilla de la entrada y posó los expedientes en la mesa comedor que tenían en el salón. Suspiró mientras recorría con la vista la silenciosa morada. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de huir, de dejarlo todo y escapar con lo puesto. Notaba cada paso hacia el abismo más absoluto y se impedía formularse la pregunta que le recorría la mente cada maldito día; ¿qué era lo que él quería?, por una parte quería mantener su vida con Quilletta, no quería estar solo, pero sentía que ambos habían madurado de manera distinta. Pensaba en su vida y se veía negando el hecho de que quizás Quill no era la correcta, ¿la correcta para qué? Se pasó la mano por la frente tratando de hacer a un lado sus funestos pensamientos. Quería a su novia, debía de quererla porque ella… era la única.

Se pasó la mañana haciendo llamadas a los soldados de su sección, dándoles instrucciones y anotando cada uno de sus pasos. Aquellos hombres al igual que él, se extrañaron ante la rapidez del proceso que se debía de llevar a cabo y algunos tuvieron que darle una negativa a comenzar el lunes, pues no disponían del tiempo necesario. Por suerte, la mayoría sabía arreglárselas bien, y aquellos que no podían acudir el primer día deberían de devolverlo en horas durante el mes.

Antes de la hora de la comida, se puso ropa de deporte y salió a correr. Recorrió las calles tranquilas de aquel lugar, Raleigh sería el doble de ruidosa, echaría de menos Asheville. Odiaba tener días libres, su energía le pedía gastarse hasta que se quedara agotado y eso hizo. Esprintaba hasta perder el aliento y se recuperaba en tan solo un par de minutos. Cuando no pudo más volvió a casa caminando, se dio una ducha y se hizo la comida.

Frente a él los expedientes parecían animarlo a amargarse más, con cada vistazo que echaba hacia las carpetas más se malhumoraba. Salir a correr siempre le templaba el ánimo, pero en aquel día no pareció tener efecto.

Tras comer se abrió una cerveza y salió al pequeño jardín que tenían en la parte trasera de la casa. Éste era decorado con un par de sillas de madera y una mesa de cristal sobre la que posó su bebida. Adoraba aquella casa, aquel lugar, aquella vida y en tres días todo se disiparía, para pasar a… volvió a frenar sus pensamientos, tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y miró al cielo mientras suspiraba. Ah… el cielo en septiembre parecía estar pintado de un azul más oscuro.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y ciertos ruidos que su novia siempre hacia al entrar, posar las llaves, descalzarse y dejar las cosas en la habitación. Buscó a Darius por la casa hasta que lo encontró en el exterior. Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quilletta era muy bonita, todo el mundo que la conocía le decía que había tenido la suerte de tener una modelo por novia. No les faltaba razón; era alta, de cuerpo bien proporcionado definido y atlético, pues tanto él como ella cuidaban su dieta y disfrutaban del deporte. Sus cabellos ondulados y castaño claro se tornaban dorados, tan dorados como sus ojos del color de la avellana.

Él pasó de mirarla a mirar al frente de nuevo. Con ella allí comenzó a ponerse de más mal humor. Ella lo notó y borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

— ¿Has buscado casa por allí?—quiso saber Quill

—No, aún no, luego lo hago. —soltó las palabras de manera tan seca que ella torció el gesto.

—Si quieres podemos buscar una con un jardín un poco más grande. Podríamos tener una mascota, como un perro, ¿qué te parece?, ¿o un gato?

—No quiero bichos en casa. —zanjó él.

—Oye ¿qué te pasa ahora?, no lo entiendo, si no querías el destino ¿por qué lo aceptaste? ¿para estar amargado día sí y día también?, de verdad que lo intento pero no hay manera de pillarte el punto.

—¿No puedo tener mi proceso de adaptación?, trato de hacerme a la idea. Pero las cosas tienen que ser como tú quieres, cuando tú quieres. —ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo yo quiero?, por nada de lo que yo quiero has cedido, para empezar no te quieres casar y cedí en eso.

—Oh, y me lo vas a reprochar el resto de mi existencia.

—Solo te lo digo porque esto es un cincuenta cincuenta, joder Darius, desde la noticia de la apertura de esos laboratorios no eres el mismo.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Lo que yo digo, te amargas tú solo, vaya temporada llevas.

—Igual me amargo por lo que tengo que hacer por ti. —le espetó a la chica quien lo miró sumamente indignada. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca él se levantó para encerrarse en la habitación.

—¿Me dices eso y te vas? —la escuchó gritar desde el otro lado. —eres un puto cobarde, gilipollas, para huir bien que vales. ¿Quién te esperaba en casa sola el mes, o los meses que hicieran falta cuando te ibas?, imbécil, que te jodan. —cuando dejó su retahíla de insultos la escuchó sollozar al otro lado. Él se tumbó en la cama y posó su mano sobre su frente. Desde hacía dos años aquellas discusiones se acrecentaban cada vez más. Era verdad que ellos dos tenían un carácter fuerte y las discusiones estaban a la orden del día, pero nunca tan bruscas o fuertes como últimamente pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos se disculparía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para ello. La tensión se acrecentaría hasta que volvieran a estallar en otra riña y así constantemente.

Darius se durmió sin darse cuenta. Las peleas con su novia lo dejaban exhausto.

Despertó a las seis de la tarde, se levantó desorientado, las siestas no le solían sentar muy bien. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Quilletta dormida en el sofá. Joder, eran jodidamente iguales, ambos se dormían tras una fuerte disputa. Tomó una manta y se la colocó por encima. Ella… realmente era bonita. Quizás debería de ser sincero y decirle que todo iba mal, que las cosas no estaban bien. Desvió la mirada, prefería ser un egoísta, ¿qué otra cosa le había enseñado la vida?, si no lo tomas te quedas sin nada. Además, decirle lo que pensaba solo la dañaría más. Conforme con sus excusas, se hizo un café. Descafeinado como siempre, el café normal lo solía alterar demasiado y su malhumor se disparaba con ello.

Se sentó a la mesa del comedor y atrajo para sí la carpeta con los expedientes. Se rascó un poco la frente, sabiendo la aburrida tarea que estaba por venir. Sacó el primero. El director y jefe de laboratorio. El apellido le resultó algo gracioso; Dr. Heimerdinger. En la foto de su perfil se veía un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico años quizás cincuenta. Su pelo parecía un casco rubio, el cual parecía no tener dirección alguna. ¿Se peinaría alguna vez aquella maraña de pelo?, sus gafas ampliaban demasiado sus saltones ojos, quizás podía habérselas quitado para aquella fotografía, mas parecía orgulloso de ellas, su bigote espeso cubría su labio superior y se intuían en él ciertas canas. Leyó sin perder detalle todo el currículum de aquel hombre, el cual parecía estar lleno de méritos matemáticos de los cuales Darius no tenía mucha idea.

Hizo lo mismo con varios expedientes más hasta que llegó a uno que le llamó la atención. Ezreal, veintiún años, ¿en serio?, ¿iba a trabajar en un laboratorio custodiado por el ejército un crío?, examinó una y otra vez aquella cara de rasgos finos, facciones delicadas, confiados ojos azules y una sonrisa de medio lado. Solo con ver la foto ya le comenzó a caer gordo. Sin embargo, su expediente era impecable. ¿Qué clase de cerebrito era ese tío?, con tan poca edad y con un cúmulo de grados y especializaciones a sus espaldas; Estudió geología en la Universidad de Chicago, se especializó en paleontología, macroevolución y paleobiología, a saber a qué se dedicaban aquellas ramas de la ciencia.

Pasó al siguiente con un bufido de descontento por haber leído sobre el tal Ezreal, tipos así lo hacían sentirse miserablemente tonto. Él con veintiún años entró al ejército como soldado raso, recién salido de la calle como única escuela el saber sobrevivir con un par de dólares al día.

Abrió el expediente y se encontró con otra cría. ¿Qué les daban a aquellas generaciones?, sin embargo al ver la fotografía de ella tuvo que contenerse el reírse pues había tomado un sorbo de café y no quería manchar los papeles. Hasta ahora en todos los perfiles que había visto las fotos eran serias, hechas en un estudio fotográfico o algo por el estilo, mas esta parecía estar recortada. La chica rubia salía haciendo un gesto de "V" con los dedos índice y corazón de sus manos, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus azules y risueños ojos estaban entrecerrados en una mueca demasiado adorable. Había un brazo, quizás de una amiga, que la rodeaba por los hombros. Estaba claro que era una fotografía recortada. Soltó una disimulada carcajada, que pareció despertar a Quilletta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó ella algo desorientada mientras se frotaba los ojos, los cuales tenía algo rojos. Darius se puso serio de nuevo.

—Estaba mirando esto para el trabajo, perdona si te he despertado. —ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó del sofá lentamente. Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un café imitando a su pariente. Él siguió a lo suyo.

Pasó las páginas del expediente de aquella extraña chica. Sí, también era impecable; Veintitrés años, había cursado astrofísica teórica en el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, especializada en espectroscopia y evolución estelar. Otra fotografía más adornaba su currículum, y con ella Darius comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, ¿cómo cojones se puede ser tan inteligente y a la vez tener un expediente adornado de esa manera?; en la foto aparecía ella con los mofletes hinchados, abriendo exageradamente los ojos y cargando a dos gatos que debían de ser sus mascotas, uno de color canela y atigrado y el otro blanco con manchas marrones, los cuales miraban a la cámara con su cara gatuna de póker.

Quill se asomó desde la cocina al escucharle reír. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo había visto así?, ella sonrió al verle. ¿Qué estaría leyendo que le hacía tanta gracia?

Darius releyó aquellos papeles que relataban la vida la chica una y otra vez. Cuanto más leía más curiosidad tenía acerca de la vida de aquella cría. Cuantas veces paseó la mirada por aquellas fotografías había perdido la cuenta. Sentía que simplemente mirándola perdía la noción de su existencia, y su amargura habitual y resentimiento para con el mundo desaparecía.

Se grabó a fuego en su mente el nombre de aquella mujer; Luxanna Crownguard.


	3. 2

**~2~**

* * *

Notaba la vibración del teléfono móvil en su bolso, y cada vez que lo hacía sonreía. Estaba claro que su madre no pararía de llamarla hasta que tuviera noticias de ella, pero en aquel instante no podía contestar. Recorría las calles de Raleigh tan aprisa como podía, cargada con dos maletas de ruedas enormes y encima de éstas llevaba los trasportines de su dos gatos, los cuales gruñían malhumorados por esta tanto tiempo allí encerrados. Los coches y el ruido de las calles no los ayudaban mucho a calmarse por mucho que Lux tratara de hablar con ellos. En su espalda llevaba otra mochila cargada hasta los topes y colgado de medio lado su bolso donde guardaba todos sus efectos personales.

Había llegado temprano a la cuidad pero ya se había perdido un par de veces, recorría las manzanas y llegaba siempre al punto de partida. Un hombre muy amable le hizo un mapa dónde le indicaba el bus que debía de tomar para llegar hasta el barrio donde se hallaba su casa. Aunque estaba cansada, le encantaba perderse y sonreía de oreja a oreja a pesar de que las temperaturas comenzaban a ser bastante altas y la subida del sol hacía que sus rayos le pegasen de pleno en la cabeza. Sin embargo sus gatos estaban impacientes por llegar de una vez.

—Hay que conocer la ciudad y que mejor manera de conocerla que perdiéndose. —respondió al gruñido de su gato varón, el blanco con manchitas marrones. Éste le respondió pegando con la pata en la reja de la jaula. —Ya, ya, te juro que me estoy esforzando por encontrarme, pero ni con un mapa. —miró al cielo. —Sé encontrar una estrella en el infinito y no sé ubicarme por Raleigh. —rio sola mientras los transeúntes la miraban con recelo. Frenó para sacar su móvil, buscar el GPS y compararlo con su mini mapa hecho a mano en papel. Desistió de encontrarle sentido a los mapas, nunca había sido buena para orientarse y perderse estaba a la orden del día.

Esperó en la primera parada de autobús que encontró y cuando llegó el transporte preguntó al conductor quien muy amable le indicó qué línea debía de tomar. Estaba muy contenta, en aquella ciudad todos se prestaban de manera muy correcta a ayudar, algo que no le había pasado en Massachusetts, dónde la gente parecía ser bastante más deshumanitaria en aquel aspecto.

Tomó la línea correcta y le pidió al conductor que la avisara cuando llegaran a su barrio, éste muy cortés le dijo que no se preocupara, él la avisaría. Se sintió feliz de nuevo, las gentes de aquella ciudad la hacían feliz. Dejó sus maletas esquinadas y abrió un poco la reja del trasportín de su gato, le acarició la cabeza y éste le dio toquecitos con el morro pareciendo sumamente agradecido. Volvió a encerrarle, no podía dejar el gato suelto por allí, probablemente estaría prohibido. Sacó el móvil de su bolso; veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre, dos de su padre, tres de su hermano. Resopló, se sentía culpable, parecía que los había preocupado a todos, pero estaba realmente imposibilitada para contestar. Abrió el WhatsApp y leyó los mensajes varios de su madre; "Lux, ¿dónde estás?; llámame en cuanto llegues; Luxanna!; Haz el favor de responder estamos muy preocupados; Oye dinos al menos ¿llegaste ya?; el vuelo llegó hace dos horas y no tenemos noticias; Lux, por el amor de Dios…

Llamó a su madre y ésta pareció responder al toque, debía de tener su móvil muy a mano y estar muy pendiente para ello.

—«¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?»— la voz malhumorada de su madre hizo que ella esbozara una media sonrisa. Realmente la quería muchísimo, qué preocupada que era, pero la adoraba.

—Estoy en el bus, no llegué aún a casa, me perdí y…

—«¡Me da igual Luxanna!, nada más bajar del avión dijiste que llamabas. ¿Tú sabes cómo está tu padre?, ¿y yo?, pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo.»

—Mamá… he estado inoperativa dos horas, eres muy exagerada.

—«No lo vuelvas a hacer, que no te cuesta nada mandarme un mensaje. —Lux rio un poco al verla así. — ¿y te ríes?, ¿te parece normal?»

—Me rio porque te quiero mucho, mamá.

—«Niña idiota. En serio, no me des esos sustos más. Me acabas de decir que te perdiste, puedo ayudarte si quieres, ¿dónde estás?»

—No, ya está todo solucionado. No te preocupes, la gente de aquí es súper buena, me han ayudado mucho. — escuchó un suspiro de fondo, y se hizo un silencio de unos pocos segundos.

—«Lux… ten cuidado con la gente. A veces las personas son buenas para hacer cosas malas.»

—Ya, ya lo sé, no te preocupes. Más importante ¿qué tal está Katarina?— la mujer de su hermano, Katarina Du Couteau, una mujer francesa que a su modo de ver era maravillosa, aunque algo arrogante y orgullosa. No se llevaba demasiado bien con su madre, pues ésta decía que controlaba a Garen como quería. Pero Lux no veía aquello del todo cierto, aquella mujer de cabellos rojos y salvajes, y ojos verdes de felino se preocupaba muchísimo por su hermano, algo que no todos veían, pues su manera de preocuparse era un tanto especial. A sus padres no les gustaba nada que aquella mujer fuera tan independiente y testaruda, mas a Lux le encantaba esa fuerza implícita que mostraba y se llevaba de maravilla con ella. Katarina acababa de dar a luz a su sobrina, Lily, y a Lux le había dado mucha rabia no haber acudido al parto, pues con todo lo que conllevaba su nuevo trabajo no le dejaron ni un hueco libre para viajar a Michigan, dónde prácticamente toda su familia residía. A pesar de que sus parientes le habían pasado por WhatsApp fotografías de la niña, ella no se daba por satisfecha, quería ir a verla cuanto antes y tomar a aquella pequeña criaturita entre sus brazos. Escuchó a su madre resoplar por el aparato.

—«Mira, no me hables de esa mujer, porque de verdad me pongo mala.» —comenzó —«Le dijo el médico que debía de estar en reposo, pues le dio la fiebre debido a la subida de leche. Y nada, la chica tenía que hacer vida normal, según ella no le gustaban los hospitales. "Voy a salir a dar una vuelta", decía cada dos por tres teniendo 38ºC de fiebre y acabando de dar a luz a los dos días. Pues nada, la tía tomaba su cartera y a la cafetería. ¿Tú lo ves normal?, y cuando me crispaba por su salud el tonto de tu hermano se reía.» —Lux soltó una carcajada disimulada. — «¿Tú también?, ¡Cuando se tiene una niña hay que ser responsable!»

—Si tiene la energía para no estar en cama eso es que está bien mamá. ¿Qué más te da que vaya a dar una vuelta por el hospital? Garen se ríe porque os conoce a los dos y seguro que la situación fue graciosa. —escuchó un sonido de disgusto por parte de su madre. Vio como el autobusero le hacía desde su asiento una señal, estaba en su parada. —Mamá, oye tengo que colgar, llegué a mi parada. Te quiero y diles a todos que estoy bien.

—«Lux, espera…»— escuchó decir a su madre mientras colgaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. A toda prisa trató de bajar las maletas del autobús para no hacer esperar al resto de la gente. Para su sorpresa una mujer la ayudó a bajar sus cosas. Lux agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esperó a que el bus arrancara para despedirse del amable conductor con un gesto con la mano.

Bien, ya estaba en el barrio, ahora solo faltaba localizar su casa. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y con la dirección en su memoria buscó mediante el GPS. Al contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada, aquella zona era muy tranquila, con casas de planta baja y con un pequeño jardín delantero. Las aceras eran anchas y estaban cuidadas. Sentía que le iba a gustar su nueva vida. Quería ser optimista, pues había dejado atrás a mucha gente; a su profesor de astrofísica, un hombre de edad avanzada que no solo le había enseñado sobre su materia, también sobre ciertos valores de la vida que para ella le resultaban imprescindibles; a su mejor amiga Janna, a quien había conocido en la universidad, con quien había congeniado desde el primer día. Tenían planeado mudarse juntas cuando alguna de las dos encontrara trabajo, pero sin preverlo Janna encontró, al parecer, su pareja de por vida, un hombre algo reservado y poco hablador llamado Yasuo, era un tipo bastante guapo de rasgos orientales y expresión serena. Lux no lo conocía mucho, pero si su amiga estaba a gusto con él, que menos que apoyarla; echaba de menos también a toda su familia y ahora que vivía en Carolina del Norte, le iba a costar más sacar tiempo para ir a verlos.

Llegó hasta el punto dónde su GPS marcaba, miró la casa que tenía en frente y volvió a mirar la dirección y al GPS, no podía estar acertada. Aquella casa, aunque de una planta, era demasiado grande, ya desde el exterior parecía tener dos habitaciones, quizás tres, se le intuía un jardín trasero grande. Los ventanales de aquella morada eran preciosos. Esa casa no era para una sola persona. Había una mujer a la entrada y con su simpatía fue a preguntarle acerca de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, la chica, que por apariencia parecía tener unos veintiocho o treinta años, le sonrió en cuanto la vio aparecer.

—Luxanna Crownguard, ¿verdad?— le tendió la mano y la más joven se la estrechó con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí, sí. Entonces esta es la dirección correcta. —miró el papel y el móvil de nuevo.

—Efectivamente. —la mujer de enfrente tenía el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y unas gafas redondas y grandes que junto con sus pecas le daban un atractivo particular. —Me llamo Arisse, vengo para darte unas cuantas instrucciones, la casa tiene un sistema de seguridad un tanto innovador.

—Pero, pero… ¿esa casa es para mí sola? —dijo la otra chica incrédula.

—Claro.

—Pero, es decir, ¿para mí sola de verdad?, ¿no tengo compañeros de habitación?— la mujer de cabellos oscuros sonrió discretamente.

—Esto ya no es la universidad. Sí, aquí vivirás tú sola.

—Es muy grande…—dijo la menor recorriendo con la mirada el amplio exterior de aquel lugar.

—Durante tu estancia aquí debes de mandarme los informes, yo te organizaré las citas y las reuniones y mantendré tus archivos actualizados. Si algún día debes faltar por enfermedad o algún problema sobrevenido. — le tendió una tarjeta con un número. —Llamas a este número. Te voy a agregar ahora a un grupo de WhatsApp donde está todo el personal de tu sección ¿vale?

—Ah… sí, sí. —Lux seguía absorbida por aquella casa. — ¿Eres… algo así como mi secretaria?— la mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, algo así.

—Nunca he tenido secretaria. ¡Qué chulo! Será un placer trabajar contigo, seguro que sí. —la morena se sorprendió ante los comentarios de la otra, mas sonrió afable ante la inexperiencia que parecía tener su compañera. Se fijó en los transportines que llevaba Lux y se agachó un poco para verlos mejor.

—Es verdad, me habían avisado de que venías con dos gatitos. —la rubia sacó al macho de su jaula y lo mantuvo en brazos. El animal se revolvió un poco.

—Gatote más bien, está bien grande. —ambas rieron. —Se revuelve porque está enfadado conmigo por llevarlo aquí tanto tiempo. Pero verás… me perdí, muchas veces…—la otra mujer se rio discretamente.

— ¿No te dieron mi número de teléfono?, me podías haber llamado sin problema.

—Ah… pues… quizás sí que me lo dieron. Apunté la dirección y luego me dijeron algo y me dieron un número… ahora ya sé que era el tuyo. —Lux era muy desorganizada, ella y el desorden eran uno solo. Mucha gente se sorprendía debido a la capacidad para estudiar que tenía en contraposición a su memoria, pues olvidaba muy rápido muchas cosas, sobretodo fechas y citas. La morena acarició el cuello del gato quien comenzó a ronronear mientras se tranquilizaba.

—¿Cómo se llaman?— La rubia alzó un poco el que tenía en brazos.

—Éste se llama Garen, y la otra que es una hembra, se llama Katarina. —Arisse se colocó las gafas y comenzó a darle más carantoñas al animalillo. Luego le explicó cómo funcionaba la alarma de aquella morada, le dio las llaves y le explicó también dónde estaban los plomos, el contador del agua y algo que Lux no había visto nunca, cómo se subían y bajaban las persianas, pues tenían una especie de mando que pulsabas y éstas eran automáticas. La chica tenía ganas de quedarse a solas para juguetear un poco con ellas. Arisse le explicó también cómo debía de ubicarse por los laboratorios y le dio una especie de plano muy esquemático dónde le mostraba su sección. Le mostró varias veces mediante internet el autobús que debía de tomar para llegar al trabajo, el recorrido que éste hacía y la parada dónde debía de bajarse. Aquella mujer no perdía detalle en indicarle a Lux cada cosa en la que ella parecía perdida y la pequeña muchacha rubia comenzaba a admirarla muchísimo. Al contrario que su secretaria, ella era un desastre para fijarse en esos asuntos, y llevarlo todo tan sumamente organizado era toda una proeza de fuerza.

Antes de que la mujer se fuera, Lux le sugirió ir a comprar juntas productos que necesitaba para su nueva vida; alimentación, limpieza y demás cosas utilitarias. Arisse decidió acompañarla. La más joven notaba una dinámica perfecta entre ellas y se preguntaba si su nueva compañera se llevaría bien con Janna, tenía ganas de llamarla y decirle que muy probablemente había hecho una nueva amiga. La muchacha de cabellos oscuros la ayudó a hacer la compra y le recomendó muchísimas cosas que estaban de oferta. Durante el trayecto hablaron sobre el trabajo y le sugirió ir mañana a la reunión que tendría el personal para conocerse. No era obligatorio, pero ella acudiría, y sabiendo eso, Lux accedió encantada.

Le costó dormir en aquella gran casa, tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina pegada a un salón, que no era para nada pequeño, y dos baños. ¿Por qué habrían elegido esa morada para ella sola?, aún tenía la esperanza de que le dijeran que al final sería acompañada por otra persona pero si iba a ser el caso hasta el momento no había aviso. Aquel lugar le fue asignado y la propia empresa le había pagado todos los gastos, también le habían pagado el billete de vuelo. Se sentía afortunada por haber llegado hasta dónde estaba, no se iba a mentir, sabía de su gran talento para la astrofísica pero había trabajado muy duro para llegar allí. Había pasado muchos días encerrada en su cuarto con sus gatos y sus libros como únicos acompañantes. Su padre siempre le decía; El mundo nunca vendrá a ti, tú tienes que buscar al mundo. Y eso había hecho. Agradecía los consejos de sus progenitores quienes aunque estrictos siempre la habían ayudado en lo que se había propuesto. Su padre fue un poco receloso tanto con ella como con su hermano, pues éste quería que ambos hijos se dedicaran a la dirección de la empresa Crownguard cuando llegaran a la mayoría de edad, mas a ninguno de los dos pareció interesarle tal salida así que al final su progenitor acabó aceptándolo.

Sus gatos tampoco parecían parar quietos, no solían pasar las noches durmiendo, pues usualmente dormían de día y despertaban de noche, pero se notaban nerviosos por aquel desconocido lugar.

Lux se levantó y tomó a la hembra en brazos, Katarina, la más tranquila, al contrario que en la vida real, pues su hermano solía ser bastante más tranquilo que su esposa. Después de pasar un buen rato acariciándola se quedó dormida en el sofá con la gata en su regazo.

Despertó con el cuello en una posición rarísima sobre el respaldo del sofá, su baba colgaba reseca y su gato, Garen la miraba con una cara sumamente graciosa. Apartó al gato a un lado y se limpió la boca con el brazo mientras trataba de humedecer su boca la cual estaba sumamente reseca. Su cuello le advirtió con un "crack" que la dejó inmóvil un rato, de que aquella noche durmiéndose allí había jugado demasiado con su salud. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se quejó durante unos segundos. Se frotó un poco los ojos, se levantó, fue hasta la habitación y tomó el móvil. Vio que la alarma ya había sonado diez veces, ¿para qué narices la había puesto la noche anterior? si era sábado… miró la hora de manera despreocupada y luego vio que tenía un par de mensajes en WhatsApp.

Un número desconocido le había mensajeado temprano en la mañana. A juzgar por su foto de perfil, parecía un chico joven, de pelo rubio.

«Hola!» decía el mensaje «Soy Ezreal, estoy en tu mismo número, ya sabes, el mismo laboratorio. Irás hoy a la reunión? me encantaría conocerte! =^.^=, espero que sí, yo voy a ir!»

Oh… la reunión. Se había olvidado por completo. A toda prisa se metió en la ducha, dejó el desayuno para los gatos, se lavó los dientes y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. No se había parado a secarse el pelo siquiera.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la casa. Cogió el bus y comenzó a mensajearse con el tal Ezreal, éste le había dicho que se sentía identificado con ella, pues ambos eran "los niños del lugar", ya que el resto parecían sacarles unos cuantos años. Lux le advirtió de que se había dormido, a lo que el chico le contestó «Qué adorable», ¿adorable?, ella rio sola mientras recordaba cómo se había quitado la baba con el brazo, eso no era para nada adorable.

Cuando alzó la cabeza el conductor del autobús estaba parado junto a ella. Le dijo que aquella era la última parada y que debía bajarse. Lux obedeció sumamente confusa, ¿no era aquel el bus que le había mandado coger su compañera ayer? Miró los alrededores en busca de alguna respuesta que le resultara familiar. Rebuscó en su bolso para encontrar las notas que aquella mujer le había dejado el día anterior, trató de recordar todo lo que le había dicho, y aquellos mapas de internet que le había enseñado. Resopló al no encontrar lo que buscaba y al no orientarse en absoluto. Marcó el número de su heroína.

—«¿Sí?»—escuchó la voz de ella y algo de ruido de fondo.

—Arisse.

—«¡Lux! ¿Dónde estás?, creí que vendrías. Hay un chico aquí que pregunta por ti. Dice que hablasteis por WhatsApp.»

—Ah… verás… me he perdido. —escuchó la voz de su secretaría reírse, junto con una risa algo más masculina.

—«Te había dejado unos mapas.»

—Sí… pero es que me dormí y salí aprisa…—volvió a escuchar las risas.

—«Eres increíble, Lux.»


	4. 3

**~3~**

* * *

Era el primer día de trabajo y estaba aterrada. A pesar de que había conocido a Arisse y a Ezreal o incluso a su director de laboratorio, se sentía tan abrumada por todo, que se había despertado una hora antes de lo previsto. Lux aprovechó bien el tiempo, hizo tareas de casa y se aseguró una y otra vez del bus que tenía que coger y de las cosas que tenía que llevar, pues le habían dicho en repetidas ocasiones que debía de llevar la carta firmada que le había llegado con el contrato, si no se vería en serios problemas para entrar en el edificio. La seguridad de donde trabajaba parecía ser extremadamente rigurosa, aunque aún no entendía del todo por qué.

Mientras desayunaba se puso la televisión un rato, no le gustaban mucho las noticias pero no tenía nada mejor que ver. Al poco tiempo le llegó un mensaje de Ezreal al móvil, dándole los buenos días, ella respondió encantada, y como se había animado mucho con el mensaje de aquel chico decidió mandarle uno también a Arisse, esperando que a ella le animara tanto por un mensaje de buenos días. Hacía tiempo que ya nadie le daba los buenos días recién levantada, desde que se fue de casa hacía ya cinco años.

Tomó el bus, y esta vez estaba segura de que era el correcto. Le llevó cincuenta minutos de trayecto hasta llegar a los laboratorios. Aunque el tiempo de viaje era largo, pues los edificios quedaban en la periferia de la ciudad, se contentaba al saber que la parada quedaba justo al lado del aparcamiento principal de donde trabajaba. Apenas tenía que caminar para llegar. Durante el trayecto se había mensajeado bastante con Ezreal, y éste le había dicho que la esperaba en la entrada para ir juntos.

Apretó su carpeta contra su pecho y suspiró. Esperaba hacerlo bien el primer día. Sabía que era un auténtico desastre y esperaba no liarla ya desde el comienzo.

Se encontró con el chico rubio a la entrada y éste la saludó con ánimo de buena mañana. La primera impresión que le causó Ezreal fue de un chico bastante correcto, amable y simpático, aunque a veces le daba la sensación de que pecaba de soberbio. Estaba claro que él mismo sabía de sus capacidades, las cuales eran muchas y muy amplias, algo que causaba admiración en Lux, pero aunque, parecía hacerlo sin malicia, a veces parecía no tener humildad alguna con aquellos que él mismo consideraba "inferiores". Pero excepto por ese detalle, el cual no salía mucho a relucir, a Lux le parecía un chaval muy vivaz y dispuesto siempre a ayudarla, era bueno explicando las cosas y a ella siempre la había tratado de buena manera, al menos de momento.

Entraron en el edificio y se encontraron con Arisse la cual tenía que organizar miles de cosas. Parecía ser todo un poco caótico, ésta les avisó de que tenían que hacer cola en recepción donde compañeros suyos les indicarían el resto. Después desapareció rápidamente para meterse en una de las salas.

Su lugar de trabajo parecía constar de dos edificios en paralelo, y cada piso parecía ser una sección. Todo allí era extremadamente blanco y pulcro, y había poca decoración lo que a Lux le resultó sumamente aburrido. Había una larga cola que se extendía por toda la entrada principal, ellos esperaron pacientemente su turno. No les importó, charlaban animadamente, aunque Ezreal siempre tuviera algo que objetar respecto a la coordinación que se estaba llevando a cabo desde el primer día.

Cuando finalmente les tocó el turno, la recepcionista muy amablemente les indicó que tenían que ir al último piso del edificio principal, es decir del edificio en el que estaban. Ellos tomaron el ascensor hasta donde les habían indicado. Allí había un muchacho reuniendo a más gente, incluido su director de laboratorio el Dr. Heimerdinger, un hombre peculiarmente extraño, el cual se llevaba muy bien con Ezreal al que saludó de manera dicharachera. Éstos comenzaron a hablar mientras Lux se abstraía investigando cada recoveco del edificio con la mirada. El chico que parecía reunirlos en el pasillo a todos parecía un militar, si no lo era al menos iba vestido como uno e iba armado también, algo que le causó cierto recelo a Lux. No llevaba chaqueta y las culatas de sus pistolas asomaban por su cinto haciendo que ella no pudiera apartar la vista de ellas. El militar contaba constantemente las personas que allí esperaban, pareciendo no llegar al número que él tenía en mente. Cuando finalmente pareció llegar la última persona éste los llevó hasta una sala que tenía pinta de ser de reuniones. Cogieron todos a duras penas pues la sala no estaba diseñada para albergar a unas treinta personas. Allí dentro los esperaban otros dos militares, uno más joven, casi tan joven como el que los había guiado y el otro, un hombre extremadamente alto y fornido parecía el mayor, el cual también parecía tener un mayor cargo que los otros, pues éstos parecían siempre esperar las instrucciones de él. A Lux le llamó muchísimo la atención aquel hombre, su altura era increíble, pero su aura aterradora lo hacía aún más increíble, sonrió completamente curiosa. Preguntó al director de laboratorio con cortesía quién era aquel hombre, éste completamente desinteresado en el tema le respondió que era el teniente de la sección que protegía a aquel laboratorio. Teniente, ¿cuánto de bueno era eso?, no tenía ni idea de escalafones militares, pero si no era lo mejor del ejército debía de acercarse, pues enfrentarse a un hombre de tal magnitud no debía de poder hacerlo cualquiera.

Uno de los militares comenzó a hablar en voz alta, les dio instrucciones y les dijo que debían de entregar el documento firmado de la empresa que debían de traer y que se les darían una tarjeta que serviría únicamente para la sección a la que estaban destinados y para abrir otras puertas, como la principal. Tenían que usar la tarjeta que les iban a dar ahora incluso para ir al baño, pues éste se encontraría cerrado y debían de abrirlo con ellas. Era increíble la seguridad que debían de mantener. También les avisaron de que en la entrada debían de enseñar la tarjeta y que si no, no pasarían.

En la sala había una mesa de madera redondeada donde reposaban todas las tarjetas con su respectivo lazo para colgarla del cuello. Uno a uno la gente fue pasando diciéndole el nombre al gran hombre en el que Lux había reparado. Éste los tachaba de la lista tomaba el documento que le debían de entregar lo examinaba y les daba la tarjeta. Así fue con todos.

Hasta que le tocó a Lux. Ella le sonrió abiertamente, él la miró de una manera tan fría y amarga que la hizo estremecerse. No quería ser grosera pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la marca que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, y su imaginación al verle la cicatriz voló. Se lo imaginó en pleno combate y como una bala le hería de tal forma que casi lo dejaba ciego. ¿Habría visto muchas guerras? Volvió a la realidad en cuanto vio como el hombre buscaba su nombre en la lista sin preguntárselo. Al resto sí que les había preguntado pero a ella no. Dio un pasito más hacia adelante, por si acaso no la escuchaba bien y le informó.

—Me llamo Luxanna Crownguard. —el militar la miró mientras hundía sus cejas. Los fieros ojos negros de aquel hombre le parecieron muy bonitos, aunque muy desafiantes también, siempre parecía en guardia con todos.

—Ya lo sé. —le respondió de manera brusca. ¿Se sabía todos los nombres?, ¿entonces por qué preguntaba? Lux se enderezó de inmediato, se sentía como si ella también formara parte de una brigada militar viéndolos a ellos allí. Prefirió no intervenir más, por si era reprendida de algún modo.

El hombre le dio la tarjeta, la cual tenía su fotografía, la misma que tenía en su currículum como presentación. Ésta dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y luego resopló de nuevo al mirar la fotografía.

—Prefería que hubieran puesto la de mis gatos. —se quejó en voz baja. El hombre que tenía enfrente esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Deja que pase el siguiente. —le dijo tratando de agilizar la tarea.

—Sí, señor. —respondió ella de inmediato, pues sentía que debía de tratarle de esa manera al tener un puesto que ella creía de suma importancia. Él se aguantó la risa poniéndose la mano en la boca y con la otra le hizo un gesto para que se apartara.

* * *

La divisó irse mientras examinaba molesta la fotografía de su tarjeta una y otra vez. Sin poner caras raras era una mujer muy bonita. Su cara aniñada, su nariz pequeña y pecosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, o sus labios rosados, le daban una apariencia que para él era lo más próximo a algo angelical. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba trenzado, algunos mechones cercanos a su cara estaban sueltos, dándole una apariencia algo desaliñada pero adorable. Nunca había tenido uno, pero tuviera que elegir su peinado favorito en una chica sería el cabello trenzado. El chico que tenía enfrente lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento carraspeando de manera brusca. A él también lo conocía bien y su buen y escaso humor desapareció en cuanto lo vio con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le disgustaba. No sentía simpatía alguna por ese chaval, a pesar de que éste no hubiera abierto la boca aún. Ezreal dijo su nombre, como si estuviera orgulloso de llamarse de esa manera, era un pijo, un creído y odiaba a tales personas. En realidad odiaba a todo tipo de personas, pero a esas más. Le dio su tarjeta y éste se alejó para encontrarse con Luxanna. No podía ser de otra manera, aquella mujer acabaría con el gilipollas del trabajo. Al fin y al cabo el mundo estaba dispuesto para que todo acabara de esa manera.

Cada día que llegaba al trabajo se maldecía a sí mismo por haber elegido tal destino y se amargaba más y más. Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás y decirle a Swain que no quería el cargo… mas tales pensamientos desaparecían cuando la divisaba a ella por los pasillos. Cuando en el descanso reposaba su mirada en ella y lo llevaba a otra realidad donde su propia existencia no era para nada pesada.

Siempre la misma rutina, llegaba se maldecía, la veía y se alegraba de estar allí, sus emociones subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa y lo peor de todo es que parecía pasarle únicamente a él. Aunque no quería… sí quería que ella reparase en su presencia, pero no parecía que fuera el caso. A sus treinta y cuatro años de edad se veía como un pipiolo que acababa de salir de la escuela temprana. Y los días comenzaron a hacerse más amenos; se levantaba con fuerzas para seguir únicamente porque la vería a ella en el trabajo y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba recorriendo los pasillos del amplio edificio, la escasa hora que podía divisarla lo hacía y se pasaba el día queriendo que llegara la hora del descanso y de la comida solo para verla desde la lejanía.

Patético es lo que él se decía a sí mismo. Porque lo era, era patético y en cierta manera se veía sí mismo como un traidor. No habría de pensar mal, porque él JAMÁS haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Quilletta, ni con esa mujer ni con ninguna otra. Pero estar pensando en una chica distinta a su novia ¿no era acaso algo parecido?... y luego estaba el hecho de que ella era una chiquilla, le llevaba once años y aquello lo hacía sentirse extrañamente como un pervertido.

Esos pensamientos desaparecían cuando divisaba su pelo rubio entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. Siempre hacía lo mismo, pedía algo rápido para comer y se sentaba con el estúpido rubiales y el viejo cabeza de casco. Los dos hombres charlaban animadamente pero Luxanna no comenzaba a hablar hasta que no terminaba su comida. Comía demasiado rápido e hinchaba sus mejillas con demasiada cantidad de comida como si de alguna manera alguien le fuera a quitar lo que tenía en el plato.

No era en lo único en lo que había reparado de ella; le gustaba atarse los cordones de los zapatos con una simetría absurda, era un desastre en cuanto a papeleo se trataba, pues muchas veces se saltaba los descansos para colocar su escritorio ya que lo tenía todo disperso, de todos los científicos del lugar ella debía de ser la más desorganizada; se frotaba la punta de la nariz cuando pensaba y arrugaba su ceño en una expresión muy graciosa cuando parecía ocurrírsele algo, sonreía a todo el mundo incluso le sonría a él, y aunque Darius no contestaba ella siempre le daba los buenos días cuando lo veía por los pasillos, siempre llevaba ropa cómoda u holgada, y sus chaquetas o jerséis parecían ser varias tallas más grandes que la de ella, dándole un aspecto despreocupado y tremendamente adorable.

Antes de llegar a casa siempre se dejaba caer por algún bar cercano, sabía que Quilletta llegaría más o menos a la misma hora que él y no le hacía gracia. Sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasaba alejado de ella más retrasaría la conversación que tenían pendiente; ahora que ya estaban asentados y estabilizados, con un horario laboral normal y sin salidas a otros países ella se obsesionaría con los hijos y era algo que le aterraba enfrentar. Si llegaba tarde ella estaría cansada para debatir, o más bien, discutir sobre el asunto, y poco a poco conseguiría más tiempo para, como fuera, tener alguna excusa para posponerlo. ¿Pero hasta cuándo? Él sabía que estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta. Su novia merecía, como poco, todo lo que deseaba y el deseo de traer un niño al mundo no era malo… pero no era algo que él desease y si ella encontraba a otro hombre que sí le ofreciese esa oportunidad temía que se fuera con él. ¿Y luego qué?, la soledad era abrumadora y no quería dejar a Quilletta por nada del mundo. Pero su voluntad, para él inquebrantable, de no querer dejar a su novia se volvía maleable cuando la rutina lo asolaba de tal manera que su amargura le llegaba de lleno y su rabia incontenida explotaba en tremendas discusiones con ella. Por ello lo mejor era… llegar tarde, siempre tarde.

Abrió la puerta de su casa dejó las llaves y la vio a ella cenando mientras veía el televisor en el salón. Le sonrió disimuladamente, se notaba cansada, ella también parecía afectada por los cambios de humor de Darius, y su hermosa cara comenzaba a ser ojerosa, no dormía bien. Con ese detalle se sintió miserable, ella le daba todo y él solo le daba problemas. Se sentó a su lado, sin coger la cena que ella le había preparado y la miró mientras suspiraba. Quill se quedó sorprendida ante el comportamiento de él, paró de comer y antes de que ésta pudiera hablar él la interrumpió.

—Sólo… déjame un tiempo para adaptarme a esta vida, ¿vale?— ella asintió mientras sus ojos se humedecían por momentos. Él se levantó de su asiento se acercó a su novia y depositó un tierno beso sobre su pelo castaño. Ella rodeó su brazo con ambas manos tratando de reconfortarse.

—Gracias. —le dijo en un susurro. —Sé que a ti te gustaba más estar fuera, que disfrutabas de ello, sé que lo haces por mí. Y pese a todo… te estoy muy agradecida.

—Sé que no lo consigo, pero trato de controlar… ya sabes. — Darius se rascó un poco la nuca, era muy torpe para expresar sus sentimientos.

—¿Tu mal genio? — la mujer soltó una risilla. Él chascó la lengua mientras se iba a la cocina al ver cómo ella se burlaba de él.

—Sí, supongo que eso. —dijo tratando de no darle la razón.

—¿Qué tal tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo?— el hombre resopló con molestia.

—Unos remilgados. —volvió a resoplar. —La mayoría de ellos pijos demasiado puntillistas como para mezclarse con la clase militar. No se van a manchar ellos las manos— esto último lo dijo con ironía, su novia volvió a reír.

—Bueno tienes a Sid al menos. ¿Tan malo es?— ella parecía preocupada. Con esa pregunta pensó en aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios y cara aniñada. Su constante imagen inundaba su mente e ipso facto sintió que sus problemas no eran para nada importantes. Sonrió al recordar la contestación que le dio la muchacha el primer día de trabajo.

—No… no es un trabajo tan malo. —Quilletta sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta de su pareja.

En el descanso la había visto poco por la cafetería y a la hora de la comida no apareció por allí. Sus dos compañeros parecían comer solos y por alguna razón esto le molestó. Arrugó el gesto, estaba claro que hoy no sería un buen día. Sid, el sargento de su sección se sentó a su lado, pero Darius prestó poca atención al hombre que acababa de llegar. Estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo la cafetería con la mirada, pero sin dar con ningún buen resultado. Se había pedido un sándwich, había días que prefería el menú que allí servían pero su malhumor cerró su apetito, todo porque aquella mujer no había aparecido en todo el día. ¿Habría dejado el trabajo?, imposible si así fuera le sería notificado. Comió demasiado rápido y se fue del lugar ante las protestas de su compañero por no esperarle a que terminara. Si aguantaba estar en la cafetería, si aguantaba estar en aquel espantoso lugar era únicamente y exclusivamente por verla a ella, y como mínimo tenía que aparecer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltar al trabajo?, su respuesta pareció ser llevada hasta él, como alguien que maldice al cielo y éste le responde con truenos. Había subido hasta la sección de laboratorio que a él le tocaba vigilar, es decir la de Luxanna, y allí estaba ella. Asomada a la ventana, completamente estática. Cuánto tiempo se pasó observándola… no lo sabía, pero se había quedado tan estático como ella. La brisa meneaba algunos mechones sueltos de su recogido cabello, el cuello de aquella pequeña mujer era esbelto, con alguna que otra peca, su pálida piel parecía hacerla ver frágil, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Sin quererlo se posicionó tras ella, se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué parecía que su cuerpo quería actuar sin pedirle permiso a su mente?, como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido se dio la vuelta antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, pues ésta parecía estar demasiado ensimismada mirando por la ventana. La escuchó suspirar mientras él se alejaba.

—El cielo de septiembre parece estar pintado de un azul más oscuro. —se detuvo al escucharla hablar para ella misma. Aquella frase, aquella misma frase. ¿Por qué narices ella?... sintió como si algún Dios le diera la respuesta a sus llamadas. Como si alguien los hubiera unido porque todo parecía estar dispuesto para eso, y aquella fuera la señal de que la mujer que tenía a sus espaldas encajaba de una manera tan perfecta que lo hiciera volverse loco. ¿Algo así existía de verdad? Se dio la vuelta y volvió a colocarse tras ella.

—Ey. — ¿Fue un saludo?, ¿Qué cojones? ¿"Ey"? ¿En serio? Ella soltó un grito y de un respingo se dio la vuelta con la cara completamente desencajada. Parecía completamente turbada.

— ¡¿Pero qué!?— Se calmó mientras lo miraba con los ojos como platos. — ¡Qué susto me has dado!— Se volvió a asomar por la ventana y volvió a mirarle de manera derrotista. — ¡Jolines! ¡Me has tirado el bocadillo que estaba comiendo! —él se sorprendió y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No te he tirado nada. —espetó de manera brusca ante su acusación.

—¡Ahora será por completo sustancias químicas que los microorganismos aprovecharán para obtener energía!— su ánimo indignado fue tan desconcertante para él como su frase entera.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que se lo comerán las hormigas!— Darius sonrió disimuladamente mientras se rascaba la frente. Era tan bonita, como extraña… extrañamente atrayente toda ella.

—Te pagaré otro— y aunque trataba de moderarse sus respuestas salían con brusquedad natural.

—No, está bien. Ahora eres el rey de las hormigas, seguro que has dado alimento para muchas generaciones. —ella se rio y él negó con la cabeza mientras contenía su risa. ¿Por qué tenía que contenerse siempre?— Además prefiero no bajar a la cafetería, hoy… no me apetece mucho.

—Hoy no te vi en ninguno de los dos descansos. —se dio cuenta de su impulsiva respuesta, dicha prácticamente sin pensar, como si le hubiera molestado que ella hubiera estado desaparecida, por lo que él consideraba, un largo periodo de tiempo. Y para ser sincero, le había molestado.

—Hay mucho barullo ahí abajo, y hoy siento algo de jaqueca. Nada grave. —sonrió de nuevo. —Pero prefiero estar tranquila.

—Tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, por si quieres una. —su humor, su tono con ella no parecía ser el mismo, hasta él se sentía cambiado en ciertos aspectos por el mero hecho de estar simplemente hablando con ella. La chica asintió de buena gana. Darius guardaba varias pastillas de ese tipo, pues eran habituales los dolores de cabeza en él debido a sus malos sueños en la noche que lo dejaban dormir si apenas lo hacía tres horas. Había días que dormía como un niño… pero otros tantos que no parecía ser el caso. Y ahora con lo del nuevo trabajo, todo parecía acrecentarse más.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una sala donde los militares guardaban las cosas en las taquillas y donde reposaban en los turnos de noche. Era una sala amplia con diversas taquillas y unos cuantos camastros. Tomó de su chaqueta las píldoras y le entregó una a la muchacha quien contenta le sonrió con felicidad.

—Menos mal que me has encontrado. No sabía cómo iba a aguantar el resto del día aquí con el dolor de cabeza. ¡Gracias!— ¿ponía tanto ánimo en todo lo que decía y hacía? La energía de aquella pequeña chica parecía no tener fin. Incluso doliéndole la cabeza.

Tras aquel encuentro pareció todo más fácil para acercarse a ella, pues habitualmente era Luxanna quien se acercaba a hablar con él, y éste se levantaba cada mañana imaginando de qué manera ella se acercaría a él en cada nuevo día.

Hablaba con Sid cuando notó la presencia de la pequeña chica tras ella, ésta lo saludó como de costumbre, a su lado estaba Ezreal quien miraba impasible la escena. La mujer le tendió un vaso, con su respectiva tapa, lleno de café. Parecía recién comprado en la cafetería para llevar.

—Toma. —Le dijo feliz a Darius. — ¡Y buenos días!— éste miró de mala manera, como no podía ser de otro modo, pues aunque no estaba molesto tenía una habilidad natural para hacer que la gente se sintiera incómoda.

—No lo quiero. —ella se extrañó ante la ruda respuesta, pero no desdibujó su sonrisa. Ezreal en cambio desvió la mirada mientras resoplaba desaprobando el comportamiento de aquel militar. Ante el gesto del muchacho comprendió que probablemente había sido demasiado tajante. —No bebo café.

—Este es sin cafeína, ya sabes, para controlar el temperamento. —Darius se sorprendió ante la respuesta. La chiquilla le tomó una mano, la extendió y le dejó el café sobre ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba contenta, junto con su compañero no tan contento. Sid silbó detrás de él mientras los veía irse. Su superior lo miró frunciendo el ceño en cuanto vio el gesto burlón de su subordinado.

—Quita esa cara de imbécil. —espetó Darius de malas formas mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las taquillas.

—Hostia, que has hecho amoríos en este nuevo curro. —la sonrisa de idiota de su compañero lo hizo ofuscarse aún más. —Deja algo para los demás que tú ya tienes a Quill.

—No digas tonterías.— algo de lo que disfrutaba Sid al molestar a Darius era el malhumor de éste, y la poca paciencia para aguantar las bromas, algo que lo hacía sumamente fácil de provocar.

—Mucha tontería pero a mí no me ha comprado un café. — Sid carcajeó y su superior negó con la cabeza levemente armándose de paciencia.

—Quizás es porque no te lo mereces. — el más joven volvió a reír ante el malhumor del otro.

Aquel día se había hecho excesivamente largo pues Luxanna no salió de su laboratorio hasta haber terminado sabe Dios qué asunto. El día, además, había amanecido soleado, pero llegada la tarde comenzó a encapotarse poco a poco, dejando ver resquicios de sol a ratos, y a otros tantos llovía como si fuera el diluvio universal.

En cuanto la chica acabó sus quehaceres, Darius cerró las salas de su sección y se dirigió al parking propio de aquellos edificios. Llovía demasiado, justo en el preciso momento en el que él había salido de trabajar, no fallaba, la famosa ley de Murphy "Si algo puede salir mal… saldrá mal". Se sintió afortunado de tener un trabajo con plaza fija para su coche y por supuesto, un coche en el que ir. El Sol ya estaba bajo y los últimos rayos de luminosidad iluminaban el asfalto mojado con una tonalidad rojiza. Arrancó su coche y salió hasta la barrera que protegía el parking de extraños que quisieran ocupar sus plazas. Metió la tarjeta para que se abriera la zona y se paró en el stop para unirse al tráfico de aquella ciudad.

Pero en ese mismo instante la vio.

No llevaba paraguas y comenzaba a estar sumamente empapada. Metió los documentos que portaba bajo su gran jersey y apretó los brazos para que no se resbalasen mientras corría a toda velocidad, Incluso desde aquella distancia él podía divisar el vaho que salía de su boca entremezclándose con el fresco del ambiente. Se dio cuenta enseguida que cerca del edificio había una parada de autobús hacia la cual la chica se dirigía a toda velocidad; el autobús ya había comenzado a arrancar. Lo iba a perder.

Y efectivamente lo perdió. Hizo aspavientos con los brazos como última oportunidad, tratando de llamar la atención del conductor, pero sinceramente fue en vano… y su danza bajo la lluvia era digna de un documental educativo sobre animales. Al no hacer presión con los brazos contra su pecho todas sus carpetas comenzaron a salir de debajo de su sudadera, cayendo sin solución alguna contra el mojado suelo. Desanimada dejó los hombros en reposo, abatida. Miraba el desastre del suelo y luego miraba al autobús irse, y Darius creyó que como una pequeña niña se pondría a llorar, pues su enrojecida cara hacía diversos pucheros tentando al llanto de un momento a otro. Pero no. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas del asfalto mientras se reía. ¿Estaba loca de remate o qué le pasaba?, no lo sabía sin embargo aquella chiquilla no paraba de reír. Se llevó la mano a su húmedo pelo y volvió a reír de nuevo. Verla así lo hizo reír a él. Aquella mujer parecía no pertenecer al mismo mundo en el que él vivía ¿Y qué era aquello tan especial que le veía?, probablemente todo, y probablemente cuanto más conociera más atado se vería.

Y sí, quería atarse, no veía otra explicación, pues éste salió del coche y a trote se dirigió a la parada para llegar cuanto antes y no mojarse tanto. Ella lo miró asombrada. Joder, aquellos azules ojos eran aún más hermosos con el color rojizo del sol bañándolos. Se fijó como de sus pestañas pendían pequeñas gotitas que se deslizaban sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Luxanna Crownguard era si no la más hermosa, de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. Y si él fuera más joven no se lo pensaría dos veces… pero ya no era tan joven y además tenía una relación.

—Te llevo a casa. — fue casi una orden emitida por él. La chica negó con la cabeza y con las manos, meneando los documentos que éstas sujetaban, ahora ya empapados.

—No quiero molestar.

—Cuanto más me moje más me molestaré, así que, venga, te llevo a casa.

—Puedo esperar al siguiente…

—Cállate y ven. —sonrió ante el mandato de aquel hombre.

— ¡Sí, señor!— él dibujó una media sonrisa y ella sonrió a la par.

Si fuera sensato no haría tales cosas, si fuera sensato no la llevaría a casa, si fuera sensato no se inmiscuiría en los asuntos de aquella mujer.

El problema estaba en que ya había sido sensato demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida. El problema era que… esta vez, no quería ser sensato.


	5. 4

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios en esta nueva historia, sé que es diferente, y no será tan larga como la anterior, pero tiene un huequito en mi corazón. Siento si este mes tardo tanto en actualizar, mis exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y necesito esforzarme mucho. Cuando finalice esta época prometo actualizar más de seguido. Un abrazo a todos y gracias de nuevo :).**

* * *

 **~4~**

* * *

Se centraba en la carretera y en las indicaciones que su GPS le marcaba, pero aun así a pesar de que ella había sido silenciosa desde que había entrado en el coche, él se sentía nervioso, como si hacer algo de alguna manera incorrecta pudiera incomodarla, o decepcionarla. No miraba, no hablaba con ella, simplemente conducía mas en su azorada cabeza un revuelo de sentimientos se mezclaban haciéndolo sentir eufórico y miserable, alegre y culpable, libre y atado. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan simple como llevar a una compañera de trabajo a casa le produjera tal alboroto?, ¿desde cuándo una acción de caridad podía hacerle sentir tan miserable?, quizás era porque él nunca había hecho nada parecido, ni lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque al final la que parecía estar en problemas era ella y nadie más. Aquella chica parecía moverle de tal manera que él mismo se sorprendía, pero sentirse culpable no le hacía lamentar su acción. Le gustaba, sí, le gustaba tenerla cerca y aunque no la miraba, ella estaba allí.

—¿Has conducido alguna vez un coche pequeño?— interrumpió Lux sus pensamientos. Él la miró fugazmente y vio cómo su húmedo pelo se pegaba a lo largo de su cara desprendiendo gotitas por sus mejillas. Iba sumamente rígida posando sus manos sobre sus piernas, parecía no querer humedecer el coche con su empapada presencia. Aquel adorable gesto lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ambos estaban empapados ¿Qué cambiaría que ella fuera el trayecto tan encogida?

—Sí. —contestó tan solo y con brusquedad no buscada. Ella rio discretamente y trató de secar su pelo con sus manos un poco.

—¿Y era cómodo?—Darius bufó ante la indiscreta pregunta.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?— Lux volvió a esbozar una sonrisilla.

—Es que no te imagino en tal postura. —Se encorvó un poco y se comprimió más para tratar de imitar a un Darius en un espacio pequeño tratando de burlarse de la altura de aquel hombre. Él rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. La chica se estiró por completo y miró sus pies. —En este coche podría incluso dormir como en mi cama.

—Tú, sin embargo, te perdiste las lecciones de crecimiento en la niñez. —él mismo se sorprendió al responder a sus juegos infantiles y a los que él mismo consideraba non gratos. Ella resopló y se dejó caer en el asiento de mala gana, al estar algo echado hacia atrás el cinturón comenzó a llegarle a la altura del cuello. Ella se lo apartó con las manos y él sonrió discretamente. — ¿Necesitas un cojín?

—Vale, vale, tú ganas, es mejor ser alto. —Darius carcajeó triunfal. ¿Cómo algo tan infantil le divertía tanto?, ya tenía una edad como para divertirse con tales nimiedades. ¿O no?, ¿quién establecía tal límite de edad?— ¿Encuentras ropa de tu talla en las tiendas? —volvió ella a la carga con preguntas de manera curiosa. Él la miró alzando una ceja, poniendo un límite implícito con el gesto. —Vale, vale, perdón. — Lux se frotó la nariz mientras reposaba su vista en el horizonte. Y Darius supo que seguramente se estaba imaginando la situación, pues cuando se frotaba la nariz era sinónimo de ello. No se conocían de nada, mas parecía que aquel primer trayecto juntos no había sido el primero, parecía que todo fluía de manera tan natural que el sentimiento de estar a gusto lo abrumaba, pues algo dentro de él le decía que aquella situación no estaba bien. Que la manera en la que él la miraba, o cómo la trataba, o el mero hecho de que hablase con ella, si bien no le pasaba con ninguna otra compañera, con Lux se sentía como si estuviera llevando a cabo el peor de los pecados. Pero ¿Por qué?, a Quill no le importaría en absoluto que él llevara a una compañera a casa y más en un día de lluvia y en tales circunstancias. No había hecho nada malo y lo sabía. Pero no era por el acto, eran sus pensamientos los culpables. Detuvo su mente pensante y lo simplificó como pudo, pues si no se volvería loco. No estaba haciendo nada malo, y no había más que decir. —¿Tu casa queda de camino a la mía? — El hombre miró al GPS, la miró rápidamente y ante la cara de preocupación de la chica mintió.

—Sí.— Ella respiró hondo despreocupada. Nunca solía mentir a nadie, simplemente no respondía, pero sintió que en aquel momento debía hacerlo ¿por qué?, tuvo la respuesta sin pensarlo demasiado. Seguramente ella preguntaría más y más debido a su preocupación, o le insistiría en devolverle el favor, cosas de ese estilo parecían ser muy típicas de ella y por el momento ya había sido demasiado cercano. Se ahorró los problemas mintiendo aunque no fuera algo que a él le agradase.

Lux le indicó cual de entre todas las casas de la manzana era la suya y él detuvo el coche cerca de la acera, justo enfrente de la morada de la chica. Ella sonriente agradeció mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Salió del coche cerrando mal la puerta dos veces, mientras la lluvia la empapa más y más y ella se quejaba frunciendo el ceño. Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y desde dentro movió los labios para que la chica que lo miraba desde fuera lo entendiera; _"Torpe"_. Ella, de manera burlona le sacó la lengua y se encaminó hasta su casa mientras se despedía de él moviendo la mano. No arrancó hasta que no la vio desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta de su vivienda. Y tras aquello le costó calmarse. Movió su cuello un poco para recolocar sus huesos y se llevó una mano al pelo notándolo algo mojado. Ahora que ella había desaparecido sí que sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una soberana tontería. Se dio por satisfecho en cuanto encontró una excusa mejor. Todo el mundo se encaprichaba alguna vez, a él le había pasado con varias chicas antes de conocer a Quill y debido a que las cosas con su novia no estaban demasiado bien era más que probable que aquello simplemente fuera eso; un capricho y nada más. Pues no se iba a negar que Lux era atrayente, muy atrayente, y aunque su personalidad parecía compaginar con su atracción física, no debía de engañarse a sí mismo.

La humedad en el pelo de Lux hizo que su fragancia inundara el coche y llegara hasta Darius de sopetón aunque ella ya no estuviera presente. Y aquel olor era fresco, nada cargado, suave y frío. Quitó el ambientador que colgaba del espejo retrovisor de su coche y lo guardó en la guantera. Seguramente así aquel perfume permanecería más tiempo impregnando su coche.

Sí, era un capricho, pero podía disfrutar un poco más de él, al menos durante su trayecto a casa.

* * *

Estaba ansioso por el fin de semana que le esperaba. Viernes noche y en su cama planeaba las cosas de manera meticulosa. Siempre le decía a los demás con el fin de complacer que el futuro era incierto, mas eso no era algo que se aplicaba a sí mismo. Su futuro estaba más que planeado, tal cual lo estuvo toda su vida pasada y con la que no se equivocó en sus pasos. Sonrió aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados en la penumbra de su oscura habitación y se giró un poco hasta posicionarse boca arriba. Su pelo rubio rozaba con delicadeza su cuello y con un brazo se apartó los mechones que caían por su frente. Había algo, más bien alguien, que le había llamado la atención desde que pisó el suelo de aquellos laboratorios, Luxanna. Si bien no era la mujer más bonita que había visto, tampoco la que mejor cuerpo tenía, pues él había estado con más mujeres de las que podía contar a su escasa edad, aquella muchacha tenía algo que le llamaba la atención; quizás su inocencia casi estúpida, o su capacidad para enaltecer las virtudes de los demás, quizás simplemente por la sencillez. Fuera como fuese quería meterla en su cama, y poco a poco ya se había hecho un plan. Los gustos de Lux eran completamente normales, sin nada que realzar, lo que pudo indagar de su vida fue para cerciorarse de que no le costaría mucho llegar a su objetivo, pues Ezreal siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, y nada quedaba fuera de su alcance si él mismo quería alcanzarlo.

Se había ganado la envidia de todos sus compañeros, y la pregunta clave siempre le era formulada por alguno; ¿Cómo lo haces?, era difícil contestar a eso, pues para él era tan natural como haber nacido. Nada le supuso un reto en la vida, y nada lo haría. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; se pasaría un año, quizás dos, trabajando para aquella compañía, su reputación subiría como la espuma, envidiado a las espaldas, querido en las distancias cortas, y tras ello una nueva oferta le llegaría antes de que se diera cuenta. En tres o cuatro años tendría ya la suficiente experiencia para que numerosas empresas lo codiciaran y sería él quien pondría precio a sus esfuerzos, tras ello el dinero llegaría más rápido y antes de que pudiera gastarlo tendría su cuenta repleta de nuevo. Y cómo no, las mujeres llegarían a él igual de raudas que su patrimonio.

La vida era fácil, muy fácil, y con sus capacidades era como pasarse un tutorial de un videojuego para niños.

La mañana del sábado llegó antes de que se diera cuenta. Le había dado instrucciones específicas a su compañero de piso, Lucas, un chico procedente de Venezuela quien también trabajaba con él encargándose de la seguridad del edificio. Había congeniado muy bien con aquel chico, bueno, con Ezreal todos congeniaban bien, pues éste sabía qué decir para llevarse bien con la gente, aunque a veces le resultara difícil guardarse sus ínfulas para consigo mismo, algo que parecía molestar a algunos, sin embargo, disfrutaba de las caras frustradas cuando él era capaz de conseguir algo que otros no, así que ¿por qué no restregarlo?

Lucas dejaría el piso durante la tarde y parte de la noche para él solo, y a cambio Ezreal le devolvería el favor siempre que él quisiera. Lucas no parecía un tipo muy listo, algo que era muy conveniente para el chico rubio, quien cuando quería se aprovechaba de su compañero como quería.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse, se vistió y se fue a la cocina para desayunar sus cereales favoritos, con miel y leche. Puso la televisión mientras tanto, pues parecía que su compañero había salido, era normal, Lucas solía salir a correr en la mañana, era un tipo fuerte, no como él, pues su cuerpo delgado parecía más bien el de un chico adolescente en pleno desarrollo, y aunque no era bajo, tampoco era alto, al menos no como su compañero. Se rascó la tripa bajo la camiseta mientras masticaba sus cereales y cambiaba de canal con el mando a distancia. De todas las cosas de la vida la que menos le importaba era el deporte, y por mucho que ellos se ejercitaran no cambiaría el hecho de que, la cara no se puede cambiar por mucho deporte que hicieran. Sonrió con algo de malicia, él había tenido la suerte de haber nacido guapo y listo. El cuerpo era lo de menos mientras supiera usar su carisma, y vaya que si sabía usarla.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, Ezreal tragó los cereales rápidamente en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

—¡Buenos días!— contestó animado, dejando sus pensamientos reposar por el momento. Él acostumbraba a ser una persona tranquila, sin embargo el acercamiento a Lux le resultaba mucho más fácil cuanto más activo parecía verse.

—«Buenos días»— se escuchó una disimulada risa de fondo algo que hizo que el muchacho sonriera confiadamente. Definitivamente conseguiría a Lux, si no era en ese mismo día poco faltaría. — «No te he despertado ¿verdad?»— escuchó tras el aparato la preocupación de ella.

—No, para nada. Llevo un rato despierto.

—«Verás…» —comenzó con un tono adormilado en su voz, pues parecía que ella sí que se había despertado hace poco. —«He hablado ahora mismo con Arisse, y bueno, no tiene planes para hoy, ni nadie con quien quedar.» —patético, pensó Ezreal, quien se contuvo el resoplar solo por mantener las formas. —«Y bueno si no te parece mal… he pensado que quizás podríamos invitarla a que se nos una en la tarde. No creo que se quede a cenar… pero al menos que la tarde no la pase sola. ¿Qué te parece?»— el muchacho apretó el mando del televisor con fuerza haciendo que el aparato se apagase. ¿Acaso era imbécil?, sabía de sobra que Lux no parecía leer las intenciones de la gente, pero además era completamente estúpida. ¿Que qué le parecía?, no le interesaba en lo absoluto Arisse y menos que se entrometiese entre sus planes de estar a solas con Lux. Respiró hondo sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?, dile que venga, seguro que los tres lo pasaremos genial. —Su falsedad sacó una risilla de fondo de Lux, lo cual fue su compensación. Si tenía que aguantar a su amiga un rato que así fuera.

—«Muchas gracias Ezreal, eres genial, ¡gracias!»— Pues claro que era genial, él mismo lo sabía. Se despidieron amigablemente y colgó el teléfono mientras resoplaba. Odiaba que algo ya planeado se fuera al traste en tan solo segundos, pero se recuperó rápido, si bien la tarde no sería igual al menos tenían la noche para ellos dos solos.

Lucas entró al apartamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Ezreal le devolvió como pudo, pues la reciente situación le había fastidiado. Su compañero dejó las llaves del piso en el colgador de la entrada y se sentó junto a él a la mesa de la cocina. El chico rubio alejó un poco la silla, pues el moreno estaba sudado y le desagradaba tal escena.

—¿Puedo probar tus cereales?, nunca he comido de esos. — «no», fue la primera respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza al otro, pero sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió la caja.

—Claro, sírvete. — Lucas le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento que hizo que el menor se tensara inmediatamente por la brusquedad del golpe.

El mayor se sirvió un buen cuenco de cereales y volvió a sentarse al lado de su compañero de piso. Alzó la cuchara para llamar la atención de quien tenía al lado y sonrió triunfal.

—La chica que vas a traer ¿es la misma que la del fin de semana pasado? Era bonita, ¿cómo se llamaba? — Pensó un tiempo mas Ezreal no le dejó tiempo para responder, cortando tal conversación.

—No, no es la misma. Estaría bien que no la mencionaras. —Sonrió con un dije quedón que hizo que Lucas entendiera inmediatamente. Éste carcajeó con la boca aún llena de cereales.

—¿Cómo lo haces?, no me entra en la cabeza — El rubio resopló, vuelta a lo mismo de siempre. —Será que a las tías les pone la cara de niño bueno que tienes.

—Las tías ven lo que tú les muestras ni más ni menos. Si quieren ver cara de niño bueno pues se la pones y si quieren a alguien que sea todo lo contrario actúas como tal. No es tan difícil. —Lucas se sorprendió ante el comentario del otro y se rascó la mandíbula mientras pensaba.

—No creo que me funcione tu técnica. Realmente soy malo para actuar durante varias citas seguidas, no sé…

—Tienes internet. Conoce a la gente mediante plataformas de ligue, y cuando quedéis asegúrate que rematas la noche. No tiene más. —El mayor sonrió mientras asentía levemente. Ezreal se levantó e imitando las formas de su compañero le dio una palmada en la espalda. —No te voy a decir nada más, que luego me las quitas. — El otro soltó una carcajada de nuevo y el rubio sonrió de manera confiada, pues ya le gustaría a Lucas poder hacer tal cosa algún día, lástima que todo aquello estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Llegó la tarde, se vistió con unos vaqueros, camiseta blanca sobre la cual llevaba una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, se peinó un poco para luego despeinarse cuidadosamente, se arreglaba lo justo para no parecer que se había arreglado, se miró de nuevo al espejo de su habitación y conforme con su apariencia salió en busca de las dos chicas. Quedaron en la parada del bus así que dio un paseo tranquilo hasta la misma, y tras ello trató de olvidarse de sus frustrados planes de tarde y pasó a dibujar la mejor de sus sonrisas para las dos chicas. Siempre amable, siempre amigable y dispuesto, pues ese era el tipo de Lux, no era difícil reconocerlo.

En el tiempo que para él se hizo eterno hicieron muchas cosas; tomar algo, comprar helados, dar un paseo a lo largo de un río, ir a los recreativos, mirar tiendas de ropa. Pero el día se puso interesante ante la partida de Arisse. Ésta muy alegre se despidió de ambos tras acompañarla a la parada del bus –por insistencia de Lux, cómo no–, y agradeció una y otra vez el haberla invitado a pasar tan gustoso día. Arisse no era mala chica, y Ezreal lo sabía, el problema era que no estaba interesado, como en la mayoría de las personas. Al igual que su interés en Lux desaparecería en cuanto se hubiera acostado con ella, pero así era él; su vida se basaba en metas, y sus objetivos constantes era aquello que lo mantenía vivo y activo.

—Había pensado que podíamos encargar una pizza de la que vamos a casa a cenar. —comenzó el chico mirando a la pequeña mujer rubia que caminaba a su lado. Ella no pareció mostrar emoción alguna así que rectificó por si acaso no era aquello lo que le gustaba, sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que a Lux le gustaba mucho la comida rápida, por ello había pensado que aquello era lo mejor. —O quizás si paramos en el súper podríamos comprar algo y hacerlo juntos, si la pizza no te da más…— la mujer levantó su mirada para mirarle algo apenada, lo que hizo que él se mostrara desconcertado.

—Creo que no estabas cómodo con Arisse, lo siento, sé que tú y ella no tenéis mucha relación, y no pensé en cómo te sentirías tú cuando se tuercen los planes de esa manera. —Ezreal se sorprendió ante la preocupación por parte de Lux. Si bien él se esforzaba en contentar a las personas para presumir o sacar provecho y fama, lo cierto era que nunca había sido mutuo con nadie. ¿Acaso Lux se estaba haciendo la preocupada usando su misma técnica?, imposible, aquella muchacha no tenía tales capacidades y si las tenía era mejor actriz de lo que pensaba. Sonrió afable ante las palabras de ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se colocó frente a ella caminando de espaldas para hacer un poco el tonto.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien, no te preocupes. —ella rápidamente cambió su expresión a una felicidad súbita que hizo que al chico se le contagiase un poco de aquella felicidad. Lo cierto era que la sonrisa de Lux era bastante bonita, sus redondos ojos se afinaban en un gesto tan aniñado que daban ganas de abrazarla. —Entonces, ¿pizza? — se agachó un poco mientras preguntaba para quedar a la altura de ella. Ésta asintió abiertamente.

—¡Pizza!— dijo feliz, mientras apretaba sus puños con emoción. Ezreal rio ante su ánimo.

Compraron la comida para llevar y entraron en un súper cercano para tomar unas cuantas cervezas. Pronto la sensación amarga de los planes frustrados pareció olvidársele, junto con todo su cúmulo de pensamientos de la noche anterior, y aquel claro objetivo parecía tornarse difuso a ratos. Se lo pasaba francamente bien con ella, mas debía de reconocer que aún le desagradaba la inocencia un tanto estúpida de Lux.

Llegaron al apartamento de Ezreal, éste dejó las llaves en el colgador de la entrada y se fue la cocina a preparar los platos, destapar un par de cervezas y servir la pizza. La chica ojeó curiosa desde la entrada y se frotó la nariz de manera graciosa.

—¿Vives solo?— dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—Vivo con un compañero de piso, pero ahora no está. —ella resopló un poco.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle. —sonrió y el chico sonrió de vuelta aunque de nuevo sus sentimientos de repulsión salieron a flote, definitivamente aquella chica leía las intenciones a muy corta distancia. Ella sacó un pequeño vasito con una vela en su interior y la colocó en el centro de la mesa para sorpresa de su anfitrión a quien no le dio tiempo a preguntar. —La compré con las bebidas pero no te diste cuenta. —dijo ella juntando las palmas de las manos. —Pizza, cerveza y una vela. Es lo más genial. — las sonrosadas mejillas de la muchacha por el súbito calor del apartamento hizo que él quisiera adelantarse varios pasos. No pudo ser, ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se dispuso a mirar los estantes del salón de manera curiosa, buscando entre tanto libro alguno que le llamara la atención. El muchacho se frotó la frente molesto. Definitivamente debía de tener paciencia con ella, odiaba a las chicas inocentes, pero desde luego Lux era un caso muy particular.

El chico la llamó desde la cocina pues la cena ya estaba lista, ella se sentó rápidamente y lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras sostenía uno de sus muchos manuales antiguamente usados para sus propios proyectos. Señaló un párrafo de aquel libro y preguntó emocionada.

—¿Es verdad que se pueden resucitar virus extintos?— él miró hacia las letras que ella señalaba con entusiasmo. Se extrañó, aparte de sus compañeros de universidad, muy pocos se interesaban por aquella materia y menos cuando no era una especialización de la carrera. Negó con la cabeza no creyendo que Lux hablara de manera real, tomó el libro de sus manos y lo cerró.

—De todos los libros que tengo ¿ese?— dijo burlón, pero a ella no parecieron importarle aquellas mofas.

—Pero ¿es verdad?— la sátira de Ezreal acabó en cuanto vio la seriedad en sus palabras. No, Lux no actuaba, Lux no era como él y parecía no esforzarse en absoluto, ella simplemente era así. Costaba encontrar a alguien que tuviera sus mismas inquietudes sin embargo, ¿ella las tenía? O ¿solo lo hacía para complacerle?, examinó aquellos emocionados ojos azules esperando su respuesta. Y en ellos vio que los planes frustrados por culpa de Arisse no eran nada comparado con los objetivos frustrados por culpa de la propia Lux.

—Sí, es verdad. — la chica sonrió emocionada y miró la pizza con una sonrisa.

—Buscaré más sobre ello en internet cuando llegue a casa. Nunca había escuchado sobre eso, espero que mis conocimientos sobre física basten para abarcarlo. ¿Habrá algún manual para dummies? Ahora están muy de moda. — debería de estar contento por encontrar a una persona que fuera guapa, de su edad, y que le gustara aprender sobre las cosas que formaban el mundo, y más cuando Lux también tenía su propia carrera a sus espaldas. Pero no se sentía contento, se sentía abatido, perdido quizás. Lo poco que la había conocido no parecía haberse mostrado así, quizás fuera porque en el trabajo los temas que trataban eran banales, propiamente llevados por él sin dejar que ella pudiera llegar a tomar iniciativa alguna.

—Yo… bueno, te puedo explicar si quieres. —la alegría expandió las pupilas de Lux quien asintió feliz mientras mordía una porción de la pizza.

Y así fue, juntos en el salón y con uno de los manuales de Ezreal; éste comenzó por lo más básico, dándole a Lux conocimientos científicos sobre la Paleobiología. La noche anterior había pensado que aquel sábado se desarrollaría de manera muy diferente, y sin embargo no le importó. Era divertido ver como alguien entendía sus explicaciones, se entusiasmaba por sus conocimientos y lo elogiaba o le agradecía, y no por su falsa personalidad, tampoco por su cara, o por lo amable que era. Lo elogiaba por lo mucho que sabía de su materia, por lo buen profesional que era, por lo fácil que era entender sus explicaciones. Las preguntas e inquietudes de Lux le llegaban al alma, adoraba que ella le preguntara todas aquellas dudas que se le pasaban por la mente aun si a ella le parecían estúpidas y ¿cuántas horas se pasaron así?, él y ella y un manual teórico.

Comprender la teoría les llevó a hacerse las preguntas sobre su pasado en la universidad, y para sorpresa de Ezreal le fue sincero, él era popular con todos y con todas, mas la realidad era que se encontraba completamente solo, aún con la gente alrededor para ver sus logros no podía contar a un solo amigo. La parte más patética de su vida salió a flote con la confesión que le hizo Lux anteriormente, ya que su época de universidad también fue un poco solitaria, si no fuera por sus gatos y su mejor amiga Janna.

—¡Yo quiero ser tu amiga!— dijo ella animada, para luego pasar a poner una cara de preocupación repentina. —Quiero decir… si tú quieres. — él rio ante su confesión. A Lux su faceta patética no le parecía patética si no que emocionada le había ofrecido su amistad. ¿Sería para aprovecharse?, él lo había hecho tantas veces que no sabía si confiar en ella. Parecía una mujer sumamente inteligente, pues tras el tiempo que pasó explicándole tales conocimientos no le cabía duda, sin embargo, su inocencia estúpida parecía tener cabida con aquella virtud. ¿Realmente podía existir alguien así?

—Me parece bien. — dijo él sonriendo, pero tendría cuidado, porque algo le decía que al final Lux le estaba ganando, ¿en qué?, en su propio terreno. De manera repentina la chica se levantó y miró el hueco que había entre el televisor y el mueble que lo sujetaba. Sacó la PlayStation de Ezreal y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿También juegas?, yo me aficioné en mi época de universidad, a veces no tenía otra cosa que hacer, los videojuegos…

—¿Te hacen evadirte?— completó él, mientras sacaba los mandos y los limpiaba un poco. Lux asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. —¿Quieres jugar? — ¿qué narices estaba haciendo?, después de todo el plan no era ese, la noche no iba a ser así, ni tan siquiera parecido, sin embargo tenía unas ganas inmensas de tener un compañero de juegos.

—¿Jugamos a éste?— preguntó ella mientras sacaba uno de sus videojuegos favoritos "Tekken: 7"

Noche de pizza de Tekken, luchas intensas, enfados por ambos lados, reconciliación con un trago de cerveza, y vuelta a empezar. A veces paraban para hablar sobre las rondas, otras veces sacaban temas personales a luz, siendo completamente natural el poder hablarlos sin presión de por medio, ni facetas, ni falsedad, sin actuar.

Pero la hora dio el término del día. Se había acabado, y para sorpresa de él, se había acabado demasiado rápido, era todo tan divertido, tan ameno que no quería que aquello llegase a su final, mas llegó. Y Lux se fue de su apartamento dejándolo silencioso, vacío. Ezreal se llevó una mano a la frente, no se encontraba bien, pero no era algo físico, acaso estaba ¿decepcionado?, no, quizás no era eso, ¿por qué le dolía que ella se fuera?, nunca había sido apegado a alguien. Estaba feliz por el día que había vivido, más feliz que de costumbre y sin embargo no había ganado nada con aquel día, nada de lo que él se había propuesto. ¿Acaso era eso lo que le ocurría?, no, tampoco era eso. Lo sabía bien, era simple, demasiado simple para atribuirse ese sentimiento a él mismo; no quería que Lux se fuera. Pero ¿por qué? La respuesta se la dio él mismo sonriendo como un idiota, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella sonrisa era real. «Mierda» se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba la chaqueta del perchero de la entrada, las llaves y se iba tras ella. La encontró saliendo del edificio y se colocó a su lado mientras Lux se sorprendía por su llegada.

—Esperaré al autobús contigo. —aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, pero llevándole la contraria a su lógica se sentía feliz, al menos era una pérdida de tiempo pero junto a ella.

Su trasporte llegó demasiado pronto, y se despidieron con un abrazo fugaz. El perfume de Lux inundó sus fosas nasales dejándole un intenso olor a olvido, a felicidad, a alegría, a despedida, a anhelo. Quiso besarla pero en seguida se dio cuenta de sus unilaterales sentimientos. Qué estúpida era, pensó mientras la veía subirse al autobús, era tan estúpida como para no leer las intenciones de los demás. Era una completa estúpida.

Y él un estúpido por gustar de una estúpida. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó hasta su casa con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Una sonrisa estúpida, pero real.

* * *

Aquella mañana de lunes fue de las más esperadas por su parte. El domingo posterior a su encuentro con Lux se había hecho eterno y ahora esperaba verla cuanto antes. Se impacientaba mientras golpeaba el mostrador de la cafetería con sus monedas de manera ansiosa y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar si aquella pequeña chica rubia había llegado. Pidió su café y justo cuando terminaron de servirle un tirón en su camiseta lo hizo mirar a un lado. Allí estaba, acalorada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Me dormí!— dijo feliz, como si algo así fuera signo de alegrarse. Él sonrió y le dio pase para que pidiera su consumición.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, así que sé rápida. — ella asintió y se colocó de puntillas junto al mostrador para llamar la atención del camarero quien la atendió con rapidez. Pero no pidió solo su propio café para llevar, si no que pidió dos cafés. Pagó y los tomó con cuidado, haciéndose un lio con el cambio que le dio el camarero tuvo que volver a posarlos mientras guardaba el dinero en su cartera.

—¿Son para ti los dos?, ¿tan dormida estás? — Lux negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su monedero.

—Éste es para Darius. — de qué manera escuchar un nombre jodía tanto como si de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago tratara. No lo entendía, ¿cuál era su relación con aquel… aquel tío? De pronto quiso saberlo todo, y si bien él por lo pronto no era nada impulsivo su propia frustración salió a luz.

—Lux.— la llamó para captar su atención la cual consiguió. —¿Te gusta Darius? — ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Se sonrojó por completo.

—¿G-Gustar?— sus cejas se arquearon levemente en un gesto de inocencia. Miró al café de Darius mientras trataba de abarcarlo con una sola mano. Y ante la sorpresa de Ezreal sonrió discretamente con su mirada ida en el vaso de aquel café. —No lo sé. — Respondió de manera serena. El chico apretó la mandíbula, dolía, mucho, era absurdo, porque su dolor era producido por un falso sentimiento que ni siquiera era correspondido. ¿Cómo podía ser que su maldito cerebro no fuera capaz de frenar aquellas sustancias químicas que le hacían sentirse de esa manera?, porque desde luego él no quería sentirse así. Se recompuso, no iba a estar mal por una tontería y menos por un orangután sin cerebro como Darius.

Pero el dolor regresó cuando la vio llegar hasta él, aquel enorme hombre ni siquiera le daba las gracias por tal gesto. Su expresión ceñuda parecía decir de todo menos que estaba alegre de ver a Lux y sin embargo, ella le profesaba sus sonrisas, sus palabras y sus gestos. Y cómo no, aquel orangután se mantenía erguido, frío e impasible.

Finalmente ella se dio la vuelta para volver con Ezreal e irse a la sala correspondiente. Y cuando Lux caminó de vuelta fue cuando lo vio; Darius miró su café y luego miró la espalda de la chica rubia alejarse, y la expresión enfadada de aquel tipo se relajó por completo. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y sonrió disimuladamente, sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad mientras la veía irse.

Ezreal había sido el primero en el colegio, el primero en la secundaria, el primero de su doceavo grado, había sido el primero de su promoción en la universidad, sería probablemente el primero de aquella empresa en recibir mejores ofertas. Y sin embargo allí estaba, sintiéndose perdedor frente… frente a un mono de dos metros sin cerebro.


	6. 5

**~5~**

* * *

Escuchaba a Sid hablar mientras, centrado en sus pensamientos, procedía a cambiarse lentamente. Poco a poco fue vistiéndose con su ropa de calle, excepto el calzado el cual se dejaba puesto, pues las botas militares no le resultaban incómodas y era una lata tener que llevar otro par de zapatos al trabajo. Su amigo ya había acabado desde hacía un rato, pero él no quería acabar, quería hacer tiempo. Salieron de la sala de las taquillas, Darius rebuscó en su bolsillo para localizar las tarjetas de cierre de cada ala del edificio lo cual hizo que Sid levantara una ceja confuso.

—¿Te vas a quedar a cerrar?— preguntó fijando su vista en las tarjetas de su compañero.

—Sí. —respondió el más alto sin más explicación.

—Darius, tío, cierras todos los días. ¿No le tocaba a Lucas hoy?, llegarás tardísimo a casa.

—Mejor. — sentenció para sorpresa del otro. Éste se acercó a su amigo y con cara de preocupación preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. — Sid suspiró al ver que no iba a sacar prenda de su compañero. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se dio la vuelta mientras se despedía con un gesto.

Darius, se cargó su mochila de trabajo al hombro y sacó la tarjeta correcta para la primera puerta, mas no dio dos pasos cuando se encontró de lleno con una pequeña figura rubia la cual le sonreía abiertamente. Sus carnosos labios rosados se afinaron aún más cuando el hombre se fijó en ella, sin embargo él frunció el ceño, como si verla fueran malas noticias, aunque su corazón se acelerara nervioso por la mera presencia de ella.

—Si quieres te espero a que termines. —comenzó ella entrelazando sus manos y colocándolas tras su espalda mientras se zarandeaba de puntillas. —Y podemos ir a tomar algo. ¿Te apetece?— ante la ilusión de ella, la respuesta del otro fue aún más brusca que de costumbre.

—No.— y se acabó, porque seguir enredándose con aquella chiquilla no traería más que consecuencias, y porque no estaba de humor para aguantar sus propias tonterías, pues con tan solo pensar en llegar a casa su amargura crecía cada vez.

—Pero has dicho que no quieres llegar a casa. —Darius apretó sus labios, y lo mismo hizo con sus puños. Maldita criaja cotilla, tenía que ser preciosa, pero además tenía que ser entrometida como la que más. La apartó de mala manera y procedió con su trabajo de cerrar todas las salas.

—No vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos. —le espetó de mala manera. La sonrisa de la chica se disolvió por completo y encogió sus hombros con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento. — dijo mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza. Acto seguido volvió a sonreírle para irse, mas aquella sonrisa se ancló en su memoria como un mal y doloroso recuerdo. Porque no mostró una sonrisa de júbilo, sino que se forzó a sonreír para su partida. No entendía nada, ¿qué cojones le importaba a él que se lo hubiera tomado a mal o no? pues no estaba de humor para atender las idioteces de una pequeña princesita. Se sintió culpable en cuanto sus pensamientos llegaron a término. Después de todo, las intenciones de ella no parecían ser malas, y después de todo, ver a Lux era lo único que le daba la fuerza para llegar a aquel infierno de trabajo. ¿Cómo pudo rechazar la oferta de irse con ella? Pero pensándolo bien, quizás rechazarla había sido lo mejor, pues la última vez que habían pasado tiempo juntos, en aquel trayecto en coche, sus pensamientos se enredaron tanto que poco le faltó para volverse majara, y su culpabilidad le asoló en cuanto ella lo dejó solo. Mas era una tontería, no estaba traicionando a Quilletta por llevar a Lux a casa y tampoco por ir a tomar algo con ella. Eso, exactamente eso, ¿qué más daba?, ¿qué había de malo en tener una compañera de trabajo con quien llevarse bien? _"llevarse bien",_ era tan impropio de él. Se acarició la frente completamente confuso, pero su impulsividad lo sacó de sus pensamientos, poniendo fin a sus propios bloqueos y llevándolo por sus deseos.

Buscó a su compañero por la otra ala del edificio, y por suerte lo encontró a punto de irse. Lo llamó desde la lejanía mientras respiraba bruscamente por su continuo trote. Lucas se giró al escuchar a su superior y se sorprendió cuando éste le dio las tarjetas repentinamente.

—Cierra. — le dijo tan solo. El otro sumamente indignado abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿No te encargabas tú?

—Ya no. —y de nuevo sus malas formas hicieron que Lucas se reprimiera un insulto hacia su jefe. De mala gana se dio la vuelta para comenzar el trabajo que repentinamente le había tocado.

Darius recorrió los pasillos a trote de nuevo, pues esperaba que ella estuviera aún esperando al autobús, salió tan rápido como pudo, llegó a la parada y por suerte allí estaba; de pie, sorprendida ante las bruscas respiraciones de aquel enorme hombre, se contuvo el preguntar por si acaso lo perturbaba aún más. En cuanto éste se recompuso la miró, y en ese mismo instante supo que había hecho bien. Qué delicia para la vista poder disfrutar de aquellas delicadas facciones un poco más, quería escucharla un poco más, verla reír un poco más, y su carácter orgulloso bajó su bandera, pues esta vez fue él quien se resignó a pedir.

—Vamos a tomar algo. —y aunque no lo quiso sonó como si emitiera una orden, mas no se retractó. Lux infló sus mofletes y apartó su vista de él con desinterés.

—Ahora no quiero. —sentenció. Y aquello fue como una patada en la entrepierna. Había bajado su orgullo por ella, y ella, enana infame, tuvo que responder de esa forma. Se dio la vuelta malhumorado. ¿Así eran las cosas?, pues perfecto, por su parte se acabaría de aquella forma. Nadie se burlaba de él, y menos ella, pues le había dolido particularmente que hubiera sido Lux la que lo rechazaba con tal brusquedad. Dio un paso firme para irse sin mirar atrás cuando notó una mano agarrarle del brazo.

Lux reía y reía sin parar. ¿Qué cojones era tan gracioso?

—Era broma, era broma. —volvió a reír ante el malhumor de su compañero. —Eres un libro abierto, pensé que me matarías con la mirada. —y de nuevo volvió reírse. No era muy dado a las bromas, y menos a las que jugaban a pisotear su orgullo, pero todo estaría bien si aquello le sacaba tales sonrisas. Qué bonita era cuando reía de ese modo, llevándose la mano parcialmente a la boca, sus labios dejaban entrever sus blancos dientes, los ojos se le entrecerraban en una expresión tan adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír con ella, aunque fuera completamente molesto.

Decidieron ir a una cafetería cercana a la casa de Lux. Era un lugar bastante juvenil, de temática actual, servicio afable, música indie, luces tenues, cristaleras grandes y una variedad asombrosa en cuanto a tipos de cafés y batidos. Aquel lugar combinaba completamente con Lux, pues sus colores y su alegre atención al cliente eran muy de su estilo, y si bien Darius no entraría en un lugar así ni loco, lo cierto era que tampoco estaba mal, pues aquella tranquilidad lo serenaba llevándolo a evadirse de sus propios problemas.

Lux tomaba un batido de fresa con plátano y jugueteaba con su pajita de colores mientras hablaba y hablaba sobre su vida. Era graciosa aquella faceta poco reservada, pues no se cortaba en contar incluso sus momentos vergonzosos. Darius, quien tomaba su consumición de siempre; café descafeinado, escuchaba prestando atención a sus relatos, y le encantaba escucharla, algo raro para él, pues usualmente la vida de las personas no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero verla expresarse por completo, moviendo sus cejas o exagerando completamente la expresión para dar mímica a sus relatos le resultaba una faceta alegre y atractiva. Lo que fue una desesperación por llegar a casa tarde, terminó siendo la finalización de un día en paz, con una sensación tan dulce como el batido que Lux se había tomado.

Llegó a casa tras su jornada y su posterior tiempo con aquella chiquilla rubia, sin embargo la escena en su morada fue completamente distinta; Quilletta lo esperaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Usualmente ella no solía esperarle pero por algún motivo allí estaba, taciturna con sus manos entrelazadas. Lo miró en cuanto sintió su presencia, y sonrió forzándose a hacerlo. Distinta de la culpabilidad que había sentido con Lux, esta vez se sintió agobiado, Quill quería hablar con él, no podía significar otra cosa más que eso.

—Te he preparado la cena. —dijo casi en un susurro. Darius tomó su plato, lo calentó un poco en el microondas y se sentó, mientras ella lo esperaba completamente callada. Él comenzó a cenar sumándose al silencio de ella. Ésta acarició la mano de aquel hombre con cuidado tratando de llamar su atención. —He pensado que este fin de semana podíamos ir a algún sitio, no sé, a Asheville de nuevo, ¿te acuerdas del parque dónde hicimos nuestro primer picnic?, ¿qué tal si lo repetimos?— él calló y con la mirada en el horizonte apretó su mandíbula. Quizás fuera buena idea, pero no tenía ninguna gana de irse de viaje con ella. No quería decirle que no, pues sabía que aquello desembocaría en una discusión, y atado de pies y manos debido a su falta de sinceridad, mintió impulsivamente. Ya habría maneras de arreglarlo más adelante pero en ese instante, debía salir del paso.

—No puedo, trabajo. —ella se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

—No me habías dicho nada, creía que… ¿No te tocaba trabajar un fin de semana una vez al mes?, el anterior ya te había tocado. —Darius chascó la lengua, y trató de excusarse de nuevo.

—Hay falta de personal, la empresa es nueva, y el sistema también. Es normal que pasen estas cosas al principio. —Quill agachó su cabeza, entristeciéndose un poco.

—Pero no me habías dicho nada…

—Joder, Quilletta, yo tampoco tengo idea de tus turnos.

—Tampoco preguntas. —viendo venir la discusión que comenzaba asomar él se levantó de la mesa sin acabar la cena. Comenzó a fregar su plato sin prestar atención a la mujer que lo esperaba sentada. Notó como unos finos brazos apresaban su torso, la cabeza de su chica reposó sobre su espalda y él se quedó frío, estático. Su novia no era de hacer tales cosas repentinamente, mas muchas cosas parecían estar cambiando durante los últimos meses. La tristeza lo asoló a él esta vez, mientras notaba la calidez de Quill tras su espalda y aquellos pensamientos ya apartados durante aquel día volvieron de nuevo; _no le hagas daño, ella no se merece eso, si no la quieres déjala ir_. Pero no podía, no podía dejarla ir porque aquella sensación de abandono que durante tantos años había sentido no podía volver a él, pues si lo hacía no sabría cómo confrontarla. Se estiró para alcanzar un paño al cual secarse las manos, se dio la vuelta y vio como aquellos ojos entornados brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Aquellos ojos del color de la avellana más fresca le pedían que como mínimo le devolviera tales afectos. Y lo hizo, abrazó a Quillletta sintiendo aquel cariño, aquel cariño tan distante de lo que sentía con tan solo mirar a Luxanna. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo tensarse de inmediato, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ella cuando no debía?, no resignándose a perder ante aquella chiquilla rubia, rodeó las mejillas de su novia con sus manos y la besó. La besó para querer olvidar a aquella mujer que parecía querer revolver algo que no debía, porque su vida debía pertenecer por completo a Quill, porque ella fue, es y sería la única que lo amaría.

—¿Puedo pedirte que estos días vuelvas algo más temprano a casa? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y últimamente siempre estás…— pidió ella cuando su beso terminó.

—Lo intentaré. — dijo él, ante lo cual ella sonrió delicadamente, dejando atrás su antigua expresión tristona. Él le dio un beso en la cabeza, y otro en la mejilla, para pasar a revolverle un poco el pelo con gracia. Tres gestos que hicieron que su novia se diera por satisfecha, al menos por el momento. Aunque para él había sido algo completamente robótico, al final consiguió lo que quería, más espacio y dejar de sentirse agobiado por la situación.

Mantuvo su palabra dos días, pues al tercer día su molestia, su amargura y su abatimiento llegaron de nuevo, pareciendo mostrar peores formas de las que ya solía mostrar usualmente. Fue interrogado por Sid una y otra vez, quien paró de indagar cuando recibió la correspondiente mala contestación. A veces no entendía cómo aquel hombre llegaba a preocuparse tanto por él, por qué después de todo habían congeniado tan bien cuando el carácter de Darius era una auténtica mierda en aquellos días de agobio. Fue con él con quien esta vez fue a tomar algo invitándolo él mismo a modo de disculpa por sus malas formas. Llegados al establecimiento pidieron su consumición y por insistencia de su amigo al final le contó muy a grandes rasgos que la racha que llevaba con Quill no había sido buena. Sid lo escuchó atento, y trató de aconsejarle como pudo, pues él nunca tuvo una relación tan estable mas conocía a Quilletta y también a Darius, y sus deseos para ellos, para que pudieran continuar juntos fueron recibidos por el otro quien se alegró de ser escuchado.

Al día siguiente fue invitado por Lux de nuevo, al mismo lugar a la misma hora. La rechazó al principio, tratando de moderar su comportamiento le explicó que necesitaba llegar a casa temprano, sin embargo ella propuso algo intermedio, no tenía por qué quedarse hasta tarde, podían ir aunque fuera media hora y a algún lugar cercano. Terminó accediendo a las insistencias de ella, siendo recompensado con la mayor de las sonrisas. No se cansaría nunca de verla de esa manera, y ahí estaba el problema, ¿cuántos años les tocaría trabajar juntos?, no era justo, no era para nada justo que el sentido del azar, el karma, o Dios la hubiera puesto allí y la hubiera blindado como si estuviera refugiada en una urna de cristal desde la cual solo podía mirar.

Salieron del trabajo hacia un establecimiento cercano. Lux se empeñó en entrar a uno que tenía mesas altas acompañadas de taburetes. Aseguró que la distancia entre sus alturas se acortaría si ambos se sentaban en esos lugares, y tuvo razón, aunque se veía algo graciosa subida a aquellas sillas altas. Hablaron de temas banales, pero divertidos. ¿Cómo podía ser que la sola presencia de aquella chica lo hiciera evadirse de tal forma? Si así debía ser se daba por satisfecho con aquello. Tenía a Quill, y se contentaría con poder tomar algo con Lux de vez en cuando. Aunque fuera un encuentro fugaz. La chica apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y luego sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.

—Te encuentras mejor. —sentenció ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él se extrañó ante aquella afirmación. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de su abatimiento?, así que eso era, aquellos ojos de océano lo observaban de cerca y repentinamente cayó en la cuenta. ¿Por qué Lux se fijaba tanto en él?, no quiso ser egocéntrico, y mucho menos creer algo que probablemente no era, pero una esperanza inundó su corazón ya apagado, dejándolo completamente candente. ¿Se había fijado, por algún casual en él?, tan pronto llegó su pregunta a su cabeza la desechó. Era imposible, no solo por la diferencia de edad, sino porque… porque…ella era… era… y él era…

Darius rodeó el café con una sola mano y se sumió en el silencio de sus amargos pensamientos, comparándose con aquella mujer que tenía en frente y despreciándose por no ser mejor persona. Lux desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, fijándose en el Sol ponerse.

—Los días se hacen más cortos, las noches más largas. —suspiró y pasó a mirar a su acompañante de manera graciosa. —Me gusta esta época, podemos ver las estrellas durante más tiempo. —el hombre no respondió, observó cómo sus palabras salían por su boca y sus ojos se relajaban mientras la chica parecía imaginarse aquel cielo estrellado. —¿Te gusta más el día o la noche?— preguntó curiosa. Él encogió sus hombros.

—Psé. Me da igual.— dijo con indiferencia a lo que Lux soltó una risilla. —No es como si pudiéramos ver algo con las luces de la calle. — ella se recolocó en su silla y se frotó la nariz un poco.

—Antes solía apuntarme a asociaciones de astronomía, pero tuve que dejarlo por mis estudios, pues no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Estas asociaciones suelen ser apoyadas por el ayuntamiento, y cuando hay un evento importante o novedoso, hacen una petición para apagar parcialmente y temporalmente las luces de una zona en concreto. Suelen ser zonas próximas a colinas, ya sabes… puntos elevados. No soy miembro de ninguna asociación, pero estoy segura de que habrá alguna por aquí, y por internet podría enterarme de los próximos eventos. Si quieres podríamos "aprovecharnos" un poco, y cuando ellos pidan el apagado de luces irnos a algún sitio cercano y... ¿Has ido alguna vez a ver las estrellas?— él tragó saliva, su respuesta casi impulsiva quería decirle que quería ir con ella a toda costa. Pero se contuvo, como siempre hacía. El silencio por parte de él hizo que ella se apenara un poco, mas se recompuso enseguida. —Quizás esas cosas no te interesen en absoluto. E-Era solo una proposición, pero pienso que son eventos muy bonitos y yo tengo un telescopio en casa que podríamos usar… no es de muy buena calidad…—el nerviosismo de Lux hizo que Darius esbozara una ligera sonrisa. Y no conteniéndose al mirarla preguntó impulsivamente.

—¿Por qué yo?, Luxanna. —ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, desvió su mirada y se sonrojó un poco. La esperanza de Darius avivó de nuevo su llama, y sus anteriores pensamientos salieron a flote al ver su reacción. Cabía la posibilidad, aunque fuera por la mirada de aquella chica, de que ella se hubiera fijado en él como él lo había hecho con ella. Y aquello lo hizo sentirse bien, vigoroso, valeroso, fuerte, feliz. Que aquellos ojos azules lo siguieran a él y únicamente a él lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Solo pensaba… que quizás sería divertido. —si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común le diría que no quería ir, ya tenía novia, y aquella mujer no debía ilusionarse con esperanzas falsas. ¿Eran falsas acaso?, pues lo que él sentía por ella era de todo menos falso. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo ser impulsivo de nuevo. Sintió el calor de sus sentimientos, la alegría de sus pensamientos. Porque de todo lo que había vivido lo mejor que pudiera pasarle era que Luxanna lo correspondiera, y si cabía esa mínima posibilidad era algo que lo hacía sinceramente feliz.

—Iré. —dijo tan solo. Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego pasó a moverse dando pequeños botecitos en la silla mientras reía como una adolescente. Darius grabó en su memoria aquel momento, aquel momento que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en alguna nube, en otro espacio lejano, y lejos de su amargada y pesada vida, Lux estaba con él, y el deseo de querer empezar algo con ella lo hizo fantasear, considerando aquel día como uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 _"_ _Uno de los mejores días de su vida.":_ Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró de frente con los ojos encolerizados de Quilletta. La expresión feliz de Darius hizo que ella se enfadara aún más. La chica negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

—Eres un impresentable. —acusó. —Llegas como si nada, feliz de la vida. Perfecto ya veo lo que significan las cosas para ti.

—Déjame llegar al menos. —la expresión de él se tornó sería, pero su experiencia anterior lo hizo conservar la calma, aunque fuera momentánea.

—¿Con quién cojones estabas?, ¿es más importante que tu pareja?, no lo entiendo, Darius.

—Con Sid.— mintió instantáneamente para su propia sorpresa.

—¿Acaso no lo ves lo suficiente en tu trabajo?— bufó malhumorada. — Mejor estar con tus amigos que con tu pareja que en estos momentos te necesita.

—¿Ah sí?, y ¿qué coño necesitas esta vez? A ver. ¿Tampoco puedo ir a tomar algo con mis amigos?, ¿tienes que interceder en todo?— las situación comenzó a caldearse y aunque ambos sabían el rumbo de la conversación ninguno de los dos se propuso retirarse.

—Como si hicieras muchas cosas por mí. Porque lo poco que dices no lo cumples. —Darius se acercó a ella amenazante y ella mantuvo su guardia desafiante.

—Si tuviera que cumplir todos tus deseos, mi damisela, más me valdría estar muerto en vida. Pues parece que solo disfrutas con eso.

—¡Con eso con ¿qué?, ¿querer una estabilidad?, ¿querer llegar a algún sitio con esta relación?!— gritó Quill mientras hacía espavientos con las manos.

—¡Con vivir una vida de anciano cuando tienes treinta y dos años!, ¡joder!

—¡¿Ese es el puto problema?, ¿mi visión de la vida? O ¿el problema soy yo?!

—¡Las dos cosas!— la sinceridad de Darius salió con brusquedad. Se arrepintió en cuanto lo soltó de esa manera. Llamarla problema, no había sido justo, en absoluto. Ella se sorprendió mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Quiso abrir la boca pero su orgullo incesante solo mostraba una mirada de desafío total.

La continuación fue tan repentina que le costó creérsela; Quill levantó la mano y le asestó una sonora bofetada, lo que hizo que su cara se ladeara hacia un lado. El picor de su piel no era nada comparado con la mirada atroz, feroz, iracunda de su novia. Darius apretó los dientes conteniendo su rabia, conteniendo las ganas de devolver lo que había recibido. Apretó los puños mientras su pecho se sofocaba por momentos. Tomó las llaves del recibidor y se dispuso a salir de su casa cuando ella lo detuvo. Él se zafó del agarre, y se dio la vuelta para volver a enfrentarla.

—No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida y menos ponerle la mano encima a una mujer. —la amenaza de éste hizo que ella desistiera por completo.

Darius salió rápidamente del lugar, pues sentía que si se quedaba allí más tiempo estallaría con cualquier cosa. Cogió el coche y condujo y condujo sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo en el aparcamiento de una gasolinera. Jamás en su relación habían pasado tales cosas. Las discusiones con Quilletta eran frecuentes, pero aquello… el golpe de ella y las amenazas de él, nunca en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado. Dejó reposar su cabeza echando hacia atrás su asiento mientras miraba el techo del coche. Sólo había tomado las llaves al irse de la casa, ni siquiera había cogido la cartera. Por suerte en su pantalón había unos veinte dólares, su móvil y la documentación de su trabajo siempre la guardaba en la guantera de su coche. Pero ¿qué demonios podía hacer con veinte dólares? Frustrado se llevó un brazo a la cara, tapándose los ojos con él. La imagen de Lux surgió en su cabeza, y recordó su nerviosismo ante aquella pregunta _"¿Por qué yo?"_ , sonrió dejando a un lado el sofoco que había tenido momentos antes. Pensando con claridad sacó el móvil y llamó a Sid.

—¿Darius?— respondió extrañado, pues éste no solía llamarle muy a menudo.

—Eh… sí, oye Sid, ¿estás en casa ahora?— escuchó un suspiro, parecía estar preocupado.

—He ido a ver a mi madre a Asheville, tengo tres días de descanso.

—Es verdad, no me acordaba. —Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se la masajeó un poco, pues Sid era su última oportunidad después de todo.

—¿Ocurre algo?, si salgo ahora en tres horas y algo estaré por allí.

—No, está todo bien.

—¿Seguro?, no me importa desplazarme, de verdad.

—Seguro. —trató de sonar tan convincente como pudo. —Ah… Sid… gracias.

Tras aquello colgó y buscó en su lista de contactos personas a las que pudiera llamar. Sus llamadas salientes y entrantes eran prácticamente en su totalidad de Quilletta. Y tras fijarse en aquello de nuevo la tristeza lo asoló, dejándolo completamente frío. Quiso apartar sus azorados pensamientos y volver a pensar en una solución para todo aquel lío. Su hermano no podría hacer nada por él, pues vivía en Nueva Jersey, y llamarlo solo lo preocuparía para nada. Volver a casa de nuevo tampoco era la respuesta, pues sentía que si volvía su enfado retornaría, y una nueva discusión comenzaría de nuevo, y estaba harto como para tener que soportar otra riña más.

Abrió la puerta de su coche, y salió al exterior. El frío caló sus huesos, el otoño llegaba más fiero que nunca y el viento revolvía su pelo, mas aquel frío parecía querer purificarle por dentro. Lejos del núcleo de la población, en aquella gasolinera vacía se sintió bien. A solas pero tranquilo. En sus salidas de campo solía salir a dar vueltas solo, y en la oscuridad del desierto llano alzaba su vista al cielo y allí estaban _; "¿Has ido alguna vez a ver las estrellas?"_ , la vocecilla aguda de Lux lo hizo sonreír. Miró el oscuro cielo, y aunque debido a la contaminación lumínica no se veían tan bien, ahí estaban. Fijarse en cada motita blanca del lugar lo hizo evadirse, aquellos luceros lo alejaban de aquel espantoso lugar y lo llevaban de la mano hasta el astro más brillante; Luxanna.

Tuvo que dormir en el coche, pues con ese dinero conseguir alojamiento no era fácil. La noche había sido una soberana mierda, sentía cada hueso de espalda crujir bruscamente pidiéndole que se estirase por completo de una vez por todas. El día comenzó haciéndolo todo aún peor, tuvo que dar más de una explicación del porqué de no llevar su uniforme puesto, como superior debía dar ejemplo, pero el problema era que no lo tenía y no pensaba pasarse por casa para tomarlo, pues aunque todo era una absoluta mierda, estar lejos de Quilletta por el momento lo tranquilizaba y si bien había dormido muy incómodo, el hacerlo solo, le había hecho serenarse.

En el descanso recibió una llamada, era Sid. Suspiró y trató de fingir cuanto pudo.

—Me habías dicho que estaba todo bien, imbécil. —lo escuchó quejarse. —Tuve que llamar a Quilletta para enterarme de las cosas. Darius, tío…

—Os encanta meteros en asuntos ajenos. — respondió cortante.

—Está devastada, no sé qué os pasó, pero seguro que hablándolo se soluciona. —Darius rodó los ojos, hablándolo, ¿hablando el qué exactamente?, pues cuando tu problema era la vida misma, ¿qué narices había que hablar?

—Oye, mira, no es el momento.

—¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

—Por ahí.

—Tío, eres puro orgullo joder.

—Y tú un puto pesado. —escuchó a Sid reír tras el aparato, lo que lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—Vuelve a casa con Quilletta, hoy hablé con ella y de verdad que te quiere con locura.

—No voy a volver a casa por el momento.

—¿Y dónde te vas a hospedar?, ¿de verdad no quieres que vuelva a Raleigh?, como ya te he dicho…

—No, ya encontraré un sitio dónde quedarme no te preocupes. — fue terminar su frase y notar un pequeño tirón de su manga izquierda. Aquellos enormes ojos azules resplandecieron con la luz solar, y con una sonrisa tuvo el descaro inocente de proponerle algo que jamás esperaría de ella.

—Si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa los días que te hagan falta. —Sid la escuchó hablar.

—¿Darius?, ¿con quién hablas?— fue lo último que escuchó decir a su amigo, pues le colgó de inmediato. Y su sentimiento acelerado fue de culpabilidad absoluta. Y aquella culpabilidad que recaía sobre sí mismo se la pasó a Lux, creyéndola la portadora de sus males, aquella que donde va causaba problemas. Frunció el ceño, malhumorado, convencido de que al final la responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando era Lux.

—¿Se puede saber por qué cojones te metes en mi vida? —ella se echó hacia atrás un par de pasos, temiendo hacia su agresividad.

—Yo… lo siento, solo quería ayudar…

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras, tus putas acciones traen consecuencias ¿lo sabías?— la chica se entrelazó las manos, mas ante las acusaciones de su compañero sonrió un poco tratando de calmar la situación. Él se giró para irse, para irse definitivamente, porque estaba seguro que aquella sería la mejor solución para su vida. Pero de nuevo una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

—Entonces… ¿no quieres venir a casa? —¿Qué narices era aquella inocencia?, como si de un cachorrillo fiel se tratara, le tiras una piedra y herido regresa a ti para darte cariño. ¿Por qué era así con él?, así era imposible querer alejarla.

—Eres…—se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó ligeramente, negó con la cabeza y relajó su malhumorado gesto. —No entiendo qué te lleva a querer ayudar a alguien como…

—¿Cómo tú?— la mujer sonrió ligeramente. —Me gusta verte bien, me siento feliz cuando te veo bien. Así que sí, quiero ayudarte.

—No tengo un buen carácter como para querer convivir conmigo estos días. —Lux rio de manera dulce.

—No, no tienes buen carácter. —él apretó los labios, pues al contrario de lo que ella había dicho se pensaba que lo elogiaría, o le diría que no era para tanto. —Pero me gusta buscar las estrellas en los cielos más oscuros. — la expresión de Darius se tornó completamente confusa. ¿Qué significaba eso?, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lux le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo de manera suave. —Te espero a la salida. —le informó mientras se iba con sus compañeros.

—No te he dicho que sí. —dijo él mientras la veía alejarse. Ésta levantó una mano y la movió hacia los lados ligeramente.

—Ya, ya lo sé. — tras ello la vio mezclarse con la gente y durante un tiempo se quedó embobado viéndola hablar con el resto de personal. Daba igual entre cuanto gentío se pudiera entremezclar, sus ojos parecían localizarla al momento, pues aquel pelo rubio trenzado, aquellos andares, aquellos gestos eran inconfundibles. Y haciéndose a la idea de poder pasar más tiempo juntos se volvió a sentir feliz, y de nuevo, sus problemas en su relación actual se disiparon. Su culpabilidad o el anterior resentimiento hacia Lux parecían ser simplemente una fina capa de hielo que ésta con su sonrisa derretía siempre que quisiera.

Era un capricho se había dicho días atrás. ¿Estaría mal que después de todo se dejara llevar un poco? Aunque fuera un poco. Disfrutar de ese capricho que poco a poco afloraba en su corazón reanimándolo casi por completo. Pues a sus treinta y cuatro años de edad, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vivo y menos por un capricho.


	7. 6

**~6~**

* * *

Conducía en silencio hasta la casa de su compañera. Ella, sentada a su lado miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. No solía ser así de silenciosa, sin embargo su expresión jubilosa le era indicativo suficiente para no preocuparse por ella. Mientras tanto su debates internos lo golpeaban una y otra vez dejándolo sumamente cansado. Se sentía culpable, ¿por qué no la rechazó?, para sus adentros él se veía como una persona fuerte, capaz de decir que no cuando a él le daba la gana. Miró fugazmente a la chica que tenía a su lado y volvió la vista al frente. Una mirada le bastaba para responder a sus preguntas.

Aparcó su coche cerca de la morada de Lux, ésta conocía la zona, así que se dejaba orientar por ella. Y durante el corto trayecto hasta la puerta de la casa siguió fustigándose mentalmente. Tenía alternativas; ir a casa a recoger su cartera e irse a un hotel, pedir ayuda a Sid o incluso a su hermano. Pero en su defecto allí estaba, tomando la caridad de la muchacha que lo guiaba.

Lux abrió la puerta y dejó que él pasara primero. Éste no muy seguro dio unos cuantos pasos y la esperó. Porque sentía que cada movimiento, cada cosa que hacía, incluso mirarla era cometer un pecado tras otro. ¿Era aquello traición?, ¿qué diría Quilletta si se lo contara?, quizás debía hacerlo, quizás debía de ser sincero con Quill, quizás la solución estaba en frente de sus narices y él, tan tozudo como siempre era, no quería tomarla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos felinos quienes se mostraron ante su presencia, uno de ellos, color canela observaba desde el fondo, el otro, blanco con manchas marrones, corrió hasta los pies de Darius, lo olfateó un poco y luego le dio pequeños toquecitos con la cabeza. Viendo la pasividad de aquel hombre, el gato comenzó a enredarse entre las piernas de éste, pidiendo la demanda de atención que se merecía tras un largo día sin humanos en casa.

Lux tomó el gato en cuello y lo aparto de él. Lo miró algo temerosa de su reacción.

—No te dije que tenía animales en casa. Lo siento, pero son muy buenos. —el otro felino al ver a la muchacha cargar a su compañero se acercó receloso, pero únicamente a Lux, pues desconfiaba de la otra presencia. La chica dejó a Garen en el suelo y éste volvió a demandar atención por parte de Darius. —Garen, ya basta, jolines. —dijo la mujer mientras volvía a separarlo de él. —Déjale tranquilo. —pero el gato parecía ser muy cabezota, empeñado en ser querido por Darius. Éste fue quien lo tomó esta vez en brazos, y el animalillo, contento, se acomodó un poco. No le gustaban los animales especialmente, pero aquella bola de pelo se hacía querer, y en cierto modo le recordó un poco a Lux. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos a lo que la chica se relajó al ver el mutuo acercamiento entre su gato y aquel hombre.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo, y en cuanto consiga mi cartera te pagaré por esto. —Lux resopló con molestia.

—No tienes que pagarme nada. Más importante, ¿no llevas cartera?, ¿cuánto dinero llevas encima?— comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso para sacar su propio monedero. —Dejaré dinero en casa por si lo necesitas…

—No hace falta, mañana por la mañana iré a casa a buscar mis cosas, luego saldré a correr, suelo despertarme muy temprano. —ella asintió y sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Me harías el favor de despertarme a mí también?, así podremos salir juntos. —él alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Tú también sales a correr por las mañanas?— Lux rio.

—No he hecho deporte desde hará cinco años. —él se rascó un poco la nuca, confuso. ¿Estaría tomándole el pelo de nuevo?, aquella chica era muy dada a bromear con él. — ¿Por qué no empezar contigo?, siempre será una experiencia nueva. — Darius sonrió discretamente.

—Si me vas a pedir que te enseñe que sepas que no tengo paciencia. —trató de sonar severo, pero no pareció conseguirlo pues ella se puso rígida, se llevó una mano a la frente y lo saludó como si fuera uno de sus subordinados. Ni siquiera hacia el saludo bien lo que hizo que él carcajease un poco.

Lux le enseñó la habitación dónde él dormiría. Al ser la suya la única con cama matrimonial, decidió, dada la altura de Darius, cedérsela a él durante aquellos días y ella dormiría en alguna de las restantes habitaciones. También le explicó dónde estaba cada cosa guardada, y le informó acerca de la calefacción, los electrodomésticos de la cocina, y cómo regular la temperatura del agua. Acto seguido le dio su teléfono móvil por si necesitaba algo y se fue a comprar cosas para cenar y comer los días siguientes, mientras su invitado se daba una ducha.

Sus sentimientos salieron a flote de nuevo mientras en aquella desconocida morada el agua caliente le calaba hasta los huesos. Sentía las gotitas sobre sus hombros y se relajó en el sonido del correr del agua. No había mirado el móvil desde la última llamada de Sid, temía ver mensajes de Quilletta, llamadas perdidas suyas, y más tras lo que le había dicho su amigo _"ella te quiere con locura"_ , en su egoísmo la suerte de encontrar a una mujer como su novia se disipó, y pensó en lo fácil que sería todo si no fuera de esa manera. Si Quill no lo amara, todo sería mucho mejor. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió el agua que en aquel momento le caía por el rostro. Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, su cuerpo parecía guiar sus actos automáticamente, mientras su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Llegó a la conclusión de que estar con Lux no sería la solución, y menos ser apegado a ella, pues parecía que cuanto más cercano era más se confundía con todo. Pensaba en su discusión con Quill y al instante le llegaban sentimientos de júbilo al intuir que era probable que aquella chica de finos cabellos rubios se hubiera fijado en él, ¿qué otra explicación tendrían si no sus reacciones? No le daría tanta importancia si él no se hubiera fijado en ella también, así que para dejar las cosas en frío volvió a su excusa de siempre; era un capricho, y como tal no debía tirarlo todo por la borda y menos por una niña como era Luxanna.

Se vistió y buscó el secador de pelo, al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte decidió secarse un poco con la toalla e irse al salón a esperar a su anfitriona. Según salió del baño el gato moteado comenzó a seguirle, parecía esperarle con impaciencia ¿qué narices le pasaba a aquel gato?, pues el otro tenía un carácter más propio de aquel tipo de animales, mas el que le seguía era demasiado cariñoso.

Se sentó en el sofá, tomó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Por suerte estaban emitiendo un partido de baloncesto lo que le hizo evadirse de todos sus problemas internos. Aquel gato, Garen lo había llamado Luxanna, se acurrucó a su lado mientras el otro los observaba desde la lejanía. Darius sonrió y estiró un poco el brazo para acariciarle, no le gustaban los animales en absoluto, pero en la soledad de aquella morada ajena, ellos le hacían compañía.

Lux tardaba demasiado y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Miró la hora marcada en la propia televisión y se propuso llamarla si tardaba quince minutos más. No llegó su pensamiento a término cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Ella saludó con alegría, era extremadamente ruidosa, llamaba a los gatos en voz alta y se descalzaba sin cuidado alguno dejando un zapato a un lado de la entrada y el otro al otro lado, con su correspondiente estruendo dejó las cosas en la cocina, ante aquellas acciones Darius rio un poco. Qué diferente era la llegada de Lux respecto a la de Quilletta. La chica se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en el sofá lo que hizo que Garen se levantara de inmediato debido al movimiento de los cojines. El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras veía al felino irse.

—Estaba tranquilo hasta que has hecho eso. —acusó burlón. Ella rio y lo miró de manera pilla.

—Lo he hecho adrede, le molesto muy a menudo. —se giró para ver al gato irse y rio de nuevo. Se levantó de repente y se fue a la cocina tomó una pequeña bolsa y volvió al sofá. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó de nuevo. Lux sacó una camiseta roja, con unas letras negras que no parecían tener sentido. La desdobló y la superpuso sobre la camiseta que Darius llevaba puesta, colocando los hombros de la misma sobre los hombros de él. Respiró hondo cuando vio que le quedaba y se la tendió. —Menos mal, pensé que no te quedaría, era la talla máxima. Con esto he comprobado que sí que venden ropa de tu talla en la tiendas. —sonrió. Él se quedó sin saber qué decir, con la prenda en la mano y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—T-Te pagaré en cuanto…— Lux lo cortó haciendo un gesto con la mano. Darius comprendió tras ello el porqué de su tardanza, ¿realmente había estado buscando camisetas para él?, quiso rechazar ese gesto, pero se sentía tan bien. Ser cuidado por ella, que lo tratara de esa manera, cualquier cosa que ella le diera sería suficiente para él. Sonrió mientras examinaba su nuevo regalo.

—He pensado que no te sentirías cómodo por la noche durmiendo con la misma ropa. Aunque no es la camiseta más bonita del mercado, pienso que el rojo te queda bien. —el rojo era su color favorito, cuán acertada era aquella mujer, ¿era azar todo aquello que le estaba pasando?, el destino y la llegada a Raleigh, encontrarse con ella, las acertadas acciones que aquella mujer parecía tener. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía estar indicando siempre a una misma dirección. Fijó sus oscuros ojos en los azules de ella. Ésta se sorprendió ante la intensidad de aquella mirada, no era de alegría, tampoco tristeza, pues reflejaba algo profundo en el vacío de aquellos ojos negros. Lux entrelazó sus manos, enrojeciéndose por completo. Lo había notado desde el primer momento, pero en aquella circunstancia lo notó más aún; Darius era muy guapo, si bien no era una belleza usual, la temeridad que mostraba con sus gestos, sus rasgos afilados o sus fieros ojos brunos, incluso sus finos labios, todo en aquel hombre la llevaba a querer desentrañar más y más. No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada se fijó en la televisión y trató de cambiar de tema. — ¿T-Te gusta el baloncesto?— él miró a la televisión también.

—Sí, solía jugar. —se sinceró para su propia sorpresa.

—¿Y ya no juegas?— aquella pequeña mujer siempre era demasiado curiosa.

—No, ya no juego. —quiso zanjar el asunto, pero iba a devenir imposible con ella como investigadora.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ya no te gusta?— él suspiro. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan complicado?, acarició la camiseta recién adquirida, recordando los colores de su antiguo equipo. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que le sonaba demasiado lejano. Lo había dejado por Quilletta, pues el tiempo que ella demandaba era incompatible con poder gastarlo en jugar al baloncesto. La nostalgia por la decisión tomada en aquella época, algo ya olvidado, volvió a él de nuevo.

—Si tú fueras mi amiga. —comenzó Darius mientras seguía mirando la prenda. —Y debido a mi poco tiempo libre no nos pudiéramos ver apenas. ¿Seguirías siendo mi amiga? —tras la pregunta él alzó su vista para centrarse en ella. Ésta se frotó un poco la nariz y pensó durante un rato. Llegó a una conclusión rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Mi mejor amiga, Janna, vivía cerca de mí, cuando residía en Massachusetts. Nos hicimos muy amigas desde que nos vivimos, tanto fue así que hicimos una especie de pacto. —rio un poco al recordarlo. —Habíamos propuesto que nos iríamos a vivir juntas en cuanto una de las dos encontrara trabajo después de acabar la carrera. Daba igual el destino, la primera en tener trabajo lo decidiría y la otra se desplazaría con ella hasta encontrar algo de su sector. —suspiró y sus ojos se entrecerraron, ladeó su cabeza en una expresión nostálgica y taciturna, mas distaba de ser triste. —Ella encontró a su actual pareja, y se fue a vivir con él a los pocos meses. Sigue viviendo en Massachusetts, y yo pues bueno, yo estoy aquí. La vida es así, me alegré en cuanto supe que ella tenía la vida que deseaba, Janna puede gastar su tiempo como quiera, puede decidir sobre su vida, no por ello tiene que dejar de ser mi amiga. Al día de hoy nos llamamos, hablamos por WhatsApp prácticamente todos los días. Además sé que si algo me pasara ella sería la primera en ayudarme. Ella es feliz y yo soy feliz por ella. La amistad no se basa en el tiempo ni en la distancia. Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sería tu amiga sin dudar, aun si no tuvieras tiempo para verme tan de seguido, pues sabría que tú estarías ahí para mí a pesar de todo. De hecho, no me gustaría que tú dejaras de hacer cosas que te gustan por conservar nuestra amistad. — lo miró con aquellos ojos azules que tan preciosos le parecían. —Gasta tu tiempo libre en lo que tú quieras, Darius, o de lo contrario cuando llegues a una edad, te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho. Nadie tiene que cuestionarte qué haces y qué no, la vida es para vivirla, no para sacrificarla. — ¿Tan fácil como eso?, ¿cómo podía ser que alguien a quien apenas conocía de un mes, llegase a tales conclusiones? acertando en todo lo que hacía, haciendo de sus pensamientos algo fútil, pues él en lo más profundo de su ser, tenía la misma filosofía. Si se sentía agobiado, si se sentía molesto con su propia vida era porque parecía que todo cuanto tenía que hacer era para otros. Gastando su propio tiempo en algo que no quería hacer. Lux no veía las incompatibilidades que el resto de personas veían en una amistad. ¿Qué pensaría del amor entonces?, si ellos dos fueran pareja ¿pensaría de la misma manera? O por el contrario ¿se volvería como Quilletta?, demandando tal atención, haciendo que al final él se sintiera preso de la situación. Calmó sus enredados sentimientos cuando la vio sonreír, Lux parecía notar sus debates internos, y tratando de consolarle, aun no sabiendo el verdadero motivo de éstos, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. —Seguro que hay varios clubes por la zona, podemos buscar juntos si quieres, encontraremos alguno en el que estés a gusto. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿A pesar de no tener tanto tiempo para vernos? —aquella pregunta de tanteo fue respondida de inmediato por ella. Ésta asintió feliz.

—Y cuando nos veamos me gustaría que me contaras qué tal te va en el club. Seguro que es genial pertenecer a un equipo, trabajar juntos para ganar. —rio un poco. —ya sabes. —no pudo contener más su emoción. Tan distante de la pesadez que sentía cuando hablaba de ello con Quill allí estaba ella, siendo tan natural que lo abrumaba. ¿Qué cojones era aquello?, ¿cómo podía una persona en tan solo un mes entenderte de tal manera?, diez años, frente a un mes. Estiró su brazo para rodear la espalda de Lux y con el otro brazo la hizo apegarse a él mientras ella se sorprendía por la repentina reacción. La chica se sonrojó, notando el calor de Darius sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lux estiró los brazos y tocó la ancha espalda de aquel hombre con delicadeza. Y aquellos finos dedos posándose sobre la espalda de él lo hicieron salir del aquel trance. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo?, él no era así, para nada. La apartó de inmediato, y se sintió el ser más despreciable por haber caído con ella. Había discutido con Quilletta, aquella mujer ahora estaría en casa esperando por él, muy preocupada probablemente y él, él estaba allí, abrazado a una mujer diferente.

—No debí haber hecho eso. —dijo mientras miraba de manera fugaz las sonrosadas mejillas de Lux. Y de nuevo se sintió orgulloso, feliz al ver la reacción favorable de ella. Sintiéndose correspondido. Pero se detuvo, necesitaba echar un freno a sus emociones o aquello se tornaría en desastre. Lux sonrió.

—Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. —Darius la miró sorprendido. Cuán inocente era, mas ¿cómo podía ser que luego fuera tan descarada en según qué cosas? Queriendo volver a la realidad se levantó del sofá, controlando sus impulsos de querer ir más allá. Tomó su móvil y se fue a la habitación dejando a Lux plantada. No había sido educado, pero sentía que si ella decía algo más no sería capaz de controlarse. Desbloqueó su teléfono, los WhatsApp que tenía eran todos del trabajo o de Sid. No había ninguna llamada de Quilletta, tampoco ningún mensaje. En aquellos momentos necesitaba que su novia bajara su orgullo, un solo gesto de ella serviría para volver a su vida. Porque en aquellos momentos se sentía completamente perdido.

La noche llegó rápido y le costó dormirse. Estaba cansado pues tras la discusión con su novia, dormir en el coche y todas las emociones sufridas por culpa de la anfitriona de la casa, no tuvo respiro en todo el día. Pero aquella habitación era la de Lux, ella había dormido allí, ella le había comprado la camiseta que llevaba puesta, el champú con el que se había lavado el pelo era de ella, y en todas las cosas, en todas las percepciones de sus sentidos estaba ella; Luxanna. Incluso cansado tuvo pensamientos, que para él, eran del todo lascivos, sintiéndose a la vez culpable por traicionar a su chica, pues aunque trataba de refrenarse lo cierto era que, cerrar los ojos, inundarse con el olor de Lux e imaginarse en una situación sexual con ella, en aquella misma habitación le gustaba.

La vibración de su móvil lo despertó. Apagó la alarma aún somnoliento, se desperezó y se estiró. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con una pequeña bola de pelo esperándole, la cual instantáneamente comenzó a enredarse entre sus piernas.

—Qué raro, tú esperándome. —le habló al gato de manera sarcástica, para acto seguido, agacharse y tomarlo en brazos. El felino se dio por satisfecho, ronroneando ante las caricias de aquel hombre.

La puerta de la habitación de Lux estaba completamente abierta. Comprendió que ella la dejaba así por sus gatos en cuanto entró en su cuarto y vio al otro animalillo acurrucado a los pies de su cama. La persiana también la tenía abierta, entrando por la ventana la claridad de las farolas de la calle, pues al ser tan temprano aún no había amanecido. Qué rara que era, él no hubiera podido dormir así, pero ella dormía al igual que su gata; en posición fetal, con sus rodillas recogidas entre sus brazos. Darius sonrió al verla así, dejó a Garen junto a Katarina y se agachó un poco para despertar a la chica. Examinó sus facciones antes de hacer ruido alguno, viendo como el amarillento color de la luz exterior iluminaba su pálida piel y sus moteadas pecas e impulsivamente llevó una mano hasta el pelo de ella, apartándole algunos mechones sueltos que le caían por la cara. No pudo evitar rozar su mejilla con el dedo corazón, recorrer su nariz suavemente, hasta llegar a aquellos rosados labios. Apartó de inmediato su mano en cuanto recordó la cara de Quilletta al haberla llamado problema. Tocó su hombro y la zarandeó un poco para despertarla. Lux abrió los ojos poco a poco y aún cansada sonrió con felicidad.

—Es genial despertar así. —dijo con una inocencia preciosa. Darius tuvo las ganas irrefrenables de volver a abrazarla. Pero se dio la vuelta mientras le informaba.

—Voy a casa a por mis cosas, en media hora estaré por aquí.

—Coge mis llaves si quieres. Están en la mesita del salón. —él asintió, y salió de aquel lugar, mas aunque no lo hizo notar, también había pensado lo mismo que ella. Ojalá hubiera oportunidad para despertar junto a ella. Ojalá pudiera.

No tardó mucho en tomar una pequeña maleta de mano con sus efectos personales y por supuesto su cartera. Por suerte, y no habiéndose equivocado, Quill ya había salido de casa. Antes de irse recorrió aquella morada con lentitud, fijándose en cada rincón y al igual que la noche anterior con Lux, percibiendo la actividad que su novia había dejado por la casa, como sus pertenencias, su olor, la manera ordenada de colocar las cosas. No pudo evitar volver a debatirse, ¿realmente quería dejar aquello?, ¿realmente quería seguir con ello?, ¿volver de nuevo? No teniendo demasiado tiempo se fue de la casa en dirección a la vivienda de Lux de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta, viéndola directamente en la cocina, con el pijama aún puesto, completamente despeinada y tomándose un café y unas magdalenas. El carácter desordenado de aquella chiquilla, al contrario de lo que pensaba, le gustó, pues le resultaba sumamente natural y divertido. Dejó las cosas en un rincón, en la entrada de aquel lugar y dirigiéndose a la cocina le advirtió.

—Si vas a salir a correr, no deberías de desayunar eso. Te va a sentar mal. —ella lo miró como si le hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas.

—Tengo hambre y tengo sueño, ¿qué voy a comer entonces?— él negó con la cabeza, y tomó sus cosas para ir a ponerse una ropa más cómoda.

—El que avisa no es traidor. —dijo él mientras se iba. Lux dejó su desayuno a la mitad, mas no pudiendo refrenarse le metió un último bocado a su ya empezada magdalena.

—Por un poco más no pasará nada. —se dijo a sí misma.

La chica lo guio a un parquecillo cercano. No era muy grande y el recorrido circular de éste no es que fuera muy interesante, pero era suficiente para dar unas cuantas vueltas. Aquel lugar, al ser tan temprano, estaba prácticamente desprovisto de gente, no siendo por un par de personas que sacaban a sus mascotas a pasear, el lugar lo tenían para ellos solos. Pusieron como punto de partida imaginario un pequeño arco que adornaba el lugar con su nombre y desde ahí contarían las vueltas dadas.

—¿Vas a dar más de una?— se burló él. Mientras hacía estiramientos para comenzar. Ella lo imitaba poniendo atención en los pasos de aquel hombre.

—Me subestimas. —dijo indignada.

Trataba de centrarse en sus ejercicios, pues algo de lo que era muy consciente era de que, las mallas de Lux parecían ser bastante ajustadas, y si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de ropa deportiva en una mujer, en esa mujer específica lo excitaba de sobremanera. Nunca achacó el deporte a algo sexual, pues él siempre mantenía la concentración sin dificultad cuando lo practicaba, pero con ella parecía ser diferente. Verla así, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo distaba mucho de la faceta adorable que tiempo atrás tenía de ella. Tragó saliva y dejó de mirarla, al menos de esa manera, obligándose de nuevo a seguir con su tarea.

No le costó mucho centrarse en cuanto comenzaron a correr; Lux iba exageradamente lento comparada con él, así que compaginó su respiración y dejó la mente en blanco mientras se ejercitaba.

Su paz mental se vio interrumpida por una escena que le era sumamente reconocida. No era inusual encontrarse con borrachos a aquellas horas de la mañana, pues muchos de ellos concluían sus fiestas personales en los parques. Odiaba ese tipo de actitudes y más de una vez tuvo encontronazos con aquella gente debido a Quilletta. Su novia tenía muchísimo temperamento y le gustaba esa faceta de ella, pues a la mínima que alguno le dijera algo vejatorio ella cortaba de raíz, defendiendo su territorio a toda costa.

Los dos ebrios hombres se sentaron en un banco y cuando veían a Lux pasar lo que al principio eran miradas, se convirtieron en algún que otro silbido, para más tarde comenzar a darle "ánimos" que a él le parecían sumamente despectivos. Desde la lejanía divisó como ella se paraba ante ellos y escuchó mientras se iba acercando algo que no pudo creer; _"Gracias por los ánimos"_ , y les sonrió satisfecha mientras seguía con su marcha. ¿En serio?, ¿les había agradecido por lo que le estaban diciendo?, ¿es que era estúpida?, ¿de verdad se creía que esos ánimos eran reales? Se fijó en las caras de ellos, viéndose ambos sumamente confusos por la reacción de ella. Era tan idiota que había llegado incluso a desorientar a los borrachos con su respuesta. No pudo evitar sonreír por aquella surrealista escena. Mas a la siguiente vuelta volvió a escucharlos animar de nuevo a la muchacha. Quizás Lux no los consideraba una molestia, pero él no pudo evitar frenar ante lo último que había escuchado _"Cuando acabes podemos darte un premio"_.

—¿A mí me vais a dar un premio también?— les preguntó desde su altura, a lo que ellos alzaron su vista dejando de mirar a la chica para centrarse en él. Éstos tragaron saliva. Darius imponía demasiado y si bien en el día a día aquello no lo ayudaba en absoluto, en circunstancias como aquellas se alegraba de ello. No solo estaba molesto por todas las gilipolleces que tenía que escuchar y ver por parte de ellos, también por haber tenido que detener su marcha. Ante el silencio de ellos añadió. —Lo imaginaba. No me hagáis parar otra vez, dejadla tranquila.

—Solo la animamos. —soltó uno mientras se reía a lo que el otro rio burlón mientras asentía.

—¿Y por qué no me animáis a mí también?— Se acercó a ellos y se cruzó de brazos. Comenzaba a molestarse demasiado y no quería empezar el día mal por culpa de dos gilipollas.

—Tío… vamos. —uno de ellos se levantó tambaleándose, trató de ser cercano a él, como si de un colega se tratara. —Si nos vamos a ir ya ¿qué más da? Vamos a terminar alegrándonos las vista, ¿qué daño hacemos?

—Está muy buena. —añadió el otro que también se puso de pie.

—Ojos tenemos todos. —soltó Darius de un bufido. —Pero ni yo, ni ella, ni nadie tiene por qué saber lo que estáis pensando. Así que guardaos los putos ánimos para vosotros mismos.

—¿Es tu novia?— preguntó uno de los chavales. —Si es tu novia no queríamos ofender.

—Pues me habéis ofendido, así que adivinad. — recogieron sus bebidas y se disculparon con Darius, algo que no le gustó en absoluto, pues no era a él a quien tenían que pedir disculpas si no a Lux. Ésta paró en cuanto lo vio allí de pie viendo como los dos chicos se iban. El ceño fruncido de su compañero la hizo preocuparse.

—¿Ocurrió algo?—Él la miró completamente molesto. Pero al ver su cara de inocencia, aquellos ojos azulados preocupados por él no pudo sino sonreír, destensando por completo su gesto. Aquella chiquilla debía de ser de otro mundo. Realmente era extraña. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le revolvió el pelo sin cuidado, despeinando su coleta por completo.

—A ver si espabilas. —le dijo tan solo para reanudar de nuevo su marcha. Porque las cosas que le sacaban de quicio, las cosas malas que parecía tener la vida, junto con Lux le parecían menos malas.

El tiempo de ejercicio estaba por finalizar, desde lejos observó cómo Lux se levantaba del suelo con dificultad y se sacudía las rodillas un poco. Estaba claro que se había caído, pero no parecía haberle pasado nada. No obstante paró, le preguntó si estaba bien, quiso, ya que estaban a punto de irse, amoldar su trote al de la chica. Pero ésta no le dejó.

—El camino que recorremos es el mismo ¿no?, pues eso es lo que importa. —rio mientras lo apartaba de su lado haciendo aspavientos con las manos. —Aunque yo vaya a otro ritmo, estoy aquí. No tienes que cambiar tu ritmo por mí. —con Quilletta aquello fue sinónimo de discusión, estúpida sí, pero molesta también. Ella se quejaba constantemente, pues según su criterio salir a correr juntos era para pasar el poco tiempo que tenían unidos. Y al final el ritmo de uno era dispar al del otro, provocando tales riñas. Probablemente el significado que Lux le quiso dar a sus palabras era otro, pero él no pudo evitar sentir el alivio implícito en ellas. Detuvo el trote de la chica interponiéndose en su trayecto. Ella alzó su vista sorprendida ante la brusca reacción de él, temiendo que hubiera dicho algo molesto. Darius tomó, sin mucha fuerza a la mujer por los hombros, y de nuevo la abrazó. La altura de ella era tan dispareja a la de él que tuvo sumo cuidado en no apretar, ni hacer movimientos bruscos. Únicamente sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiendo el calor, y la entrecortada respiración debido al ejercicio.

—¿D-Darius?— llamó confusa. Pues aquello la había pillado de sorpresa.

—Dijiste que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. —respondió con brusquedad. Porque quería estar así, aunque fuera un poco más. Lux sonrió y pasó a abrazarle también.

El tiempo laboral pasó despacio, pues la espera de volver a casa con ella se le estaba haciendo eterna. Cenaron juntos, luego estuvieron los dos en el sofá junto con ambos gatos, si bien Garen se acercaba a él, la otra era más partidaria de estar con Lux. Vieron un partido de baloncesto de nuevo, y aunque ella le pidió que le explicara las normas, la chica al no estar acostumbrada a despertarse tan temprano y salir a correr, se quedó completamente dormida. Quiso terminar de ver el juego, pero él también comenzaba a sentirse adormilado. Se fijó en Lux, ésta había dejado caer su cabeza contra el hombro de él, y dormía profundamente con la boca entreabierta, emitía de vez en cuando el sonido de la respiración profunda. Sonrió y no pudo evitar tocar su pequeña nariz, aquella que tantas veces se frotaba cuando pensaba. Ella se revolvió ligeramente ante la acción de Darius, pero continuó durmiendo. Katarina se acercó un poco, controlando que aquel hombre no le hiciera nada a su dueña. Éste lo notó, y rio sin sonido, para no despertarla.

—Es tan bonita que no he podido contenerme. —se excusó con la gata en un susurro.

Aunque no era muy tarde, no pudo más con su cansancio. No quiso dejar a la chica allí, así que la tomó en brazos, poco le costó el cargarla, pues era tan pequeña y delgada que comparada con todo lo que tenía que cargar en sus misiones de campo aquello era pura pluma. La metió en la cama y la tapó con las mantas. La gata se subió a la cama de su dueña y miagó un poco, como si quisiera echar a Darius de allí. Éste trató de acariciarla, pero ésta no se dejó. Se acurrucó con su dueña y vigiló.

Él regresó a su habitación. Tomó el móvil para mirarlo antes de ir a dormir. Y su burbuja explotó en cuanto vio las seis llamadas perdidas de su novia. Su pesadez inundó su mente y sus sentimientos miserables lo golpearon duramente. Pensó en qué hacer durante varios minutos. Nunca había sido un cobarde, y no lo sería esta vez tampoco. Marcó el número de su novia y esperó.

—«Darius…»—escuchó al tercer toque. Aquella voz apagada lo rompió por dentro. Él estaba bien, diría que incluso mejor al haberse separado de ella, pero ella, esa voz, quebrada, profunda y oscura. —«P-Por favor.» —la respiración entrecortada de su novia le indicó que estaba llorando y de nuevo su corazón, su mente, su alma se fragmentaban más y más. —«Vuelve a casa… Vuelve, por favor… te quiero, muchísimo.» —el tiempo se detuvo, percibía el olor de Lux en todo él, miró hacia el pasillo, pocos metros más allá aquella chiquilla…

Una pequeña bola de pelo hizo acto de presencia jugueteando en el umbral de su puerta. Y de nuevo la respiración de Quill. Diez años, su vida, prácticamente entera había sido de esa mujer, y ella lo había cuidado tanto, lo había querido tanto, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en dejarla? En irse ¿para qué?, ¿para estar con Lux?, ¿Aseguraba Lux su felicidad? ¿Aseguraba Lux que romper diez años serviría para estar mejor? _"la vida es para vivirla, no para sacrificarla_ "recordó las palabras que la pequeña chica le había profesado el día anterior. Así pensaba él también cuando tenía veintitrés años, le hubiera gustado seguir ese camino, pero no lo había seguido. Era bonito soñar cuando uno era joven, pero él, él tenía una vida ya hecha que en aquel momento no podía quebrar.

—Sí…volveré a casa, Quill.


	8. 7

**~7~**

* * *

Notó un peso repentino sobre sus piernas lo que le hizo salir de su sueño con un sobresalto. Se medio incorporó de mala manera abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Joder!—soltó sin reprimirse, pues del susto su corazón le latía a mil por hora. Y allí estaba ella, con el pelo alborotado, la camiseta del pijama desajustada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Buenos días!—comprendió que Lux lo había despertado saltando encima de él. Darius torció el gesto, tratando de tranquilizarse. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras resoplaba y se frotaba los ojos con molestia. —Eres un perezoso, yo ya he desayunado. —se burló ella. Garen, aprovechando que tenía vía libre para entrar en la habitación, se subió también a la cama haciendo el mismo gesto que su dueña. Darius sonrió, gato y dueña eran jodidamente iguales. Tomó su móvil con dificultad para ver qué hora era y efectivamente, Lux tenía razón, la alarma ya había sonado unas cinco veces pero él no se había despertado. Le había costado dormirse tras la llamada de Quilletta y probablemente por ello se encontraba tan exhausto. Ella lo zarandeó un poco y él la apartó empujándola sin mucho esfuerzo, lo que hizo que la chica se tumbara a su lado, sonriente, se apropió de la sábana con la que él se tapaba. —Se está muy bien aquí. — dijo mientras se acurrucaba. Darius quiso abrazarla, sintiendo su corazón lleno de alegría por la acciones de ella. Era tan delgada, pequeña, tan fina que temía que un movimiento brusco la rompiera. Con cuidado llevó la mano hasta la cabeza de la muchacha y la despeinó aún más. Si los días así fueran interminables, sería el tipo más feliz de la tierra.

Se levantó de la cama, pues no solo esos días no serían interminables si no que acabarían en ese mismo momento. Avisó a Lux que sería su último día allí, volvió a tratar de pagarle por las molestias pero ésta denegó todo ofrecimiento. Sintió, mientras desayunaba que el ánimo de su compañera se tornó más apagado en cuanto le dio la noticia de irse.

De camino al trabajo ella se mostró silenciosa, pero diferente de las anteriores veces, taciturna. Pasó a mirar a Darius con indiscreción, y a pesar de que éste la sentía mirarle no dijo nada. Lux parecía querer recordar su último trayecto a toda costa. Ésta miró la mano aquel hombre apoyada en la palanca de cambios, posó su mano sobre la de él mientras estaban parados en un semáforo. Él la miró con sorpresa y ella sumamente sonrojada habló.

—G-Gracias… por estos días. Aunque fue muy corto, y-yo me lo he pasado muy bien. —él dejó de sujetar la palanca de cambios y abarcó la mano de la chica, acercó los labios a la muñeca de ella pudiendo sentir una última vez la esencia de Lux. El semáforo se puso en verde, saliendo de su trance, metió la primera marcha y siguió su trayecto.

—Yo debería de darte las gracias por todo. —de nuevo su brusquedad salió a flote, molesto por la interrupción del momento, agradecido sin embargo por haber sido interrumpido. Si Lux continuaba con tales acercamientos al final él terminaría cediendo, y era tan sumamente atractivo terminar haciéndolo, que suplicaba a su control diluirse para dejar salir a su verdadera voluntad.

—¿Vives con tu familia?— preguntó ella. Él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se la había formulado antes, y ¿por qué ahora?

—No. — respondió tan solo.

—¿Compañeros de piso? —insistió.

—Algo así. —no quería mentir, mas lo hizo. Sintiéndose depreciable por ocultar la figura de Quilletta de su vida. Ella sonrió, si bien parecía estar algo triste su sonrisa era sincera.

—Me alegro que las cosas se estabilizaran entonces. —no respondió. Los ánimos de Lux, de hecho, le molestaron, ella tenía buenas intenciones, no tenía culpa alguna pues no sabía nada acerca de sus dilemas morales y sus debates internos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

El sonido de las puertas de su coche cerrándose dio la señal de partida; tras aquello lo más probable sería que ellos dos dejasen de ser tan cercanos, y aquel sentimiento de pérdida, lo abatió de la manera más cruel. Al instante quiso frenarla, decirle de volver y dejar toda su vida. Pero la imagen, la voz y los numerosos recuerdos con su novia lo frenaron. Lux se despidió de él y se fue. Tan rápido como los momentos habían llegado, se habían ido.

* * *

Ezreal se fijó en la llegada de Lux, aceleró su paso para llegar hasta ella y la saludó con falso ánimo, pues las imágenes que acaba de ver no le habían gustado en absoluto; ésta salía del coche de Darius, se despedían y cada uno tomaba su propio camino. Pero lo que le molestó más fue el carácter apagado de ella. Diferente de todas las mañanas anteriores, en especial las que eran próximas. Entraron en el edificio, ella tratando de forzar su sonrisa saludó a Arisse quien la saludó con alegría. Podía fingir cuanto quisiera, incapaz sería de despistar a una persona que se había pasado actuando toda la vida.

Ezreal la tomó de la mano antes de entrar en la cafetería. No era dado a mostrar lo que pensaba, y menos de manera tan ruda, pero con Lux parecía que el tablero de ajedrez movía pieza cada vez que quería.

—No te conviene. —le soltó, a lo que ella se sorprendió, sintiéndose confusa respecto al tema del que hablaba. Él lo notó, y buscó con la mirada al hombre responsable de sus acusaciones. Los ojos azules del chico se fijaron en una figura alta que subía las escaleras en la lejanía, con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que Lux se fijara también en él, para acto seguido, mirar a Ezreal aún más confusa.

—No… no lo entiendo. —se excusó completamente azorada.

—No es un buen hombre, no deberías de gastar tu tiempo en una persona así. —la ruda afirmación hizo que ella mostrara una expresión de indignación.

—¿Acaso lo conoces?—no era tonto, pudo ver la defensa de ella al instante. Podría mostrarle mil defectos de Darius, pues sabía de sobra que si ese hombre tuviera una sola virtud ella se aferraría a ésta como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Vamos a pedir el café. —zanjó el chico con una sonrisa, volviendo a la normalidad de nuevo. Porque seguir por ese camino sería terreno pantanoso y lo que menos quería era terminar a malas con aquella mujer. Ella sonrió aún inconsciente de la situación. Éste quiso tranquilizarla. —No me gusta verte mal. —dijo tratando de excusarse. —No era mi intención molestar con lo que acabo de decir, así que olvidémonos del asunto, ¿vale?—le volvió a sonreír y ella asintió más aliviada. A veces rectificar y tomar otro sendero era la solución. Requeriría tiempo que aquella chica abriera los ojos. Y de corazón esperaba, no, anhelaba, deseaba, que Darius la cagara, que diera un paso en falso y la hiciera sufrir, si bien no quería que Lux pasara por ningún mal, no le importaría si al final fuera a parar a sus brazos.

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta de su casa se lo pensó dos veces. No estaba seguro de querer encontrarse con su novia, no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar otra discusión, temía en cómo podrían acabar las cosas si al final éstas llegaran a término. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió lentamente. Su chica se levantó del sofá para recibirle. No había expresión de enfado, tampoco de tristeza, no había miradas quebradas o de reproche. Ella se entrelazó las manos y observó cómo Darius posaba su maleta en el recibidor. Quiso comenzar, romper aquel silencio que tras aquel invisible muro los inundaba, pero su novia se adelantó. Rozó la mejilla que días antes había golpeado y posó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—L-Lo siento. —se disculpó dejando al hombre extrañado. Pues Quilletta era tanto o más orgullosa que él. — ¿Qué nos ha pasado? Darius. —ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su pareja. Él tampoco tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero parecía ser siempre el mismo proceso. ¿Por qué siempre volvía a por más?, ¿Por qué era incapaz de dejar a aquella mujer?, ¿aquella casa?, ¿aquellos brazos?

—Estoy perdido, Quilletta. —fue lo único seguro que podía decirle. Ésta apretó sus labios, pasando a mirarle con determinación, como si estuviera preparándose ella misma para lo peor y con la madurez que siempre solía desprender preguntó.

—¿Ya no me quieres? — Darius tensó su espalda, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón fue el primero en querer pronunciarse por él emitiéndole una pregunta que lo dejó completamente turbado. ¿Alguna vez la has querido?, ¿o es la obligación de amar a la única que te ha amado? Desvió su mirada lo que hizo que su novia lo tomara por las mejillas para centrarle. —Entendería cualquiera de tus situaciones —completó. —Sólo date el tiempo para hablarlo.

—No quiero perderte. —porque era verdad. Lo que más temía era aquella soledad que con su abismo siempre amenazaba con abarcarle. Pero ¿De qué forma quería mantener a Quill?, si ella se quedase junto a él pero como amiga sería más sencillo. Conocía a su novia y sabía de sobra que eso no pasaría. El temperamento y el orgullo de ésta eran demasiado parecidos a los de él, como para someterse a una amistad con un ex novio. Ella sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano guiándole hasta el sofá donde se sentaron.

—Siento que ninguno de los dos hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro. A pesar de que a mí también me cuesta, y tras tantos años de relación no sé si será ahora el mejor momento para decírtelo. —suspiró, tratando de contenerse las ganas de llorar. —Cuando comenzamos a salir no entendía nuestra relación. Me sentía dividida, había tantos actos tuyos que me gustaban, como me cuidabas con delicadeza a pesar de ser tan sumamente brusco en otros aspectos. —ambos sonrieron. —Además, para serte completamente sincera, eres muy guapo, fue en lo primero que me fijé. Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, el niño que había dejado atrás había crecido, y me gustaste al momento.

—Quill…—quiso interrumpir él aquellos recuerdos.

—Déjame hablar. —regañó ella con gracia, él volvió a sonreír de nuevo mientras asentía. —Nuestro paso por el orfanato nos unió al instante, pude sentir que tú también me comprendías con tan solo una mirada. —aquello era cierto, sólo ellos sabían lo que se sufría al no tener a nadie. —Pero luego hubo muchos otros aspectos que me mantenían confusa. Te apartabas de mí sin razón aparente, y pese a que yo me enfadaba por ello nunca cediste en esto. Luego te metiste al ejército y tus salidas eran excusas perfectas para alejarte de mí. —apretó los labios, parecía molesta. —No lo entendía. ¿Cómo alejarte de la persona que quieres puede hacerte feliz?, porque yo te necesitaba, y necesitaba más de lo que podía obtener. Me hice codiciosa contigo. Pensé en cortar, en dejarlo muchas veces. Perder mi tiempo, mi juventud esperándote o encontrar a un hombre que esté conmigo sin límites. Entonces… ¿recuerdas nuestra ruta por la cordillera azul?— ella lo miró nostálgica pero feliz y él asintió sonriente por verla así. —Estuve dispuesta a dejarte en aquel momento, pero recuerdo perfectamente; tu mirada en la lejanía, divisabas las cordilleras entre claros de nubes, amenazantes con llover pero en lugar de ello salió el Sol dejando zonas oscuras y claras. Y sonreíste, y luego me miraste con tus ojos negros de manera risueña y me dijiste _"Quiero esto por siempre"_. Y ahí supe que definitivamente podría traspasar todas las barreras que el mundo o que esta relación interpusiera. Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería. Hasta el día de hoy… de lo mucho que te quiero. Y te comprendí, tus tiempos fuera de casa, era por lo tenía que pasar para estar contigo, y entendí, que necesitabas tu independencia, dejé de ser codiciosa y pasé a ser constante y empática contigo. Nuestros pasos juntos fueron a mejor. Recuperábamos nuestro tiempo cuando tú estabas conmigo. Y a pesar de las discusiones ahí estábamos, juntos, porque siempre nos hemos apoyado en todo. Pero ahora… ahora Darius, soy incapaz de comprenderte, por eso quiero, como antaño, poder hacerlo para seguir nuestro camino. —él pensó durante un tiempo. Y lo supo en cuanto escuchó su corazón. El problema no había sido la independencia de él, tampoco las discusiones entre ellos, ni el adaptarse el uno al otro. El problema había sido que… la miró para buscar una excusa a su horrendo pensamiento, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, pero no había nada. _"Nunca te quise"_ eso era lo que él había arrastrado durante años. Ni al principio, ni a la mitad, ni al final. Pero el amor de Quill por él era tan inmenso que se sentía bien al ser amado de ese modo, como nunca antes lo había sido. Así que decidió quedarse y tratar de corresponderla, pues creyó, falsamente, que el tiempo haría que él también se enamorase de ella. Y se creyó enamorado, pues su novia era hermosa, el cuerpo de su novia era perfecto, y en los primeros años la mera atracción sexual la creyó amor. Darius se llevó la mano a la frente y se encorvó para que ella no pudiera ver su reacción de angustia. Ojalá pudiera querer a quién él decidiera, ¿Por qué no podía amar a Quill como amaba a Luxanna?, aquella impulsiva pregunta lo hizo sentirse más miserable aún. Dándose cuenta de que sus cambios eran producidos por sus sentimientos hacia ésta, destapando una verdad que ya tenía bien enterrada. —Si quieres pensarlo mejor, y después hablar, no tendría problema. —dijo ella sacándole de aquel trance. No iba a dejar a Quilletta, no iba a hacerlo, porque se lo debía, porque ella merecía ser correspondida. Darius la miró, y ésta se entristeció al verle quebrado.

—Me gustaría, como antes, tener mis tiempos para hacer lo que yo quiera. Si bien ahora mi trabajo no hace salidas, quiero poder…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —dijo ella mientras estiraba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Quiero apuntarme a un club de baloncesto. —de Lux sacaría los buenos momentos, aquellas ideas que lo hacían sentir bien, y dejaría que Quill consumase su deseo de estar con él, y él con ella.

—Vale. —respondió ella con un suspiro. —Pero, ¿sería mucho pedir que volvieras a casa algo más temprano?, quiero decir… si quieres tomar algo con tus amigos siempre puedes, pero aunque sea pasar una hora juntos al día…

—Lo veo justo. —dijo devolviéndole las caricias. Las cuales se tornaron en besos. Amaron sus cuerpos y trataron de sanar las heridas que ellos mismos se provocaron. Un agradable recuerdo que trataría de dar inicio a una nueva etapa para ellos. Quilletta se durmió en los brazos de Darius, satisfecha, en paz, mientras pensaba en todos los planes de futuro que de nuevo revivían para llevarlos a cabo con su pareja. Y, Darius… Darius comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que sus sentimientos por Lux debían de terminar de una vez por todas.

* * *

Los días pasaron, las semanas se fueron, y tras aquella discusión todo se calmó. Se calmó demasiado. Hizo lo que se propuso, comenzó a practicar su deporte favorito varios días a la semana, lo que le hacía mantener su mente ocupada y como si de un estado zen se tratara, el baloncesto parecía centrarle, pudiendo con esto poder mantener su vida a flote, mas la realidad era que no estaba a gusto. Aunque las discusiones habían acabado, y su novia le había dejado el espacio que requería, le faltaba… le faltaba ella. No había noche que no recordara aquel par de días que había pasado en su casa, disfrutando de cada gesto que le había regalado Lux, recordando su olor, o sintiéndose excitado cada vez que le llegaba la imagen a la mente de ella en su ropa de deporte. Y lo que comenzaba así, terminaba varias veces en la ducha de su cuarto de baño, donde se autocomplacía mientras imaginaba una y otra vez cómo sería llegar a tenerla entre sus brazos, y comenzar lento e ir subiendo su ritmo mientras recogía cada uno de sus gemidos con su boca.

La distancia de Luxanna lo hería, pero aguantaba. Sin apenas tener tiempo para nada, pues el baloncesto y el tener que llegar temprano a casa le quitaban de poder hacer mucho más, apenas la veía, y el paso del tiempo dio un mes y luego otro. Comenzó lo que se llamaba fin de proyecto. Parecía ser que los investigadores habían acabado parte de su trabajo, y durante finales de Diciembre y principios de Enero, éstos tenían unas merecidas vacaciones. Sabía que la chica estaba feliz por esto, la veía desde la lejanía y se le notaba feliz, contenta. Y él se alegraba por ella, pero en su egoísmo le hubiera gustado verla así de feliz a su lado y no al lado de otro.

Ezreal, siempre estaba pendiente de ese chaval, quien clarísimamente tenía intenciones con aquella muchacha. Cómo odiaba a ese criajo y sus maneras soberbias. Si bien aguantaba, a la mínima palabra que éste le dedicaba le entraban unas ganas inmensas de abofetearle. Además era enclenque, listo, sí, pero nada que un buen puñetazo no pudiera arreglar, y si no fuera por las miles de consecuencias que eso ocasionaría, sería el primero en ofrecerse voluntario para hacerlo. Además, aquel chico no parecía caer bien a nadie, o al menos a nadie de su entorno, quienes pensaban lo mismo que él mismo pensaba. Pero Lux… Lux estaba con él, algo que no parecía tener explicación, aquellos dos parecían uña y carne; comían juntos, trabajaban juntos, había escuchado ya por bocas ajenas que además salían juntos en su tiempo libre, ¿Cómo podía esa chica aguantar a semejante gilipollas?, como fuera él no se iba a involucrar con ella, ya no. Así que eso no le incumbía.

* * *

Como rutina de siempre Lux se sentó a la mesa con Ezreal, y con el Dr. Heimerdinger, si bien éste era un ser un tanto peculiar a Lux le causaba mucha admiración y comenzaba a ver en sus extrañezas a un hombre de muchas andanzas. Aquel día el doctor se propuso informarles sobre una partida de rol de mesa que estaba creando. Hablaba deprisa, haciendo mímica con sus manos de manera exagerada, mas se mostraba feliz hablando sobre ese tema. Lux lo observaba contenta, atendiendo a sus explicaciones, si bien ella no era muy dada a los juegos de rol y menos a los de mesa, lo que Heimerdinger decía era muy atrayente. Pero por su lado pasó él y ésta no pudo evitar fijarse; Darius esperó a la cola del resto de gente que esperaba a que los camareros les sirvieran. No pudo evitar sentirse como siempre se sentía; tras aquellos dos días, el recuerdo de él y los constantes alejamientos la habían hecho replantearse si había hecho algo mal con aquel hombre. Pues tras la pérdida de ese trato casi cercano que tuvieron era difícil volver a la normalidad. Lo había intentado, invitándole varias veces a salir con ella mas éste siempre declinaba su invitación hasta que Lux dejó de invitarle.

Ezreal notó a quien estaba mirando, y tras esto endureció su gesto, comenzó a revolver la comida con el tenedor sin mucho interés. Lux se centró en Heimerdinger de nuevo, evadiéndose de su pena y volviendo a los relatos de fantasía que éste le contaba.

—Al resto de personal deberían de hacerles trabajar todas las vacaciones. —espetó Ezreal cortando al otro hombre de súbito. Los dos acompañantes del chico lo miraron sumamente despistados y él centró sus, en aquel momento déspotas, ojos azules en la chica que tenía sentada en frente. —No tiene sentido que alguien sin formar se aproveche de nuestros propios beneficios. —Lux comenzó a indignarse por momentos pero prefirió no darle bombo al asunto. Era habitual en aquel chaval ser algo soberbio y si bien a veces despotricaba sobre ciertos temas, la chica consideraba que tampoco había maldad en Ezreal. —Y mucho menos, los militares. —añadió haciendo que ella se indignara aún más.

—Cada uno tenemos nuestra función. —sin embargo, Lux trató de conservar la calma y sonrió tratando de zanjar un tema que no quería que se abriera.

—Lo dicho, trabajas gratis, para que la mitad de la gente que te está rodeando ahora mismo se lleven un pellizco. Eso me ofusca.

—Para ya, Ezreal. —quiso sonar tranquila, pero no pudo evitar ser algo más brusca.

—Siempre tratas de desviar los temas que no te gustan hablar. Me doy cuenta, no soy idiota. — él posó su tenedor y pareció desafiarla con la mirada.

—Trato de no llevarte la contraria en un tema del que ya sabes mi opinión. ¿Por qué insistes?

—Porque siempre pareces ser favorable con aquello que subjetivamente te gusta. —fue del todo directo. Lux captó porqué lo estaba diciendo. Miró hacia Darius y Ezreal sonrió al ver que ella había pillado su directa. —Ellos están muy por debajo de ti o de mí, por mucho que quieras ser humilde y tratar de respaldarlos. —Lux se levantó completamente irritada, quizás por todo lo que le molestaba que insultaran a Darius, quizás por lo déspota y tirano que sonaba todo lo que Ezreal decía en esos momentos, quizás porque al final había muchas más personas perjudicadas en sus palabras.

—¿Sabes quién mantiene limpio el suelo que ahora pisas?— comenzó ella mientras elevaba la voz más y más. —¿Quién hace la comida que te estás comiendo ahora? O ¿Quién nos sirve el café que tomamos todas las mañanas con una sonrisa?—notó que parte de la cafetería la miraba pero ella no pudo evitar continuar. —¡Mi trabajo no sería ni el cincuenta por ciento de efectivo si no fuera porque tengo a Arisse ayudándome a organizarlo todo!, y si tus palabras son producidas por la mala imagen que tienes sobre Darius que sepas que por muy mal que te pueda parecer, él se ocupa de la seguridad de este edificio, y si te crees eficiente en todo ¡es cosa tuya!, pues yo no sé qué haría si alguien con malas intenciones entrara aquí, ya que no he disparado un arma en mi vida, pero parece que tú sí. Así que delante de mí deja de insultar a la gente de manera implícita debido a tu falsa creencia de que tú podrías solo con todo. —sus mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y sus ojos húmedos hicieron que Ezreal, se sintiera algo culpable. Trató de tranquilizarla levantándose y tomándola de la muñeca para que se volviera a sentar y hablarlo tranquilamente. Pero ella no se dejó. Tomó su bandeja para vaciar su plato en la basura y depositarla en el lugar correspondiente, y luego regresó a la mesa para recoger sus efectos personales. —A pesar de que eres mi amigo. —terminó. — No me gusta esa manera de pensar que tienes. — y acto seguido se fue dejando a los dos hombres solos y pasmados. La tranquila y alegre Lux había mostrado una faceta muy impropia de ella y desde luego no se lo esperaban. Ezreal se acarició la frente, molesto por cómo se había desarrollado la situación.

—Entonces…—rompió el silencio Heimerdinger. — ¿Este domingo te apuntas a una partida de rol?

Lux subía las escaleras a trompicones con los puños apretados de la rabia. Quizás su reacción había sido exagerada, quizás lo tenía todo demasiado acumulado y los comentarios de Ezreal le resultaron más ofensivos de lo que realmente eran, no lo sabía, y aunque había un ascensor para subir a la última planta no lo esperó, pues parecía que todo su caldeado ser carecía de toda paciencia en aquel momento.

Se metió en su laboratorio, ahora desprovisto de gente. Debido al descanso que tenían las últimas plantas de ese lugar estaban vacías. Se sentó en su silla y se fijó en la gráfica de compuestos químicos que estaba haciendo. Las barras de colores se difuminaban entre sus húmedos ojos que se limpió con rabia, ¿por qué narices estaba tan sumamente furiosa? Notó una presencia tras ella, giró su silla tratando de taparse parcialmente la cara para tratar de fingir que todo iba con normalidad. El uniforme militar que tenía en frente la hizo sentirse confusa, al no alzar la vista desde su asiento no pudo ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó ella mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Aquella persona dio un paso al frente colocándose más pegada a ella, se agachó y se mantuvo de cuclillas. Tomó las manos de Lux para evitar que siguiera frotándose y fue cuando sorprendida se dio cuenta de quién era. Aquellos ojos negros la observaban con frialdad desde abajo mientras abarcaba la totalidad de sus manos. Ella tragó saliva y lo miró con quebranto. ¿Qué hacía allí?, quiso soltarse para taparse la cara, sumamente avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería y por su estado. Él hizo fuerza no cediendo a sus implícitas exigencias.

—Me es difícil alejarme. —comenzó él, deleitándola con la gravedad de su voz. —Si no te veo feliz. —ella consiguió soltarse, y llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de aquel gran hombre que ahora tenía a su altura. Acarició la cicatriz que le cruzaba casi la totalidad de su pómulo, y sonrió sintiendo que aquel momento acabaría pronto, volviendo a establecerse muros entre ellos. No quiso dejarle ir, no otra vez.

—Me gustas, Darius. —fue su corazón quien habló por sí solo, emitiendo una vocecilla parecida al susurro. Él se sorprendió ante la declaración de ella. Y ella se mantuvo lista para recibir una negativa. Lo esperaba, esperaba que ese hombre huyera de nuevo, esperaba sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero la expresión de él se tornó relajada. Acarició la frente de aquella pequeña mujer, bajó sus dedos por su preciosa y pecosa nariz, se detuvo en sus labios para pasar a tomar su mentón. Se incorporó un poco para ir acercándose, lento, disfrutando de aquellos ojos azules y sus pupilas dilatadas, expandiéndose ante la llegada de alguien que deseaba. Entreabrieron sus bocas, sintieron el calor de sus respiraciones llegar.

La puerta del laboratorio volvió a abrirse con brusquedad lo que hizo que Darius se apartara y se levantara ipso facto, posicionándose al lado de aquella mujer. El Dr. Heimerdinger entró a la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus brazos totalmente extendidos.

—¡Aquí estás!— dijo emocionado fijándose en Lux. —¡Contigo y con tu amiga, Anais, ya somos seis para la partida!, este domingo sin derecho a retirarse. —lo último lo dijo colocándose las gafas.

—Se llama Arisse. —corrigió Lux aun sonrojada por el momento interrumpido. El doctor se fijó en la figura que la muchacha tenía al lado, como si hasta aquel momento le hubiera pasado desapercibida, a pesar de la altura y complexión de Darius.

—¿Va todo bien Teniente? —preguntó mientras volvía a colocarse las gafas. El otro carraspeó un poco, Lux pudo notar la incomodidad de éste.

—Todo bien. —dijo mientras avanzaba para irse del lugar, mas ella creyó ver, en lo que fueron décimas de segundo una sonrisa discreta dibujada en su cara. Lux no pudo evitar sonreír también. Heimerdinger se aproximó a ella para seguir contándole sus planes domingueros. Ella carcajeó un poco ante la reciente situación.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy oportuno? — le preguntó ella de manera graciosa.

—¡Oportuno!, pues claro, yo soy el más oportuno. —añadió él con entusiasmo. Lux volvió a reír ante las palabras de éste.

* * *

Arisse ya le había comunicado que iría a la cena de empresa que tenían planificada. El equipo se había movido para organizar una salida todos juntos. Aquel lugar de trabajo, si bien el primer día había comenzado aterrada, se había vuelto casi tan agradable como un hogar. Había gente con la que no hablaba mucho, pero con quien lo hacía había sentido que todos cuajaban muy bien, y el compañerismo entre ellos era digno de elogio. Se anunció con carteles por el edificio que habría una cena con su posterior fiesta, celebrando la llegada de las vacaciones con el fin del proyecto que estaban creando. El local ya estaba reservado al haber un mínimo de personas que irían, pero había una fecha límite para ir añadiendo gente, y para asegurarse de que irían había que pagar por adelantado a la hora de inscribirse.

Lux tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir, y Ezreal no dejaba de insistirle para que fuera, sumado a que su amiga también iría no era mala idea. Pero le faltaba alguien.

Esperó a Darius a apoyada sobre la puerta de su coche. Cuando éste llego, frunció el ceño extrañado, reacio a ella. Esto la hizo sentirse mal, volviéndose a pensar que ella había dicho algo con anterioridad que le había perturbado. Él sacó sus llaves y las hizo sonar aposta para que ella se apartara, dejando entrever que molestaba en el sitio en el que estaba. Pero ella no se apartó, le sonrió no haciendo caso a las indicaciones implícitas que Darius quería darle.

—Ven a la cena. —le dijo cuando estuvo cerca. Él trató de apartarla para subirse a su coche.

—No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. —quiso despacharla de esa manera.

—¿Siempre tienes cosas que hacer?— él la miró apretando los labios y se enderezó para desafiarla.

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que no te importaría?, ¿qué daba igual el tiempo en una amistad?

—Vale. —asintió ella. —Pues quedemos el día siguiente de la cena.

—No puedo. —volvió a zanjar.

—Bien, pues el siguiente del siguiente. —Darius suspiró de manera brusca. —Pues el siguiente del siguiente del siguiente. —él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. —¿Tampoco?, pues… ¿te puedo llamar de vez en cuando?

—¿A qué viene todo esto?, quiero decir… creía que ya te habías cansado de invitarme a tus planes. ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?— Lux lo miró seria, con determinación.

—Ya te dije porque lo hago. —trato de sonar firme, pero notó que su voz se entrecortaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Él desvió la mirada, como queriendo apartarse de una atracción fatal.

—Luxanna, mira… no sé cómo… —se rozó la frente con la mano mientras buscaba una manera de salir de aquel lío.

—No te gusto. —zanjó ella con una sonrisa dedicada al suelo. Se entrelazó las manos tras la espalda y se apartó para dejar paso a que Darius entrara en el coche. Al principio se sintió patética al haberse esforzado tanto, pero no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que uno debe de esforzarse por lo que quiere, así es como se tiene la posibilidad a obtener las cosas. Empatizó con el hombre que tenía en frente, quizás había sido demasiado pesada al tratar de acercarse a él de manera tan desesperada. No quería que nada de lo que estaba pasando le perjudicara. —Siento si he sido muy pesada… todas las veces que intentaba invitarte. Yo, solo… no te molestaré más. —dio media vuelta para irse mientras se contenía las ganas de llorar. Ser rechazada dolía bastante, pero agradeció que las cosas no hubieran llegado a más, le hubiera gustado conocer más a Darius, pero respetaba su decisión de alejarse de ella.

Salió del parking en dirección a su parada del bus cuando unos brazos la apresaron por la espalda, rodeando sus hombros sentía el respirar de una gran presencia. Aun sorprendida miró hacia arriba para ver de quién se trataba. Y era aquel hombre, tan tozudo, orgulloso, un completo idiota por hacer las cosas siempre de manera tan impulsiva. Sonrió al verle con aquella expresión tan confusa. Él quiso taparse, pero era demasiado alto para refugiarse en la espalda de Lux.

—Pasaré a buscarte. —le soltó como si nada. —A la maldita hora de la cena, ni sé a qué hora es. —Lux carcajeó un poco.

—Si quieres venir a buscarme, tendrá que ser antes para llegar a tiempo ¿no?— él resopló.

—Sí, media hora antes. Iré a buscarte. —acto seguido la soltó y se fue. Como si de verdad temiera arrepentirse de la decisión que estaba tomando. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esa sensación?, Darius parecía actuar y luego querer retractarse en contra de su voluntad.

Con todo ello, incluso con esas características tan extrañas. Darius le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. Emitió una risilla mientras veía al hombre irse en la lejanía.


	9. 8

**~8~**

* * *

Darius se miraba en el espejo del armario de su habitación mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero. Respiró hondo, estaba nervioso, mas su nerviosismo no iba aparejado a la cena a la que iba a acudir, tampoco por sus compañeros de trabajo, sino por Luxanna. ¿Había sido estúpido a la hora de haber actuado tan impulsivamente? Miró su teléfono móvil, antes de aquel día habían tenido un par de conversaciones y ella se veía muy animada con los planes que estaban por llegar. Pero estaba a tiempo, a tiempo de decirle que no iría, pues aunque su corazón saltaba de júbilo por verla, algo le decía que… no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Quilletta se asomó un poco, para luego entrar sin miramientos y verle allí parado frente al espejo. Ella lo abrazó por detrás y tocó su pecho mientras respiró su aroma.

—Estás muy guapo. —dijo con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió, se sentía guapo, quería ir arreglado, quería impresionarla. —¿Quieres que te espere despierta? —le preguntó de manera suave.

—No hace falta. —denegó él. —No llegaré muy tarde, no soy muy partidario de las fiestas. A la una o las dos estaré de regreso. —su novia resopló, pareciéndole totalmente aburridos los planes de éste.

—Pásalo muy bien. —le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Salió de casa dándole vueltas a las llaves de su coche. Estaba sinceramente feliz, como si un pipiolo tuviera su primera cita con la chica que llevaba esperando años. Se sentó en el asiento de su coche y rozó el volante con las manos. Hasta subirse a su coche se notaba diferente en aquel día. Inició el GPS, pues no estaba seguro de saber llegar hasta la casa de Lux y arrancó. El tiempo se le hizo demasiado corto mientras conducía y llegar a la casa de la chica supuso un suspiro para él. No estaba preparado, sabía que no lo estaba. Se plantó frente la puerta de la morada de aquella mujer y se lo pensó de nuevo. Estaba a tiempo, a tiempo de irse, porque sentía que un acto más sería sinónimo de traspasar un umbral que no debía. Llamó al timbre, sus actos impulsivos siempre apartaban de su cabeza los pensamientos lógicos y racionales. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba llevarse por ellos.

Ella le abrió, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, parecía estar apurada, estaba aún despeinada, y tenía puesta una bota en un pie mientras que el otro estaba descalzo. Resopló y le indicó que entrara.

—¡Te juro que lo he intentado!— exclamó ella mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos. —Llevo tres horas preparándome, ¡tres! He puesto tutoriales de maquillaje en YouTube, he tratado de estar decente. ¡Pero nada!, y ¿qué narices me hago en el pelo?, ¿liso?, ¿rizado? ¡Ay Dios!— Darius comenzó a reírse mientras se apoyaba en la pared, pues aquella estampa le produjo la mayor de las carcajadas. Reía y reía mientras Lux se indignaba más y más. Era un desastre, un completo desastre de mujer, y lo adoraba.

—Tu pelo natural está bien. —trató de tranquilizarla. —No hace falta que te hagas nada. —ella volvió a resoplar y comenzó a calzarse la otra bota. Se había puesto un vestido azul, ajustado en la parte de arriba, con una falda de medio vuelo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. El azul era el color de Lux, le favorecía demasiado. Aquella prenda era de tirantes finos y tela igualmente fina. No era un vestido excesivamente elegante, pero en su delicada figura parecía como tal. Mas las botas que se estaba calzando eran negras, de cordones, unas botas planas y ordinarias, él se extrañó cuando se las vio puestas.

—¿Vas a llevar ese calzado con ese vestido?— le preguntó como si no fuera obvio que ella tenía esas intenciones.

—Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿queda mal?, es que los tacones me incomodan y hace fresco, pensé que estaría bien. —Lux se miró para encontrarse los defectos. Darius sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Quedaría mal, en cualquier otro, no en ella.

—Está perfecto. —dijo. —Es… demasiado tú. —ella lo miró confusa, no entendiendo muy bien a qué se refería aquel hombre. Peinó su pelo rápidamente, no pudiendo amansar las ondas que se le formaban a la altura de los hombros. Se puso un colgante ajustado al cuello, el cual hacía lucir mejor su escote, si es que podía lucir mejor, tomó su chaqueta y se cercioró de que llevaba todas las cosas en el bolso. —Vamos a llegar tarde. —la apuró el otro. Ella asintió repetidas veces mientras se movía a toda velocidad de un lado a otro. Darius volvió reír. Y pensar que si no hubiera ido se hubiera perdido lo que estaba viviendo.

—¿Estoy bien?, ¿está mi maquillaje bien?— preguntó apartándose el pelo de la cara y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Él se cruzó de brazos y la examinó detenidamente. ¿Bien?, ¿esa era la palabra para definirla?, bien se quedaba corto. Aquel vestido entallaba la parte superior de su figura con demasiados detalles, haciendo que éste quisiera saber más sobre lo que había debajo. La miró fijamente, trató de parecer calmado y esperaba haberlo conseguido.

—Estás bien.— dijo tan solo conteniéndose el soltar un calificativo que quizás ella no se tomase a bien. Lux se dio la vuelta y se señaló parte de su espalda descubierta. La cremallera de su vestido no estaba del todo subida, no parecía que ella pudiera llegar a cerrarla.

—¿Me haces el favor? — preguntó. Y que fuera tan inocente al respecto lo excitó aún más. Se acercó y puso una mano firme en la espalda de aquella mujer. La cálida piel de porcelana, los pecosos hombros, todo parecía querer llamarlo a que hiciera una locura, a dejarse llevar. Tomó la cremallera y la subió poco a poco. Pero contrario a lo que estaba haciendo se imaginó cómo sería el acto contrario. Tener que bajársela para desnudarla, viendo no solo su parte superior de la espalda y sus hombros, sino viéndolo todo. Fue embriagador cuanto menos, rodearse de su imaginación y de una Lux a la que él iba desnudando de manera lenta. Le haría el favor sí, y si se lo pidiera podría hacer mucho más. Frenó sus pensamientos con la poca cordura que le quedaba, queriendo alejarse de ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás en cuanto hizo lo que ella le pidió. —Gracias. —le dijo sonriente. Él asintió sin más que decir, pero con mucho que pensar.

Subieron al coche y Lux se veía extremadamente nerviosa, con un tic propio que le hacía mover la pierna de forma espasmódica. Pararon en un semáforo y Darius, no pudiendo contener las ganas de tranquilizarla, pues él se estaba poniendo nervioso también gracias a ella, le paró la pierna tocando su rodilla. La miró mientras alzaba las cejas, dándole a entender que estaba siendo un pelín exagerada. Ella sonrió nerviosa y asintió como si hubiera comprendido.

—No entiendo por qué estás así. —dijo él mientras miraba al frente de nuevo.

—Soy un desastre para estas cosas, seguro que no sé, ¿y si la lío?, ¿y si no encajo con todo el mundo? ¿seguro que voy bien arreglada?— volvió a preguntar.

—Estás preciosa, Luxanna. —espetó sin pensárselo dos veces, dándose cuenta de su error al instante, pero no habiendo podido contenerse. Era la mujer más bonita del mundo, ¿de qué narices podía tener miedo?, que se sintiera tan insegura comenzaba a ofuscarle. Ella rio como una colegiala, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara para ocultar su rojez. Era adorable, era sexy, era dulce, era preciosa, era inocente, era alocada, tenía todo lo que debía de tener para volverle loco y cuanto más lo pensaba más fuera de sus cabales se encontraba.

Llegaron al local, un lugar donde servían cenas, alquilado por la empresa a tal fin de complacer a sus trabajadores, tenía además una parte en el subsuelo que hacía de discoteca, donde más tarde se celebraría la fiesta. Pusieron mesas de ocho integrantes cada una, y Darius abandonó a su compañera para desplazarse hasta donde estaban los suyos. Se sentó a la mesa y varios presentes lo saludaron, Sid alzó una ceja con un dije burlón.

—¿Has venido con la rubia? —preguntó mientras le daba un codazo. Darius resopló mientras hacía caso omiso a sus preguntas. Su compañero se rio con picardía. —Que es broma, si ya sé cómo eres. —volvió a reír.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿cómo soy?— preguntó de manera algo brusca.

—Pues romanticón, con un carácter bruto pero luego tienes mujer desde hace diez años. —Sid suspiró risueño. —Qué bonita debe de ser así la vida. Ojalá pudiera tener una novia desde hace diez años, como una compañera de por vida.

—Y podrías, si no fuera porque cambias cada semana, podrías. —Sid rio de nuevo.

—Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre.

Lux se sentó, cómo no, con Ezreal, y la cena comenzó poco tiempo después de su llegada, pues debido a la tardanza de la chica, habían llegado algo justos de tiempo al lugar. La cena dio paso a la zona baja del bar, donde tenían barra libre y pocas sillas. A Darius no le gustaban demasiado esos lugares, sobre todo si eran así de cerrados, y aunque para la fiesta no se quedó tanta gente, aun así, seguían siendo demasiadas personas como para sentirse en un buen lugar. Además estaba la desventaja de que no podía beber, si bien se había pedido una cerveza, no pasaría de ahí, pues había llevado el coche específicamente por eso, para poner un freno a su demanda de bebida, ya que quería estar bastante cuerdo por las tonterías que borracho pudiera hacer y más siendo acompañado por Lux.

Ésta bailaba sin precedentes con todos y con todas, había bebido, sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa de idiota la delataban demasiado bien. Odiaba que el imbécil de Ezreal se acercase a ella tantísimo y estaba seguro que de su estado éste estaba sacando provecho. Acercando la boca al oído de la muchacha para hablarle, agarrándole por la cintura o abrazándola constantemente. El chaval sonreía de manera inocente y Lux distaba de decirle nada ante aquella situación, qué ingenua era, Darius se dio cuenta en esos momentos de que aquella niña era incapaz de ver lo que otros querían de ella. Se sintió celoso, extremadamente celoso, no solo por lo que estaba viendo si no porque no le gustaba ver como alguien se aprovechaba de ella por su estado de embriaguez. Pero al instante apartó sus pensamientos y se centró en Sid y en su charla, no tenía el derecho de ponerse celoso.

Poco después Lux llegó hasta ellos, y tomó a Darius de las manos sin pensárselo dos veces. Él sonrió discretamente, ahora que la veía más de cerca sí que notaba que ésta había bebido de más.

—¡Vamos a bailar!— le exigió mientras daba saltitos. Sid lo miró con una sonrisa burlona que lo hizo sentirse herido en el orgullo.

—No. —dijo el hombre tan solo. Ella infló sus mofletes indignada. ¿Había mujer más preciosa en aquel lugar?, ¿en aquel mundo? La chica se puso tras él y trató de empujarlo por la espalda para que se moviera sin resultado alguno. Volvió a enfrentarlo algo enfadada.

—Jolines, no seas soso, vamos.

—He dicho que no. —volvió a espetarle a lo que ella resopló. Sid se adelantó un par de pasos y le sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Te valgo yo como compañía? —Darius pudo notar la insinuación en éste lo que le hizo volver a sentirse extremadamente celoso. Tomó a Lux del brazo y la arrastró hasta otro lugar mientras escuchaba las quejas de su compañero tras ellos. Ella rio triunfal y él se enfadó por el poder ejercido de ésta en su contra. ¿Cómo podía siquiera ser llevado de esa manera a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho?, maldita ladrona de voluntades.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él de mala manera mientras se tensaba como un garrote. No iba a bailar eso sí que no lo toleraba y a pesar de que estaban algo más apartados de la gente, su sentido de la vergüenza sería inamovible. Ella trataba de bailar con él, mas al final terminaba haciéndolo sola mientras éste miraba y sonreía ante los movimientos torpes de ella. Pero lo que más adoraba de lo que estaba pasando era la mirada desde la lejanía de Ezreal quien no despegaba ojo de su compañera de "baile". El ritmo rápido de la noche se tornó más lento cuando comenzó a sonar la canción de _"Ed Sheeran- Perfect"_. Ella se acercó a Darius y éste negó con la cabeza como haciendo alusión de que no se movería fuera la canción que fuera. La chica parecía emocionada por tal melodía, pero él se mostraba tan huraño como siempre. Lux tomó la mano de él y la colocó en su costado a la altura del pecho, lo mismo hizo con la otra y ella trató de apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de él, quien no se dejó. Si oponía aquella maldita resistencia era por el bien de ambos, porque no sabría hasta qué punto podría reprimirse las ganas inmensas que tenía de besar aquella pequeña, pecosa y sonrosada cara, y allí enfrente de todos, sobre todo enfrente de Sid, saldrían a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos, algo que no pensaba mostrar. Lux asintió mientras sonreía risueña, las acciones de Darius parecían entristecerla pero su determinación no cesó. Volvió a tomar la mano de éste y se movió de manera lenta pero distante. Dio una vuelta bajo su brazo y sonrió y él sonrió con ella mientras observaba aquellos cabellos ondear con el movimiento de la chica, al igual que la falda de su vestido. Y se acercó enredándose con el brazo del hombre de nuevo, chocando su espalda con el torso de éste para volver a alejarse de nuevo. No pudo aguantar más la situación, porque aquel regalo de la naturaleza estaba frente a sus ojos y resplandecía con las luces tenues del local, siendo la estrella de aquel lugar. Fue él esta vez quien tiró de ella para acercarla aproximándola a su cuerpo, llevó su mano a la cintura de ella para ir subiéndola por su espalda.

 _"_ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms"_

La risa risueña de ella se tornó en una expresión seria, deseosa de contacto posó las manos sobre el pecho de Darius. ¿A dónde estaban llevando todas aquellas emociones que se movían como un gran torbellino?, quería controlarse, de verdad que ponía todos sus obnubilados sentidos en tratar de hacerlo, pero éstos estaban repletos de una sola persona, aquella que tenía enfrente; Luxanna. Se encorvó un poco para poder llegar mejor hasta ella, aquella canción era tan oportuna. Justo en aquel momento, ella estaba ebria de alcohol mas él, él estaba ebrio de ella. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de Sid, quien con un gesto de cabeza le mostró que desaprobaba tal situación. Su burbuja de fantasía explotó de nuevo; su amigo conocía bien a su novia y si aquello llegara a saberlo Quilletta sería… sería... Apartó a Lux de manera brusca de su lado, mientras se ofuscaba más y más. Sus emociones y pensamientos se juntaban en su cabeza volviéndolo a dejar exhausto y aquello era una constante. Siempre se decía que se alejaría de aquella pequeña chica y al final por su mala cabeza volvía con ella. No podía seguir así, no más. Aquella sería la última vez que se acercaría a ella.

—Me voy a ir ya. —le dijo de manera ruda mientras abandonaba su lado.

—¿Puedo irme contigo?— lo paró ella. Él resopló, después de todo la había llevado a la fiesta. La dejaría en su casa y a partir de ahí sus caminos se dividirían para siempre.

—Te dejaré en casa. —trataba de sonar frío, distante.

—Gracias. —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Darius avisó a Sid de que se iría en aquel momento, y éste con un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda se despidió de él. Trató de hacer ver que Lux se iría por su cuenta, y no con él y esperaba haberlo conseguido. _"Saluda a Quill de mi parte"_ le había dicho su amigo antes de irse. Esperaba que lo que había visto en aquella fiesta se quedara allí, no consideraba a Sid un delator, y además, bailar con una persona tampoco era sinónimo de nada malo.

Subieron en el coche, el olor del perfume de Lux se entremezclaba con el olor dulzón del alcohol, y como todo lo de ella, no le desagradaba en absoluto. Durante el trayecto él se mantuvo en silencio mas ella, de manera más descarada, pues se notaba desinhibida por el alcohol, encendió la radio y continuó con su fiesta particular; cantaba cada canción que emitían a voz de grito, y su sonido era completamente estridente pues cantaba fatal, se reía sola y cuando se cansaba abría la ventanilla para bajar la rojez de sus mejillas. Darius no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando ante las idioteces de su compañera.

 _"_ _Cause I got issues_

 _But you got 'em too_

 _So give 'em all to me_

 _And I'll give mine to you"_

—¿Esta tampoco te la sabes?— preguntó ella animada. Él negó con la cabeza y ella se posicionó más cerca para cantar a su lado. —Vamos —dijo tras ver que éste no le hacía caso. —Si repite siempre lo mismo. —rio de manera risueña.

—Estoy conduciendo. —zanjó el otro. Ella resopló y se colocó bien en su asiento.

—¿Y qué?, tenemos la carretera para nosotros solos. —dijo mientras extendía los brazos, mas su gesto se tornó serio. —Para nosotros solos. —repitió en voz baja mientras miraba al frente y suspiraba alzando una única ceja. Solo la pudo mirar por un segundo y le fue suficiente, pues aquel gesto le pareció demasiado atrayente como para seguir mirando. No tardaron en llegar hasta la morada de Lux, Darius estacionó el coche al lado de la acera justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa y la miró dándole la señal de que podía bajarse. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un auténtico cretino, pero necesitaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha de agua fría y olvidarse de ella, olvidarse antes de que todo aquello llevara a más consecuencias en las cuales no quería verse envuelto. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón con un pequeño clic, que a la vez fue la señal de todos sus males.

Si Dios existía, si las casualidades o el karma existían, podían tomarse la molestia en explicarle por qué narices lo querían arrastrar siempre hacia el abismo.

Ella sonrió con una media sonrisa tan seductora que lo había dejado frío por fuera mas ardiendo por dentro, derritiendo cada uno de sus esfuerzos por interponerse a su seducción. Pero Lux, joder Lux, ella iba a por aquello que quería y veía en sus dilatadas pupilas que todo su ser deseaba a quien tenía enfrente. Fue fugaz, se arrodilló sobre el asiento y posó sus finas manos en los hombros de aquel hombre, quien petrificado ni siquiera fue capaz de soltar el volante, acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó. Notaba como ella pedía a gritos una respuesta con la lentitud de su beso, queriendo adentrarse más y más en él, pero éste si bien no la rechazó tampoco la complació. Ella lo notó al instante, apartándose con una expresión de culpabilidad tan sumamente inocente que lo hizo temblar. Seguramente ahora ella estaría pensando que no le gustaba, joder, qué distante estaba de eso, qué idiota era.

—Lo siento. —dijo ella mientras trataba de forzarse a sonreír. Salió del vehículo. —Gracias por traerme. —y aunque trataba de sonar normal, se la notaba angustiada.

Darius se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, aquel sabor a alcohol aún no se había disipado, el olor del perfume de Lux estaba esparcido por todo el ambiente, y la sensación de sus labios lo había calado muy hondo. La única barrera lógica o coherente que su ser le aportaba quebró por completo. Joder si la deseaba, joder si la quería, y no solo eso sino que además podía tenerla, porque con aquel beso Lux había abierto una puerta a la más absoluta decadencia. Y lo mejor era, que le gustaba, que le importaba, en aquel momento, una mierda su vida, le importaba una mierda su relación, le importaba una mierda todo.

Apagó el motor de su coche, sacó las llaves y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Salió del vehículo, el sonido brusco del cerrar de la puerta hizo que Lux se girara para ver de dónde provenía tal ruido, y fue en ese momento en el que se encontró con dos grandes brazos que la rodearon por la cintura y la auparon, para después sentir la mano de aquel hombre agarrar su trasero. Ella cedió por completo abarcando la cintura de él con sus dos piernas y tomándolo por las mejillas para seguir dándole lo que más deseaba; los besos de Darius eran exigentes, mordía su labio inferior en busca de más y más, y lo profundizó con su lengua en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en la pequeña boca rosada de Lux. Aquella voluntad refrenada que había sentido días atrás estaba por completo desbocada, justamente lo que ella había perseguido durante tanto tiempo. Darius no tenía por qué reprimirse si ambos se gustaban.

Él la apegó más a su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, frenando sus besos en los labios, besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Lux, bajando hasta su barbilla y comenzando a lamer aquel fino y esbelto cuello. Ella trató de manera torpe buscar las llaves de su casa para darle paso a continuar allí, en cuanto éste escuchó el tintineo de las mismas paró para dejarla abrir. Ambos entraron en la casa, pero de nuevo la chica se vio indispuesta a seguir con aquellas caricias al tener que apagar la alarma que vigilaba la vivienda. Abrió el dispositivo y comenzó a marcar la numeración para desactivarla; le fue difícil, Darius, al no poder contenerse, rodeó su cintura con una sola mano y se encorvó para seguir donde lo había dejado. Ella reía de manera discreta sintiendo los besos de éste, mas su concentración se veía impedida teniendo que repetir la numeración varias veces. Notó como aquel hombre le bajaba la cremallera del vestido y comenzaba a besar sus hombros, para seguir aquel mar de caricias por la espalda.

—D-Darius, tengo que desactivarla. —se excusó ella conteniéndose sus bruscas respiraciones por placer.

—Llevo queriendo bajarte la cremallera del vestido desde que te la subí. Ha sido suficiente tortura. —el tono brusco de él la hizo sonreír.

Ella terminó por fin con su tarea, se dio la vuelta para responder a los besos de aquel hombre quien la arrinconó contra la pared con ambas manos, mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba los tirantes del vestido de Lux. Tiró de aquella tela dejando el sujetador de ésta al descubierto. Masajeó por encima de la tela, el tímido gemido de ella lo hizo mirarla, no queriendo perderse ni uno de sus gestos, porque aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, y su apretada excitación quería comenzar a salir sin siquiera haber empezado. Besó por encima de la ropa interior de Lux, notando el endurecimiento de su pezón, el cual tomó entre sus dedos jugueteando un poco con él. Ella, no pudiendo quedarse quieta, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, él se dejó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Que la tímida Luxanna tuviera aquella parte descarada, alocada, le encantaba, y ésta vez fue él quien se dejaba hacer. Ella le subió la oscura camiseta queriendo quitársela, mas llegada a una altura tuvo que ayudarla. Rio mientras se deshacía de la prenda y ella se quejó algo indignada. La volvió a tomar en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, pues era tan fina que su peso era demasiado liviano. Y cómo le gustaba poder manejarla de la manera que quisiera.

—D-Darius. —trató de sobreponerse ella a sus besos. —Tu coche está mal aparcado. —él sonrió mientras tocaba su fino cuello con el labio superior.

—Me importa poco ahora mismo. —y antes de que pudiera responder la acalló con otro beso más. Anduvo con ella en brazos hasta la habitación donde meses antes había dormido, ésta consciente de que sus gatos los interrumpirían cerró la puerta a su paso alargando su brazo para hacerlo, haciendo que Darius volviera a sonreír. La posó en la cama, Lux se arrodilló y comenzó a quitarse el calzado rápidamente, él la imitó. Habiendo finalizado ella antes tomó la iniciativa de seguir besándolo, y ahora que estaba a su altura decidió devolverle todos aquellos besos que él le había dado, en el cuello, en los hombros en su ancha espalda. Él se giró para enfrentarla, y ella no esperó ni un instante. Comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras sonreía con picardía. Qué bueno era ser deseado, sentirse deseado. Él le quitó el sujetador, y la hizo parar durante instantes para quitarle la prenda por completo, dejando al descubierto aquellos respingones pechos, con la aureola algo pequeña y su pezón rosado y endurecido. Quizás no eran los pechos más grandes que había visto, pero desde luego eran los mejores que había tomado. Recorrió aquel fino torso con las manos haciendo hincapié en las pronunciadas curvas de la chica y si bien ésta era delgada, le encantaba que dentro de aquel menudo cuerpecito la cintura se afinase para dar lugar al arco pronunciado que surgía de la forma de sus caderas. Bajó su mano hasta el culo de la chica presionándolo aún más y notando los movimientos que ésta hacía, pues parecía estar más que preparada para lo que iba a pasar. Sonrió y aproximó su boca al pecho de ella, besando de manera suave, acariciando aquel duro pezón con su labio superior y fijándose en cómo Lux arqueaba su espalda de placer mientras apretaba con sus manos los brazos de Darius.

Él pasó a sentarse en la cama, con el pantalón medio desabrochado abrió sus piernas y tomó a Lux de manera brusca para acercarla hasta él. Era jodidamente placentero el hecho de que fuera tan menuda. Que no se opusiera a lo que él quisiera hacer con ella lo hacía sentirse poderoso, mas cuando ésta lo miraba pícaramente con aquellos ojos de océano completamente brillantes por la lujuria, sabía de sobra que el poder al final era completamente de ella.

Terminó quitándole el vestido por completo y arrojándolo a un lado, y posicionando sus manos tras la espalda de Lux, la hizo levantarse un poco sobre sus rodillas llegando a besar su vientre, volviendo a subir por sus pechos y tomando su boca de nuevo. Como si se tratara de una imperiosa necesidad, ella tomó la iniciativa y bajó sus manos recorriendo el marcado torso de Darius hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Él paró de besarla para emitir un gruñido tratando de refrenarse, pues si con solo tocarla ya estaba exhausto de placer que se cambiaran las tornas sería ya demasiado. Ella tiró de su pantalón queriendo desnudarlo más, y él se apoyó sobre sus brazos para alzar su cadera y hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Lux se posicionó de nuevo más cerca, teniéndola entre sus piernas, el calor comenzó a tornarse asfixiante, y el sudor comenzó a brotar de ambos cuerpos, quizás fuera sucio, quizás demasiado salvaje, pero era ideal.

Ella frotó por encima de la ropa interior del hombre con su mano, sonriendo de medio lado, con su rojez debida probablemente al alcohol, o a la misma situación, que junto con sus pecas hacían una combinación perfecta; cara de una niña preciosa y dulce, actitud traviesa y alocada.

Quiso volver a tomarla por la cintura, para que se posicionara encima de él y ser más accesible a dejarse acariciar por sus besos, mientras ambos disfrutaban del roce de sus intimidades, mas ella se resistió negando con la cabeza, alzando una ceja rio de manera coqueta. Metió la mano en la ropa interior de Darius y comenzó a masturbarle, él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba escapar otro gruñido áspero. Quiso repetir lo de antes y hacer que ella se acercase más y más, pero de nuevo no se dejó. Él la tomó con brusquedad e hizo que lo mirara directamente.

—¿Tiene que ser cuando tú digas?— ella hizo un movimiento con la mano que hizo que él la soltara no pudiendo centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el placer de sus tocamientos.

—Creo que sí. —dijo de manera pilla. Y tenía razón, aquella pequeña mujer, enclenque y sin fuerza alguna lo tenía a su merced. Cuán desprovisto de armas se veía para enfrentarla. Lo más probable porque su voluntad se veía completamente mermada, pues haría cualquiera cosa siempre que fuera junto a Lux.

La velocidad con la que ella movía su mano se incrementó mientras lo miraba para no perderse los gestos de él. Quiso detenerla, no duraría mucho si aquello seguía por ese camino. Paró su mano y posó sus manos en las mejillas de la chica para atraerla, volver a explorar su boca con la lengua y morder aquellos tiernos labios. Ella lo desvistió por completo mientras lo besaba y él una vez desprovisto de toda prenda la aupó un poco para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. La ropa interior de Lux comenzó a restregarse contra su miembro. Llevó una mano al sexo de ella palpándolo con delicadeza, notó como aquel lugar se empapaba de placer, evidenciándose también por los gemidos tímidos de la chica, aquellos pequeños gimoteos, lo estaban volviendo loco; Lux no era para nada exagerada, acercaba sus labios rosados a su oído y como si quisiera que Darius fuera su confidente de placer, suspiraba entrecortadamente deleitándolo solo a él con sus ruidos. Jamás había sentido el calor de la sangre por sus venas, más el sentido de la palabra caliente se quedaba corto. Sentía la necesidad de querer fundirse con ella.

Él tiró de la ropa interior de ella dándole señal de que no quería más barreras de por medio, y ella alzándose un poco le dio paso a que se la quitara. Mas cuando se sentó de nuevo en sus piernas fue la peor de sus perdiciones, notando aquella zona húmeda frotarse contra su miembro caliente.

—¿Tienes…?— comenzó él a preguntar de manera entrecortada mientras ella seguía haciendo movimientos con su pelvis. No había llevado protección, pues después de todo se suponía que no necesitaría nada de eso.

—No.— contestó ella interrumpiendo su pregunta con un suspiro.

«Mierda», pensó Darius, quien comenzaba a debatirse entre ser coherente y racional al respecto o dejarse llevar. Ella dejó de posar las manos sobre el pecho de éste, alzando sus brazos ligeramente rodeó parcialmente la parte superior del torso de aquel hombre, comenzando a besarle el cuello delicadamente, mientras dejaba escapar aquellos pequeños gemidos.

Él frenó el movimiento de Lux posicionando una mano sobre la nalga de aquel respingón trasero, la miró por instantes buscando claridad en aquellos ojos azules, claridad que lo sacase de aquella locura, pero lo único que encontró fue un lugar donde sumergirse, donde sus oscuros ojos serían de perfecto camuflaje en aquella nocturna imprudencia.

La palabra resistencia no existía en aquel momento, en aquella habitación, sabía de sobra que ella no pondría frenos a sus deseos y le encantaba. Con la misma mano que sujetaba la nalga de la chica la incitó a que se levantase un poco, él tomó su miembro con la otra mano y la penetró. Respiró el gemido de ella en cuanto ésta se sentó por completo, y él la apresó entre sus brazos mientras ella subía y bajaba, primero de manera lenta, luego más rápido. La vida había abierto un mundo nuevo en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, pues harto estúpido e ignorante se creía que ya había probado todos los placeres que creía regalados a lo largo de su existencia. Cuán equivocado estaba.

En aquel lugar en aquel momento se dio cuenta; había follado con muchas mas estaba haciendo el amor solo con una.

La alzó un poco para hacer que Lux se tumbara en la cama. Él mismo se sorprendió de la delicadeza que había tenido y más en tales circunstancias, una delicadeza para nada buscada simplemente natural, una parte que él mismo creía muerta en su ser. Si bien a él le gustaba ser brusco temía hacerle daño, ella era tan pequeña, sus gemidos eran tan suaves y su cuerpo se arqueaba tan divinamente que sentía que un movimiento violento podría romper todo aquello.

Estando él arriba comenzó de nuevo lento, ella lo apresó entre sus piernas dándole la señal de que aquel sentimiento no era unilateral, Lux estaba tan exhausta de placer como él. Éste posó una mano en la mejilla de ella e hizo que lo mirara, no quería que su cuerpo fuera el único que la sintiera, necesitaba grabar las imágenes en su condenado cerebro, necesitaba atar ese momento en su memoria. Porque tras aquello no había vuelta atrás, Lux lo había arrastrado por completo. Darius recorrió con su pulgar la punta de la nariz de la chica, bajando lentamente por el labio superior lo mantuvo encima de los labios de ésta quien los entreabrió ligeramente para tocar con su lengua el dedo de aquel hombre. Éste sonrió, apartó su mano y la besó mientras los movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más rápidos.

Terminó sobre el vientre de Lux, pues aunque no quería tuvo la voluntad suficiente para no venirse dentro de ella. Él, cansado, quiso dejarse caer mas sabía que aquella pequeña chica no resistiría su peso así que se mantuvo sobre sus propios brazos. Verla allí, sudorosa, cansada, con su respiración entrecortada y con los ojos brillantes fijos en él lo hicieron retractarse de su anterior condición. Su cansancio desapareció a los pocos minutos, apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara de aquella pequeña rubia que tan loco lo volvía, y volvió a besarla de nuevo. Ella notó la brusquedad de sus besos, y lo frenó posicionando sus pequeñas manos en los bíceps de éste.

—¿D-Darius? —preguntó algo confusa, pues ella entendía que los hombres una vez terminaban no podían seguir.

—Quiero volver a hacerlo. —zanjó. Como si fuera una exigencia. Y volvió a su labor, pues tenía una mujer a la que amar y mucha noche de por medio para ser amado.

 **Notas: Es mi primer lemon xD. Espero no haber defraudado, supongo que aún me falta mucha práctica, pero espero mejorar al respecto. Un abrazo para todos/as y gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo en leerme :)**


	10. 9

**Notas: Siento mucho si tardo en responder o en actualizar, pero como ya he advertido hace un tiempo por mensaje, estoy bastante liada con la universidad. En cuanto acabe Junio todo volverá a la normalidad. Un abrazo y gracias por ser pacientes conmigo :)  
**

* * *

 **~9~**

* * *

A pesar de que Darius le había dicho que no lo esperara no pudo hacer otra cosa, pues Quilletta se había metido en la cama y el frío vacío que dejaba su novio en ésta le impedía dormir. No pasaría nada por esperar, aunque fuera un poco más, después de todo al día siguiente ella no tendría que trabajar. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, las noticias de última hora se emitían de nuevo por repetición así que sin mucho interés se propuso verlas. Luego dieron una película de serie B; secuestros sin sentido, celos por parte de un amor obsesivo y demás tonterías que la aburrían de sobremanera. Abrazó un cojín y se durmió por instantes. Despertó desvelada, miró a los alrededores tratando de encontrarse, y se encontró en cuanto su mirada se posó en el reloj de la televisión. Las tres de la mañana, y su novio aún no había llegado. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina. Imaginaba que él llegaría sobrio, Darius no solía emborracharse, y se dirigiría directamente a la cocina a comer algo, miró a la silla vacía y trató de ver aquella figura que una vez sonría con más frecuencia. Una figura que pareció desaparecer en el momento en el que se fueron de Asheville. Se levantó para tomar el mando a distancia de la televisión y cambiar desde la cocina. Y como una burla del destino a tales horas solo emitían programas basura o estafadores clarividentes. Los televidentes siempre llamaban para satisfacer su vacío y oscuro sentimiento que ocasionaba esas dudas sobre el futuro, las cuales hacen temer incluso más allá de la propia muerte; ¿Encontraré el amor?, ¿Ella me amará algún día?, ¿Mi hijo saldrá del cáncer?,¿Tendré suerte con mi proyecto?,¿Ascenderé en el trabajo?,¿Conseguiré dinero?

—«La intuición humana a veces es como un campo de luces apagadas, nunca sabremos exactamente qué luz de entre las miles que se extienden ante nosotros se encenderá, mas sin saber exactamente qué es aquello que te llama mirarás justo en la dirección donde la luz se encenderá y no a ninguna otra. Y entonces te preguntarás ¿fue casualidad?»— aquella vieja adivina trataba de llamar a la audiencia pero en sus palabras Quilletta pareció encontrar algo. Se llevó la mano al pecho y esperó; La sensación de estornudar sin picor alguno en la nariz y descubrir que era porque habían hablado de ti, soñar con una persona con la que no habías hablado durante años y encontrártela a los tres días… o la sensación, sí, la sensación tan particular del corazón encogiéndose dentro del pecho cuando sabes que algo malo está por suceder. Aquella que en ese momento ella sentía.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de orientar sus nefastos pensamientos. Sonrió apartándolos de su cabeza, no habría prueba más irrefutable que una llamada. Y estaba segura, por supuesto, estaba más que segura de que Darius contestaría con sus rudas formas de siempre haciendo ver que todo iba bien.

Llamó una vez… y luego otra… y luego espero dos minutos y volvió a llamar… y luego otra vez… y otra vez… Y aquel dichoso sonido pi…pi…pi… y después la mujer que con su perfecta voz le señalaba algo que ya sabía; _«El teléfono al que llama no está disponible en estos momentos, si quiere puede dejar un mensaje después de la señal»_

Esperó una hora más y lo intentó sin resultado alguno. Abrió su WhatsApp y buscó algo a lo que aferrarse. Rose, el nombre de su mejor amiga desde hacía años estaba la cuarta en la lista, precedida por un grupo de trabajo, el cual estaba precedido por Sid. Sid… ¿lo molestaría demasiado si llamaba para cerciorarse? Cuando estuvo a punto de dar al botón verde su dedo tembló, como advirtiéndole de algo, como si quisiera decirle; a veces la ignorancia es lo que te da la felicidad. Suspiró y sin pensarlo más lo llamó. Parecía perder toda esperanza cuando una voz algo ebria descolgó.

—«¿Hola?, ¿Quill?» —el ruido de la música que sonaba de fondo, junto con el barullo de muchas voces juntas fue algo que la hizo sentirse aliviada, pues aquella fiesta existía y era muy probable que Darius no se diera cuenta de sus llamadas por el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Hola. —trató de ocultar su desánimo. — Oye, tengo que hablar con Darius. ¿Está allí contigo?

—«¿Qué?»— contestó éste extrañado. —«Darius se fue hace casi tres horas. Creo que dijo que se iba a casa». —el silencio de la chica hizo que el otro se preocupara. —«¿No está contigo?, ¿va todo bien Quill?»

—Ah, sí, sí, claro. No te preocupes. —mintió ella. —Acabo de recibir un mensaje suyo. Me había preocupado de más, pero va a llegar ahora. —rio un poco de manera falsa.

—«Menos mal, me estaba asustando.» —respondió el amigo de su novio.

—Gracias Sid. Pásalo muy bien lo que quede de noche. —tras esto colgó y se llevó el teléfono al corazón mientras sentía que poco a poco, el aire del lugar no le bastaba para respirar. Como si su interior quisiera desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Notó pequeños movimientos bajo su brazo lo que lo hizo despertar poco a poco ante las risitas lejanas que escuchaba de vez en cuando. Lux estaba tumbada a su lado bocabajo con su móvil en la mano apuntando hacia él. Darius se restregó la cara con la mano y frunció el ceño en una expresión malhumorada. Cuando por fin se ubicó la miró aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó de manera brusca. Ella se puso bocarriba haciendo que el móvil esta vez apuntase hacia ella. Rio feliz lo que hizo que él sonriera, era tan sumamente preciosa.

—Te estaba grabando. —volvió el aparato de nuevo hacia él quien se apartó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. —Eres súper guapo. —dijo ella mientras seguía con su juego. Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Vamos, deja eso. —trató de quitarle el móvil, ella se lo impidió juguetona. Él la atrajo hacia sí de manera brusca, era extremadamente fácil aprovecharse de que fuera tan liviana y pequeña. Ella se indignó, dejando el móvil de lado.

—No puedes usar tu fuerza cada vez que te dé la gana. —se quejó antes de ser acallada por Darius quien la besó de manera suave siguiendo tal trayectoria de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Que ella estuviera desnuda, en la misma cama junto con la excitación de la mañana lo llamaban de nuevo a continuar donde lo habían dejado anoche.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mientras la besaba.

—L-Las siete y cuarto. —consiguió contestar ella de forma entrecortada, lo que lo hizo sentirse con control sobre ella, pues que ésta hablara de esa forma le encantaba. Mas tras ello comenzó a sentirse despreciable. _"A la una o las dos estaré de regreso"_ , le había dicho a su novia, la imagen de Quilletta disgustada, la imagen de su traición comenzó a pudrirlo por dentro, su sentimiento de culpa hizo que Lux lo mirara extrañada no entendiendo para nada la situación, pues todo parecía fluir bien hasta en ese preciso momento. Ella alargó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Darius mirándolo de manera confusa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y como si fuera un regalo de Dios al cual solo podía conseguir tras haber pasado por las llamas del infierno, su pecho comenzó a encogerse sintiendo la llamada del deseo, un deseo que no podía tomar sin ser un hombre despreciable. Porque eso era, era un impresentable, un despreciable, un cabrón y un hijo de puta y lo malo no era que únicamente Quill fuera perjudicada, ¿Qué pensaría Lux si se enterase?, ¿y si nunca más lo quisiera ver?, y aquellos preciosos ojos azules que lo miraban desde abajo se rompieron en pedazos, sintiendo como el ambiente lo consumía por completo.

—Me tengo que ir. —respondió mientras se levantaba de manera brusca. Lux lo imitó desorientada, sin saber qué estaba pasando frenó a aquel hombre que tan rápido quería irse de su lado.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre?— él se giró para verla parcialmente tapada con aquella sábana blanca que junto con su piel parecía una Diosa salida del mismísimo olimpo. ¿Por qué no la había conocido antes?, antes de todo y poder haberla elegido a ella antes que a ninguna otra, mas ¿sería Lux capaz de lidiar con su temperamento, con sus pecados? La sonrisa quebrada de Darius hizo que ella se acercara un poco más, sin embargo éste la detuvo.

—Eres hermosa, mucho más que eso, eres…yo… —se frotó la frente, su corazón lo incitaba a decirle algo que en su vida pensó que diría a alguien; _"te quiero"_ , porque esa era la verdad, porque por primera vez en toda su vida sentía algo nuevo que solo ella había despertado en él, un sentimiento que creyó tener con su pareja pero que en aquellos momentos se dio cuenta de nuevo de que nunca antes había querido a nadie. Distante de sincerarse la miró con sus profundos ojos negros. —T-Tengo que irme, de verdad. —se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse, Lux se puso una camisa propia del armario y no se separó de su lado ni un instante, aunque silenciosa, allí estaba. Probablemente con sus azorados pensamientos azotándola tanto como a él, pero sin emitir una queja, únicamente dándole espacio y compañía silenciosa. Abrió la puerta, Garen lo esperaba atento, se enredó en sus piernas y Darius, debido a su prisa lo tomó en brazos hasta llegar a la entrada pues temía poder pisarle al actuar de manera tan brusca.

—¿No quieres desayunar? —él negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la casa. —Darius, yo solo quiero que sepas. —comenzó una Lux con determinación, con fuerza. —Que no me arrepiento de nada. —él sonrió desviando la mirada.

—Que yo tampoco me arrepienta puede ser la peor de mis situaciones. —se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola y confusa.

Se metió en su coche y arrancó dejando atrás poco a poco aquella casa mientras imágenes de la noche se asentaban en su cerebro, lo había grabado todo de manera tan precisa que en aquel momento le parecía tan lejano como un sueño lúcido. Había sido el mejor día de su vida, no, la mejor noche de su vida, y si bien lo actos con Lux habían sido placenteros lo mejor de todo había sido que ella estuviera a su lado, aunque fueran unas pocas horas. Recordaba mientras su vista se centraba en la carretera la sensación de la pequeña cabellera rubia sobre su hombro, como aquella mujer se durmió exhausta tras todo lo acontecido sobre su pecho con una sonrisa en la cara. Mas su coche se alejaba… se alejaba de la felicidad, del riesgo, de las imprudencias, de los deseos, de las caídas, del amor.

Salió del coche y lo cerró mientras miraba su móvil, había un mensaje de Lux; «Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa. Te paso esto por si lo quieres tener. Gracias por estos momentos, Darius», había insertado un video que él comenzó a descargar para verlo. Comenzó a ver el video que ella había grabado esa misma mañana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando la cámara la enfocó a ella, quien sonreía feliz mientras hablaba con él. Pausó la grabación y recorrió con el dedo pulgar la cara de la chica tras la pantalla, tratando de no tocarla. Desplegó el menú de opciones, mientras su corazón comenzaba a sentir el vacío de haber probado algo que nunca más iba a tener. «¿Desea eliminar el video?» «Sí. No» Se quedó estático por un momento, suspiró y dejó su azorada cabeza en blanco, dejándose llevar por su propia impulsividad, la cual parecía decidir sus pasos aunque no lo quisiera. No lo borró, resultaba demasiado doloroso deshacerse de un recuerdo tan preciado para él. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta de su casa para abrirla.

Entró en la vivienda, Quilletta desayunaba de manera silenciosa mas lo saludó desde la cocina, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él para recibirle. ¿Qué era aquello que notaba?, no lo sabía pero parecía que aquella mujer lucía mucho más abatida, como si su vida se le estuviera escapando de las manos poco a poco. Ella sonrió, y él dejó de pensar en aquello cuando vio tal sonrisa, no parecía, después de todo, que su novia estuviera mal, quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?— preguntó ella con normalidad. No, nada había cambiado, su casa era definitivamente la casa de siempre.

—Ah… bien. —contestó tan solo.

—Al final, ¿fue Sid contigo?

—Sí, estuve con él.

—Y ¿Os habéis quedado los dos hasta tan tarde? —ella volvió a sonreír.

—Ah… sí. —mintió él. —Al final la fiesta se alargó bastante. —quizás fueron instantes, milésimas de segundo en las cuales pudo apreciar un cambio repentino en la expresión de Quilletta, pero de nuevo le volvió a parecer su imaginación pues la sonrisa volvió otra vez.

—Espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien. Debes de estar cansado. ¿Te vas a ir a dormir?—Darius asintió y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

—¿No vas a desayunar nada? —lo frenó ella tomándolo de la manga.

—No, la verdad, estoy bastante cansado. —Quill alzó una ceja y ladeó un poco su cabeza, se acercó al torso de Darius y sacudió un poco su camiseta.

—Son… ¿Son pelos de gato?— preguntó ella casi incrédula.

—Había… bueno, nos encontramos unos, no sé. —era pésimo mintiendo, jamás se le había dado bien y la mirada casi acusadora de su novia lo hizo ponerse nervioso. Se apartó de ella con brusquedad. —Hay miles de gatos callejeros, simplemente nos vimos de frente con unos.

—Entiendo. —aceptó dejándolo libre para que éste fuera a dormir.

En cuanto Darius desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta de su habitación ella se sentó a la mesa y retomó el desayuno donde lo había dejado. ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban?, hay muchos gatos callejeros, y… Sid parecía algo ebrio cuando lo llamó, probablemente pensó, que Darius se había ido, sí eso sería, además… además en esas fiestas la gente pierde a su grupo de amigos por estar charlando con todos y… bueno… no había razón para preocuparse por cosas tan absurdas, porque ella conocía a su novio. No llevaban juntos un año o dos, llevaban juntos diez años. Su corazón volvió a encogerse de nuevo apretando su pecho con crueldad; _¿Realmente conoces a Darius?_

Cada día que pasaba notaba a su novia lejana, distante, y si bien para él esto no suponía un problema pues adoraba que hubiese tal independencia no le gustó que ésta fuera tan fría. Notaba que una palabra por su parte era sinónimo de desánimo para ella, a pesar de que no decía ni emitía queja alguna, su expresión decaída comenzaba a molestarle bastante. A veces la notaba mirarle desde la lejanía y cuando él la miraba de vuelta ella apartaba sus ojos vidriosos dispuestos a llorar de un momento a otro. Le había preguntado más de una vez cual era el problema de aquello y ella contestaba un _"No tengo fuerzas para hablar ahora"_ , ¿fuerzas para qué?, no lo entendía, desde que la conoció, incluso en los momentos que recordaba de su niñez con ella, ésta era fuerte, orgullosa, encarada en la mayoría de las circunstancias; era una mujer directa, valiente, pero también empática y paciente en según qué situaciones y sin embargo ahora la veía ahí, frágil, quebradiza, con los ojos constantemente taciturnos y vidriosos, apagados, distantes de alumbrar con su luz color avellana la rígida situación que ellos dos tenían. Y no podía evitarse preguntarse algo que ya llevaba tiempo rodándole la cabeza, pero que, desde que conoció a Lux comenzó a instalarse en su mente de manera mucho más contundente; ¿Estaban ambos autodestruyéndose?, ¿era tan importante languidecer de aquella manera únicamente por apartarse del abrazo de la soledad?

De lo que estaba seguro era que el dolor propio lo podía soportar sin vacilar, pero el dolor de Quilletta se le hacía constantemente pesado. Porque si bien sus sentimientos distaban de los de ella, su cariño por Quill lo hacía empequeñecer sintiéndose miserable por haberle mentido, queriendo de alguna manera protegerla por su error, queriendo de alguna manera encubrir su descuido.

No, no podía hacerle daño a su novia. Pero su pensamiento más profundo no fue para ella sino para Luxanna, a ella sí que debía de apartarla de todo dolor.

* * *

Volvió a pasar lo mismo de siempre, algo que parecía sujetarle más allá de todo lo que aquella pequeña mujer comprendía. Lux no entendía nada pero no quería agobiarle. Sin embargo Darius, había estado centrado en alejarse de ella a toda costa. De nuevo. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto lo perturbaba?, como si tuviera algún tipo de sala cerrada a la que Lux jamás pudiera acceder, mas cuando estaba a punto de conseguir ver un poco a través del agujero de la cerradura él se interponía en su camino y la echaba para atrás de nuevo.

Le había mandado mensajes, simplemente para saber de su bienestar y éste únicamente había contestado con monosílabos secos o palabras esquivas. Había tratado de darle algo de remordimientos usando a su gato Garen, poniéndolo de excusa para sus propios intereses pero tampoco había funcionado.

En el trabajo éste ya nunca aceptaba los cafés que casi por tradición ella le daba, y si trataba de iniciar conversación él volvía a frenarla de nuevo.

Supuso el punto y final de su paciencia en el momento en el que le había dicho; " _El trabajo es para trabajar no para charlar y obstaculizas mi tarea."_ Ella le había contestado asintiendo mientras se mordía el labio con algo de rabia.

Llegó a casa y comenzó a llorar prácticamente a gritos ahogados contra el cojín de su sofá mientras sus gatos la miraban algo asustados. Y expulsó y expulsó, además de lágrimas y un montón de mocos, aquel veneno que tenía incrustado dentro y fue cuando supo lo que debía hacer. Tornar el sentimiento de favor que porta hacia Darius en vil veneno, lágrimas amargas y sequedad absoluta no iba a ser una opción, porque lo que sentía era motivo para estar feliz, pues durante varios meses se sintió en una nube mientras descubría más y más facetas de aquel fornido hombre, y recordó el sentimiento de verle sonreír por primera vez, de sus desenfrenados besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, recordó cómo rompía las ataduras poco a poco y aquel hombre se dejaba llevar por ella y respiraban la felicidad unidos. Jamás tornaría preciados recuerdos en desastre. Se serenó y acarició a sus gatos mientras sonreía. Mañana sería el día en el que ella le daría su última declaración a Darius y si se tornaba en negativa lo dejaría estar y se limitaría a avanzar forjando en su interior una grata experiencia tenida junto a aquel hombre. Porque si algo tenía claro era que, no se arrepentía de nada.

Llevaba una coleta alta y la determinación más alta aún, apretaba sus carpetas archivadoras contra su pecho y se acicaló un poco su falda y el ancho jersey que la acompañaba. Y a pesar de ser un día que para ella se sentía como un juicio se sentía bien, porque saber lo que uno debía hacer era algo que le profesaba una fuerza demasiado humana. No esperó a que la mañana hiciera su entrada, no esperó a que su trabajo la evadiera un rato para luego llevar a cabo su plan. Se colocó frente a Darius quien negó con la cabeza desaprobándola por completo, y si bien esto le dolía por dentro sonrió ante aquel hombre que tanto afán tenía por destruirlo todo. Indicó a su compañero, Sid que se adelantara y Darius se precipitó, como siempre, a todo lo que ella quería decirle.

—Si me vas a volver a preguntar por un café o algo parecido vas a acabar con mi paciencia.

—Quiero hablar contigo. — dijo ella serena sin alzar la voz y sin escuchar sus predicciones poco afortunadas.

—No puedo. —como siempre, su respuesta era más que predecible. —Estamos trabajando, Luxanna.

—Darius, es ahora o no será nunca. —concluyó ella. —No tienes nada que perder por escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, serán diez minutos y después te dejaré en paz, pero si decides no querer escucharme, entonces tomaré tu negativa por adelantada.

—¿Negativa?— preguntó él confuso.

—Sí. Inamovible negativa. —lo dijo sonriendo aunque su corazón sangrara ante los actos del hombre que tenía en frente.

Pareció convencerle lo suficiente pues tras verle fruncir su ceño y apretar sus labios hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Y como un preso que va detrás del carcelero lo seguía con la vista fija en la espalda de Darius. Una espalda que estaba casi completamente segura que no volvería a tocar, que no podría acariciar ni sentir. Pronto, se decía, si bien sería doloroso la duda consumía más que el propio dolor y ella quería avanzar, porque era demasiado joven para estar estancada, porque era algo que no iba con ella, pues no moverse no era cosa de Crownwards.

Quizás Darius no quería estar con ella por la diferencia de edad, pensó mientras caminaba tras él, pues quizás fuera probable que para él aquello había sido simplemente una noche de diversión, y no lo culpaba por ello. Y si eso era lo que significaba para él estaba a punto de saberlo. Pues ella tenía claro que no quería únicamente una noche con él y antes de volverse codiciosa prefería mostrar las cartas sobre la mesa.

Entraron en una de las salas de taquillas donde solían guardar las cosas aquellos hombres que se encargaban de la seguridad del edificio. Él paró su marcha mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura y bufaba de mala manera aun de espaldas a ella.

—Me toca mucho las narices las actitudes como estas. —señaló de entrada.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Tu comentario para hacerme hablar contigo sonó a amenaza. — se dio la vuelta y si ya era pequeña la hizo sentirse aún más pequeña mientras éste la divisaba con aquellos profundos ojos negros. Por impulso, intentando sentirse a la altura de él tanto físicamente como moralmente apretó los puños, mordió su rosado labio inferior y se apoyó sobre sus punteras, dispuesta a encararle.

—No era amenaza es una realidad de una elección que necesito que tomes para que yo pueda seguir. —aquella pequeña mujer le pareció más dominante que nunca y aunque veía en sus ojos que por dentro le dolía, brillaban con la fortaleza implícita que esa mujer brindaba. No era alta, no era fuerte, más bien totalmente enclenque, pero donde residía todo su potencial no era en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Y ¿si me niego a elegir lo que sea que me vayas a decir?— ella sonrió, a pesar de que él parecía cabreado por algún motivo.

—Inamovible negativa. —Darius resopló, relajó sus hombros y se llevó una mano al pelo. Parecía querer sonreír mas no lo hizo, de nuevo Lux notó esa voluntad férrea de autocontrolarse por algún extraño motivo.

—Eres rarita, debes de ser lo más rarito que hay por este edificio y es difícil superar al cabeza de casco. —ella carcajeó y él se sorprendió ante su propio comentario, el cual estaba pensando pero no fue su intención decirlo. Lux lo hacía demasiado impulsivo, lo hacía sentirse demasiado a gusto. Y le gustaba, pero era de aquello de lo que se había propuesto huir.

—Tú también eres muy raro. —dijo ella entre carcajadas. Pasando a ponerse seria al instante su abrumadora sinceridad le dio de lleno. —Y me gustas muchísimo por eso. —notó como el pecho del hombre se hinchaba por una profunda respiración. Ella dio un paso al frente. —Y aunque no soy de las que desisten de perseguir algo que quiere, sé perfectamente cuando llega mi límite.

—Eres demasiado directa. —interrumpió éste, y aunque había sonado a crítica no lo era. Era algo que le gustaba de ella, pues Darius no era bueno para exponer sus sentimientos y con su pareja todo daba lugar a malentendido por el orgullo de Quilletta el cual era exactamente igual al de él. Pero Lux… Lux tenía otro tipo de orgullo, uno que no se imponía por verse fuerte, no se imponía por mostrarse poco afectada por las situaciones, sino todo lo contrario, era uno que abrumaba por la sinceridad, por la poca discreción y la facilidad para mostrarse tal y como ella era, alzándose como un gran y flexible pilar, imposible de golpear, imposible de destruir. Ella era perfecta.

—Lo necesito y en cierta parte, creo que tú también lo necesitas. —se entrelazó las manos y prosiguió. —Es la segunda vez, tercera si contamos el beso que te di en el coche. —rio taciturna. —Que te manifiesto mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero si por algún casual aún no ha quedado claro ésta será mi última vez que llego a este punto. Sé que me gustas, sé lo que quiero tener contigo, sé lo que quiero. Pero tú no pareces saberlo, y si bien entiendo que dudes, si bien quizás yo sea egoísta por no darte el tiempo que quizás te mereces, uno debe de seguir su vida ¿no crees?, y yo me siento atascada contigo. Así que por favor, en este momento si no me consideras siquiera para comenzar una relación algo más estrecha que este… este lo que sea que tengamos, dímelo, recházame apropiadamente. Ah… y no te preocupes por mi reacción vengo preparada para ello, es más, quizás no ahora, pero cuando todo esto se enfríe un poco si tú quieres podemos ser amigos.

—Ni loco sería tu amigo. —espetó tras escuchar eso. Porque él no quería ser amigo de Luxanna, ¿para qué?, sabía de sobra que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, y verla crecer como persona, hacer su vida e incluso conseguir otra pareja, en su cabeza la imagen de Ezreal y ella juntos lo azotó como una mala pesadilla, verla así lo haría volverse loco, y no se perdonaría el hecho de no haber sido él. Darius apretó los puños y el silencio de la mañana se tornó sobre ellos. Tenía la oportunidad de acabar ya, y si no le daba una respuesta concreta, ella acabaría igualmente con todo aquello. Entreabrió su boca para decírselo, para decirle en contra de todo lo que deseaba, que no quería estar con ella… y de nuevo… las palabras no salían. — ¿Qué me aseguraría que una relación contigo no sería distinto a un quebradero de cabeza?, ¿Qué me asegura que vayamos a estar bien?, no conoces nada de mi vida, y no tengo la certeza de saber todo sobre ti. ¿Entonces qué? — ella sonrió abiertamente, en una sonrisa preciosa y aniñada.

—Nada. —dijo tan solo. —absolutamente nada y eso es algo bueno. ¿Es por eso que te retractas tanto?, ¿tienes miedo a que si comienzas algo conmigo no dure?— él quiso responder, pues dicho así lo hería en el orgullo, pero era la verdad, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ligeramente. —Pues si así ocurre ¿qué más da?, Darius no sé si lo que siento por ti es un amor tan fuerte como para estar juntos toda la vida, no sé si mañana mi trabajo cambiará y debemos separarnos, no sé si algún día me gustará otra persona o quizás a ti te guste otra mujer, no sé absolutamente nada del futuro, pero lo que sí que sé es que no quiero vivir una vida atada por el miedo a un futuro incierto, una vida sin riesgos, una vida sin experiencias y sin descubrir por mí misma solo por temer al dolor. —lo miró con una esperanza reflejada en la cara, como si toda ella brillara. —Hoy, me gustas, hoy quiero estar contigo, hoy quiero avanzar y hoy quisiera avanzar contigo, pero si no es posible entonces lo haré sola. — él desvió su mirada, era fácil porque realmente lo era, era fácil saber lo que uno quería si quitaba todos los pensamientos que lo refrenaban y entonces fue cuando ella le hizo una pregunta que supo contestar sin pensárselo dos veces. —¿Tú qué quieres, Darius? — él sonrió. Porque quería esa vida, esa vida que tenía enfrente de sus narices, esa vida de riegos que ella le proponía era absolutamente diseñada para vivirla por él.

—Estar… estar contigo. —dijo él casi en un susurro. Pequeñas palabras que aliviaron su corazón de unas losas demasiado cargantes como para soportarlas. Lux dio otro pasito hacia él, feliz, mas éste la detuvo. —Pero antes de nada, antes de todo esto, sea lo que sea que vaya suceder después, necesito tiempo. —ella lo miró confusa, no entendiendo lo que él quería decirle. —Necesito solucionar algo personal… dame hasta este lunes. Quiero empezar las cosas bien. —Lux asintió aun sin entender.

—Hasta este lunes. —confirmó ella. —Pero si dejaras de hablarme de nuevo, para mí eso sería…

—Inamovible negativa. —se burló él. Ella sintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya lo había planeado todo, porque la determinación de Lux llegó hasta él en aquel día que se había sincerado con él, y es que con ella era todo tan sumamente sencillo que sus pasos se le antojaron sencillos también. Informó a Quilletta para salir el viernes e ir hasta Asheville, aquel lugar de recuerdos, de años pasados y de una vida que él necesitaba cerrar. Quería crear un recuerdo bueno, hermoso, pues sería su último recuerdo con su novia, allí dónde se sinceraría con ella por completo. Recordó la vez que ella lo invitó al parque donde hicieron su primer picnic y le pareció un lugar perfecto. Por aquel entonces ambos eran pequeños niños inconscientes de su vida, algo que él seguía siendo, pero Quill… Quill había avanzado y ahora lo veía claro, ella había avanzado sin él y él se había parado sin siquiera fijarse en que ella había seguido su camino. Su relación estaba tornada al fracaso, desde el momento en el que nació, pero lo había intentado, lo habían intentado y si bien no la quiso tanto como ella lo quería él, había vivido momentos inolvidables de un cariño y un amor que a su manera había sido hermoso.

Su novia aceptó aún con aquel carácter frágil que parecía consumirla en esos momentos, la agonía de ella terminaría pronto, tan pronto como la de él. Y si bien tenía miedo, si bien veía un portón infinito que de nuevo se abría ante él, quería de una vez por todas atravesarlo para no volver a mirar atrás.

Prepararon unas maletas para el viaje, algo no muy voluminoso pues no estarían allí más de un día y después Darius se fue a la ducha para prepararse para irse.

Quilletta se sentó a esperarle en el sofá, pero al contrario que él, ella se sentía abatida por completo, sintiendo como algo tan sólido como el hielo, bien protegido entre sus manos comenzaba a derretirse y escurrirse entre sus dedos, y aunque ésta trataba de que no cayera más agua, aquel líquido incesante se empeñaba en querer fluir libre.

Su intuición ya le había hablado desde hacía tiempo, y su velo de empañadas mentiras comenzó a caer desde sus dudas en aquella madrugada vacía. Darius jamás le había propuesto nada, nunca se había dignado a ofrecerle planes y éste siempre se amoldaba a lo que ella proponía sin embargo, aquella única y distinta vez si bien en otro momento sería algo alegre por su parte, distante de eso, notó como su novio se iría, porque lo sabía. Sabía que aquella salida sería para no regresar jamás y más cuando él se la había propuesto tras un: _"Hay muchas cosas que necesito hablar contigo"_

Darius se iba, se iría, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Mas no solo la asolaban esas dudas incesantes de término o continuidad. ¿Qué más había que Darius estaba ocultando?, ¿qué era aquello por lo que su corazón sangraba en negro?, como si la corrupción del líquido vital que recorría sus venas la abrazara sacando su más absoluto desprecio hacia aquel con quien compartió su vida, lo supo; La traición. Porque podría perdonar que Darius se fuera de su lado, podría recuperarse de un amor que no pudo consolidarse tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado. Porque amaba a aquel hombre con todo su corazón, su corrupto y sangrante corazón.

Pero la traición, la traición sería para ella el peor de los fracasos. Una herida en el orgullo tan abruptamente escabrosa que alzaría su bandera de batalla, solo para defenderse. Había muchas cosas que le caldeaban los humos, pero las injusticias la sacaban de quicio.

Su garganta se secó en cuanto pensó algo que podría hacer, algo rastrero e impropio de ella. Se levantó del sofá y se cercioró que el agua de la ducha aun corría, pues quería asegurarse de que Darius seguía duchándose. Se metió en la habitación y esperó segundos, segundos en los que su mente le decía; _no, no lo hagas, deja que él hable hoy y déjalo estar_ , pero su corazón, su impulsivo temperamento tan asemejo al de su pareja le dijo; _sí, hazlo ya de una vez, déjame sangrar._

Buscó el móvil de aquel hombre encontrándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo sacó y lo desbloqueó. Necesitaba contraseña, nunca habían intercambiado tales cosas pero fue fácil adivinarla, su número identificativo de soldado. Sus palpitante pulgar esperó en el aire décimas de segundo esperando a aquel aparato se desbloqueara y lo hizo. Se sintió triunfal, mas se disipó con la amargura de tener ante ella la posibilidad de saber más, mediante la usurpación de la privacidad de Darius. Levantó su vista para mirar hacia la puerta. Podía dejarlo allí, dejarlo estar.

Pero no lo hizo. Tomó el móvil entre las dos manos, pues sujetándolo con una sola temía que se le cayese, ya que éstas temblaban más a medida que iba curioseando en la intimidad de Darius.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en sus conversaciones de WhatsApp, y una vez se puso a ello fue tan rápida que incluso ella misma se sorprendió. Y entre todas las conversaciones, las cuales no era muchas y la mayoría de trabajo, le llamó la atención una que tenía abierta con una chica; «Luxanna», y antes de leer nada de la conversación a la que había entrado amplió su fotografía de perfil, donde una chica rubia posaba junto a dos gatos, una foto que le pareció haberla visto ya antes, días antes de su llegada a Raleigh. Y recordó aquel día de discusión justo antes de mudarse, y las primeras sonrisas de Darius mientras leía algo, pues Quilletta se pensó que reía por algo que había leído pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta. No fue por lo que leyó, fue por lo que vio.

Cerró aquella fotografía y comenzó a leer la conversación. Aquel «Gracias por escucharme» o el «espero el lunes con ansía», o un simple «¿qué haces?» por parte de ella le comenzó a causar malestar. Su novio respondía con monosílabos la mayoría de las veces, y si bien era una compañera de trabajo no tenía mucho más dónde sacar. Siguió subiendo la conversación y justo cuando iba a darse por vencida encontró algo que la hizo sentirse como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal en el estómago. «No me arrepiento de nada», decía ella. ¿De qué se supone que debía arrepentirse?, miró la fecha y recordó que aquel día fue la supuesta fiesta con los compañeros de trabajo de su novio. Y más arriba un vídeo. Tocó en él mientras respiraba sin aliento. Y fue cuando en aquel momento, toda su vida, su mundo, se derrumbó.

Y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía, que lo podía haber dejado estar pero se empeñó en indagar en algo que estaba a punto de terminar.

Aturdida se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujetándose a la cómoda y sosteniendo el móvil con fuerza, pues sentía que ese quebradizo aparato se resbalaría entre su difusa fuerza. Bloqueó el chisme y lo posó lejos de ella. Como si aquel maldito espécimen de la tecnología la hubiera maldecido por sus actos. Y en aquella habitación se sintió comprimida, el aire que necesitaba no llegaba a sus pulmones, las lágrimas que necesitaba llorar no salían, la saliva que su boca seca necesitaba no brotaba, la fuerza, la dichosa fuerza digna de ella que la haría enfrentarse a su novio, a llamarle cabrón, la empujaría a abofetearle más fuerte y más veces parecía no estar, no tener lugar, como si jamás hubiera existido.

Roto, y rota, y sueños, y el futuro, y la vida y su amor y su esfuerzo y ella.

Quería desaparecer por completo. Y eso hizo. Tomó una de las mochilas y la vació, comenzó a buscar y meter cosas a toda prisa. Su cabeza no guiaba, solo su impulsividad, que era lo único que en aquel momento no estaba muerto dentro de ella. Y una vez estuvo lista salió de aquel fatídico lugar, salió de allí alejándose de aquel hombre que después de todo la había destrozado.

Tomó su coche y condujo, mas al poco rato tuvo que parar en el arcén, su cuerpo no pudo aguantarlo más y abrió la puerta para vomitar todo lo que aquel día había desayunado. Y las lágrimas por las convulsiones surcaban su enrojecida cara, lágrimas de mujer enferma, pero no lágrimas de tristeza, pues ni para aquello tenía fuerzas. Su móvil vibraba con llamadas incesantes de Darius a quien no contestaba. Y cada llamada le hacía recordar que aquello era real, que aquella chica, hermosa, joven, feliz, estaba al lado de él en aquella cama de sábanas blancas. Y los ojos de su pareja brillaban con una emoción que a ella nunca le había dado. Brindándole un sentimiento a aquella desconocida que jamás había tenido hacia ella.

Y tras todo aquel esfuerzo, tras todo el tiempo invertido en apostar por una relación…

Dolor, y frustración, rabia y traición, vacío e insatisfacción.


	11. 10

**Notas: Bueno nos acercamos peligrosamente ya al final de esta pequeña historia. Realmente hasta aquí espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y que la trama no se os haya hecho tediosa o incluso insoportable. Quise experimentar con mis campeones favoritos en un mundo actual como es el nuestro. Y espero de corazón que el experimento no haya sido del todo desastroso. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, y a los que dejáis un pedacito de vuestro pensamiento sobre el fic aquí abajito. Un abrazo :))**

* * *

 **~10~**

* * *

Salió rápidamente de la ducha cuando escuchó el ruido de un portazo. En sus peores pensamientos pensó que alguien había entrado en la casa y se apuró cuanto pudo pensando que algo le había pasado a Quilletta. Pero el escenario turbio que se imaginó pasó a ser una extraña y sorpresiva soledad.

Solo fue capaz de ver tras la ventana el coche de su novia irse sin indicios de nada más. ¿Habría surgido algo de urgencia?, se preocupó cuando vio las prisas que ésta tenía por irse, pero en cuanto entró en la habitación su preocupación se tornó a una extraña sensación de sofocación y culpabilidad. Aquella sala estaba completamente revuelta, con ropa sacada de los armarios, desparramada por encima de la cama. Faltaba una mochila de las que ya habían hecho anteriormente y entonces supo que algo iba mal, pero no con Quill sino con los dos.

Buscó su móvil por sus prendas creyendo haberlo dejado en el bolsillo de su pantalón mas lo encontró encima de la cómoda. Lo desbloqueó para llamarla de una vez por todas y salir de aquellas dudas que lo estaban matando por dentro. Pero según lo desbloqueó se encontró con un video abierto. Aquel que Lux en su día le había enviado, y entonces lo supo; él no había dejado allí el móvil, no había visto ese video recientemente y menos como para que estuviera abierto justo al desbloquear la pantalla de su móvil.

Quilletta se había enterado de todo, y en su sofocación entró en caos. Con la mente en blanco dejó caer sus brazos y su cabeza. Tenía que pasar, justo tenía que pasar en aquellos precisos instantes, ¿qué necesidad había de haber producido tal dolor? Se tapó la cara con las manos, y aunque trataba de hacer frente a su propia traición mediante excusas, no había ninguna convincente. De manera impulsiva llamó a su novia una y otra vez y luego otra vez. Debía de contestarle, porque todo aquello no podía acabar así.

Le había hecho daño a la única persona que en toda su vida fue capaz de quererle.

Y después de todo, incluso así, le exigía que respondiera. Y aún él se ofendía cada vez que sonaba los pitidos agudos del contestador de Quilletta.

* * *

Entró en la gasolinera compró una cajetilla de tabaco y comenzó a fumar mientras veía el tiempo correr ante sus ojos. Cada calada le sabía a nube, a pedacito de cielo en su mismísima boca. Aspiraba con impaciencia pero lo dejaba reposar un rato en sus pulmones, llenándolos de aquella negrura adicción, tan negra como su corazón. Y exhalaba con pausa viendo el humo dispersarse ante sus ojos. Aquellos momentos le pasaban tan sumamente lentos que se pensó en un sueño.

¿Había despertado ocho o nueve años antes?, debía de ser eso; una pesadilla. Y ahora ella tenía de nuevo veinticuatro años. Por aquella época ella aún fumaba, y su fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo había sido… Darius. Él odiaba el tabaco, y el humo que éste desprendía, así que ahora no tendría sentido… sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y el cielo que en aquel momento se había llevado a la boca le supo a infierno. Tiró el cigarro aún a la mitad al suelo y se guardó el resto en el bolso. Se metió en el coche y llamó a lo único que podía aferrarse; su amiga Rose. Quilletta al igual que su pareja había vivido una vida complicada. Huérfana desde una temprana edad, fue adoptada por una pareja de avanzada edad que tras muchos procesos fueron incapaces de concebir. Al contrario que Darius pudo vivir una vida plena, una segunda oportunidad que aprovechó bien, pues ella sí que conoció el amor y la bondad de ser querida por unos buenos progenitores. Pero parecía que para Quilletta todo estaba hecho para serle arrebatado.

Sus padres biológicos la abandonaron a su suerte desde muy pequeña. Su padre adoptivo murió a los cinco años de ser adoptada por un accidente de tráfico mortal. Aquel hombre se excedía en su trabajo y el cansancio lo hizo ser un durmiente para toda la vida. Y hacía poco un cáncer se había llevado a su otro pariente; su madre adoptiva.

Se encontraba completamente sola, y lo único que había deseado con anhelo durante toda la vida había sido formar una familia con el único al cual consideraba tan cercano como un pariente; Darius.

Su estómago, completamente vacío ya, comenzó a revolverse de nuevo en cuanto recordó los ojos azules y brillantes de la otra mujer. Un ardor recorrió su centro para avanzar hasta su cabeza y llegar hasta su garganta.

Si tuviera delante a aquella tal Luxanna probablemente la mataría con sus propias manos. Sintiéndose capaz de recuperarse con el dolor infringido a aquella joven. Frenó sus pensamientos y los sustituyó por su fatigada cordura. Quill siempre había sido impulsiva, sobre todo ante las cosas que le sacaban de sus casillas, ¿pero echarle la culpa de su desgracia a esa mujer?, no sabía siquiera si aquella chiquilla sabía de su existencia. Y pensar en eso la hizo sentirse peor. ¿Había sido la única mujer con la que su pareja le había sido infiel?

Avisó a su amiga de que iría hasta su casa, la cual no tuvo objeción de recibirla. Rose era una mujer extraordinaria, una fuerte, valiente y protectora. Una lo suficientemente racional como para frenar a Quilletta de sus arrebatos impulsivos tan parecidos a los de Darius.

Rose se ofreció ir a buscarla pero Quill se negó, quería conducir, ir lento y parar en ciertos puntos mientras sus pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Un tiempo consigo misma no le iba mal. Y eso hizo durante las tres horas de viaje hasta Asheville.

Cuando llegó a casa de Rose fue recibida con una gran y expresiva sonrisa, un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos. Pero el ánimo de Quill llegó de súbito hasta su amiga la cual no pudo notar tal decaimiento por teléfono. Supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños saludó al marido de su amiga, Kyle, quien viendo la situación les dejó espacio para que ambas se pusieran cómodas. Quilletta le contó todo acerca de lo que había descubierto. Nunca había llorado delante de su amiga, y no le gustaba mostrarse débil enfrente de los demás pero con aquel relato fue incapaz de controlarlo.

Rose la tomaba de la mano cada vez que su amiga se sentía con tremendas ganas de llorar y la tranquilizaba durante un rato antes de que ésta pudiera continuar.

Rose lo tenía claro; nunca le había gustado Darius, no era hombre que ella como amiga de la otra muchacha, gustara para Quill, pero no lo veía como una persona capaz de mentir. Si bien conocía muchos defectos de aquel muchacho las mentiras eran uno insospechado.

La invitada ocupó una de las habitaciones libre y trató de, en la oscuridad, cerrar sus ojos cansados. Cansados de que las lágrimas salieran, y de que no salieran. Cansados del dolor, de la agonía.

De la traición.

No durmió en absoluto, solo dormitaba, mientras planeaba, de manera casi desesperada su siguiente paso. No quería volver a aquel hogar, aquel que una vez compartió con su pareja. Así que trataría de encontrar alquiler lo más rápido posible.

El problema era que, todas sus cosas seguían en su casa, e ir a recogerlas supondría tener que ver a Darius, y en aquel momento no estaba preparada. Se levantó a duras penas de la cama mientras notaba su cabello ondulado rozar sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Como si ponerse en vertical fuera sinónimo de hacer que la gravedad quisiera sacar toda el agua que ella llevaba dentro. Eran tantas las preguntas que por su orgullo jamás preguntaría. ¿Por qué así?, ¿Por qué a ella?, ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿Darius necesitaba tan desesperadamente buscar algo más en otra mujer?, ¿Por qué una tan joven?, ¿Ella no era suficiente?, ¿Acaso no era bonita?

Salió de la habitación mientras una última pregunta salía de sus pensamientos, ¿Sabría esa tal Luxanna que ella existía siquiera? O ¿era otra de las mentiras de Darius?

Y de pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer. Su fuerza sobrevino como si nunca se hubiera ido y sus lágrimas pararon de manera inmediata. Tendría tiempo para derrumbarse, para dejarlo todo atrás y avanzar, pero lo que debía de hacer en ese momento, lo que la consoló por instantes fue un único objetivo. Debía de contactar con aquella mujer; si bien sus fines vengativos se disiparon por un fin mucho más empático. Aquella chiquilla merecía saber la verdad, porque si algo perturbaba a Quilletta eran las injusticias.

—No es buena idea. —comentó Kyle, un hombre de espaldas anchas pero bastante delgado, de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros. Su incipiente barba ya asomaba con unos destellos rubios característicos. —Quizás es una opinión muy, muy lejana, ya que no sé mucho acerca de nada, pero ya que me la pedís, yo no lo haría. Cada cual tiene su vida.

—Sinceramente yo me encuentro algo dividida Quill. —continuó Rose, la cual llevaba su lacio cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Aquella mujer era algo corpulenta, pero su cuerpo bien proporcionado la dotaba de una belleza singular. Su cara algo redondita en la zona de los pómulos acababa en una forma de diamante por la zona de la barbilla. —Te apoyaré en lo que decidas pero… ¿de verdad te encuentras en condiciones como para hablar con esa chica?, ¿y si sí lo sabía y aun así decidieron seguir adelante?

—Pues entonces tengo la oportunidad de partirle la cara. Al final siempre gana alguien ¿no?— Rose negó con la cabeza desaprobando el comentario. —Pretendo llamarla antes. —una sonrisa se escapó de la boca de Quilletta para que su amiga se tranquilizara. —Será fácil así saber si me conoce o no. Y si no me conoce pues quedaré con ella para mostrarle todo.

—¿Realmente no son fines vengativos?— Kyle alzó las cejas un poco. —Cómo sois las mujeres. —concluyó desentendiéndose.

—Al principio lo pensé. ¿Por qué he de ser yo la única a la que le joden la vida?... pero vosotros no visteis aquel video. Qué tendrá ¿veintidós o veintitrés años?, con aquella cara de niña estúpida y embobada… realmente siento… siento que tengo que saber si yo existo para ella.

—Hay gente que aparenta poca edad, no puedes juzgar a alguien solo viendo su cara. —Rose seguía bastante poco convencida.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Quill. —Pero ya sabes como soy. Me aconsejas, no te hago caso, luego la cago, y luego vengo a decirte…

—Que tenía razón. —acabó su amiga con una sonrisa. —Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quieras. —No le dio tiempo a sonreír cuando su marido apostilló.

—Ni hablar. —ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas. Él le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su invitada y sonrió también. — Era broma, idiota. —La chica de cabellos castaños le dio un par de golpes a aquel hombre quien se trató de apartar como pudo.

Se pasó el medio día tratando de conseguir información de aquellos laboratorios mediante internet con los pocos datos que sabía procedentes de Darius. Éste siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto trabajo refería, mas no lo culpaba, ella era completamente igual, sus profesiones eran algo que se tomaban muy en serio y ambos estaban a gusto trazando una línea fronteriza entre su vida personal y su profesión. Sonrió al recordar las similitudes con su pareja, pero volvió a su búsqueda en cuanto recordó que ya no eran pareja. Pues ella lo tenía claro, no perdonaría algo como lo que Darius le había hecho.

Encontró un teléfono de contacto y se dispuso a llamar esperando que no contestara algún compañero de su ex novio. Un amable señor le indicó otro teléfono de departamento en cuanto dio como contacto a una tal Luxanna. «Luxanna Crownguard» le había dicho aquel hombre, después de todo el nombre de aquella mujer era bastante característico, y para su gusto personal, era un nombre muy bonito.

Probó suerte con el nuevo número. Al instante una mujer contestó dándole el indicador de laboratorio al que había contactado y ofreciéndole ayuda.

—¿Luxanna Crownguard? — Quilletta trataba que su voz no flaquease mas estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. Calmándose a sí misma desistió de sus flaquezas a pesar de tener la posibilidad de encontrarse algo que probablemente no le gustase.

—«Oh, no disculpe, habla con Arisse Lovelace, soy secretaría de este departamento.»

—Verá me llamo Quilletta Varn, me gustaría hablar con Luxanna si fuera posible.

—«Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora tenía cita con ella? »

—Ah… no… no trabajo para la empresa. Yo solo…

—«Lo siento, comprenderá que este no es un teléfono de contacto. Solo puedo pasar llamadas que tengan que ver con sus próximas citaciones o reuniones, así como las que tengo autorizadas a pasarle directamente.» —interrumpió con un tono más regio Arisse.

—¡Espere! —detuvo la otra. —No cuelgue por favor, es importante. De veras, no tengo manera de contactar a esa chica, estos son los únicos datos que tengo.

—«No. Lo siento.»

—Solo, ¿podría decirle que me contacte?, le dejaré mi número. Quiero que sepa que es importante. Es… por favor.

—«Ah…» —suspiró abatida Arisse. —«Le puedo pasar el recado, pero me gustaría pedirle que no volviera a llamar más si no es por asuntos únicamente empresariales.»

—Gracias.

Tras esto dejó su número teléfono y esperó. Esperó durante horas con su teléfono móvil en la mano, el cual desbloqueaba constantemente esperando ver entre las cientos de llamadas de Darius un número desconocido. Comenzó a perder toda esperanza cuando durante la cena el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Tanto Kyle como Rose pudieron ver el brillo en los ojos de su invitada quien presurosa se alejó de ellos para contestar. La pareja se miró preocupada y Rose le dio un par de toquecitos en el brazo a su marido.

—Ella es muy fuerte. —comentó para calmar lo que éste pensaba.

—No es normal que actúe así tras… bueno, todos estos descubrimientos. Sinceramente si yo me entero de que me eres infiel es muy probable que quiera darle una paliza al hombre con quien haya sido y luego causar el mayor daño posible antes de proceder a abandonar tu vida para siempre. No será lo más maduro del mundo, pero ante el dolor las personas actúan… ¿Y si Quill quiere hacerle daño a la chavala?

—No quiere hacerle daño. Quilletta es así. No supera las cosas solo avanza mediante objetivos. Ahora tiene uno nuevo, hacer de justiciera. Y luego querrá dejarlo todo bien atado, hablar con Darius, y a partir de ahí supongo que se centrará cuanto pueda en el trabajo y cuando ya no pueda más entonces estallará a llorar sola y luego me llamará para decirme.

—Que tenías razón. —ambos sonrieron y la mujer asintió.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños llegó algo inexpresiva se sentó a la mesa y continuó con su cena.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Rose no pudiendo ocultar su impaciencia.

—Me colgó en cuanto le dije que era la novia de Darius. —hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Y luego me volvió a llamar y me pidió perdón por haberme colgado sin más.

—Quill…

—Estaba a punto de llorar, su voz era casi minúscula. Diez años con un hombre… que se aprovecha de crías… no puedo entender ¿cómo?, ¿cómo narices no lo supe?, ¿cómo estuve tan ciega?, sabía… algo me decía que estaba pasando pero yo y mi ceguera nos hicimos a un lado. —revolvió un poco la comida que tenía en el plato y miró a la pareja que tenía enfrente. —Me reuniré con ella en una cafetería de un centro comercial de Raleigh. Está claro que quiere que sea un sitio público, no se fía de mí. Pero al menos ha sido lista al darse la oportunidad de esclarecerlo todo.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea. —comenzó Kyle. —Pero si quieres puedo ir contigo, por si aparece con Darius, quién sabe, por tener un punto de apoyo.

—No te preocupes puedo ir sola. Además tengo pensado que después de hablar con ella iré a hablar con Darius, a recoger mis cosas y ver cómo hacemos para lo del alquiler.

—Creo que entonces es buena idea que Kyle vaya contigo. —comentó Rose preocupada. —Yo mañana trabajo pero él puede ir. —Quilleta miró al hombre.

—¿De verdad no te importaría? Será un día largo. —él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Pero Quill… ¿no te estás precipitando demasiado?... todo esto ha pasado tan de repente. —su amiga la miró aun preocupada.

—He gastado diez años de mi vida con alguien tan rastrero como Darius, no voy a perder ni un segundo más, Rose.

* * *

Fue fácilmente reconocible; no se había quitado su chaqueta verde oscuro, sus pies estaban cruzados bajo la silla y sostenía su pequeña tacita de café de manera cabizbaja. Cabellos rubios como el oro, lisos, sujetos parcialmente con una pequeña horquilla decoraban su pequeña cabellera. Levantó la mirada en cuanto notó a otra persona acercarse y sentarse sin pedirle permiso.

Quilletta era tan imponente como Darius; Con una gabardina de piel y una mirada severa y altiva. Su definida mandíbula era digna de anuncio de maquillaje y sus ojos almendrados miraban bajo sus perfiladas cejas con un porte casi acusador. Ella sí que se quitó su abrigo y lo posó tras doblarlo parcialmente sobre el respaldo de su silla ante la mirada desconcertada de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Se sentó, alzó la mano para llamar al camarero y pidió la misma consumición que Lux. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y finalmente la miró a los ojos.

—Soy Quilletta, supongo que… no es un gusto conocernos. Pero aquí estamos. —Lux tragó saliva y asintió mientras mentalmente se acuchillaba debido a las constantes comparativas que se hacía respecto a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Era hermosa, más que eso, aquella figura esbelta y definida, aquella seguridad y fuerza que desprendía a cada gesto que hacía era como una manera de recordarle el puesto en el que ella se encontraba.

—Y-Yo soy…— comenzó la más joven.

—Ya, ya lo sé. —cortó Quill. Suspiró viendo que no iba a tener demasiada ayuda por parte de su compañera la cual parecía un fantasma en vida. Realmente aquella chiquilla… parecía estar enamorada de Darius. —Te conocí mediante un video que mi novio tenía guardado en su móvil. No daré detalles sobre ese asunto, supongo que sabes a qué video me refiero. —la otra asintió, y aquellos ojos azules, brillantes y llorosos la hicieron sentirse miserable así que trató de mantener la compostura como pudo. En otras circunstancias ella no sería tan ruda con alguien, pero aquella conversación no era plato de buen gusto para ninguna. —Bueno… pues llevo… no, llevaba con mi novio diez años, hasta que hace un par de días me enteré de esto. —sacó su móvil y comenzó a abrir su galería de fotografías. Le mostró algunas más antiguas. —No quiero que pienses que soy una mentirosa. Como puedes ver es cierto. —Lux veía, mientras parpadeaba lentamente, aquella galería de recuerdos pasar ante sus ojos. Desistió de contenerse más y comenzó a llorar mientras se frotaba con la manga de su abrigo. Quill esperó un poco dándole margen a que se serenase pero aquello no parecía suceder. Chascó la lengua ante su impaciencia y trató de acercarse a ella aun repudiándolo del todo. —Oye… mira, eres joven, tienes un buen trabajo ¿no es así?, al final esto no es más que…

—¡Lo siento! —dijo casi en grito mientras seguía llorando y llorando. La otra se asustó ante su repentina reacción. —No sé cuánto daño te he podido causar. Yo… no lo sabía, lo siento mucho. Lo siento de verdad. —no se lo esperaba. Venía preparada para odio, llantos por un hombre que según ella asegurase que era el único en su vida, venía preparada para berrinches dramáticos. Pero aquella mujer… se disculpó directamente con ella. Con ella por su dolor y no por ninguna otra causa. Sus sentimientos encontrados causaron que sus ojos del color de la avellana se humedecieran un poco también, mas no dejó salir algo que por su orgullo no debía hacerlo. —Y-Yo solo… nosotros dos hablamos… hace poco y yo le di un ultimátum, le dije que yo sí que quería continuar con él, sin embargo Darius siempre se mostraba distante, reservado así… así que… él me dijo que este lunes me daría una respuesta… él-él me dijo que quería estar conmigo. Nunca supe que tú, si lo hubiera sabido… —volvió a frotarse con la manga de nuevo.

Quilletta comenzó a encajar piezas que le quedaban por descubrir con las palabras que su compañera, de manera entrecortada, había dicho. Aquel hombre ya llevaba un tiempo planeando dejarla; los distanciamientos, el plan de fin de semana, y su petición para hablar de una vez por todas. Ya lo había intuido antes y en aquel momento se desveló que su intuición no se equivocaba.

—Pues este fin de semana íbamos a irnos de viaje a Asheville, donde residíamos antes. — y si bien aquello era cierto omitió el resto; que él iba a cortar con ella. Podía, podía en ese instante tratar de suavizar las cosas, pero el ser dejada por… por alguien así, joven y prometedor, con un corazón que miraba por otros desconocidos. Su ego no le permitió seguir por el camino correcto a pesar de que le había dicho a Kyle que no se reuniría con Luxanna para fines vengativos. —Nuestra relación iba bien hasta esto. —concluyó. La chiquilla la miró mientras sus labios temblaban en una fina línea. No iba a retractarse. Darius no se merecía una mierda. Y aquella mujer tenía un futuro para conseguir una pareja que realmente la quisiera. —Llevo diez años sin tener idea de qué clase de persona tenía a mi lado. No cometas el mismo error. —la otra asintió de nuevo con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. —Quería formar una familia con él, y él me prometió que avanzaríamos. En cuanto le propuse la idea de tener hijos… —soltó una carcajada envenenada. —Esto es lo que descubro.

—L-Lo siento. —parecía repetirlo una y otra vez. Quilletta se levantó de la silla y posó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa.

—No, no lo sientas. Tú no tienes la culpa. —a Lux aquella mujer le parecía una súper mujer; con una traición de diez años a sus espaldas y aun así tan entera que abrumaba. No pudo evitar sentirse eclipsada. —Tienes que se fuerte, avanzar, dejar de llorar y no perder más tiempo en una persona que hace estas cosas. —por primera vez vio a la chiquilla sonreír débilmente.

—Si esto… no hubiera pasado tú y yo podríamos ser amigas. —la otra soltó una carcajada.

—Pero ha pasado, y si bien no te odio, entiende que al final es imposible evitar cierta repulsión cuando he perdido todo. —Lux volvió a su expresión tristona.

—L-Lo…

—No. —la cortó Quilletta. —Gracias. Tienes que decir gracias. Y yo también te doy las gracias a ti por venir. Hemos dado un gran paso.

—Sí, gracias. —le respondió Lux con una sonrisa. La mayor se despidió de ella con otra sonrisa mientras aguantaba el porte y las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo una vez hecho se sintió mejor. O eso se decía a sí misma quien veía en Luxanna una niña ingenua capaz de ser embaucada por cualquiera. Quiso dejarla atrás, aquella cría aprendería con el tiempo, mas si no lo hacía no era problema suyo pues ya había aportado su granito de arena a la causa.

Sacó el móvil de camino al coche para llamar a Darius, el cual respondió al toque. Su voz grave sonó casi hueca de preocupación.

—«Quill…» —pero antes de pudiera continuar ésta lo interrumpió.

—Voy de camino a casa, recogeré mis cosas y mi iré. —no le dio tiempo al hombre a contestar pues la muchacha colgó de inmediato en cuanto dio su aviso. Kyle la esperaba en el coche parecía hablar con alguien por su teléfono, así que supuso que era Rose. Dejó el teléfono en cuanto vio a su amiga subirse al vehículo. La mujer esperó durante un rato mirando al frente con la vista fija en ninguna parte. —Ya está hecho. —dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo no dejando que sus lágrimas sobrepasasen sus límites impuestos.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo a por tus cosas?, así no tendrás que ver a Darius…

—No. —espetó furiosa la mujer. —Dije que con la chica mi charla no tendría ningún fin vengativo. No mencioné que con Darius mi trato sería idéntico.

—Quilletta… te vas a arrepentir, a veces tomarse las cosas con más calma…

—¿Qué harías tú Kyle? —furioso fuego parecía emanar de los ojos cálidos de aquella muchacha. El hombre no respondió. Porque sinceramente, él hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella. Arrancó el motor y se puso de camino.

Al menos esperaba que si las cosas salían francamente más mal de lo que imaginaba, tener la fuerza de detener a su amiga ante tales circunstancias.

* * *

En cuanto Darius abrió la puerta Quilletta entró sin mediar palabra; no lo miraba, ni tampoco él podía verle la cara entre su mata de pelo castaño.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación y comenzó a llenar maletas con su ropa. Él la observaba en silencio, si bien quería decir mucho, sus palabras atascadas en su garganta no parecían querer salir. Porque ¿para qué?, ¿qué había que decir después de lo que había hecho?, había mentido, y el dolor que había infringido era más de lo que él podía abarcar. No se acercó a la que una vez fue su novia, quien de espaldas a él seguía guardando sus pertenencias.

—Lo siento. —fue casi tímido, pero no podía decir nada más. Pues lo hecho ya estaba hecho, y él no podía cambiar su pasado. —No quería…—la mujer se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó con una mirada atroz y altiva.

—No querías ¿qué?, ¿acostarte con otra?, o ¿debo decir otras?

—No hubo otras. Estos diez años, Quilletta… si tan solo te pudiera explicar todo. Lo iba a hacer… este fin de semana…

—¿Me has engañado y ahora me dices que me ibas a explicar cómo después de todo habías planeado dejarme?— Darius se tensó. Aquello no había sido un buen tema para sacar e intentar excusarse. Ella sonrió con un dije de maldad, casi triunfal. —Pues no te va a salir bien el plan. —se giró de nuevo para continuar guardando cosas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó extrañado dando un par de pasos hacia la mujer tratando de ponerse a su altura. Ella cerró la maleta con fuerza, se enderezó y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Que he hablado con tu querida. Que resulta que no tenía ni idea de nada. Vale que te las busques ingenuas, pero yo no soy gilipollas, Darius. —él apretó los puños y entreabrió su boca con sorpresa. Su imponente figura parecía empequeñecerse por momentos. Retrocedió mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—No te creo. —espetó. —No tienes forma de contactar con Luxanna. —las ganas de golpearle de Quilletta se disiparon en cuanto pudo sentir el dolor que le estaba infringiendo a aquel hombre. Sacó su móvil y le enseñó el número de la pequeña chica rubia.

—Hay gente que no es una mentirosa traicionera como tú. —alzó sus cejas divirtiéndose. Sin embargo la reacción que él tuvo tras esto la perturbó más que agradarle. Darius se tambaleó hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo parecían querer disiparse, y entonces lo supo. Y cuando lo supo, fue el peor de los puñales, peor que el puñal de la traición. —Tú… la quieres. —afirmó la muchacha. —Estás enamorado de ella. —él alzó su vista mientras se mordía el labio internamente

—Termina de hacer lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate. —espetó mientras la sofocación inundaba su pecho.

—No tienes derecho a estar molesto cuando el único culpable has sido tú.

—Que te largues. —ella abrió el WhatsApp buscando el contacto que tanto perturbaba a Darius.

—Le enseñé varias pruebas, igual deberíamos hacernos una foto y decirle lo mucho que abarca tu amor. Porque esta es tu forma de querer ¿no es así?. —él tomó el teléfono de las manos de Quilletta y lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared más cercano dejando el aparato en pedacitos.

—¡Largate de aquí ahora mismo!, y como me entere de que te vuelves a poner en contacto con ella te juro que.

—Que ¿qué?, imbécil asqueroso. Perder una chica no es nada comparado con diez años de mi maldito tiempo.

—Yo también estuve diez años contigo.

—¿Conmigo y con cuantas más?

—Vete ya de aquí.

—Me debes el dinero de un móvil nuevo, y la mitad del alquiler de este mes.

—Lo tendrás mañana mismo. — ella recogió los pedazos de su teléfono por si acaso funcionaba al colocarlos a pesar de su pantalla dañada. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

—Espero que esa chica no te vuelva a hablar en la vida. —la sonrisa de Darius hizo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío; con sus ojos empequeñecidos y su mueca maliciosa parecía que aquel hombre estaba a punto de matarla allí mismo.

—Ya te has encargado de ello, ¿no?, pues ahora estamos mano a mano. No quiero volver a verte Quilletta.

—Lo mismo digo.


	12. 11

**~11~**

* * *

Darius se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá con su móvil en la mano y la cabeza completamente revuelta de pensamientos que lo hacían sentirse tan agotado, pesado, extraño, como nunca antes se había sentido. La brusca discusión con Quilletta lo había hecho enfurecerse, pero aquella furia pasó a ser una tristeza tan repentina como liviana. Después de todo ya estaba hecho. Se sentía ligero, sin el peso de ella sobre sus espaldas, y si bien era un sentimiento egoísta en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que aquella relación se tenía que haber acabado antes.

Respecto a Quill era como volver a respirar de nuevo… mas, diez años con una persona para terminar de esa manera… era del todo insatisfactorio. Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor mientras los recuerdos con la que era en aquel momento su novia llegaban a él; quizás no había sido ella la que debía de quedarse a su lado, pero la iba a echar de menos después de todo.

Sonrió con tristeza cuando miró la pantalla iluminada de su móvil. Pero Luxanna, con ella… absolutamente todo, había sido un desastre. Todo por sus constantes errores, sus faltas para con ella, la cual como un cachorrillo malherido volvía para tomar su amor de nuevo. Pero esta vez no sería así, y lo sabía. ¿Debía de llamarla?, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo estaba aterrado, completamente nervioso. Perder a Lux, perderla después de todo… era algo que se merecía. No podía objetar nada a eso, pero no podía aferrarse a que actuó mal y pasar página. No con Luxanna. Ella era… compresiva y amable y solía entender a los demás, empatizar con todos; pero sabía de sobra que él había pasado un límite que no debía pasar. De todas formas necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle de primera mano con toda sinceridad por qué había actuado así, si bien no se quitaba culpa por sus circunstancias ella debía de saberlas antes de juzgar. Sí, eso era. Si ella le entendiera, quizás podrían... podrían volver, a todo cuanto tuvo y no supo apreciar.

Mañana sería lunes, el día prometido por su parte para darle una respuesta. Esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, y esta vez no iba a echarse a atrás. Necesitaba enfrentar lo ciego que había estado y las numerosas equivocaciones que había cometido.

* * *

Se despertó queriendo volver a dormirse. Todo cuanto había pasado con Darius se le hacía como una espantosa pesadilla. Cierto era que no sabía prácticamente nada de él, y en aquel momento lo poco que conocía quizás fuera todo mentira. Tenía los ojos hinchados y llegaba a ver borroso debido a la irritación de éstos. Simplemente parecía que nunca paraban; los abría al despertarse para seguir derramando lágrimas y más lágrimas. Acarició a Katarina y de pronto se acordó de algo que le había dicho Janna: _"Tienes un don para atraer a lo peor del mercado"_ sonrió al recordar el tono de Janna al referirse a los hombres como "mercado", qué horrible le había parecido en aquel entonces pero, parecía ser que tenía razón. Con Darius tenía la sensación de que realmente algo entre ellos podía llegar a cuajar, le resultaba del todo atrayente ir viendo facetas que nunca antes había visto de él, y sentía que realmente aquel hombre necesitaba un pedacito de cielo sobre su cabeza. Algo a lo que mirar y aferrarse, quizás había sido demasiado idiota, pues siempre se creía capaz de lidiar con todo de una manera casi idílica. Había sido una niñata, una cría. Nada más.

Ya le había pasado antes con su primer y único novio, su tortuosa relación terminó en una humillación que le costó la soledad de todo su periodo universitario. Por suerte Janna estuvo con ella en los últimos cursos, y por suerte en este momento tenía a Arisse y Ezreal. Si bien no les quería decir nada sobre el asunto, pues consideraba que Darius era también compañero de ellos como para enfrentarlos, sabía que ambos podían ser un buen punto de apoyo.

Se levantó sin ganas, se acicaló sin ganas, desayunó sin ganas. Pero no podía seguir con aquella actitud, así que sonrió varias veces frente al espejo y se echó unas gotas en los ojos para tratar la rojez que éstos portaban. El resto no tenían por qué sentirse preocupados por sus propios problemas. Se despidió de sus gatos y se fue al trabajo.

Por suerte Ezreal no notó nada cuando la saludó, ella trató de mostrarse tan natural como podía, pero aquel fatídico día estaba empezando a ser cargante y aún no había comenzado. Aquella época en la Universidad, cuando tuvo aquel problema con su novio se pasó una semana entera sin ir a clases, postrada en la cama llorando desconsolada, solo le había servido para cuestionarse más y más, y para que los demás la cuestionaran. No iba a caer en el mismo error, porque podía enfrentar a aquello sola, y mantenerse entera. ¿Cómo podía estar así habiendo sufrido la mitad de lo que aquella mujer tuvo que sufrir?, Quilletta había tenido la fuerza para hacer todo aquello por ella misma, siendo perseguida por una traición en una relación tan sólida. Y sin embargo ella se compadecía de sí misma, cuán egoísta estaba siendo.

Suspiró ante la atenta miranda de Ezreal el cual paró su charla y la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó.

—Es solo que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, justo ahora mismo. —el chico sonrió.

—Y durante el fin de semana. ¿No es así?— Lux lo miró sorprendida. —Tus ojos no están rojos, pero están hinchados. Mi móvil está disponible, y tienes mi número, Lux. —ella arqueó sus cejas tratando de contener el llanto y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la brillantez del hombre que tenía al lado fuera demasiado para ella quien en aquel momento prefería vivir entre sombras.

—Y-Yo, lo que ahora necesito es…—sus palabras parecían querer disolverse con un llanto contenido. Ezreal tomó su brazo y afinó sus fríos ojos mientras fruncía su ceño.

—Sé lo que necesitas, Lux.—sintió miedo. Porque aquel muchacho de cara aniñada parecía saber, parecía ser capaz de leerla como si fuera un libro abierto. Y porque era muy listo. Demasiado, pero no listo de inteligencia, listo en la vida, como si el camino de rosas que él le había pintado sobre su vida fuera una verdad parcial. ¿Cuántas cosas había vivido Ezreal?, fuera como fuere no quería indagar más en ninguna persona. No quería saber nada sobre él, pues temía que no le gustara lo que fuera a encontrar.—Pero lo que necesitas, no es lo que quieres. —sostuvo aquellos ojos de cielo en sus ojos aguados tratando de no amedrentarse, ¿desde cuándo era tan miedica?... desde que apostar todo por Darius había resultado destrozarla por dentro. Dio un paso hacia el chico y trató de mantener su posición firme. Una lágrima comenzó a surcar su mejilla.

—Y ¿qué es lo que necesito Ezreal?, si tú lo sabes dímelo, porque yo no sé ya qué más hacer. —él llevó su dedo índice para recoger la lágrima de la chica, mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada. Tomó la nuca de ella con la otra mano atrayéndola suavemente hacia él.

—Lo tienes justo delante, Lux. —y si bien ella no quería parecía estar en trance con él. Pues ¿y si él le quitaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo?, ¿sería capaz Ezreal de hacer que las cosas dejaran de hundirse de una vez por todas? Después de todo dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo. Aquella actitud no era propia de ella, jamás usaría otra persona para ser portadora de su dolor. ¿Por qué iba a dejar a Ezreal que lo hiciera entonces?, algo en él… parecía tan retorcido que… Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose insegura, apretó los puños con fuerza. Su desbocada cabeza parecía ser un cúmulo de pensamientos morales que si en aquel momento estuviera serena haría caso. Notó el calor saliendo de la boca de Ezreal, estaba cerca muy cerca… y entonces un pensamiento dio luz a todos los demás haciéndole abrir los ojos mientras su mente gritaba una cosa; «Darius»

—Luxanna. —escuchó una voz grave a su espalda que hizo que Ezreal se detuviera y que la chica se diera la vuelta. Y allí estaba él, imponente, con sus anchos hombros dispuestos como una muralla, miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido y con una línea fina como labios en su rostro. Posó su mirada oscura en el chico que la acompañaba mientras sus cejas se aproximaban más y más a sus ojos. Pareciendo contener un fuego que lo quemaba por dentro apartó su mirada para centrarse en la chica. —Hoy habíamos quedado para hablar. —de absolutamente todo lo que podía pasar no se creía lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento. ¿Es que él no sabía que su novia había hablado con ella? Miró a Darius a los ojos y lo supo de inmediato en cuanto éste a duras penas le sostenía la mirada. Aquel reflejo de un hombre era después de todo solo eso, un reflejo, que fue, y que ya no regresará jamás. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que de repente sus lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar. Quizás era la más patética del lugar, pero así era ella después de todo. No iba a ser consumida por una ira irracional por algo que ya había pasado. Aquel hombre se había burlado de ella, de sus sentimientos y sobre todo… de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Habíamos quedado para hablar cuando había sentimientos de por medio que ya no hay. —aquel gran hombre tragó saliva, como si aquello hubiera sido recibir el peor de los golpes. La hizo sentirse miserable cuando vio el abatimiento en sus ojos oscuros. —Lo mejor será que cada uno siga su camino. No hay necesidad de seguir haciendo más daño. —ella sonrió aún tan destrozada como estaba. Porque no quería ver más dolor, ya estaba cansada de todo eso. Pasó por el lado de Darius. Ezreal gustosamente y aún no sabiendo la situación que se cernía la siguió con una sonrisa en la cara dedica única y exclusivamente al rival que caía por su propio peso. Torres altas hacen demasiado ruido al caer. Y fue justo cuando su pensamiento llegó a término que vio una gran mano agarrar el brazo de Lux.

—Está todo el daño hecho ¿no es así?, solo quiero… que escuches de mis palabras, todo lo que pasó fue…

—Bonito mientras duró. No quiero terminar arrepintiéndome de todo cuanto he hecho, Darius.

—Escúchame Luxanna.

—He dicho que no quiero hacerlo. —Darius se adelantó para seguir insistiendo, pero una figura se interpuso y si bien tuvo ganas de manera inmediata de partirle la cara sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Odiaba ver aquella mirada de superioridad de Ezreal y sus muecas tiranas denotaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Si fuera alguien bueno para Lux no disfrutaría de su dolor.

—Si te dice que no quiere, déjala en paz. Estamos en el trabajo. —rodeó a la chica con un solo brazo y quitó aquella expresión que solo dedicaba a Darius para pasar a actuar de una manera mucho más calculada con ella. El mayor se quedó parado, con la rabia contenida aflorando como sudor ardiente de cada uno de sus poros, que junto con la tristeza que le causaba ver aquella pequeña mujer darle la espalda le daban las ganas inmensas de rendirse con todo allí mismo. Jamás había sido un hombre tan débil y sin embargo en aquel momento… Una mano amiga se apoyó en su hombro y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Va todo bien?— él se enderezó, y algo que jamás había pedido nunca salió de garganta.

—Sid, necesito ayuda.

* * *

Trataba de perfilarse los labios con un potente carmín mientras, con dificultad, se miraba al espejo del asiento del copiloto. Los constantes cambios de marcha, el continuo acelerar y frenar del coche no es que le facilitase la tarea. Miró mientras suspiraba exasperada al hombre que conducía.

—¿Puedes ir más lento?, estoy tratando de maquillarme. —el hombre la ignoró por completo. Frenó en seco llegado a un semáforo en rojo y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Dio una calada ante la mirada aún serena de ella quien trató de no molestarse ante los actos de él y continuó con su tarea. —Si no fuera mucho pedir me gustaría que la casa estuviera ordenada cuando llegase. —hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que él la escuchaba, y si bien no parecía ser el caso ésta prosiguió. —Dale doble vuelta a la cerradura cuando salgas. Ah, y no fumes en casa, te lo digo en serio, me entero de sobra cuando lo haces, ese olor se queda en los muebles, en los sofás en todos los sitios. —Yasuo rodó los ojos y dio otra calada, sin prestar atención. —El color azul es para el papel y el cartón, amarillo plásticos y latas y el verde para vidrio. —Janna le dio un toque en el brazo a su compañero. —¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, bueno casi sí. —ella exhaló con fuerza, y volvió a mirarse al espejo para seguir con su maquillaje.

—Vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana en verdad.

—Vaya, ahora te he escuchado alto y claro. —carcajeó él mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca y arrancaba de nuevo.

—Odio que fumes. De verdad y odio que fumes en el coche, nos pueden multar.

—Lo pago yo ¿no?— ella negó con la cabeza mientras resoplaba. Él sonrió. —Pues ya está.

—Las normas están para algo. Y no vengas con las sandeces rebeldes de turno. Hay que respetar la seguridad en el tráfico.

—Bien nos hubiera ido en el mundo siguiendo las reglas. —dijo éste irónicamente.

—Cuando llegue estaría bien verte peinado. —Yasuo, de nuevo, no contestó. —Y afeitado. Que poco me gusta la barba de indigente que llevas. —él la miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Para qué estás conmigo entonces?

—¡Eso!, ¡Eso me preguntó yo todos los días!— el hombre sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y tiraba la colilla por la ventanilla.

—Y ¿Por qué te maquillas tanto?, vas a coger un vuelo para ver a tu amiga. O ¿me he perdido algo?— el tono irónico de sospecha hizo que ella mostrara sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

—Novia amiga. —aseveró ella. Él alzó ambas cejas aun mirando al frente.

—¿Qué narices es eso?

—Pues eso. Mi novia- amiga. Ella sería mi alma gemela en chica. Mi hermana perdida. Mi muchas cosas, ya sabes. —el muchacho arrugó el gesto, sin entender.

—¿He de preocuparme de algo?— Janna lo miró incrédula.

—¿Si fuera así crees que te lo diría?— Yasuo sonrió de medio lado.

—Si vas a hacer algo, que no me entere, hazme el favor. —frenó para estacionar en el parking del aeropuerto.

—Que idiota que eres. Que poco te preocupas. Como te gusta salvarte el culo y ya está.

—El mío y el tuyo, pues es uno digno de salvar. —ella volvió a resoplar exasperada. Se bajó del coche eludiendo sus carcajadas burlonas y comenzó a sacar las maletas. Si bien hacia pucheros ante el poco cuidado de su novio, le encantaba que él tuviera actos caballerosos, como cargar él las maletas aun siendo tan arisco y alejado como a veces parecía mostrarse, pequeños gestos hacían que ella terminara envuelta en un interés tan etéreo como el viento. Ambos eran demasiado independientes, mas ambos disfrutaban de que la independencia de uno fuera comprendida por el otro.

Yasuo posó las maletas en el suelo y la miró con un gesto tranquilo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ten cuidado en qué asuntos te metes allí. —y si bien su voz y expresión parecían pacíficas su mirada rasgada se notaba diferente.

—Sabes perfectamente que solo voy a apoyar a Lux. Necesita a alguien a su lado en estos momentos.

—Jan. Los problemas de una relación son de dos. Mira a ver cómo sale el resultado al hacer los cálculos. — ella chascó la lengua y sonrió mientras se estiraba un poco para darle un beso. Terminó arrugando la nariz en una mueca de lo más graciosa.

—Odio que fumes. —volvió a quejarse. Tomó las maletas y lo miró mientras apuntaba con el dedo varias veces. —En serio, ni se te ocurra fumar en casa. Te lo digo en serio Yasuo.

—Vete ya, anda. —ella le sacó la lengua mientras se perdía por los pasillos del aeropuerto en busca de su puerta de embarque.

* * *

Arisse tomaba a Lux del brazo mientras sonreía alegre por las tonterías que decía Ezreal. Éste por su parte y a pesar de actuar de manera natural volvía a desagradarle la idea de no poder estar a solas con la chica rubia. Pues para ella siempre era Arisse, Arisse y más Arisse, parecía hacerlo adrede si no fuera porque la conocía de sobra para entender que aquella chiquilla nunca captaba las intenciones del resto. Trataba de no mostrarse apático respecto a Arisse, pues tampoco quería llevarse mal con una amiga de Lux, pero su recelo hacia ella se acrecentaba cada vez que ésta la mencionaba.

Salían del trabajo en dirección a una de las cafeterías cercanas. Desde hacía una semana aquello se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos después de saber todo lo que había pasado con Darius, y al contrario que con Ezreal, Lux y Arisse se habían vuelto, mediante esto, muchísimo más cercanas, algo que el muchacho odiaba.

Pero algo, o más bien alguien paró su ánimo de salida cuando se interpuso entre ellos. Aquel hombre, casi gigantesco se paró de nuevo frente a Luxanna y la miró como si ella fuera la única que pudiera liberarlo de unos imaginarios grilletes. Era cuanto menos patético, o eso pensó Ezreal, quien jamás se hubiera arrastrado de esa manera por una mujer. Sonrió al ver la escena, divertido clavando sus ojos en Darius con aires de superioridad y a punto estuvo de abrir la boca para mofarse cuando Arisse tiró de su brazo y lo apartó de la escena.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó malhumorado soltándose de mala manera y yéndose de nuevo con Lux, mas la chica no lo dejó reteniéndolo en contra de su voluntad.

—Es mejor no meterse en algo que es únicamente de ellos. —dijo ella mirándole por encima de sus gafas. —Y en verdad… él me da algo de pena. —el chico emitió un sonido, casi parecido al que se emite cuando alguien escupe.

—Es repugnante. Ha sido él quien le ha hecho daño. Y tú eres su amiga deberías de evitar estos contactos.

—¡Precisamente por eso!, —exclamó ella algo malhumorada. —Mira entiendo tu interés por Lux, pero si somos sus amigos, antes que ser egoístas debe de ser ella quien decida qué hacer con Darius, cómo y cuándo. Y nosotros únicamente apoyarla y escucharla. Si no sigue nuestros consejos es cosa de ella. Ser un amigo no significa entrometerse en las decisiones de los demás.

La chica rubia, llegó en cuanto dejó a aquel hombre atrás, quien como era evidente no había conseguido que Lux lo escuchase. Ella se pendió de Arisse y ésta le tocó la cabeza con un par de palmaditas suaves.

—Quizás si hablases con él de una vez por todas… —comenzó ella.

—No quiero escuchar más mentiras. —zanjó Lux.

—Y efectivamente eso es lo más inteligente. Que tío más pesado. ¿Has pensado en denunciarle? O no sé, notificarlo a los superiores.

—¡Ezreal!, qué dices, cállate.— le dijo la morena. Los ojos fríos del muchacho la miraron acuchillándola.

—No creo que sea necesario. —dijo la pequeña muchacha. —Parará en un tiempo. Todo esto es muy reciente.

Tomaron un café, y charlaron sobre asuntos trascendentales y poco trascendentales. Los tres compartieron sus momentos y rieron ante las tonterías del chico. Sin embargo Arisse siempre trataba de cortarlo cuando trataba de mofarse de Darius, y estaba claro que había bastante tensión ente ambos quien por Lux controlaban sus formas para con el otro.

La chica rubia notificó que esperaba una visita de su mejor amiga quien venía de Massachusetts y a la cual debía de buscar al aeropuerto. Así que sin más avisó que se iría, sin embargo, Ezreal se empeñó en acompañarla. Y así fue. Si bien Lux le había advertido que los billetes de bus son caros, éste no se retractó. Se subieron juntos y alegremente la chica pidió la ventanilla antes que el asiento del pasillo. Ya era de noche y ver las luces alejarse al dejar atrás la ciudad le parecía muy relajante. El chico tomó su mano de repente.

—No va a parar lo sabes. —ella miró al suelo cuando él le dijo aquello. —Tiene pinta de ser un tipo conflictivo, y no me refiero únicamente por las marcas de su cara. —Lux sonrió al recordar el torso desnudo de Darius el cual estaba completamente marcado de cicatrices, de las cuales no sabía la procedencia. Su mueca se tornó triste cuando supo que probablemente nunca lo sabría. —Tengo la sensación… de que no haces nada al respecto porque no quieres perder el contacto con él. —ella lo miró asombrada. ¿Acaso él tenía razón?

—¡No es verdad!— dijo ella rompiendo el contacto con Ezreal. —E-Es que tú quieres que todo se solucione a la de ya. Y las cosas a veces…

—Quiero que salga de tu vida sí. A la de ya, sí. Porque planeo reemplazarle. —Lux sonrió parpadeando varias veces incrédula.

—Pues debes de crecer mucho. Y hacer mucho ejercicio. Y ser moreno. —él pellizcó su mejilla ante la burla de ella. Y ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Tengo un futuro brillante Lux, te hablo en serio. No habrá una sola cosa que yo no pueda ofrecerte de todo lo que te ha ofrecido él. —al instante ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Impulsividad, riesgo. —aseveró sin emoción alguna. —Darius… cuando se dejaba llevar él…—salió de su trance y sonrió con tristeza. —Déjalo Ezreal. Emocionalmente no pretendo ligarme con nadie. Estoy cansada de todo esto. No quiero hacer daño a más gente. —él desistió de seguir persuadiendo, odiaba que las cosas se le resistieran de esa manera, pues no pensaba que Lux estuviera tan afectada por Darius, quien lo creyó un objetivo del cual deshacerse fácil. Lo que más le jodía era el ser superado por un hombre sin cultura alguna, sin estudios, sin nada. Un hombre mentalmente inferior el cual solo servía como matón de combate y poco más.

La llegada de Janna fue como la llegada del Sol. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la pequeña chica hizo que Ezreal sonriera con ella. Janna era de muy bien ver, si bien parecía la hermana mayor de Lux, pues ambas tenían aquel pelo rubio como el oro tan característico, mas Janna era alta, de curvas muy pronunciadas, de rasgos afilados y ojos azules rasgados suaves. Sus labios tintados por el carmín esbozaron una humilde sonrisa cuando se presentó ante Ezreal. Sin embargo, por alguna razón él pudo notar el rechazo de ésta en su mirada azulada. Janna iba a ser junto con Arisse obstáculos a saltar. ¿Por qué ambas parecían querer joderlo todo?

* * *

Llegaron a casa donde la invitada saludó a ambos gatos rascándoles la panza y llenando su peluda cabecita de pintalabios rojo. Los gatos escaparon ante los achuchones tan característicos de Janna. Ésta se empeñó en sacar su neceser de maquillaje y comenzar a maquillar a Lux mientras se ponían al día más allá de lo que ya habían hablado por teléfono. La pequeña chica sonreía por las cosquillas de la brocha de maquillaje mientras la otra le sonsacaba tanta información como podía.

—No me gusta el tal Ezreal. —comenzó la invitada.

—Pretende ayudar. Es que bueno él…

—Se cree que le gustas. ¿Qué número eres en su lista de logros?— la otra se sorprendió ante la afirmación de su amiga. —Ay, no quería taparte las pecas. Te voy a quitar un poco de base aquí y difuminar.

—No creo que él sea así para nada.

—Oh, me he acostado con tantos como él, que ya tengo un radar para esos. En cuanto te eches novio, se acabaron los favores.

—Él sabía que me gustaba Darius, y aun así se quedó como amigo.

—Oh, porque sabía que no ibais a acabar bien y mira. ¿Sabes cómo los llamo yo? —Lux la miró intrigada. —Buitres.

—¡Janna!— ésta le hizo una señal para que no se moviera del asiento mientras seguía con su labor.

Terminó de maquillarla y le mostró su cara en un espejo. Lux sonrió cuando se vio sin las ojeras tan prominentes que llevaba trayendo desde hacía días por sus constantes quebraderos de cabeza, se tocó un poco la cara a lo que su amiga le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Mirar, pero no tocar. —Lux soltó una risilla. —Aunque no me ha costado mucho realzar tus rasgos, pues eres muy bonita.

—Gracias, Janna. Hacía días que no me lo pasaba tan bien. —ésta iba a responder cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Lux frunció el ceño, pues ya era bien entrada la noche y no se esperaba visita. Abrió la puerta ante la atenta mirada de sus gatos, y pronto su invitada los acompañaría para ver qué pasaba. Ésta pudo distinguir un hombre, uno enorme, pues jamás en sus días de soltera había conocido a algo como tal. Se acercó ante una acalorada Lux, la cual parecía estar en apuros por sí misma. La torpeza del hombre al hablar hizo que Janna esbozara una sonrisa incrédula, pues el tamaño de éste no parecía ser acorde con sus formas.

—Vaya. —dijo él sorprendido. —E-Estás muy…

—Está preciosa. Se lo hice yo. —se interpuso la amiga de la anfitriona.

—Como ves, estoy ocupada, Darius. —zanjó Lux quien trató de cerrar la puerta mas éste interfirió posando de manera brusca la mano en ella. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron ante las formas de él.

—No estás siendo nada justa. —no parecía siquiera reparar en la otra mujer. —solo te pido que me escuches, no te molestaré más tras eso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la pequeña chica.

—Porque quiero que sepas mi versión.

—¿Eso limpiará todo lo demás?, las mentiras… yo ya no sé qué pensar de ti. Te has reído de mi… me has…

—A ti no te he traicionado Luxanna. Si bien las palabras no eran reales, sabes bien cómo nos sentíamos los dos. Eso no se puede fingir.

—¡Pero me hiciste tu cómplice!, le hice tanto daño a ella también…—comenzó a sollozar y éste dio un paso para acercase a ella quien fue detenido por Janna.

—Vete, me ha costado mucho maquillarla como para que encima la hagas llorar. —parecía que aquel hombre, también abatido, era la primera vez que reparaba en la otra mujer. —Ya me ha contado que en el trabajo haces lo mismo. Y esto se le llama acoso.

—Yo no la estoy —comenzó él frunciendo el ceño y cambiando de expresión para con la otra.

—Especialmente cuando tú ya tienes una edad y ella es tan joven. —interrumpió Janna. Esto último hizo que él se mordiera el labio internamente. Pero analizó la expresión de la pequeña chica rubia quien se apoyaba en su amiga casi desesperada. No quiso hacer más daño. Asintió mientras afinaba sus labios en una fina línea.

—Es real. —dijo mientras se iba ante una dolida Lux. —Te quiero, de verdad. —Janna cerró la puerta al verle irse mientras suspiraba. Su amiga, aún asimilaba la situación mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se restregaba la cara haciendo que al final, toda la obra creada por ella se fuera al traste. La mayor sacó un par de toallitas húmedas y comenzó a quitarle la pintura.

—Con lo guapa que estabas. —las lágrimas de Lux no parecían dejar de salir. —¿Tiene dinero? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?—preguntó la otra extrañada.

—Es guapo… está bueno… es…muy alto…y tan…bueno es ya un hombre, solo me falta saber ¿Tiene dinero?, porque si lo tiene sería buen partido. —Lux rio, algo que parecía suceder solo con su amiga cerca.

—Si no fuera porque es infiel quizás… sería un buen partido. —Janna se quedó pensativa, a lo que Lux la miró algo desconcertada.

—Sinceramente… creo que te quiere de verdad. —antes de que su amiga respondiera ésta se adelantó. —He estado con tíos de todo tipo, de toda clase social, casados, no casados, de relación abierta… en fin, tú ya lo sabes. Y hay una regla que se aplica a todo hombre que está en una relación longeva, siempre tienen miedo.

—No te sigo.

— Siempre, absolutamente siempre, que las mujeres pillaban a los maridos, o a sus novios, conmigo, ellos venían y me decían "Que lo que teníamos tenía que acabar", evidentemente ellos pensaban que yo me creía que era por algo nuestro, pero yo sabía de sobra que era porque sus mujeres los habían pillado. Siempre vuelven, Lux, con lo que conocen, con lo que tienen de manera segura. Da igual cuán bueno fuere lo que han tenido delante. Una mujer en su casa, calentando su cama, alguien de apoyo para siempre, eso no lo quieren perder.

—Y ¿Por qué ves diferente a Darius?

—Porque en lugar de dejarte, e ir a por su novia, está buscándote a ti. — Lux la miró con sorpresa mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. —Y… de manera casi desesperada me atrevo a decir. — la menor parecía darle demasiadas vueltas así que su amiga le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. —Piénsalo, pero otro día, hoy tienes que dormir, y darte un tiempo. Analiza las cosas de manera clara. —la otra asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta a una hora bastante tardía. Las dos chicas, las cuales en pijama hablaban de sus vidas separadas, se miraron sorprendidas. Lux puso una expresión de preocupación en cuanto miró la hora en el reloj.

—Es él. ¿Quién excepto él llama a estas horas?— se incorporó con los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Quieres que vaya a abrir yo? —la menor aliviada asintió varias veces mientras se frotaba su respingona nariz. Janna sonrió y se levantó a ver quién era. Efectivamente Lux no se equivocaba, parecía que aquel hombre era de maneras regias, alguien capaz de repetir la misma estupidez una y otra vez. Suspiró abatido cuando se dio cuenta de quién le abría la puerta era alguien diferente a quien esperaba ver. La mujer negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo apenada por la situación entre ambos.

—¿Podrías darle esta carta?— dijo él mientras se la tendía, casi como si lo necesitara. Janna tomó el sobre y lo miró por el anverso y el reverso. Luego alzó una ceja examinando a Darius de arriba abajo.

—¿Hasta aquí llegan tus esfuerzos?, una carta y ¿vas a dejarlo todo estar? — él se frotó la nuca, no estando cómodo con la situación.

—Si no me quiere ver, poco más puedo hacer. Solo quiero, que sepa mi versión, nada más. —Janna resopló mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Espera en la esquina de ahí. Salgo ahora a verte. —le dijo de manera rápida.

—¿Qué? —respondió el otro extrañado.

—Vete y espérame ahí. —dijo susurrando mientras miraba al interior. —rápido. —Darius asintió sin saber qué estaba pasando. La mujer cerró la puerta y aseguró a su amiga que él se había ido y que reclamaba lo mismo de siempre. Luego se puso una chaqueta encima del pijama y le dijo que salía al súper de veinticuatro horas, únicamente para comprarse una crema que se había olvidado en Massachusetts. A pesar de la insistencia de Lux en acompañarla ésta se negó, hasta que por fin pudo salir y reunirse con el hombre que la esperaba. Cruzó los brazos en cuanto el fresco la hizo estremecerse y le hizo un gesto a éste para que la siguiera. Él hizo caso. —Acompáñame al súper de al lado.

—No. — respondió el otro tan solo, con su ceño fruncido y su boca torcida.

—Mira, te estoy haciendo el favor de tu vida. Así que o vienes o no hay favor. —él chascó la lengua con pesadez. Ella le devolvió su carta y volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras caminaba. —Las cosas que hay que decir en persona se dicen en persona, no por… carta. Lux sigue enamorada de ti, quizás aún no esté todo perdido.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— dijo el hombre con sospecha. —Sabrás todo lo que ha pasado si eres su amiga… supongo.

—Sí, lo sé todo. No eres un angelito, no es que nadie lo sea. Mira, la quiero lejos del tal Ezreal, y el tipo va a pasos agigantados mientras tú te lames el lomo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Darius negó con la cabeza levemente. Janna resopló con molestia. —Como sea, apúntate bien lo que te voy a decir. La idea de la carta está bien, pero solo para una citación, las cosas que le tengas que decir a la cara se lo dices a la cara. —Darius iba a interrumpirla cuando la otra se adelantó. —A Lux no le gustan las cosas materiales en absoluto, pero adora los peluches. Si un regalo es bueno para ella, es eso, un buen y suave peluche. Desde que se fue de su casa nunca ha podido tener debido a sus mudanzas. Le darás una alegría con eso. —él asintió y ella pudo divisar una fina sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel hombre estaba completamente loco por Lux, no le cabía duda. Abrió la puerta del supermercado y se fue directamente a la zona de las cremas. —Piensa bien lo que le vas a decir cuando ella te diga que va a ir a hablar contigo, Lux no soporta las traiciones y menos hacer daño a la gente. Ya tuvo suficientes traiciones con su primer novio, no es algo que tolere. —Darius asintió.

—¿Qué le pasó? Con… su novio digo. —Janna tomó la crema y se fue hacia la caja.

—Eso se lo preguntas a ella. No esperarás que te relate la vida de mi mejor amiga porque sí. Solo te hago un favor por otro que tú me vas a hacer a mí. —Darius la miró desconcertado hundiendo las cejas.

—¿Qué?— ella miró al cajero y sonrió con amabilidad mientras señalaba al hombre que la acompañaba.

—Paga él.

—Y una mierda. —espetó el otro. Ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Seguro que quieres oponer resistencia? —Darius chascó la lengua, y sacó la cartera para pagar mientras la miraba con rabia. Salieron de la tienda y ella le sonrió mientras miraba su nueva crema. —Era la más cara, la debes de querer mucho. —él apretó los puños creyéndose víctima de un juego. —Cómprale el peluche y entrégale la cita. Te responderá de manera favorable. Pero no la cagues, haz el favor. —se dio la vuelta divertida para dirigirse de nuevo a casa de Lux.

—Oye, gracias, supongo.

—A ti. —dijo ella mientras alzaba la bolsa con la crema.


	13. 12

**~12~**

* * *

La lluvia empañaba parte de los cristales de la cafetería, su colorido ambiente encajaba más con su primera visita, la cual fue con Luxanna. Aquel lugar de colores alegres era digno de un cálido otoño, no de un frío invierno. Revolvía el café mientras miraba por la ventana, al fin y al cabo lo único que le quedaba de ella en aquel momento eran los recuerdos y nada más. Sid, frente a él no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación descrita por Darius, aquella que se había desarrollado con la amiga de Luxanna.

Sid lo había insultado innumerables veces y él había recibido las reprimendas con orgullo. Su amigo había sido también un buen punto de apoyo para Quilletta y que ella hubiera pasado por una traición no le causó gracia, mas aceptó las circunstancias de Darius y comenzó a apoyarle en cuanto éste admitió estar perdidamente enamorado de Lux. El mayor le comentó a su compañero los planes que tenía para poder hablar con ella y éste no muy convencido decidió, como siempre, advertirle de que tuviera paciencia con las cosas.

Paciencia era algo de lo que carecía, y orgullo era algo que le sobraba. Lo tenía todo dispuesto como la amiga de aquella pequeña mujer le había dicho, pero no quería volver a ir a la casa de la chica pues estaba seguro de que Lux no le abriría la puerta. Por lo tanto planeaba llevar un gran peluche, que él y su amigo habían elegido, al trabajo, para dárselo allí y si bien le parecía ridículo presentarse así, sacrificaría su dignidad solo por ella.

Ató la carta en la lazada del collar del enorme peluche de gato, lo había elegido blanco entero, con unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules y un morro rosado que tanto le recodaba a Lux, pues para él ella era toda blanca en sí misma, como si su aura desprendiera la pureza que a él tanto le faltaba. El cascabel que llevaba en su lazo rosa tintineaba cuando éste movía el peluche lo cual le causaba bastante vergüenza pues toda la plantilla de compañeros lo miraban divertidos ante un jefe con aquellas características.

Encontró aquellos cabellos de oro dirigiéndose junto con su amiga a su departamento. Él se adelantó a sus pasos y le colocó el gran regalo enfrente de sus narices sin emitir una palabra. Lux lo miró con sorpresa para pasar a sonrojarse completamente. Estaba reteniendo una mueca de felicidad mientras estiraba un brazo para tocar aquel peluche. Sus ojos se afinaron en una risa cuando acarició la suave cabecita del juguete. Miró a su amiga en busca de alguna respuesta, y ésta le sonrió con ternura como aprobando la situación.

—Y-Yo no creo que deba…—comenzó la chica rubia no pudiendo mirar siquiera al gran hombre que le había hecho tal ofrenda.

—Te esperaré. —dijo Darius tan solo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a pasos agigantados. Si bien todo aquello le había causado cierta vergüenza, haber visto la carita aniñada de aquella chica de nuevo feliz había sido una muy buena recompensa.

Tuvo que lidiar con las caras burlonas de sus compañeros de trabajo durante una semana, y si bien delante de él no decían absolutamente nada, sabía de sobra que el rumor de que le gustaba su compañera de trabajo se extendió como la espuma, siendo el único tema de conversación entre la mitad de los trabajadores. Confiaba que aquello no le causara problema y tampoco a Luxanna, si bien no se arrepentía de haber hecho tal acto enfrente de todos a pesar de su afectada dignidad, no quería que ella saliera perjudicada.

No se habían hablado durante toda la semana. Él la observaba desde la lejanía, y aunque no creía en nada tal como un Dios, rezaba a su buena suerte, o a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando para que le diera la oportunidad de hablar con aquella pequeña mujer la cual lo había hecho sentirse, en lo escasos momentos vividos juntos, tan natural, tan vivo, tan él mismo, como nunca antes.

Se acicaló apropiadamente antes de la cita, se probó varias prendas a pesar de que prácticamente todos sus conjuntos eran iguales. A Darius le gustaba la ropa cómoda, y además le gustaba el negro y el rojo, así que sus ropajes no variaban mucho de color. Se colocó la chaqueta y se miró por última vez al espejo de su armario. Acarició la cicatriz que atravesaba casi la totalidad de su mejilla hasta llegar a su ojo y pasar por su frente mientras miraba con desaprobación. Usualmente le daba igual cuanto disgustase esa marca en su cara, pero ¿pudiera ser que a ella le diera asco?, quizás todas sus cicatrices eran cuanto menos repugnantes para aquella chiquilla, la cual tenía un cuerpo liso, suave, como si la porcelana fuera copiada de su blanca figura. Llevó una mano a su estómago notando el vacío que todos sus pensamientos le provocaban. Los nervios actuaron con rapidez, descargando en él una intensa adrenalina haciendo que su centro adoleciera de sobremanera.

Necesitaba recuperarla, si bien se merecía perderla, se negaba a ver ese destino.

Condujo hasta el parque cercano a la casa de Lux, si bien no era el mejor de los lugares, era un lugar tranquilo. Allí había escrito en su nota que la esperaría. A pesar de ser tempranas las seis de la tarde, el Sol descendía rápidamente, dejando el frío calar los huesos, y los colores de la sangre tiñendo el cielo. No había llegado a adentrarse al parque, ni siquiera había llegado su impaciencia, cuando la divisó sentada en uno de los bancos mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en la cara. En aquel momento tuvo miedo de acercarse, porque sabía de sobra que destrozaría su paz. Aquella preciosa mujer estaba envuelta en su luz, en su mundo, el cual brillaba hermoso, como toda ella. Miró sus pies dar un paso tras otro, ¿estaba hecho para destrozarlo todo?, quizás todo cuanto tuvo en su vida, cuanto perdió y todo aquello que nunca le dieron, quizás todo eso era porque simple y llanamente se lo merecía. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y miró a la chica, no iba a irse sin intentarlo todo por ella.

Se sentó a su lado, de manera brusca, más brusca de lo que le hubiera gustado, entrelazó sus manos mientras curvaba su espalda hacia adelante y se abstuvo de mirarla.

—Has…venido. — le dijo tan solo de manera incrédula para luego pasar a verse completamente estúpido, pues era evidente que ella había ido.

—Bueno…—contestó ella con un hilo de voz. —Sentí que debía agradecerte por el regalo, en verdad te ha costado muy caro. No debiste comprarme nada… quiero decir, el peluche me encanta, e-e-es muy suave y eso…

—No debes agradecerme no me ha costado tan caro. — la miró y se encontró una sonrisa algo apagada. Lux había estado así desde que se enteró de todo sobre su noviazgo y mantenerle la mirada era como clavarse sus propios puñales una y otra vez.

—Te dejaste la etiqueta puesta. —dijo ella con una risita. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—En el peluche. —rio un poco. —Sé lo que te ha costado porque lo pone en su etiqueta. —Darius se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró frustrado. Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Las sorpresas, elegir un regalo, ofrecer un detalle, era algo que no iba con él en absoluto. Y ser infiel también a si mismo le había pasado factura. —Se la quité con cuidado. —comenzó a explicar ella viendo el abatimiento de éste. —pues hasta la etiqueta me gusta mucho, el diseño de la huellita de gato rosa es precioso. Así que escribí su nombre en ella y se la colgué en el collar. Es genial que no se la hayas quitado. —él apretó sus labios dándose aún más cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido con Lux. Porque cada cosa mala suya, era aplacada por algo bueno de ella. No era solo amor, no debía de ser solo eso, porque las historias que le habían contado, lo poco que había leído sobre tal sentimiento no se comparaba con lo que sentía por aquella mujer. Entreabrió su boca sintiendo como las palabras se acumulaban una tras otra, mas todo lo que pudo decir fue un resumen al que no quería llegar tan pronto pero que no pudo evitar.

—¿Tengo alguna posibilidad?— clavó su mirada en unos ojos que comenzaron a humedecerse por completo. Ella mordió su labio de manera suave mientras analizaba sus palabras. —¿De poder iniciar algo contigo?— la llama de la esperanza se prendió en los ojos negros de aquel enorme hombre quien desenlazó sus manos para apretar sus rodillas con fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta. Lux desvió su mirada por segundos, una tímida lágrima asomó dejando a su paso la rojez en su mejilla. Su contenido llanto comenzó a enrojecer la parte superior de sus cejas.

—No. —contestó casi con un hilo de voz. —Lo siento pero no puedo. —él comenzó a asentir leventemente. El dolor nervioso de su estómago cesó por uno muchísimo más amargo. Desolación absoluta en un paraje ya completamente seco. Lux se había llevado toda agua, toda vida, con sus incesantes lágrimas.

—En aquella cafetería, una vez me hablaste de cómo tu abuelo te había enseñado a orientarte mediante las constelaciones. Él fue tu inspiración para encontrarte, y tú has sido la mía Luxanna. Estaba completamente perdido, y entonces llegaste tú y…

—Darius, por favor…

—Siempre serás mi estrella. La única que me ha guiado en mi noche más oscura. —dijo él con una sonrisa quebrada. —Incluso si esto acaba aquí, tú me has encontrado. —ella comenzó a sollozar mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara con las mangas de su ancho jersey. Él tomó su mejilla con delicadeza e hizo que ella dejara de frotarse para que lo mirara. — Estoy… completamente enamorado de ti. —Lux respiró con dificultad debido a su llanto. Comenzó a hablar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y sintió como el frío sentido era completamente apaciguado por el fuego en la mirada de Darius

—No confío en ti. — sentenció ella, pues aquello era lo único completamente claro de todo lo turbio que se enredaba en torno a ellos. — Y si bien soy la primera que no teme arriesgarse, necesito a alguien a mi lado que me tienda la mano si caigo, incluso si no sirve de nada y caemos juntos, no me importan las situaciones y los problemas siempre que haya confianza. —ella tomó la mano de él para apartársela con cuidado. —Algo que ya no hay. Es un hilo… tan fino, pero lo conecta todo, y está completamente roto. —Darius pudo entender completamente sus sentimientos, nunca había sido empático pero sabía de sobra lo que significaba una confianza rota.

Lux no había acudido para buscar un comienzo, había acudido para pactar un final. Cerrar un hermoso libro que nunca jamás leería, pues ¿a quién le gusta sufrir dos veces?, buscó en las explicaciones de Darius los porqués a sus acciones, y sonrió cuando estuvo satisfecha.

Era empática para perdonar y eso hizo, perdonó para seguir con su vida, para dejar de llorar y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia un futuro lleno de tantas experiencias, de los riegos que ella clamaba, de una vida que, a diferencia de él, sin ningún miedo moldeaba.

Se levantó de aquel frío banco y examinó con detenimiento al hombre que incluso sentado era casi tan alto como ella. Sonrió, y si bien trató de que fuera una sonrisa cálida y confortable para él aquello fue como la mayor de las condenas. El pelo de Lux, tan rubio como el oro se fundía en la oscuridad de la tarde de invierno, así como su figura la cual parecía una fina sombra de pie a su lado.

—Te deseo lo mejor, y la mayor de las felicidades. —dijo ella tocando su hombro. El hombre tomó la mano que ella posaba sobre él, como si con todo aquello se le estuviera escapando su propia vida.

—Entonces quédate a mi lado. —Lux bajó la mirada y se desprendió de su agarre con facilidad.

—Adiós Darius. —el sonido de la tierra mezclada con piedras bajo los zapatos de aquella mujer se fue haciendo lejano, distante. Hasta que en la oscuridad, y bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas lo único que escuchó fue… nada.

Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí sentado, reviviendo la escena que acababa de vivir, ni él lo sabía. Notando como el calor que había sentido minutos antes por parte de la figura de su lado, era tan real, que tuvo que pasar una mano por el espacio vacío para volver a la fría realidad.

Sus negros ojos comenzaron a distorsionar su alrededor mediante una humedad que apenas recordaba. Demasiadas cosas había vivido en su larga vida, y por pocas había llorado. Odiaba la debilidad y las lágrimas lo hacían sentir sinónimo de aquello. Mas Lux siempre lloraba abiertamente, enfrente de todos, pues a ella parecía darle igual mostrarse tal y como ella era. Sonrió mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos.

La vida le había dado la oportunidad de salir de su pozo de amargura, de vacío, de quebranto, de decepciones… y él, únicamente él y nadie más, la había apartado.

Dolía, mucho, perder algo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, pero más dolía no poder recuperarlo.


	14. 13

**~13~**

* * *

—Vamos, deja eso y ven a ayudarme. —se quejó Ezreal mirando la parte del monitor que le correspondía al personaje de Lux, mas ésta se rio sin hacer caso. El chico resopló con molestia. —Tenía que haber sido yo Vincent.

—Has sido tú el que eligió primero. —se concentró de nuevo en el juego y luego lo miró encontrándose la mirada de Ezreal fija en ella. —A-Además me gusta explorar todo. —el chico esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

—Es un buen dato a saber. —ella enrojeció captando las malas ideas del otro chico. Se estaba haciendo algo experta en seguir las pocas indirectas que él emitía mediante su sarcasmo sátiro.

Lucas, el compañero de piso de él, había llegado a casa, dejándola algo desconcertada pues habían pasado tanto tiempo jugando a la PlayStation que ni se había dado cuenta de la hora. Saludó a Lucas y se despidió de Ezreal a la carrera mientras recogía todas sus cosas con rapidez. Al siguiente día le tocaba trabajar y llegaría bastante tarde a casa. El alto miró al otro con la ceja levantada, tomó las patatas de bolsa restantes de la mesa del salón y sonrió de manera burlona ante la atenta mirada del otro.

—Te quieres tirar a la enamorada de mi jefe. —Ezreal resopló al verle hablar con la boca llena, cual orangután.

—A tu jefe le quedan años luz para llegar hasta ella. ¿Sabes cuánto es un año luz?— Lucas frunció el ceño, como si tuviera que pensar algo, pues estaba claro que no tenía ni pajolera idea. —Dejémoslo en que es mucho. —el mayor se sentó en el sofá y miró con curiosidad el juego al que estaban jugando su compañero y la chica anteriormente.

—¿Cuánto de mucho?— extendió sus enormes brazos. —¿Así?— Ezreal comenzó a reírse en cuanto lo vio en tal posición. Se secó las lágrimas ante la sonrisa bobalicona del otro y comenzó a guardar los mandos y apagar su consola para dejar la televisión libre.

—Sí, así. —dijo para que el otro estuviera conforme.

—¿Y a ti cuántos años de esos te quedan?, ¿o planeas conquistar a la chica del jefe jugando a videojuegos? —el rubio alzó su mirada de manera resentida mientras terminaba de guardar el aparato para posicionarlo encima del reproductor de video.

—No es la chica de tu jefe. Que pesados sois con el rumor, ella está soltera y le gustan los videojuegos, es una manera de estar con ella como cualquier otra. —Lucas asintió mientras se metía un puñado de patatas en la boca. Sonrió creyéndose poco la excusa que el menor le decía, algo que Ezreal supo captar claramente.

—Hasta el más experto falla a veces ¿eh?— el otro se levantó exasperado.

—Qué sabrás tú, si no te comes una rosca. —el militar se llevó una mano al corazón y puso una cara burlona.

—Touché. —exclamó para seguir comiendo sus patatas de bolsa.

Se pasó la noche dándole vueltas, pues era verdad y Lucas tenía razón, no hacía más que pasearse en círculos alrededor de Luxanna, y los constantes rumores en su zona de trabajo sobre un romance entre ella y Darius comenzaban a sacarle de quicio. Ezreal era un tipo paciente, mas le gustaba ganar a la primera, y el ensayo y error si bien era algo palpable en su profesión no le gustaba llevarlo como modo de vida. Había estado a punto de perder contra el simio jefe de dos metros, pero confió en su intuición y no se equivocó; estaba claro que Lux no podía estar con ese tipo de hombre, sin clase, sin estudios superiores, sin nivel de vida, bruto, huraño y amargo. ¿Por qué narices había tenido miedo todos aquellos días pasados?, Darius no debía de suponer un problema y sin embargo, el mero hecho de imaginársela con él era en sí mismo una humillación.

Nunca había perdido nada y no iba a ser aquella la primera vez.

Se sentó a esperarla en la mesa de siempre, jugaba con su comida mientras la veía pedir su consumición. Observó cómo ciertas personas que se encontraban a sus alrededores comenzaban a emitir risillas en cuanto Darius entró a la cafetería para pedir tras ella. Ezreal comenzaba a hartarse y si bien nunca había sido impulsivo se levantó de manera ágil sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus zapatillas deportivas parecían guiar sus pasos, distante de que su cerebro diese el punto de partida y calculase hasta llegar a la meta. Por primera vez respirar la locura comenzó a hacerle sentir bien. Tenía mucho más que ofrecer, él mismo lo sabía, no solo era un pequeño cerebrito sabelotodo, él también tenía sus propias garras.

Lux sostenía su cartera y esperaba paciente a que le sirvieran cuando notó unos dedos finos enredarse en su pelo. Lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos azules de Ezreal tan helados, casi consumidos por un odio que ella misma no entendía, y sintió unos labios húmedos, suaves posarse sobre su boca. Fue fugaz, apenas pudo notar el pelo rubio del chico sobre su frente cuando éste ya se había separado. La misma mirada que había tenido mientras la besaba se posó en un Darius que tras ellos esperaba atónito, como el resto de empleados que pasaban su rato en la cafetería. Lux miró al más alto tratando de trasmitir su confusión sin ninguna palabra. Darius apretó los puños y salió de la cafetería sin mirar a la chica siquiera, retractándose de su idea de tomar algo, alejándose de ellos lo máximo posible.

La mujer miró a Ezreal con tanto desconcierto como con furia. El camarero le sirvió la comida y ella se mantuvo estable tragándose las acusaciones solo para que éste no estuviera incómodo mientras la atendía. Pagó y guardó su cartera bajo su brazo mientras tomaba su bandeja. A punto estuvo de desviarse cuando Ezreal la tomó del brazo para señalar su mesa.

—Nos sentamos ahí. —dijo de una manera casi divertida. Ella posó su consumición en la mesa de éste y luego se sentó de manera ofuscada pero obediente. Era evidente que estaba muy enfadada, sus mofletes rojos así lo denotaban. —Alguien tendría que decírselo. —comenzó él. Ella alzó su mirada, aún no había probado bocado y por la rigidez de su cuerpo parecía debatirse entre preguntar o pegarle una bofetada.

—¿Decirle qué a quién? —soltó ella directamente.

—Decirle a Darius que ya no hay oportunidad. —ella movió su mano, queriendo golpearle se contuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de gente.

—En cuanto salga de aquí no pienso volver a hablarte. —él rodó los ojos. No era la primera vez que Lux y él discutían, y sabía de sobra que ella no cumpliría su promesa.

—Quieres que siga detrás de ti como un loco enamorado cuando a mí y a Arisse nos repites todo el tiempo que todo ha acabado. ¿En qué quedamos?

—¿Podrías no meterte?, lo que os conté a ambos es la verdad ya ha acabado todo.

—Entonces ¿por qué te ha molestado esto?

—¡Porque me has besado! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Recuerdas hace dos semanas cuándo te dije que lo que necesitabas lo tenías justo enfrente? —ella asintió tragando saliva. —Simplemente continué lo que él interrumpió. —Lux lo miró y esta vez hasta su nariz se volvió rosada.

—Y-Yo ya te dije, quiero estar sola por un…

—Ya, ya sé lo que me dijiste. —la chica frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la servilleta para pasar a mirarle una última vez antes de comenzar a comer.

—Ezreal, yo no busco algo esporádico. —él parpadeó varias veces ante aquella nueva información.

—¿Y yo sí? —preguntó incrédulo. Ella suspiró y tomó su bandeja para llevársela a su departamento y comer allí, sintiéndose más tranquila así.

—Hasta yo sé que las chicas de tu departamento se rifan tus citas. De verdad que no me interesan esos temas, pero no me mientas. —cuando quiso contestarle fue tarde. Divisó el cabello rubio de ella irse, difuminarse entre la gente hasta salir de aquel lugar. Quizás había sido precipitado, ni él había previsto lo que acababa de pasar, mas le gustó. No solo por la recompensa que obtuvo al robarle un beso, si no al ver aquella mirada de dolor, de quebranto y abatimiento de Darius. Respirar el odio hacia algo que es mejor que tú era sumamente gratificante.

El enfado le duró una semana. Tras aquello, tal y como él había predicho, volvió a ser la de siempre, y sus juegos y partidas volvieron a la normalidad, con la distinción de que aquel hombre que siempre parecía estar tras ella no parecía mirarla siquiera, y los rumores que tanto le fastidiaban dieron un giro completamente satisfactorio, siendo Ezreal y Lux el centro de toda atención esta vez.

Le había propuesto varias veces hacer caso a los rumores, él le dejaría el espacio que ella requiriera, le daría cuanto necesitara, con la condición de que no se cerrase a un nuevo enamoramiento.

Para su sorpresa tras un par de semanas pensándolo, ella accedió a no cerrarse a él completamente. Y aquella noticia fue mucho más gratificante que el día que le notificaron su excelente matrícula de honor como nota media en su graduado. Él mismo se sentía estúpido por sentirse así ante una noticia de una mujer cuanto menos simple. Mas ella era simplemente Luxanna. Tumbado en la cama de su habitación miraba el techo iluminado por su blanquecina bombilla mientras reía sin saber la razón. Sabía de sobra que todo lo que se estaba produciendo en él eran reacciones químicas que causaban aquellos estados, pero por mucho que se lo repitiera llegó a no importarle en absoluto. A pesar de que no habían iniciado una relación como tal, el hecho de que su posibilidad fuera mucho más abierta era más de lo que podía esperar como resultados inmediatos.

Comenzó a hacerse un centro de su vida. A veces trabajaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para cuadrar sus horarios con los de Luxanna y poder ir teniendo citas esporádicas de vez en cuando, pues ambos comenzaban a estar muy ocupados al estar finalizando de nuevo el periodo para presentar proyectos.

A veces se enfadaba consigo mismo, ya apenas se reconocía, ¿por qué debía hacer el esfuerzo por nadie?, mas cuando la recompensa era una cena exprés con aquella dulce chica, o un cine rápido, todo su enfado se disipaba por una satisfacción que él consideraba estúpida. Porque eso era, Lux lo estaba volviendo estúpido.

Y lo peor de todo es que a él le gustaba la estupidez. Sus citas a veces acababan en un par de besos tontos, que causaban un afloramiento en su estómago tan sentido que las pretensiones químicas a las que se lo achacaba comenzaban a tener poco valor.

Jamás había ido tan lento con una chica, solía desquiciarse si no terminaba en su cama al poco de haberla tachado como objetivo, y si bien con Lux tenía unas ganas inmensas de que aquello sucediera, su amor de parvulario le daba una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido para levantarse todas las mañanas. _"Amor"_ , algo que le parecía cuanto menos absurdo, _"inocencia"_ , algo que odiaba de Lux, _"Paciencia"_ , algo de lo que no carecía.

Definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Incluso su entretenimiento al ver a Darius abatido era ya agua pasada. Para aquel hombre no había pensamiento alguno, algo que él mismo reconocía como competición pasó a ser mucho más. No había espacio entre Ezreal y Lux para alguien como él, pues ahora únicamente era ella, ella y nadie más.

Eran cuantiosas las tardes lluviosas en Raleigh, que junto al enfurecido viento desplazaba las negras nubes dejando espacios entre ellas, huequitos de cielo hacían traspasar los rayos de un sol bajo y rojizo, dejando el asfalto lluvioso teñido con hermosos y vivos colores.

Divisó a Lux correr hasta la parada de su autobús el cual no esperó por ella y arrancó sin premisa, dejándola en tierra con una expresión de lo más graciosa. Sin embargo, ésta, antes de cubrirse con la marquesina de la estación se quedó divisando la nada. Nada que pasó a ser interrumpida por un coche en marcha que salía del aparcamiento de los laboratorios. Reconoció el coche, y al hombre que iba en su interior.

Su corazón se encogió en cuanto vio la forma estática que ella tenía de mirarle. Un lejano coche, tan solo eso, mas ella no se cubría. No lo hacía, su cabello empapado, su chaqueta húmeda, incluso sus apuntes completamente dispersos hicieron sacar lo peor de él.

Llegó hasta ella y sin previo aviso la tomó del brazo para darle la vuelta, para que dejara de mirar el rastro de un hombre que ella misma había rechazado. Ezreal tenía que darle motivos para reafirmar tal rechazo, y desde luego tenía muchos. Los ojos enrojecidos de la chica lo hicieron enfadarse más. No podían distinguirse las lágrimas entre las gotas de lluvia dispersas por su cara, pero desde luego estaba claro que estaba llorando. Tomó aquella fría y húmeda cara entre sus manos y se agachó para besarla una y otra vez, mientras ella, estática, únicamente lloraba. Terminó posando su frente, igualmente húmeda en la de ella.

—Teníamos todo el camino hecho. —sentenció él no dejándola ir a pesar de que ella oponía algo de resistencia a estar cerca.

—No puedo seguir así. —se sinceró de nuevo. Pues él estaba avisado desde hacía tiempo, ella seguía queriéndole y él, él había sido un imbécil confiado. ¿Qué tenía Darius que él no tuviera?, era horrible plantearse tal pregunta y que la respuesta fuera ambigua, mas una cosa era segura; él no era suficiente para ella.

—No me hagas esto. —salió de su boca de manera desesperada. Era patético, cuanto menos. Su amor de parvulario, su fuerza en la mañana, la chica que lo había vuelto estúpido. Ella apartó sus manos y se limpió con su chaqueta el agua de la cara.

—Le quiero. Lo siento, estoy enamorada de él. —Ezreal se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su envidia, su enfado, sus celos eran un cúmulo tan grande que concentrarse en que todo no saliera por su boca lo estaba dejando exhausto. —Y-Yo lo siento.

—Cállate. —espetó. Y pudo evitarlo, de verdad que pudo haberlo hecho pero, era la única cosa, lo único en toda su vida que sus habilidades no daban la talla para lograr conseguir. ¿De qué valía todo?, el esfuerzo hecho, las noches en vilo, el trabajo acumulado para verla, ¿para qué?, para que esté enamorada de otro. ¿Acaso no lo ha tenido en cuenta? —Podía…ser cualquiera. Ni tienes buen cuerpo, ni eres tan bonita, ni tienes un carácter carismático. Tú simplemente. —Lux lo miró alzando sus cejas con una expresión tan dolida que lo hizo sentirse culpable, algo que solo le pasaba con ella. —Quédate con tu simio jefe. ¿Es lo quieres?, perfecto, cuando vuelva a hacerte daño, no vuelvas a mi para quejarte. —se dio la vuelta notándose tan enfurecido como empapado. La escuchó llamarle un par de veces a las cuales hizo caso omiso. La odiaba, la odiaba por haber sacado la única faceta patética de él, la odiaba por quererla, por esforzarse y no tenerla.

Llegó a su casa. Lucas lo recibió levantándose del sofá con cara de preocupación. Él resopló, no quería tener que fingir delante de nadie, así que se quitó el mojado abrigo, las botas y lo ignoró, pero éste lo tomó del brazo, cerciorándose al mirar el rostro de Ezreal de que no solo le afligía el hecho de llegar empapado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le dijo, creyéndose el otro que había en él una falsa preocupación. El rubio se zafó del agarre de mala manera.

—No me vuelvas a tocar. —le espetó, no pudiendo contener su mal humor.

—¿Ha sido la chica esa?, ¿La enamorada del je…?—Ezreal lo interrumpió antes de acabar la pregunta.

—No te atrevas a decirlo. Ya te lo he repetido mil veces maldito mono. Tú y tu puto jefe de mierda, sois simios todos. —Lucas lejos de molestarse le revolvió el húmedo pelo juntando sus labios en una fina mueca de preocupación casi fraternal.

—Eres muy joven. Será por chicas. —el menor apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Deja de revolverme el pelo. Simio estúpido. —sin embargo, no le quitó la mano. Se quedó de pie mirando sus pies y los de Lucas, mientras las figuras se distorsionaban por la humedad de sus ojos.

—Ya, ya pasó. —le respondió el otro.

—Monos imbéciles. Sois imbéciles, imbéciles, imbéciles.


	15. 14

**~14~**

* * *

Llevaba los documentos de la solicitud para cambiar su sección de zona bajo el brazo. Lo malo era que debía de esperar un año para que todo volviera a ser como antes, pues únicamente había elegido aquel destino por Quilletta y ahora que ella ya no estaba no tenía sentido aguantar algo que no le agradaba. Volver al cuartel, a sus expediciones y sus misiones en campo abierto, ese deseo, tras lo de Luxanna, era el único que inundaba su mente. Quería alejarse cuanto antes de aquellos horribles laboratorios que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían, mas el no haberla recuperado los hacía teñirse de la más oscura amargura. Esperar un año no era nada, después de todo sentía que merecía pasar por el infierno que estaba pasando cuando la veía en la cafetería con aquel tipo rubio. Ezreal había sabido aprovechar bien la oportunidad, y no le extrañaba, ese chaval no le causaba buena espina y si bien se sentía extremadamente celoso, dejaba su propia ofuscación de lado dando paso a la preocupación. Ella era tan inocente, pues si bien él tenía muy en cuenta su inteligencia, lo cierto era que la chica no era muy avispada. Y sin embargo Ezreal parecía haber pasado por un mundo diferente al de ella. Esperaba que la amiga de Lux pudiera protegerla bien, algo que él no podía hacer.

Pero como fuere eso ya no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse.

La soledad ya no le parecía tan mala. No cuando tanto su hermano como Sid se mantenían unidos a él. El terror por dejar a Quilletta había sido completamente infundado. Los tiempos cambian, las cosas cambian, y su miedo por la soledad característico de un Darius más niño había pasado a ser la meditación de uno más adulto.

No se iba a mentir, Lux le había ayudado en todo; en conocerse a sí mismo, en ser leal a sí mismo, en saber sus propios gustos, tener en cuenta sus opiniones, en valorarse, en resumen, con Lux había vivido la vida que no había vivido en treinta y cuatro años.

Se levantó temprano para salir a correr, tres veces a la semana hacía lo mismo, y aquellos días, aunque más fatídicos, le resultaban agradables, el deporte siempre había sido su método de escape y le encantaba. Raleigh era bonita y tranquila, algo en lo que no se había fijado estando con Quilletta, pues estaba tan centrado en ser algo que no era, en llevar a cabo su propia penitencia que no tenía tiempo en fijarse en cosas que para él resultaban en aquella época como nimiedades. Mas ahora disfrutaba con las puestas de sol, con los días frescos de lluvia, con el viento fresco de inverno.

Sin embargo, sus constantes deseos por querer estar con aquella pequeña chica rubia lo hacían dormir poco, odiándose una y otra vez por haber hecho daño al único tesoro que le habían regalado. Y cada vez que recordaba su comportamiento de meses atrás le entraban unas ganas inmensas de abofetearse. Pudo haberlo tenido todo y sin embargo lo que consiguió fue… nada.

Terminó su carrera exhausto, la noche anterior apenas había dormido un par de horas, mas con todo el esfuerzo hecho mediante el deporte estaba seguro que en la noche que estaba por venir caería rendido en la cama, pudiendo disfrutar de un largo sueño, algo que tanto su mente como su cuerpo necesitaban.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y desenredó los auriculares que también guardaba. Usualmente no solía llevar tal aparato para salir a correr, pero cuando terminaba de correr escuchar la radio lo relajaba de sus nefastos pensamientos que llegaban únicamente para torturarle con sus errores pasados. Hacía todo el camino con los cascos puestos, escuchando música comercial o a los interlocutores dar las noticias de la mañana.

Se colocó un auricular y luego el otro y encendió la radio del móvil, dejando la emisora que ya tenía marcada. Y como obra del destino escuchó;

 _'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too_

Sonrió al recordar el paseo en coche, aquella noche en la que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, eclipsada únicamente por momentos en los que él, tan regio como siempre era, se ponía freno. Pero Lux… Lux estaba hermosa. Sonrió cuando la recordó con aquellas botas de calle y el vestido azul. Tal y como era ella. Pero más hermosa estuvo cuando él la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos y ella se rendía a él, dejándose llevar ambos por una complicidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Escuchó un frenazo en seco seguido del pitido de un coche que lo hizo paralizarse sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo único que vio fue el reflejo de las nubes en la luna del vehículo y tras eso sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha que solo duró un instante, no le dio tiempo ni a colocar los brazos para evitar el golpe. Impactó de lleno contra el suelo y tras aquello… oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba decidida a hablar con él. Tras todos sus debates internos, tras haberse dicho a sí misma de terminar para avanzar, no podía mentirse. Amaba a Darius y si bien éste le había explicado parcialmente el porqué de su duda respecto a todo lo que conllevaba dejar a su novia, para Lux no era suficiente. Necesitaba preguntar más y más, saber más y más y sabía de sobra que todo lo que aquel hombre le diría valdría para volver a caer en su amor. Pero mientras que antes se resistía ello debido al evidente problema entre ambos, ahora estaba dispuesta. Pues Janna tenía razón en muchas cosas, y también era verdad que Darius no la había traicionado a ella, pues él tuvo, o al menos eso creía, la intención de dejarlo con Quilletta antes de iniciar algo con ella. Sin embargo, la exnovia de éste no le había sugerido lo mismo, algo que le reconcomía por dentro. ¿Realmente él había sido sincero la última vez que habían hablado?, necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba saber si la confianza rota era insalvable o por otra parte era simplemente un camino lleno de malentendidos.

Buscó a Darius al entrar al trabajo mas no lo encontró. En su lugar un ofuscado Ezreal se mantenía regio en no dirigirle la palabra. Se apenaba por esta situación, pues comenzaba a echar de menos las partidas de PlayStation que jugaban juntos. Arisse tampoco estaba a gusto con la situación, encontrándose muchas veces dividida entre ambos, algo que Lux no quería por nada del mundo, convenciéndola siempre de que fuera a apoyarle a él, pues ella estaba bien sola.

Buscó a Darius a la hora de la comida, pero ni rastro de él. A la salida se encontró con el mismo resultado. La misma rutina empleó al día siguiente y comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Se habría puesto enfermo?, lo poco que conocía de él si bien sospechaba de todo, es que era un hombre que se tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

Se topó con Sid a la salida y aprovechó para pararle algo avergonzada. Él la miró con una mueca burlona antes siquiera de abrir la boca. Después de todo era el amigo de Darius estaría al tanto de la situación y tenía miedo de ser rechazada completamente por él.

—Ah…—comenzó ella mientras él levantaba una ceja a la espera. —Verás, llevo un par de días buscando a Darius y…

—¿Te lo has pensado mejor?—interrumpió él con una sonrisa. Lux asintió ligeramente. —Está en el hospital. —ella se sorprendió para pasar a poner una expresión de preocupación casi al borde del llanto. Sid se apresuró a frenar sus pensamientos. —Está bien mujer, no te preocupes. Tuvo un accidente pero él está…

—¿En qué hospital? —se apresuró ella a decir, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, aún si su amigo aseguraba que estaba bien la palabra accidente la había descolocado por completo.

—Oye… si quieres te puedo llevar yo. Voy a ir ahora para allá, si esperas a que me cambie. —Lux se acercó para agarrarle un brazo y zarandearle un poco.

—¿De verdad que está bien?— Sid sonrió.

—Solo tiene unas cuantas lesiones. Nada más. Espera aquí y vamos juntos. —ella asintió y se quedó en su lugar completamente rígida, apresando entre sus brazos las delgadas carpetas que portaba. El chico la miró cuando salió del vestuario le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y sonrió de nuevo. La preocupación de Lux, si bien le parecía desproporcionada, era signo de que quería mucho a su amigo y comenzó a comprender todo lo que éste le había dicho sobre ella en la época en la que necesitó su apoyo para seguir con su vida.

Subieron al vehículo y Sid se apresuró a darle conversación para tranquilizarla. Al contrario que Darius, éste era un chico alegre, algo bromista pero extremadamente jovial cosa que Lux agradeció, pues si bien charlaban sobre cosas poco trascendentales apreciaba el esfuerzo de él por sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo ha sucedido?—comenzó ella tras un instante de silencio. —El accidente me refiero.

—Hace un par de días. Mañana tendrán que operarle. —ella lo miró con sus ojos humedecidos. —No me mires con esa carita. —respondió él a sus preocupaciones de manera burlona. — Que no quiero tener problemas con Darius por mujeres. —Lux parpadeó varias veces no comprendiendo en absoluto.

—Y…¿Sus padres están allí también?— Sid rio.

—¿Te preocupa ver a su familia?

—Un poco… tras todo lo ocurrido bueno… en verdad no tengo idea de nada. Quiero decir de su situación actual…

—No tiene novia. —el chico la miró con picardía. —Como si hubiera una mujer que lo aguantara. Y respecto a sus padres… bueno, digamos que no están allí. Solo su hermano. —Lux no quería alegrarse por el hecho de que los padres de Darius no pudieran estar con él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Con menos presión para verle y poder hablar con él. —Ha cambiado. — sentenció Sid tras un largo silencio. —no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero has hecho que sea un tipo algo más abierto. Algo que yo no pude hacer en siete años. Sigue siendo igual de cabezón para según qué cosas. —ambos rieron un poco. —Pero creo que… tú puedes ser la persona con la que él pueda vivir en paz. Ha pasado por mucho, y si bien como jefe es un jodido cabronazo, nadie se merece lo que él ha vivido. —Lux lo miró sin entender. Luego entrelazó sus manos.

—Si todo sale bien… espero que él sea capaz de contármelo. — Sid sonrió con ternura.

—Yo también lo espero.

* * *

Seguía a aquel hombre como un cachorrillo que seguía a su amo tras una fechoría. Sid le proporcionaba una grata confianza sin apenas conocerle, pero aun así tenía miedo de la reacción de Darius, y sabía de sobra que si algo como que la echara de allí sucedía, tanto Sid como el hermano de Darius se pondrían de parte de éste, algo que era lógico y normal. Sid abrió la puerta de una habitación, la luz natural lo iluminó entero, así como los huecos de su alrededor de un pasillo de hospital más tenue. Miró a Lux quien hinchó su pecho algo nerviosa. El hombre volvió a sonreírle tratando de acunarla en una situación que él parecía comprender. La tomó del brazo con delicadeza desenlazando sus manos para posicionarla delante de él y hacer que las dos figuras que estaban dentro de la habitación se sorprendiesen. La figura conocida, incorporada en la cama se sorprendió por completo, ella se sonrojó en cuanto sus ojos negros la miraron con extrema confusión. La otra persona los miró a ambos y luego sonrió de manera sardónica.

—Oh.— dijo con falsa sorpresa. —Así que es ELLA. —remarcó ese "ella" con entusiasmo como si se estuviera riendo de su hermano. Éste se ofuscó por completo.

—Cállate. —le espetó. El hermano de Darius se levantó de la silla colocada al lado de la cama de su pariente, y si bien no tenía la figura tan ancha como la de su hermano, era un hombre igualmente grande. De amplias espaldas, grandes brazos que disponía como murallas cuando los cruzaba. Estaba claro que eran hermanos. Mas la altura de éste fue la que le dio el veredicto final. Aquel hombre si bien no era tan alto como Darius era igualmente altísimo. Se agachó un poco con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara para llegar mejor a la altura de Lux, parecía burlarse de su pequeñez en comparación a la proporción de él, algo que hizo que ésta se encogiera un poco más. El hombre rio un poco y Sid rio con él, quien lo apartó al ver las intenciones del otro.

—Cuando tú vuelvas a New Jersey el que tiene que aguantar las consecuencias de tus bromas soy yo. —Draven carcajeó divertido y le tendió la mano a Lux.

—Soy el hermano de Darius, Draven. —le sonrió y ella le estrechó la mano. Se fijó en los tatuajes de sus dedos, también parecía llevar varios en sus muñecas que se extendían hasta donde no podía llegar a ver, pues las mangas de su camisa tapaban el resto de ellos. Ésta estaba parcialmente abierta en su pecho y alzando la mirada pudo divisar lo que parecía la mitad de una cara tatuada también en él. Siguió mirando hasta toparse con los fríos ojos de hielo de aquel hombre, le recorrió un escalofrío. Darius parecía en sí mismo amenazante por su porte pero Draven, si bien no era amenazador por sus formas le causaba igualmente cierto respeto que él mismo desprendía con su mirada, pareciendo tener el control en todo momento. Además estaba su voz, calmada, grave y estable, incluso cuando trataba de remarcar ciertas notas de voz parecía ser controlada.

—Y-Yo soy Luxanna. —el hombre sonrió.

—Te dicen Lux, ¿Verdad?— ella parpadeó un poco algo confusa.

—Mis amigos y familiares.

—Y como ahora estamos como en casa, Lux es ideal. —mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa, pudiendo divisar un colmillo de oro que sobresalía por su color de entre todos los demás. Ella asintió como si no tuviera otra opción. Escuchó a Darius resoplar molesto. Sid le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Draven para que se fuera con él y poder dejar a Lux y al otro solos. La chica miró a Sid, quien en aquel momento parecía ser un respaldo entre todo lo que pasaba y pensaba, siendo en sí misma un revoltijo de nervios. Éste asintió como si la entendiera mas fue Draven quien se adelantó a hablar al ver la cara de preocupación de ella. — No te preocupes, ningún coche se atreve a atropellar a mi hermano, es Darius el único que atropelló al coche. —los dos hombres más jóvenes se echaron a reír y el otro dio un golpe encima de la cama con la mano.

—Os podíais ir los dos a la mierda. —ellos se fueron dejándolos solos en la sala mientras a Lux se le escapaba una sonrisa discreta. Se dio la vuelta para confrontar a Darius y pasito a pasito se acercó a la silla donde Draven estaba sentado, ocupando su lugar. Se entrelazó las manos sobre las piernas, y aunque le costó, alzó la mirada para ver al hombre que tenía a su lado. No tenía buen aspecto; tenía la muñeca derecha vendada, un moretón que ocupaba su mejilla donde se podía percibir que la mayor parte de su sangre estaba acumulada bajo el párpado inferior del ojo el cual tenía hinchado. Su pierna derecha estaba estirada y destapada parecía estar parcialmente escayolada. Darius comenzó a sentirse incómodo debido a la manera que tenía Lux de examinarlo. Se recolocó un poco con algo de dificultad. —No tenías por qué haber venido. Sid es un bocazas, no te tenía que haber dicho nada.

—Yo le pregunté por ti. —se apresuró a decir para que éste no inculpase a su amigo. —Quería hablar contigo y no te encontraba así que, no tiene culpa alguna. —el hombre bufó apartando la vista de ella, como si estuviera disconforme con la situación. Y a pesar de la tensión palpable Lux no pudo evitar sonreír a sus maneras rudas de ser. Después de todo lo echaba de menos. El silencio incómodo volvió a abrirse paso, algo que ella quería evadir. —¿C-Cómo te encuentras?— intentó sacar nuevo tema de conversación. Darius sonrió con ironía, parecía cabreado, si bien ella tenía en cuenta todo lo que había pasado no sabía por qué exacto de que él estuviera así en aquel momento. Éste hizo un gesto con las manos como señalándose a sí mismo.

—¿Tú que crees?— enseguida ella se sonrojó bajando la mirada. No había sido la pregunta más acertada viendo que él estaba postrado en una cama.

—N-No ha sido una buena…

—Tu visita no me es grata. No necesito que te compadezcas. —cortó él mientras agarraba la sábana que lo tapaba parcialmente con la mano que no tenía herida. Lux iba a abrir la boca para responder pero de nuevo él se interpuso. —Sabes de sobra qué siento, sabes… joder, a veces no sé si eres inocente o sabes demasiado y simplemente lo restriegas, igual que tu maldito novio, el cual no debe de estar muy contento de que estés aquí. —cada palabra parecía salir de su boca como una tortura tras otra.

—Yo no tengo novio, Darius. — ella imitó el gesto de él, apresando la tela de su jersey entre las manos. Él la miró sorprendido conteniéndose una mueca de felicidad solo por mantener su porte orgulloso. —Y-Y por eso quería hablar contigo. Pero dada la situación lo mejor es que te concentres en ponerte bien y…—el hombre se incorporó mejor, no teniendo delicadeza al apoyarse sobre su muñeca vendada entrecerró un poco los ojos y se contuvo quejarse.

—Vamos a hablar ahora. —ella sonrió de manera algo nerviosa.

—Pero, Darius es mejor que…

—Joder Lux. —espetó, aquella fue la primera vez que la llamaba por su diminutivo. Ella se sorprendió al ver como él trataba de aproximarse al borde de la cama. —Esta mierda no es nada. —dijo señalándose a su escayola. — comparada con la herida que tú me has dejado.

—D-Darius, yo no he venido para iniciar nada aún. Como ya dije hay cosas que no están resueltas, la confianza es algo que yo al menos he perdido.

—¿Pero tengo alguna posibilidad?— se apresuró a preguntar. Ella sonrió al verle tan emocionado, asintió ligeramente y él se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la cama, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la vista fija en el techo y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Lux no pudo evitar reírse ante su reacción. —Haré cualquier cosa. —sentenció aun mirando el techo de su habitación. —Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo como de esto. Haré lo que haga falta por ti. —ella se estiró un poco para tomar la relajada mano de Darius, el cual abarcó con su gran palma toda la pequeña manita de ella. —Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera dejado atropellar antes. —la chica rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sid me dijo que te tienen que operar. —él resopló.

—Sí, aún me tienen que hacer alguna prueba más hoy, para mirar si tengo algo en la cabeza y todo eso. Pero estoy bien, lo que más odio es estar tumbado todo el puto día.

—¿Es la rodilla?— Darius frunció el ceño, señal de que algo parecía preocuparle. La miró directamente y después desvió la mirada como no creyéndose que aquella chica estuviera a su lado tomándole de la mano.

—Tengo una fractura en la meseta tibial. Y mi rótula ha estallado en pedazos. —Lux lo miró con preocupación si bien entendía los nombres no comprendía si había o no gravedad en aquello.

—¿Es… algo malo?—él negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, los huesos sanan, podré recuperarme en unos meses.

—¿Entonces qué te preocupa?— él sonrió.

—¿Tan evidente soy?— ella asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa. —Necesito recuperarme por completo. No puedo permitirme, debido a mi trabajo, perder movilidad en la articulación. El médico me ha dicho que haciendo la rehabilitación es poco probable que algo así pase, que si perdía movilidad sería algo mínimo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero ya no tengo veinte años. La edad es un factor a tener en cuenta, cómo salga la operación otro. —hinchó el pecho, con preocupación. —No quiero perder este trabajo.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Lux se puso de pie para estar más cercana a él. —Es decir, no puede pasar. —trató de convencer. —Te gusta el deporte, lo practicas mucho y bueno… eres un hombre fuerte. Estás más que preparado para esto. Y-Y además, harás todos los ejercicios que te manden. —lo miró algo avergonzada, se había dejado llevar por la emoción. —Y si quieres puedo venir a verte todos los días. También a casa, puedo ayudarte mientras te recuperes— desvió la mirada cuando notó los ojos de aquel hombre fijos en ella. —Q-Quizás me estoy precipitando demasiado.

—Siempre lo haces, lanzarte al vacío de esa manera. —ella tragó saliva de manera nerviosa. —Quiero que vengas todos los días. —sentenció éste dedicándole una discreta sonrisa.

Lux prefirió no sacar el tema de Quilletta a relucir, si bien dudaba de todo, por ahora lo principal era que Darius se recuperase por completo. Decidió mantenerse estable por ese tiempo y le prometió ir cada día después de salir del trabajo. Sid fue muy amable con ella, se había comprometido a llevarla siempre que pudiera. Los cuatro pasaron una tarde animada en una habitación reducida, que parecía aún más pequeña debido al tamaño de los otros tres. Y si bien Draven le causaba algo de respeto comenzó a diluirse cuando vio el tipo de relación que tenía con su hermano; no aparentaban ser cercanos mediante palabras, las personalidades de ambos eran completamente distintas, sin embargo parecían leerse con menos de una mirada, al menos Draven quien siempre parecía ir varios pasos por delante de su pariente.

Tuvo la incertidumbre de si sus padres aparecerían algún día por allí, pues aunque no fuera grave, su hijo estaba hospitalizado pero de nuevo no preguntó, tomando el tema como algo que quizás fuera muy descarado de preguntar.

Darius no le soltó la mano hasta que ella tuvo que irse, y cuando lo hizo ésta sintió unas ganas inmensas de volver; la despedida fue algo fría, pero la mirada oscura y cálida que le lanzó mientras salía de la habitación fue extremadamente dulce, casi pudo escucharle decir _"No quiero que te vayas muy lejos"_ , ella le sonrió y él desvió su mirada para centrarse en su hermano quien se quedaría con él durante la noche.

Quería salir del trabajo cuanto antes y las horas se le estaban haciendo completamente pesadas. Ese día en la mañana operarían a Darius y necesitaba saber qué tal estaba, su preocupación apenas le permitía probar bocado. Pidió su consumición en la cafetería y se quedó por un tiempo mirando al plato con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que sus obligaciones hasta la hora de salida. Arisse ya no se sentaba tanto con ella, después de lo Ezreal usualmente se iba con él quien parecía un buen punto de apoyo, estaba bien, Lux fue la única que le había sugerido que podía continuar sola y aunque la otra no estaba muy convencida ofreció su hombro a quien lo necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que éste comenzaba a aprovecharse bastante de la situación. Arisse comenzaba a comportarse extraño incluso privándole de saludo cuando ella la saludaba por los pasillos. Una vez le había pasado lo mismo con su primer novio. Había roto con él debido al tiempo que tenía que invertir con sus estudios. No era una buena época para estar con alguien y él demandaba la atención que ella no podía ofrecerle. Creyó que habían roto de mutuo acuerdo, tras escuchar sus versiones llenas de problemas decidieron quedar como amigos y quizás, cuando todo hubiera pasado pudieran volver a intentarlo. Pero no fue así. Él se dedicó, de manera despechada, a extender rumores y rumores completamente falsos; como que su familia, que realmente era una bien adinerada, pagaba a la universidad y por ello sacaba las notas más altas. La gente quiso creerle, muchos por envidia, otros porque aseguraban conocerla y saber que _"no tenía grandes capacidades e inteligencia para sacar esas notas"_ ya que la consideraban ingenua algo que no era compatible con sus resultados. De ahí comenzó a extenderse el rumor de que no eran los Crownguards los que pagaban a los profesores, sino que era ella quien los persuadía con otro tipo de favores. Se quedó sola rápidamente, sus supuestas amigas la dejaron de lado no queriendo verse perjudicadas por una nube de pestilentes rumores que la rodeaba. No le importó, de hecho, lo comprendió, después de todo no quería causar mal alguno a nadie. Pero lo peor de todo fue la traición; se creyó que su exnovio era el único que la comprendía, pues no sabía la procedencia de tales rumores hasta que se enteró de que él fue el único que los extendía. Había confiado en él, había pensado que ambos estaban de acuerdo en la toma de decisiones, pero una vez más… había sido completamente ingenua. Y cuando ésta se lo recriminó él simplemente se rio de ella y aseveró _"que alguien tan estúpido no puede sacar matrículas de honor"_. Aquel día se había roto mucho más que su corazón. Y por algún motivo todo lo que estaba pasando con Darius le recodaba a todo lo que anteriormente ya había vivido.

Lux había llegado junto con Sid justo cuando Darius había despertado, tras salir de quirófano. Fueron buenas noticias, aunque aún quedaba la rehabilitación e ir viendo el desarrollo de la intervención las cosas parecían apuntar en buena dirección. Aquel gran hombre seguía tan arisco como siempre mas los pequeños gestos, como tomarla de la mano, sonreírle de vez en cuando o comentarle su estado con sinceridad denotaban que Darius estaba de buen humor. Un hombre tan pesimista como él, junto con ella era capaz hacer volar su optimismo, por muy negra que fuera la situación.

Dentro de unos pocos días le darían el alta, y sin embargo, no había ni rastro de los padres de éste. Ni siquiera una llamada, pues ella se pasaba prácticamente toda la tarde y parte de la noche con él y no había señal alguna de ellos.

Con sus pensamientos sobre los padres de Darius arremolinándose, la afirmación de Quilletta, y los recientes cambios de Arisse, Lux se sentó al lado de la cama de aquel gran hombre y se forzó en sonreír, centrarse en que él se pusiera bien era su mayor prioridad. Seguidamente éste tomó su mano de nuevo, Darius no parecía querer soltarla y ante la caricia y la sonrisa de Lux éste se sinceró.

—No me gusta estar tan pendiente. —sus palabras salían rápido de su boca como si le avergonzara admitirlo. La luz artificial del hospital lo iluminaba parcialmente, dando una especie de tono perlado a su piel morena. Los reflejos de sus cicatrices se hacían notar también más evidentes por la iluminación. — Pero siento que un día voy a abrir los ojos y no vas a estar aquí.

—Yo no hago esas cosas, no he venido para irme.

—Pero soy tan imbécil que soy capaz de cagarla de nuevo. De hacer algo bruto o estúpido. Sé de sobra que soy el único culpable. —ella bajó la vista, sabía que debía esperar, pero aquella quizá fuera una buena oportunidad de hablar algo que le pesaba demasiado.

—Darius… ¿Cuántas veces me mentiste?— él apretó sus labios y afinó sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba claro que había sido directo e incómodo. Lux se retractó al ver la consecuencia de su pregunta. —Está bien hablaremos en otro momento.

—Te oculté que tenía novia. —comenzó él como si quisiera quitarse un peso de encima. —Ya te dije en el parque porqué me sentía tan… dividido, porqué quería aferrarme a ella.

—¿No hay nada más? ¿Solo lo que me dijiste en el parque?— él se quedó pensativo y luego asintió. Lux comenzaba a sentirse mal, pues no podía evitar posicionarse del lado de Quilletta, ¿qué razón tendría ella para mentirle?, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse pero se detuvo. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas a pesar de que su dolor comenzaba a hacerse latente. —Hay una cosa que no te puedo negar, tú no me traicionaste porque no éramos nada.

—Yo ya estaba enamorado de ti, Lux. —se apresuró él a decir cuando la escuchó afirmar "no éramos nada". No le gustaba el camino de la conversación y menos cuando la vocecilla de la chica parecía hacérsele cada vez más pequeña y quebradiza. Algo iba jodidamente mal, más mal de lo que ya podía ir.

—El día que me dijiste que ibas a solucionar cosas pendientes y me darías una respuesta después. ¿Me mentiste?— Darius la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?, no te mentí. Es justo lo que iba a hacer. —la chica agachó la cabeza mientras negaba ligeramente. Él se incorporó con brusquedad, temiendo que lo poco que tenía se estuviera yendo de nuevo, haciéndose daño en la muñeca afectada pero no importándole absolutamente nada. Ella trató de hacer que no se moviera pero éste parecía demasiado nervioso para doblegarse ante un afecto que podría irse sin dilación. —No te mentí, Lux, de verdad, no te mentí. —parecía desesperado. —Ese fin de semana lo tenía todo dispuesto quería dejarla. Pero eran diez años de relación así que no quise que fuera doloroso para ella. — Lux no esperó a que terminara de explicarse, nunca había sido impaciente pero tenía que soltarlo.

—Quilletta me dijo que os ibais a ir de viaje. Que no teníais ninguna intención de terminar. —a pesar de que se esperaba algún tipo de reacción impulsiva, no fue así. Él se quedó estático, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una sola línea. Soltó la mano de ella y desvió la mirada como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de estallar de un momento a otro. Y luego con un suspiro habló tan pausadamente como podía.

—Te diga lo que te diga no me vas a creer. —pausó volviendo a contenerse de nuevo. —Tampoco lo merezco después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo a ella, sin conocerla le haces caso.

—¿Por qué iba a querer mentirme?, ¿qué fin tendría de algo que ya estaba roto?— Darius sonrió irónicamente. Con un gesto muy parecido al de su hermano, con una crueldad implícita más allá de sus formas.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. —sentenció sin dar más pistas. La miró para pasar a llenarse de orgullo y determinación. —Tienes su número de teléfono, pues ella misma me dijo que tenía el tuyo. Llamémosla y que te cuente su versión delante de mí. —Lux parpadeó varias veces, no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

—E-Es muy tarde. Y no quiero molestarla, además, no quiero remover su vida, haciéndole daño. —Darius bufó.

—Que se vaya a la mierda. ¿Y si ha sido ella la que te ha mentido cambiarias tu manera de ver las cosas? —Lux no respondió quedándose algo pensativa. —Te ha mentido. La iba a dejar, le dije claramente que quería hablar con ella, nuestra relación estaba muerta, Luxanna. Nació muerta. Fue contigo con quien descubrí por primera vez qué es que alguien te guste. Joder, vi tus putas fotografías en tu expediente y me quedé prendado. Pensé que eras un capricho, pensé… estuve contigo todo el tiempo. Todo el maldito tiempo por mucho que yo me resistiera a verlo.

—¿Y por qué iniciaste algo con ella si no te gustaba?— aquel gran hombre se encorvó un poco, pareciendo volver a recordar una parte de su vida no grata.

—Estaba completamente solo. Ella… bueno, me quería tanto que sentí por primera vez lo que era tener a alguien que te apoyara. Es muy jodido… hacerte hueco de la nada… nunca había sido capaz de poner mis prioridades, mis emociones en orden y ella me ayudó tanto. —suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Y tu hermano?, ¿tus padres?, ¿tu familia?— el exhaló con fuerza soltando el aire sin ganas.

—Mi hermano tenía sus problemas, y yo… en fin, soy huérfano Lux. Crecí en un centro de acogida. —y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Ese gran problema con la soledad, con el terror de dejar a una persona. ¿Cómo podía ser que Darius siendo completamente independiente fuera tan dependiente a la vez? El puzle se completó en su mente y ella se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de aquel hombre, abatida y con todas las respuestas equilibrándose en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿por qué en nuestra conversación en el parque no lo mencionaste? —él la miró pareciéndole tan herido por dentro como por fuera.

—¿Para que sintieras pena por mí?, no buscaba condescendencia. Buscaba recuperarte por lo que soy no por lo que tenía o dejaba de tener. —Abrió sus hombros, y ella negó con la cabeza. El gran Darius hacia su aparición, era un maldito orgulloso, eso no parecía quitárselo nadie.

—Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido y ahora si lo tienen.

—Ahora te doy pena. —Lux se levantó apoyándose en la cama y lo enfrentó con malhumor.

—¡Ahora sé el porqué de tus miedos, ahora encajan las cosas, tus reacciones, tus actos, todo!, pero es mejor alargar la agonía que bajar tu muro de orgullo. ¡Idiota!— las lágrimas se le salían sin piedad, y comenzó a sentirse cruel por estar en aquella posición defensiva contra un hombre que no podía moverse de su cama. Él limpió sus lágrimas con su mano no herida y se acercó solo un poco. Ella dejó caer su cabeza posando su frente en la de él con un pequeño cabezazo no buscado. Ambos rieron un poco ante aquella forma exhausta de reprenderle. —Eres un idiota. —siguió ella riendo y llorando a la vez.

—Sí. —dijo él tan solo. Lo abrazó pues sentía que debía hacerlo. Notó como él depositaba un tierno beso en su hombro, sobre su jersey antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—Mis padres son un poco conservadores. —comenzó ella tras terminar el abrazo. —Pero podría compartirlos contigo. —él rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy muy crecido… y no quiero ser tu hermano. —alzó una ceja pues Lux era bastante mala captando indirectas, sin embargo esta vez pareció hacerlo mostrándolo a modo de sonrojo.

—L-Lo que… es decir, todo esto… yo aún no estoy segura de querer empezar nada. Agradezco que hayamos hablado esto, pero tal y como ha pasado todo necesito…

—Lo entiendo. —no le hizo falta acabar. Darius parecía saber en qué posición se encontraba. Ella agradeció poder tener su tiempo y que no se enfadara por ello, de otra manera y siendo forzada las cosas no funcionarían.

* * *

Draven se iba a quedar unas semanas con Darius que junto con Lux lo ayudarían a diario, pues con la pierna así le costaba valerse por sí solo y más cuando su muñeca no le permitía apoyarse en una muleta. Pero aquel esguince sanaría en una semana siendo buena noticia para él, ya que éste realmente odiaba tener que depender de los demás para prácticamente todo.

El día del alta había llegado y Lux quiso hacerle la última visita al hospital, para poder ayudarle con todo lo que estaba en su mano hasta que se tuvieran que ir a casa.

Entró en la habitación pensando que únicamente la esperarían allí los dos hermanos, pero se encontró con Darius quien parecía ser examinado por una enfermera. No se comprendía a sí misma, sabía de sobra que aquella muchacha estaba ejerciendo su labor, pero quizás era la manera tan sumamente dulce de comportarse con él, quizás como le hablaba, o quizás era todo infundado. Ya cargaba un complejo de serie que junto a su desconfianza parecieron brotar al verla ella. Se comparó, como ya había hecho una vez con Quilletta. La enfermera se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa y luego miró a Darius, ahí comprendió lo que Ezreal siempre le decía; no sabía ver las intenciones de los demás. Pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a comprender. No era infundado, había algo en ella que hacía entrever que gustaba de Darius, nada apreciable a simple vista, pero podía sentirlo.

—¿Es un pariente?— y que le preguntase a él como si ella no estuviera fue algo que le causó peores vibraciones aún. El hombre iba a contestar pero Lux se adelantó.

—Soy su novia. —lo soltó rápido como si ella misma no se lo creyera. La enfermera se sorprendió, probablemente por sus formas y procedió con su trabajo de nuevo. Lux mantuvo el porte como pudo, pero sentía su cara arder, y cuando miró a Darius éste le dedico una sonrisa completamente burlona. Se estaba dando cuenta de todo y ella estaba siendo una idiota. Se sintió mal también, por haberle dado esa respuesta tan descortés a la chica, no quería causar rechazo a nadie. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación se creó un silencio incómodo. Lux mantenía su abrigo entre sus manos y una expresión de preocupación. —Quizás debería de haberme disculpado.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el otro tan solo, y donde antes había una mueca burlona parecía ser seria. Estaba notando la preocupación de Lux y no le estaba gustando el malestar de la chica. Ella se frotó la frente.

—No está bien nada de esto. Acabo de ver las consecuencias completas de todo lo que ha pasado y yo no soy así. —él le indicó que se acercara, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama incorporándose mejor e hizo que la chica se sentara a su lado. —C-Con cada chica me comparo, cuando fui a hablar con Quilletta ella me pareció… como si encajara contigo en todos los aspectos.

—Ojalá pudieras meterte en mi mente, ver todo lo que siento por ti, todo lo pienso sobre ti. —sonrió un poco. —Las cosas… no obscenas me refiero. —Lux lo empujó con cuidado y rio con él. —Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para dártelo, para que veas lo que siento, cada cosa tuya es adictiva. Nunca pensé que me gustarían las pecas en una mujer, pero las tuyas me encantan, únicamente están en la zona de la cara por donde te sonrojas. —la chica soltó una risilla dulce de nuevo. —Determiné hace tiempo que el peinado que mejor le queda a una mujer es el pelo trenzado— acarició el pelo recogido en trenza de Lux. —Sin conocerte me quedé prendado de tus ojos, de la sonrisa que tenías en la fotografía de tu expediente o la cara de idiota mientras sostenías a tus gatos. Nunca me gustó la ropa holgada en una mujer, pero tus jerséis son mis favoritos, las mangas te quedan grandes y siempre te tienes que arremangar para cualquier actividad. Cuando te paras tus manos no se ven y cuando tratas de tomarme de la mano se comienzan a ver tus finos dedos con timidez.

—Darius yo…— él tomó a la chica del mentón y acarició los labios de ella con su labio superior. Lux no parecía rechazarle, sonrió y la besó mientras hundía su mano en el pelo de ella. La había echado tanto de menos que temía que su brusquedad lo fastidiase todo, así que la besaba lento, despacio, dejándole tiempo a ella para reaccionar. El hombre se separó un poco, tan solo lo justo para que lo escuchara hablar en susurros.

—Y en aquella noche. —la pupilas de Lux se dilataron, mezclando su vacía negrura con el azulado iris. —Supe lo que era amar. Eres lo que yo quiero, Lux. Cada característica tuya, conforma a la chica de la que estoy enamorado. —se separó un poco más para mirar la puerta por la que había salido la enfermera. —Esa chica es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, pero no eres tú, además no es rubia. —Lux sonrió

—¿Y si fuera rubia?— el volvió a besarla de manera fugaz.

—No tiene pecas.

—¿Y si las tuviera?

—Es más alta que tú.

—¿Y si fuera igual de alta que yo?— él sonrió.

—¿Así va a ser todo el rato?— ella acercó su cara a la de él.

—Dijiste que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo. —antes de que pudiera responder fue ella quien lo besó, y esta vez fue más marcado, más profundo.

—Bueno a ver, que estamos en una habitación pero es de hospital. —la voz de Draven se alzaba haciendo que ella se sonrojara completamente. Se puso de pie como un resorte y éste carcajeó durante bastante tiempo. Lux se mostraba avergonzada mientras que Darius lo miraba como si fuera a atravesarle de un momento a otro.

Entre Draven y Lux cuidaron de Darius durante una semana entera. El hermano de éste era imprescindible para el día a día de él, pues Lux era incapaz de cargar a Darius y si bien podía apoyarse en ella no podía hacer demasiada fuerza, pues ésta era incapaz de soportar el peso de él.

Tras la recuperación total de su muñeca, Darius ya fue completamente capaz de moverse con muletas. Lux era capaz de ayudarlo sin problemas con los ejercicios así que Draven, tras todo el trabajo hecho se despidió de ellos, mas su preocupación no cesó, pues siempre llamaba un par de veces a la semana para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

Lux tuvo que desarrollar habilidades culinarias, a ella no le importaba comer comida basura, pero Darius llevaba dietas bastantes estrictas y aunque éste le repetía que no tenía que molestarse en cocinar para él, ella quería hacerlo.

Lux se encontraba en la cocina, reuniendo los ingredientes para preparar la cena. Siempre tardaba bastante tiempo aunque fuera para hacer cosas sencillas y Darius siempre hacía lo mismo; dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo tomaba sus muletas y se desplazaba con lentitud hasta la cocina para sentarse a la mesa a esperar. No decía palabra simplemente observaba a la chica hacer tal labor con paciencia hasta que terminaba y cenaban juntos. Ella dejó la comida calentarse al fuego lento y se sentó frente él con una sonrisa en la cara. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y rompió el silencio y con ello su rutina de observador.

—Cuando me recupere de esto. —dijo mirándose la pierna con desdén.— Hay algo que me gustaría hacer. —ella ladeó la cabeza con expectación.

—¿Y es?

—Quiero ir a ver las estrellas contigo.


	16. 15 Capítulo Final

**~15 {Capítulo Final}~**

* * *

 **Dos años después:**

Emitió un ligero gruñido y apretó sus ojos para ir abriéndolos poco a poco mientras palpaba la mesita de noche en busca de su móvil; la alarma sonaba de manera incesante y debía apagar ese sonido infernal de cada mañana. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto concluyó su tarea y sonrió. Lux estaba a su lado aún dormida, hecha un pequeño ovillo. Ella ya era bastante pequeña para él y le resultaba gracioso la forma fetal en la que acostumbraba dormirse, ocupando demasiado poco espacio en la cama. Besó su hombro por encima de la fina blusa que llevaba como pijama, sin fuerza alguna abarcó su vientre con una sola mano, notando que su prenda estaba parcialmente desabrochada. Era normal, los abriles en Raleigh eran cambiantes, días calurosos se podían tornar en una pesada tormenta para pasar a días fríos de lluvias. Aquel día era de los asfixiantes. Llevó su mano al muslo descubierto de ella y le dio otro par de besos sobre la parte alta del brazo. Ella comenzó a despertar con una sonrisita pintada en la cara.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó ésta al darse cuenta de que aún no había amanecido mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos.

—Las seis. —respondió Darius tan solo, apartándose un poco y dejándole espacio para que ella se desperezara. La chica resopló.

—Es verdad, hoy me toca salir a correr contigo. —dijo de mala gana. Él sonrió.

—Nadie te obliga, pero yo he de ir. —Lux se había propuesto salir a correr con Darius una vez a la semana siempre que él estuviera en casa. Éste por su parte salía tres veces por semana, pero Lux era incapaz de aguantar ese ritmo, y si bien nunca había sido aficionada al deporte, hacerlo con él le gustaba mucho. Además los días en los que salía a correr se sentía más liviana, relajada, como si hubiera expiado todos sus males.

Antes de que su novio se levantara de la cama se aferró a él, cual pequeño mono que había encontrado su rama. Éste rio un poco y le acarició la cabellera rubia. El pelo de Lux había crecido, y recién levantada era la mujer más sexy del planeta. Su cabello revuelto de manera rebelde caía sobre sus hombros y cuando ésta pasaba los labios por el torso marcado de él, notaba las finas cosquillas producidas por la melena de la chica.

—Lux…— trató de resistirse a las caricias de ella, no oponiendo demasiada resistencia. La chica se incorporó y pasó a sentarse sobre el abdomen de éste. Le sonrió con picardía y lo besó mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros, notando el ligero roce de las uñas de ella sobre su piel.

—Solo serán diez minutos. ¿No crees que tengamos tiempo?— La chica masajeaba el sexo de él con sus glúteos, pudo notar su erección. La mañana, recién levantados, era la mejor hora para hacer tales cosas. Darius agarró el trasero de ella, para guiar sus movimientos siendo algo brusco al no poder notarla sobre su ropa interior. Ella bajó tal prenda, se estiró para abrir un cajón y tomar un preservativo, se lo puso sin dificultad, pues su miembro estaba del todo erecto, bajó sus bragas tan solo un poco y se lo introdujo. Lux mordió su labio y arqueó sus cejas, no pudiendo contenerse el gemido al notarlo dentro de ella. Darius se incorporó y rodeó su cintura con un solo brazo.

—Diez minutos, veinte, treinta, ya me da igual. —soltó con un gruñido. Ella rio un poco y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta. El hombre comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa del pijama, con desesperación, como si quisiera verla completa. Cuando lo consiguió quiso quitársela, pero el sudor de Lux hizo que ésta únicamente resbalara hasta descubrir sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Le dio igual, poco obstaculizaba ya tal prenda. Darius la acercó a su torso, para sentir el pecho de Lux sobre él. Agarró el glúteo de ella ayudándola a subir y bajar de manera más rápida y con la otra mano abarcó su espalda para que no se separara. Adoraba poder manejarla sin fuerza, dictaba ella la posición y él los tiempos.

Los gemidos tímidos de ella lo hicieron terminar antes de lo que pretendía. Le costaba demasiado aguantarse con aquella mujer y en ese momento no tenían tiempo para una segunda ronda. Lux le dio un beso en la frente, le encantaba que hiciera eso, como si fuera el único, él y nadie más. Era pequeña, pero se sentía protegido entre sus brazos.

Debían de preparase rápido o no tendrían tiempo para todas sus tareas. Darius era un hombre que anteponía sus responsabilidades por encima de todo… de todo, menos de Lux. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del poder implícito que ésta tenía sobre él. Comenzó a vestirse con su ropa deportiva cuando la vio levantarse de la cama, se tambaleó y se sentó de nuevo. Llevaba una semana con tales mareos y aunque ella decía que se encontraba bien, sabía que no le decía la verdad completa solo por no preocuparle. Al principio se creyó que todo era debido a los golpes de calor tan típicos de Raleigh, pero tras una semana, aquello comenzó a no gustarle en absoluto. Se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Ve al médico. —le ordenó de manera seca. Ella rio y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, como siempre.

—Sabes que siempre me pasa cuando estoy estresada, ya acaba el periodo de proyectos, además ha sido mi culpa, he tratado de levantarme de manera rápida.

Los gatos de Lux les dieron los buenos días con maullidos, necesitaban su desayuno y éstos se habían demorado un poquito. A Darius no le gustaba tener que compartir convivencia con animal alguno… menos con los gatos de su novia. Adoraba a Garen, aquella pequeña bola peluda lo hacía adaptarse a sus exigencias de cariño. Además estaba el hecho de que Garen jamás había salido de una casa, sin embargo con Darius había comenzado a adaptarse a dar largos paseos. Katarina, aunque más esquiva, también disfrutaba de los paseos que daba con aquel hombre. Lux nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus gatos serían tan propensos a salir al exterior. Garen no parecía temerle a nada, siendo completamente curioso, exploraba cada rincón y disfrutaba de sus largos paseos, Katarina sin embargo, no soportaba el sonido roto de los tubos de escape, algo que hizo que Darius también los odiara, pues no soportaba ver al pequeño felino atigrado agazapado por tales ruidos, así que procuraba llevarla en brazos hasta el parque por donde los solía pasear, ya que aquella zona, desprovista de vehículos a motor, era tranquila y ella estaba a gusto.

Llegaron al parque y comenzaron sus estiramientos, hablaron mientras tanto de las salidas de Darius. Éste había cambiado su zona de trabajo, ahora sus tareas eran en el cuartel y sus misiones de campo habían vuelto a la normalidad, teniendo que dejar, muy a su pesar, a Lux durante cierto tiempo sola en Raleigh. Lo llevaban bien, el descubrió con ella que nada tenía que sacrificar, adoraba su trabajo y la adoraba a ella y poder tener las dos cosas era algo que pensaba imposible, mas no lo era. La distancia era difícil en sus salidas de tiempo más largo, había algunas incluso de tres meses, pero con Lux se le hacía todo sumamente llevadero; hablaban prácticamente cada día, ella nunca se enfadaba con él por comentarle sus sueños y sus aspiraciones, nunca le demandaba más tiempo del que podía ofrecer, y si bien tenían discusiones tontas a veces, tanto él como ella eran incapaces de estar más de dos horas cabreados.

Era fácil con una persona que lo comprendía a la perfección, tanto como él la comprendía a ella. Eran individuales, pero únicos el uno para el otro. Como pareja se complementaban, mas nada les impedía estar solos en sus tiempos. Él había gustado de hacer cosas que siempre rechazaba; como jugar a videojuegos, los cuales se le daban bastante mal siendo siempre el desenlace una victoria para Lux, prácticamente una vez cada mes salían a contemplar las estrellas, nunca se había sentido atraído por algo así, pero la sensación de estar en medio de la nada, con una manta y su novia había sido de las mejores experiencias que había vivido. Y a ella nunca le había gustado el deporte, pero comenzó a practicarlo con él, a veces iba a ver sus partidos de baloncesto y se esforzaba por comprender las reglas del juego, cuando perdían ella siempre le echaba la culpa al árbitro algo que le parecía sumamente gracioso, sobre todo cuando se indignaba y se sonrojaba por el enfado.

Comenzaron su sesión de deporte, Darius la dejó atrás en un suspiro y ella afianzó su ritmo mientras divisaba los perritos, que daban su paseo mañanero, juguetear por la hierba. No había comenzado siquiera a sudar cuando el suelo comenzó a hacérsele lejano y de nuevo cercano, la distorsionada realidad comenzaba a temblar y ella se tambaleó. Llegó como pudo hasta un banco cercano mas antes de que pudiera sentarse comenzó a vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago, pues aún no había desayunado, ya que lo dejaba siempre para después de la carrera. Comenzaba a sudar en frío y su estómago adolecía tanto por las náuseas como por el esfuerzo de querer echarlo todo. Una chica se acercó a ella con cara de preocupación, su perrito, un Golden Retriever, estaba más al tanto del resto de sus compañeros animalescos que a ellas dos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—comenzó la desconocida chica. Lux hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír pero no lo consiguió. La otra al ver tal gesto la ayudó a sentarse en el banco y la examinó con más cautela. —Iré a por una botella de agua, hay un establecimiento cerca que abre todo el día.

—No, no te molestes por favor. —la frenó la chica rubia. —Esto me pasa por los cambios de temperatura bruscos. No es la primera vez. Se me pasará en seguida. —quiso dejarla tranquila así que se levantó con cuidado al verse mejor de lo que estaba momentos antes. Pero en cuanto se levantó se tambaleó y las formas, las superficies sólidas comenzaron a distorsionarse de nuevo creando cierta nube oscura en su visión. La otra chica trató de sostenerla de inmediato antes de que desfalleciera.

—Luxanna. —escuchó la voz grave de su novio, con un tono que no le gustaba nada. Nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo, únicamente cuando estaba disgustado por algo. La chica rubia no pudo siquiera girarse a mirar, apoyada parcialmente en el banco y en la otra mujer. Darius apartó a su única ayuda para tomarla en brazos sin dificultad. Aquella desconocida se quedó sorprendida.

—Él es mi novio. —trató de apaciguar las alertas de la otra. —Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. —ella le sonrió y tiró un poco de la correa de su amigo canino para continuar su camino.

—Vamos a ir al médico ahora. —espetó su pareja sin más.

—No, Darius, tengo que ir a trabajar. —él bufó y frunció el ceño con muy malhumor apretó sus manos para presionar el costado y las piernas de Lux contra el torso de él. La chica se revolvió un poco. —Bájame puedo andar. —él hizo caso omiso, así que ella pataleó con más fuerza.

—Maldita sea Luxanna, ¿Puedes hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?, ve al médico.

—Que sí, que voy a ir. —él se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había cedido. —Si así te quedas más tranquilo, iré. —Darius sonrió, era imposible enfadarse con ella, completamente imposible. —Pero me parece un gasto innecesario. —él la posó con cuidado en el suelo y la sujetó ligeramente examinándola por si acaso algo iba mal.

—Tenemos dinero para pagarte los médicos que hagan falta. Solo ve.

—Después de salir del trabajo iré. Hoy me pasaré por las clínicas y que me digan que efectivamente todo es por estrés. —él suspiró no muy convencido. Ella le hizo darse la vuelta y lo empujo hacía el parque de nuevo. —Voy a ir a casa a prepararme para irme a trabajar. Cuando salga del médico te llamaré para decirte qué era. Llegaré algo más tarde pues.

—Si quieres te puedo ir a buscar. —Lux negó con la cabeza y Darius acarició su cabellera despeinándola un poco. —Eres una cabezona.

* * *

Llevaba su tarea bajo el brazo para continuar en casa. Había dejado ciertas cosas sin hacer para poder salir antes de los laboratorios. Ya que tenía que ir a las clínicas cercanas quería asegurarse de no llegar demasiado tarde a casa, quería ver a Darius antes de irse a dormir y restregarle una y otra vez que ella tenía razón. Sonrió al imaginárselo de malhumor, con la boca torcida y el gesto regio.

El médico de cabecera comenzó a hacerle pruebas sencillas, únicamente eran molestas aquellas que conllevaban tocar con el frío metal la cálida piel de Lux. Todo parecía en orden y el doctor de nuevo le pidió que le describiera los síntomas. Le comentó la época de estrés que cursaba debido a su trabajo y acto seguido comenzó a relatarle sus padecimientos. El hombre, de espeso bigote movió su nariz con gracia, de forma pensativa.

—¿Tienes retraso en tu periodo?— preguntó para sorpresa de Lux. Ella encajó de forma automática hacia dónde se dirigía él.

—S-Sí—contestó algo avergonzada. —Pero siempre me pasa por estas épocas, soy muy irregular, suele retrasarse hasta tres semanas. —el médico se quedó pensativo de nuevo y pasó a sonreírle.

—No te has hecho ningún test ¿verdad?— ella negó con la cabeza. —En ese caso vamos a pasarte con el ginecólogo. Solo para descartar posibles diagnósticos. —la guio hasta las secretarias de la clínica que le pidieron amablemente que esperara hasta poder pasarle a consulta.

Cuando pasó a sala la ginecóloga la saludó con una amplia sonrisa, parecía el tipo de persona que adoraba su trabajo y eso la tranquilizó. Pero aun así, sus nervios comenzaban a aflorar temiéndose, por todos aquellos síntomas, que su padecimiento fuera causado por un embarazo. La mujer le instó a que se relajara, no era doloroso en absoluto, algo frío sí, pero ni siquiera causaba incomodidad. Y de pronto la doctora la miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara y señaló en el oscuro monitor, un puntito minúsculo. A Lux le volvieron las ganas de vomitar y se tapó la boca conteniéndose. La cara de la médica cambió al instante al ver el desconcierto de la chiquilla. Sacó las ecografías y las colocó junto al papel con los datos de Lux. Aunque acostumbrada, la doctora parecía incómoda al tener que darle la noticia, pues se veía a la chica completamente afligida.

—Estas embarazada de seis semanas y cuatro días. —le notificó tratando de sonreírle para tranquilizarla. Lux no pudo contenerse las lágrimas, pues aquello era algo que se suponía que no debía pasar. Era solo… solo mareos por el estrés, solo eso, tenía que ser.

—E-Es imposible, ¿está segura doctora?—ella le enseñó la ecografía de nuevo y apretó los labios como si pudiera sentir su dolor. —P-Pero yo uso métodos anticonceptivos ¿cómo pudo ser?—la médica se cruzó las manos y se recolocó un poco en su silla.

—¿Usas la píldora?

—Uso preservativo. —la doctora se sorprendió un poquito.

—Bueno, es cierto el preservativo suele ser un anticonceptivo muy eficaz, aunque puede fallar por causas de fábrica lo más usual es que, lo único que falle es el factor humano. —Lux la miró algo confusa. —Al día de hoy aún hay gente que no sabe cómo colocárselo bien, o que un preservativo es para un solo uso, y con esto no me refiero a una sola eyaculación. La relaciones sexuales son muy variadas, algunas duran más que otras, un preservativo comienza a ser menos funcional a partir de los cuarenta y cinco minutos de relación. Es recomendable cambiarlo cada cierto tiempo, pues pierde su lubricante y con ello el efecto se hace más rugoso, llegando incluso a ser doloroso tanto para la mujer como para el hombre y pudiendo llegar a romperse. Ni qué decir de aquellas personas que lo usan para la doble eyaculación. Eso es peligroso.

—P-Pero hay hombres que pueden continuar, es decir…

—Sí, hay hombres que pierden muy poca erección y pueden continuar, aun así, el periodo refractario lo tienen todos los hombres. Y por ello puede ser peligroso porque puede llegar a pasar, no solo el contagio de enfermedades y el posible embarazo sino que el preservativo termine dentro de la vagina de la mujer. —Lux desvió la mirada para ver la ecografía de aquello que portaba en su interior. Darius y ella eran propensos a seguir con la relación sexual aun habiendo finalizado él, pues éste no tenía problema en continuar, y si bien era cierto que a veces cambiaban el preservativo, el poco intervalo entre la eyaculación y la posterior relación era tan mínimo que no tenían en cuenta esa regla. La mujer sacó un sobre cerrado y se lo tendió a Lux con una sonrisa tierna. —Mira ahí tienes cada una de las ayudas que puedes recibir. Tienes planificación familiar donde cada consulta que hagas es completamente gratuita, hay un montón de opciones.

—¿Y si quisiera pues… abortar?— la doctora asintió.

—En los papeles que van dentro de la carta te lo explican todo al detalle. Pero por supuesto si quieres abortar te tenemos que hacer unas pruebas, y tienes que esperar tres días desde que nos lo notifiques, pues te daremos ciertos pasos y es un periodo de reflexión, por si quieres pensártelo mejor. El aborto voluntario es hasta las catorce semanas de embarazo.

—Y…¿Duele mucho?

—Bueno, es un poco molesto, si hablamos del aborto médico, el cual debemos de hacer dentro de las siete semanas de embarazo. Sino deberá de ser quirúrgico, y éste al igual que el otro es algo molesto, pero es relativamente sencillo de proceder y rápido. La recuperación es sencilla y llevadera, no te obstaculizará con el trabajo por demasiado tiempo. —la doctora le dio una copia de la ecografía metida en otro sobre. Lux le agradeció por la información y salió de aquel lugar con una sensación de inseguridad y de frío, a pesar del calor asfixiante, tenía la piel de gallina. No quería volver a casa, y menos enfrentar a Darius. Era molesto como el destino parecía burlarse de ella. Era feliz, tenía una pareja a la que adoraba, una vida que disfrutaba al máximo y justo, justo en ese momento… un bebé. Se sentó en unos de los bancos que se disponía en un tranquilo paseo, de vez en cuando pasaba alguna que otra bicicleta, o alguna persona paseando a su mascota. Trataba de pensar en cómo decirle a él tal cosa, pero todas las posibles salidas parecían tornarse en desastre. El recuerdo de Quilletta la arrolló de mala manera, haciéndole recordar lo que le dijo en su día; _"Quería formar una familia con él, y él me prometió que avanzaríamos. En cuanto le propuse la idea de tener hijos... esto es lo que descubro"_ No quería que él se fuera, no quería eso. Comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba con las manos, en aquel solitario lugar. Porque no podía ser verdad, no podía simplemente estar pasando. Lo había roto todo. Desesperada sacó su teléfono móvil. Vio las llamadas perdidas de Darius, y varios WhatsApp que advertían un tono de preocupación. Lux no le respondía y se estaba haciendo tarde, mas aun así no le devolvió las llamadas. Buscó el número de Janna y la llamó.

—«Amor, ¿cómo estás?»— la saludó su amiga con felicidad algo que hizo que se derrumbara por completo. Janna la escuchaba sollozar y al instante se preocupó por ella. —«Lux, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿Lux?»

—E-Estoy embarazada, Janna. —un largo silencio se tornó demasiado cargado.

—«Y… no es buscado, supongo.»

—No, no, para nada, yo no quiero esto, no lo quiero. Por dios no sé qué hacer, Darius me va a dejar estoy segura, él no quiere hijos. ¿Qué le digo?, Janna esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, voy a abortar, es lo mejor, si no se lo digo a él y aborto ni se enterará.— soltaba las palabras con prisa, sin pararse casi a respirar.

—«Lux…»—trató de calmar su amiga, pero ésta siguió con su desesperación.

—La doctora me dijo que apenas dolía, no tengo ni que quedar ingresada, es solo algo sencillo, es como si nunca hubiese pasado.

—«¡Luxanna!»— la acalló la otra. —«Por dios cálmate.» —la chica se quedó completamente callada, y Janna pudo proceder. —«No decírselo a él no es opción.»

—Pero me va a dejar.

—«¡Bueno pues si te deja es que es un hombre de mierda!, ¿Acaso una mujer se puede embarazar sola o qué?»

—Pero…

—«Es responsabilidad de los dos y como tal él debe saberlo, Lux. Si yo fuera tu novio y al tiempo me enterase que hiciste todo esto tú sola yo me enfadaría.»

—No puedo decírselo, Janna, no tengo… ahora, no puedo ahora. —la amiga suspiró.

—«¿De cuánto estas?»

—De casi siete semanas.

—«Mira, tienes tiempo aún, puedes venirte una semana conmigo o ir con tus padres y pensártelo bien. ¿De verdad quieres abortar?»

—Y-Yo no lo sé. —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. —Es tan solo un puntito en una fotografía rara sabes, pero cuando lo vi no me sentí triste. Luego pensé en las consecuencias de todo y me entró la angustia.

—«¿Qué consecuencias? ¿Darius?»

—S-Sí.

—«Lux, es tu cuerpo, tu vida, tu decisión. Tú serás la que lidies con lo que llevas dentro toda la vida, pero si abortas también serás la que lidies con esa decisión toda la vida. Ahora Darius debería de importarte un bledo. Si él abandona es que efectivamente es un asqueroso y ya está. Aunque dudo mucho que lo haga.»

—¿Lo dudas?

—«Pues sí. A mí me cae fatal, todo tengo que decirlo, es un imbécil y un borde con cero habilidad para empatizar con nadie. Excepto contigo.» —Lux suspiró como si le faltara el aire. —«Mira vente a Massachusetts o ve un tiempo con tus padres, y piénsatelo mejor ¿vale?, no se acaba el mundo con esto, Lux.»

—Sí…, creo que eso haré.

—«Si decides venir aquí hazme una llamada y preparo todo. Además tengo muchas ganas de verte.»

—Gracias Jan.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de casa y no tuvo ni que esperar a descalzarse, aquel gran hombre llegó hasta la entrada de la vivienda con sus ojos negros posados sobre ella como si hubiera estado desamparado durante muchos años. Sostenía aún su móvil en su mano izquierda y lo presionaba con fuerza.

—¿Se puede saber dónde coño estabas?—espetó. —Te he llamado cientos de veces, te he dejado mensajes y nada. Joder estuve a punto de llamar a la policía. —Lux desvió la mirada de manera temblorosa.

—L-Lo siento, yo...—no le dio tiempo ni a finalizar cuando notó como él la rodeaba con sus grandes brazos.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto, joder, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. —la chica no pudo contenerse las lágrimas al recordar su conversación con Janna, al saber todo lo que iba a perder por aquello que afloraba en su interior. Darius se iría y lo sabía. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. El hombre la miró con sorpresa, pensando que había sido demasiado rudo se retractó.

—Oye… es que, me preocupé, pero no estoy enfadado. —la chica asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y le sonrió.

—Entonces estamos bien. —él le dio un beso en la frente, y después asintió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?— Lux tragó saliva.

—Pues lo que yo había dicho. Que es todo por estrés. —Darius sonrió, pareciendo sentirse aliviado. No quería que Lux estuviera enferma y aquello era una muy buena noticia.

* * *

Darius comenzó a sentir lo que se había temido durante mucho tiempo; que lo mismo que había hecho él se lo hicieran de vuelta. Lux estaba esquiva, se pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y si bien eso no era para nada un problema, estaba comenzando a serlo cuando los planes siempre se frustraban de última hora, o cuando ella le advertía de llegar temprano pero sin embargo llegaba tarde… siempre tarde. Apenas podía verla, y dentro de un par de meses él se tendría que ir por un tiempo. No quería dejarla allí sola, porque se temía… que hubiera otro. Otro hombre en su vida, una persona con la que ella estuviera mejor. Porque aquella pequeña mujer se lo merecía todo y él… él era bastante poquito en comparación.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Lux había ido al médico y aunque ella disimulaba, sabía de sobra que sus mareos no le daban tregua, la instó a ir otro médico pero ella se negaba, diciéndole siempre que ya se encontraba mejor. Pero Darius se notaba desconcertado, en una relación de dos años la cual fluía perfecta, por primera vez, se sintió más inseguro que nunca.

Aquella noche ella llegaba tarde, como acostumbraba, él le había hecho la cena, quería hablar, pero usualmente era Lux la que siempre iniciaba tales charlas y no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, o qué clase de palabras usar. Había pensado en un "Te quiero muchísimo y me siento inseguro", directo al grano, pero lo descartó en cuanto se vio a sí mismo completamente patético. Ella llegó hasta la mesa de la cocina, se sentó y le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa triste se lo decía todo. ¿Acaso ya había acabado todo?, como si hubiera sido un efímero sueño. No podía aceptar tal cosa, simplemente no podía. Lux comenzó a comer su cena sin mediar palabra y de pronto se llevó una mano a la boca. Él la miró desconcertado y antes de que pudiera preguntar la chica se levantó extremadamente rápido y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Él se levantó para ir a ver qué ocurría cuando comenzó escuchar el sonido rasposo de las arcadas. Cuando entró al baño ella estaba limpiándose con papel higiénico el cual tiro al váter y tiró de la cisterna para pasar a cerrar la tapa del inodoro y apoyarse en la cerámica de la ducha. Se la veía tan… derrotada… tan vulnerable. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

Él se acercó y ella pudo notar en sus fieros rasgos, mediante la mirada de aquellos ojos candentes que no estaba enfadado, únicamente desconcertado, preocupado. Darius se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le tocó la frente y las mejillas.

—Estás helada. —le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Los labios de Lux comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos enrojecían para pasar a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿cuánto tiempo lo iba a retrasar?, todo aquello estaba llegando a su final.

—Creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo. —él la miró sorprendido no encontrando explicación para tal cambio de parecer. —M-Me voy a ir un tiempo a casa de mis padres. —la vocecilla de ella se quebraba de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué está pasando?, yo… ¿he hecho algo… algo? —pausó no encontrando las palabras. —¿Ya no te gusto?— Aquel hombre parecía tan pequeño en aquel momento que tuvo ganas de abrazarle, se contuvo y simplemente negó con la cabeza. —¿Hay otro hombre?—los puños de él se cerraron, queriendo apresarla a ella, únicamente apresó el aire encontrándose con un vacío en su interior que amenazaba con tragarlo entero.

—Claro que no hay otro hombre. Y-Yo te quiero a ti.

—¿Entonces que mierdas está pasando?—espetó no conteniéndose. La tomó de los hombros, no controlando su fuerza ella emitió un sonido quejoso. Se retractó inmediatamente al ver que no era buena combinación, la frustración y Lux eran en aquel momento algo demasiado explosivo. —No voy a dejarte, es que no quiero dejarte. No puedo, me niego a hacerlo.

—Darius… eres tú quien no va a querer estar conmigo. —él se echó un poco hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. Se temía lo peor, se imaginaba una traición y aquello sería algo que si bien se merecía, no podría soportar.

—Dímelo. —necesitaba salir de la duda matadora de una vez. Lux se quedó pensativa un rato. Él se puso de pie, tomándose por su mano la justicia y sacando sus propias conclusiones. —¿Quién es?, ¿cómo se llama? —espetó desconcertándola. Al no obtener respuesta éste dio media vuelta para irse de aquella casa pues sentía que comenzaría a golpear cosas de un momento a otro. Pero Lux no le dejó, se arrastró como un animal herido y lo tomó de los bajos del pantalón frenándolo.

—E-Estoy embarazada. —confesó en un susurro. Él se quedó estático por un momento, no sabiendo si aquello eran buenas o malas noticias hasta que por impulso preguntó.

—¿D-De mí? —Lux lo miró y pasó a poner una expresión amarga. Estaba completamente ofendida.

—Pues claro que de ti, ¡idiota!, ¿E-Eso es lo que se te ocurre preguntarme?—él volvió a arrodillarse y la examinó durante un tiempo. Su expresión pálida ya comenzaba a tomar color, sus mejillas ardientes por el enfado le resultaron tan adorables que no pudo contenerse abrazarla. Sus temores se habían ido, su vacío se llenó por completo en tan solo milésimas de segundo.

—Estaba preparándome para matar a quien fuese en estos momentos. —Lux no se esperaba tal reacción, ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo, tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre no había entendido bien la situación.

—D-Darius, ¿me has escuchado bien?— él se separó y asintió ligeramente. Luego pasó a poner una expresión más fría como si se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo demás.

—Lo que te dijo el médico la semana pasada fue esto. —ella asintió. Él suspiró volviendo a contenerse un ligero enfado. —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque tú no quieres hijos. Y-Yo tenía miedo de que me dejaras y no quería que supieras nada. P-Pero puedo abortar estoy considerándolo seriamente. No sé si podré hacer frente a esto sola, y si tú no quieres estar conmigo entonces yo… es probable que aborte.

—Lux, para. —le dijo abarcando los pequeños hombros de la chica con sus grandes manos. —Me jode mucho que no hayas confiado en mí para decírmelo. —pausó para mirar al suelo e hinchar el pecho, como si no supiera que decir. —Yo no quiero que abortes. —ella se quedó confusa durante un rato.

—Pero tú no quieres hijos.

—¿Cuándo hemos hablado de esto? Porque si es así no lo recuerdo.

—Quilleta lo dijo. —el hombre frunció el ceño completamente ofuscado.

—¿Quilleta?, en serio ¿Quilletta? ¿a estas alturas aún?

—Acabas de pensar que yo te estaba engañando con otro ¿y tú me reprochas que sea desconfiada?— ella tenía razón, las heridas del pasado a veces costaba mucho que cerraran. Pero ambos sabían el amor que se profesaban, la relación que tenían. Sonrieron, a la vez, como si estuvieran pensado lo mismo. Darius apoyó su frente en la de Lux.

—No sé a cuento de qué ella te dijo tal cosa. Pero es verdad, no quería tener hijos y tampoco entraban dentro de mis planes, ni siquiera ahora. Pero hemos llegado a este punto Lux. Ha pasado y es nuestro. No de Quilletta ni de nadie más. Es tuyo y mío y quiero que así siga siendo. La decisión final, es tuya, pero yo no quiero que abortes.

—Tener un hijo supone… muchas cosas. Las responsabilidades, la estabilidad económica…

—Tenemos dinero suficiente, Lux. Y tenemos una casa. —dijo mirando a su alrededor. —Y un par de gatos. —ella rio. —Y te amo. —Darius no era propenso a decirlo así que ella se sorprendió y luego pasó a abrazarlo.

—¿Seremos buenos padres?, crees que… ¿Podremos darle todo lo que se merece? Quiero que nazca sano, y que pueda estudiar lo que quiera. Quiero que valore los valores humanos. —él ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea. Yo nunca tuve un padre. —ella se separó un poco y lo miró notando cómo Darius se esforzaba para buscar las palabras. —Me da miedo, no saber manejar la situación es… no tengo referencia alguna, pero te tengo a ti. Y cuando te miro lo sé de sobra.

—¿Saber el qué?

—Que eres la estrella que he de seguir para llegar a casa.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Paso tras paso, veía como sus botas militares caminaban con premura, el mismo recorrido todo el maldito tiempo. Y luego se daba la vuelta para deshacer el camino hecho y volvía otra vez a andarlo. Casi se sabía de memoria el diseño blanquecino y grisáceo del suelo, iluminado por una luz artificial que lo dotaba de reflejos sumamente incómodos. No le había dado tiempo a cambiarse, acababa de llegar de una de las salidas del trabajo, se suponía que el bebé no llegaría hasta dentro de una semana, pero allí estaba, Lux se había puesto de parto justo cuando él había pisado Raleigh.

Y de nuevo caminaba a lo largo del pasillo y deshacía el camino andado, su impaciencia no tenía límites mas debía de ponérselos él mismo y le estaba costando muchísimo.

Katarina resopló con molestia y Garen le dio un toque con el hombro, tratando de acallarla lo que hizo que ésta se desquiciara por completo.

—Es que ahora entiendo por qué Lux no te dejó entrar con ella. Podías estarte quieto de una puñetera vez. —le espetó al que paseaba constantemente.

—Kat.— le llamó la atención su marido, ella resopló de nuevo apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Lleva catorce horas ahí dentro. —afirmó Darius poniéndole causa a su nerviosismo.

—Y las que le quedan. —soltó Katarina con burla. —Un parto puede durar hasta un día entero. Lo que menos quisiera yo ver tras haber parido es un hombre que no pueda ni controlarse a sí mismo.

—Ya está bien, Katarina. —la acalló Garen. —Ve con mi madre y con Lily a la cafetería y con cualquier noticia te mando un mensaje. —ella miró a su marido apretando los labios, él le sonrió afable, la adoraba cabreada, hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes de felino más fieros. La chica desvió la mirada completamente molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, vale. —cedió. Y se fue dejándolos solos a los dos.

Darius continuó con sus paseos, uno tras otro. El silenció se ciñó sobre ellos, pues no se llevaban demasiado bien. A decir verdad, Darius no se llevaba demasiado bien con ningún miembro de la familia de Lux. Los padres no comprendían su relación y menos la llegada de un bebé sin siquiera haberse casado. Eran muy tradicionales y los valores conservadores eran palpables en ellos. Para todo padre el bienestar de sus hijos era lo primero, sin embargo para estos, meterse en la vida de Lux constantemente era algo que estaba a la orden del día. Algo que le cabreaba. Garen por su parte, era un hombre que a su parecer tenía complejo de hermana. La sobreprotegía demasiado, creyéndose que Lux era completamente inútil en todo, algo que tampoco le gustaba. Lux era capaz de muchísimas cosas, y en sus logros y méritos estaba reflejado. No era una mujer débil, pequeñita sí, extremadamente empática y adorable también, pero dotada de una fortaleza y superación que muchos otros no tenían.

El médico salió dándoles pase. Darius entró el primero, no pensándoselo tan siquiera. Al principio sintió angustia, había mucha sangre, y una Lux que medio incorporada sostenía a una pequeña figura con ayuda de una enfermera. Se acercó poco a poco, su impulsividad y su cabreo por la espera desaparecieron en el ambiente pacífico que destilaba la sala. Lux estaba completamente pálida, hasta sus labios estaban desprovistos de color, sudaba demasiado y sus ojos vidriosos lo miraron mientras se afinaban en una sonrisa cansada. Él observó la criatura que sujetaba en sus pálidos brazos con ayuda de la otra mujer, pues su novia no parecía tener fuerza siquiera para sostener al bebé. Éste no se movía mucho, sus ojos cerrados en una rayita minúscula no parecían advertir nada de lo que su alrededor estaba pasando. Era una niña, no quisieron saberlo hasta que naciera, y aquello que estaba viendo allí era, su novia y su hija. Y sintió temor de nuevo y a la vez alegría, él en su vida había pensado que llegaría a tener algo así.

Una familia.

Acercó una silla y se sentó ante la mirada de su chica. La enfermera le dijo algo entre susurros a Lux y ella asintió con una sonrisa, atendiendo como le quitaba a su bebé, la envolvía en una mantita y se acercaba a Darius.

—¿Quiere tomarla en brazos? —el tragó saliva y miró a su novia la cual sonrió con sus ojos humedecidos y su cara perlada por el esfuerzo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, algo que la enfermera pareció comprender. Le indicó cómo poner los brazos y depositó la cabecita de la niña con suavidad en el regazo del gran hombre. —No es nada difícil. —lo tranquilizó. —Solo asegúrese de que la cabeza está bien sujeta, su cuello es muy endeble los primeros meses de vida. —notándose sostenida por alguien diferente la bebé se movió un poquito y afinó su labio una y otra vez babeándose un poco. Darius la examinó con detenimiento, no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero el poquito cabello que tenía parecía castaño. Aquella cabecita enana era más pequeña que la palma de su mano. Tenía la nariz de Lux, y con ello sonrió. Que bien que tuviera nariz de su novia, algo que le encantaba de ella.

—T-Tenemos que pensar un nombre aun. —dijo Lux con una vocecilla quebradiza y algo ahogada. Él miró a su hija y luego a su mujer. Recordando el recorrido hecho, hasta haber llegado allí. Aún no había salido de su asombro, había conseguido todo cuanto tenía entre sus brazos. No… no lo había conseguido él, Lux se lo había dado. Se acercó a la chica con cuidado, temiendo hacer algo brusco con aquella minúscula criatura que dormitaba entre sus brazos. Acarició el pelo de Lux y ella sonrió de nuevo. Estaba tan pálida, era tan delgadita, su figura aún no se recuperaba del esfuerzo hecho, pero allí estaba, sonriéndole con su entereza de siempre.

—Gracias. —salió de su boca como si no pudiera refrenarlo más tiempo. Su hija se movió otro poco en su regazo, al haber llegado hasta ella la voz grave de su padre, puso atención a aquello que era nuevo para ella. Lux y Darius sonrieron a la vez. —Gracias por haberla traído al mundo.


	18. AGRADECIMIENTOS

— **Gracias por apoyar a este pequeño proyecto.** Me da mucha pena tener que despedir una obra, pero a la vez me causa alegría haber llegado hasta aquí y haberla completado por completo.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, desde el principio hasta el final, con sus más y sus menos y todos aquellos altibajos.

— **Una vez más gracias por todos aquellos comentarios con vuestros pensamientos, y para aquellos que me leen desde las sombras, gracias también, por mantenerme en vuestros pensamientos mediante esta obra. Ha sido un honor haberos hecho reír, llorar, sentir impotencia, furia, impaciencia, alegría y empatía.**

Si he logrado haberos hecho sentir todo esto estoy más que satisfecha. Y si no lo he logado estaré trabajando en ello e intentando mejorar.

Te invito a pasarte por el resto de mis obras, que aunque no son muchas, también son ambiciosas, y si bien son de una temática diferente quizás puedan gustarte.

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos.**

 **Yhoshi!**


End file.
